Child of Darkness
by Cattyfan
Summary: Redo of Season 5 where Regina is Rumpelstiltskins' daughter. Rumple looked for the author to prevent his daughter from falling in the Dark One's curse. Emma takes on the curse to save her friend and is now the Dark One. It's now up to Regina save her friend but Hook isn't making it easy on her. There is a thin line between love and hate. CS fans DON'T READ you won't like it.
1. Chapter 1

_The pain was unbearable, Regina thought losing Daniel was bad enough but losing her son was worse. It should have brought comfort that her son was happy with his new memories but it didn't, Emma had only known him for a short time. Regina supposed it wasn't really Emma's fault, with their constant war between each other and with Pans' interference neither Emma or Neal for that matter had a chance to get know Henry. Emma would get her chance but for Regina's brother Neal that seemed all but impossible._

 _Shortly before her death Cora had confessed that Regina was Rumpelstiltskins' daughter. After the initial shock and failed revenge attempt which resulted in her being tortured and almost losing Neal in the process, she had decided to let all the hatred and resentment go. It wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be, Regina wouldn't admit it but even before she had found out she was his daughter Rumple was somewhat a father figure to her. Granted he had his own agenda and once she had figured that out she took out her disappointment on Belle. It was kind of ironic in way when her mother had hurt her she took out her rage on Snow and when her real father had hurt her she took it out on Belle, two people who couldn't really defend themselves._

 _Regina had enough of her pain and decided to bury it when she was interrupted._

" _What are you doing?" It was Neal who was probably the only one who could understand what she was going through at this point but she wasn't prepared to listen to him._

" _Nothing that concerns you." Regina continued to dig._

" _I'm your big brother of course it concerns me." Taking Regina's heart out her hand before she could bury it._

" _Give it back!" Regina reached for it but Neal pulled the heart away from her._

" _No." Neal smiled childishly despite the seriousness of the situation._

" _It's not a game." Regina wasn't in any mood for Neals' teasing. Usually she didn't mind and actually found it refreshing that there was someone who wasn't afraid of her. Neal wasn't afraid of her nor did he see her as the enemy, he just saw her as his baby sister who needed to lighten up._

" _I realise that but I'm still not going to let you give up." Neal said seriously, "We will see Henry again."_

" _You're so certain." Regina sighed._

" _Well Henry didn't get his optimism from you or Emma did he?" Neal smiled handed Regina her heart back and for the first time since before leaving Storybooke Regina smiled._

* * *

Regina sat at Neals' grave remembering that day. Regina did see Henry again just as he said but sadly Henry hadn't regained his memories before Neal had passed away. Her father had never gotten over the injustice of it and Emma beginning a relationship with Hook so soon after Neals' death didn't help nor did being held captive by another one of Cora secrets Regina's half sister Zelina. It sparked off a rage in Rumple that not even Belle could get him out of. Regina probably could have helped but she became distracted by her own new relationship with Robin. Only now did Regina see the folly, Belle was left to deal with Rumple's grief on her own in the end it was too much for her and she was forced to banish him over the town line shortly after Robin had left with his so called wife Marion.

Regina and Belle had hoped that being in a place without magic would calm him down but after Zelina who had been disguised as Marion had sent him back to find the author to change everyone's happy ending. Regina couldn't understand why Zelina had wanted to, her sister had already been successful in conceiving a child with Robin thus driving a wedge between them, what more could she want. By that time Regina had enough of trying to understand her sisters' half warped mind and had her locked up in the asylum for everyone's safety. Robin had tried to apologise and reconcile but Regina didn't have the energy to deal with him when her entire family was falling apart.

"I thought I might find you here." Belle approached the gravesite looking worn out as Regina was feeling.

"I didn't think you would want to be around me after what happened." Regina looked away in guilt. She allowed her fear of losing Robin to cloud her judgement and held Belle's heart hostage to prevent her father from warning Zelina that she was coming to save Robin.

"You thought your soul mate was in danger and your father wasn't in his right mind it seemed the most logical option." Belle said practically. Regina both liked and hated Belle's ability to forgive those who didn't deserve it.

"I don't think he was my soul mate." Regina mused looking at Neals' grave stone. "Maybe I just didn't want to be alone."

"What made you arrive to that conclusion?" Belle inquired looking at her step daughter.

"You made my father want to be better, stronger even but when Robin and I faced some problems, I soon slipped back into my old ways." Regina remembered holding her step mothers' heart in her hands taunting her father with it and it made her sick. She had worked so hard to be a better person and she had almost thrown it away.

"You forget Regina, I didn't stop Rumple from falling back into the darkness." Belle looked down on her lap in shame. She should have known that Rumple was struggling after his captivity.

"You mustn't blame yourself." Regina grasped her step mothers' hand in reassurance. "You should have never have had to deal with this on your own. I'm his daughter, I know what it's like to struggle with the darkness, I should have been there for him and for that I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." Belle tried to reason with Regina, "It's not your responsibility do deal with your fathers' problems."

"But we're family." Regina stated, "Neal would have helped no question asked. He always made me feel welcome even though I resented him because Dad had used me to cast the dark curse to find him. No matter how hard I try I can't be that forgiving towards Zelina, every time I see her I want to snap her like a twig."

"You're actually considering on asking her for help to get to Camelot." Belle knew Regina had felt guilty, the Dark One curse had chosen her that's why Rumple went to such great lengths to stop it. Rumple was proud of what his daughter had accomplished and didn't want her fall into that blackness again. Merlins' apprentice had tried to contain the curse with the magical hat but the darkness was too powerful and went for Regina. Emma had stepped in to save her friend and got consumed by the darkness herself leaving the dagger with her name on it behind.

"Hook's right, I don't have the power to use the wand to get to Camelot." Regina said dejectedly.

"Since when do members of this family listen to stupid pirates." Belle smiled encouragingly, "You have done what very few children of the Dark One have done and that is use light magic. You didn't even have a heart at the time and you were still able to do it." She remembered listening to Rumple speak proudly of his daughters' accomplishment.

"Maybe you're right." Regina stood up determinedly. Neal always said she needed more faith in herself. It was in those moments he reminded her a lot of Henry and it gave her strength when she was in the Enchanted Forest.

* * *

 _Regina was getting frustrated, she knew she and her brother shouldn't have separated but her so called half sister was threatening the Charmings' new baby and she was forced to stay behind as magical consultant. How they were ever able to defeat her, she would never know. Regina knew Rumple had helped them on occasion but she had doubted that he had the patience to deal with them every day without wanting to incinerate them._

 _It wasn't long until she had received a message from Neal informing her of a way to revive their father. Regina couldn't believe his stupidity, one of the first things her father had taught her when learning magic that there was always a price and the price to resurrect the Dark One was going to be too high for Neal to pay. Regina had tried to send a message back warning him of the danger but for some reason the spell was blocked. Regina was certain Zelina was involved and became even more worried for her brother and Belle's safety._

 _Ignoring the Charmings' protests she got on her horse and set off for the Dark Ones' Castle alone. She had regretted stopping halfway at a local tavern to allow her horse some rest. She ended up running into the last person she wanted to see Killian Jones, who despite claiming to Emma that he had planned to change his ways and become a better man, he was right back to his old disgusting ways. Regina hoped to have left without him noticing but unfortunately he did see her and decided to offer his protection. Regina had bad experiences working with him in past and had no intention of accepting his offer but Killian didn't take no for an answer. Now she was stuck having him following her through the Enchanted Forest like a lost puppy._

" _Why are you so against me helping you?" Killian asked trying to make conversation._

" _Could it be that every task I ask you to do always ends in you betraying me?" Regina answered in her usually sassy manner._

" _And here's me thinking I was forgiven when I helped you save your son from Pan." Killian knew she wasn't happy about the whole Tamara and Greg thing but he wanted to make amends._

" _You mean when you intentionally got us lost." Regina sneered._

" _It wasn't intentional." Killian replied._

" _Or how about when you and my brother were fighting like children over Emma." Regina glared at the pirate, "For all that talk of making it up to Baelfire you seemed to have no problem trying to break up his family for a second time."_

" _Hold on there your majesty," Killian spat, "Milah wasn't happy in her marriage and you of all people know what it was like to be trapped in loveless marriage."_

" _Yes I do." Regina smiled sweetly at the pirate then changed sinister, "I manipulated a man into thinking I loved him so I could gain my freedom." Regina knew she was treading on dangerous ground with the pirate. Killian had spent centuries on trying to get revenge for Milah and for Regina to insinuate that Milahs' love wasn't true made him angry. He grabbed her arm and was about send a biting comment of his own when they were interrupted by Belle stumbling into the clearing._

" _Regina?" Belle didn't expect to find Regina and the pirate here._

" _I was too late." After noticing that Neal wasn't with Belle the anger had left Regina's eyes and was replaced with sorrow. "I tried to send you a message not go through with resurrecting Dad but Zelina blocked all communication."_

" _Oh." Belle now understood why Regina had come, "It must have been her plan from the beginning to resurrect Rumple. I wanted to wait but we kept on getting bombarded by flying monkeys so it seemed we had little choice."_

" _What does she want with the crocodile?" Killian asked._

" _I don't know there wasn't time to ask." Belle answered not liking the pirate to refer to Rumple in that way. "She used the dagger to order Rumple to try and kill me."_

" _She has the dagger?" Regina was worried, her sister was powerful enough already but adding the Dark One's power to the mix was not what she had wanted._

" _He dropped it trying to save Neal." Then Belle went on to describe how Rumple absorbed Neal into his himself. Regina growled in frustration causing the others to wonder what had made her upset._

 _Regina noticing Hook and Belle confusion decided to explain what her father was trying to do. "The Dark One's power gives the person a long life span." Both Belle and Hook knew that Rumple had lived for many centuries but were still not following so Regina continued, "His plan is to have Neal absorb some of this power to save him but it comes with price."_

" _There always is." Killian huffed._

 _Regina ignored Killians' comment and continued, "Once the power has completely consumed Neal and he is separated from Dad he will become a Dark One himself."_

" _You mean there'll be two Dark One's?" Killian asked._

 _Belle didn't need to wait for Regina's reply she knew the last thing Neal wanted was to become a Dark One himself. "What happens if we tried to separate Neal from Rumple before the power consumes him?"_

" _Then Neal will die." Regina stated, then an idea struck "Unless…"_

" _What?" Killian was getting impatient despite his disagreements with Baelfire he didn't want him to die._

" _We could use a sleeping curse." Regina said, "It could prevent Neal from dying and buy us time to find some other way to pay the debt."_

* * *

Regina and Belle arrived to the Mayors' office where they found a very worried Snow and Henry, also a very guilty Hook. Once the situation was explained Regina was beyond furious, "You let her out!"

"Technically I let her escape." Killian didn't seem at all apologetic for letting Zelina escape.

"Moron!" Regina couldn't believe how stupid he was being. Regina didn't lock her sister away out of spite but for the safety of the entire town. The stupid pirate had no idea what he had unleashed.

"Watch it your majesty at least I'm doing something to save Emma!" Killian defended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina didn't like the pirates accusations.

"Well maybe you like being with Henry all alone." Hook responded, "Maybe you like not having Emma around."

"Not as much as you enjoy not having Neal around." Regina growled back. She still had not forgotten how Killian had known about Neals' fate and did nothing stop it. Whilst the dark curse had wiped away Regina's memory on how to save her brothers' life Killians' memories remained intact and he told her nothing. Regina remembered the day when she had broken the dark curse. Whilst she had been happy that her son had finally remembered her, she was devastated to learn that she could have saved her brother. She had made it all the way to her fathers' shop where she had found Belle and broke down in tears. Belle was the only other person who knew what Regina had planned and it was like her brother had died all over again. Both agreed to not say a word about it for Rumple and Henrys' sake but it was difficult after Emma started dating Hook.

Sensing a fight was about to break out between the two Belle stepped in between them. "Regina, Killian not in front of Henry." Both had the decency to look ashamed, they knew Henry had missed his father and they also knew how he hated to see his family fight.

After some encouragement from Snow both Killian and Regina had decided to put their differences aside for now. They had tracked down Zelina in the centre of town where she had Robin hostage. Obviously she didn't get the memo that Regina had split up with Robin because there she was rambling on how Regina had everything and they weren't going to turn her own baby against her. It brought back really horrible memories of Regina's own desperation to keep Henry and what lengths she was willing to go to keep him. Her sister continued to rant and rave on how Regina always won until Regina cut her off, "But I didn't win did I sis?" Regina hoped to distract Zelina long enough to use her magic drag Robin away, "Robin and I split up. Isn't that what you wanted?" Zelina wasn't certain if she should believe her sister, from the look on Robins' face it seemed to be true but Regina's face seemed indifferent. Regina took advantage of Zelina's indecision and used magic to pull Robin away to safety. Zelina tried to counter but the pregnancy had weakened her and she was eventually restrained.

"How are we going to get to Emma now?" Killian said looking at the restrained Wicked Witch.

"Oh ye of little faith." Regina smiled confidently pulling out Emma's baby blanket. Thanks to Belle's pep talk she had every confidence that she could use the wand. As the wand sparked into life Regina waved it over the blanket causing the blanket to glow and then she pointed the wand to the edge of town where a tornado appeared that would carry them to Camelot. Regina smirked smugly at the pirate and went into Grannies Diner.

* * *

 _Regina needed to be left alone whilst the Charmings prepared to cast the dark curse. She didn't want them to see her resentment for them. The Charmings didn't want to help her family find their way to Storybrooke but when the new baby was placed in danger by the Wicked Witch it was now more important. It didn't matter that her brothers' life hung in the balance thanks to their indifference. Regina took a deep breath, she couldn't let the hatred in again, especially if she was going to see her son again._

 _She quickly brought out of her thoughts when she noticed Killian sneak out of their camp. "And just where do you think you're going?" she asked._

" _Well your majesty, I just received a note to take this potion to Emma." Killian stated._

" _And you just trust random notes from strangers?" Regina scowled putting her hands on her hips, "It could be from my sister for all you know."_

" _I don't think it is." Killian said with certainty, "I think it was from your brother."_

" _Why would my brother send you?" After everything he had done to her family why would Neal trust Hook to deliver the potion._

" _Because I've outrun the curse before and I can do it again."_

" _Only with my mothers' help." Regina knew why he was going and it wasn't because Neal had asked him to. Killian had plans to win Emma's heart. Regina thought her brother must have been completely stupid to ask this of Hook._

" _Why are you so concerned love." Killian smiled flirtatiously at Regina, "I'm beginning to think you're going to miss me."_

" _Don't flatter yourself pirate." Regina rolled eyes, "The sooner you're gone the better." Regina walked away leaving the pirate to ponder the woman he was leaving behind. Although she had chosen to be one the heroes she had lost none of that fire he saw when he first met her. Instead of using that fire for vengeance as she had in the past she was using it to protect her family and it was something to truly admire. Killian decided to push the queen out of his mind; Emma was the Saviour and could help him out of his darkness. Regina was a child of darkness and would only drag him back into that place again of that he was certain._


	2. Chapter 2

_Regina was awaiting the return of her would be assassin Killian Jones. Regina had made the mistake before in sending the Huntsman to kill Snow White without knowing his background. She should have known that a man who hunted animals wasn't necessarily good at hunting people. Pirates on the other hand have no qualms about killing other people. Killian had shown that when he attempted to coldly murder Belle but Regina wasn't prepared to send him out to kill her mother without testing him first._

 _Regina had done her research into the good captain. She had first heard his name from one of her acquaintances the sea witch Ursula. Ursula had her own personal vendetta against the pirate for taking her singing voice. She had told Regina how the pirate made her feel sorry for him by telling her a sad tale of how the Dark One had killed his true love. After making her own inquiries Regina knew it to be true and this intrigued her. Regina had learned long ago that compassion was weakness but she couldn't help but feel sympathetic to his aim. They were both driven by loss and a need for revenge._

" _Your majesty." The former huntsman interrupted, "The pirate has returned."_

" _Send him in and leave us." Regina ordered. The Huntsman hesitated but did what he was told. Killian walked in looking worst for wear though Regina supposed it was understandable, he had just killed his father after all. "Judging by the look on your face the task was accomplished."_

" _I'd rather not speak about it." Killian took flask out of his pocket and began to drink._

 _Regina got up and poured a drink from a decanter and offered it to Hook. "Here you might find this more to your liking."_

" _I'd rather like to just get on with it your majesty." Killian didn't know what game she was playing but he knew better than to underestimate her._

 _Regina sighed and sat down in her chair. She could just send him on his way but something held her back. Against her better judgment she had decided to share with Killian a bit about her past. "You once asked me what my mother had done to warrant such a brutal act."_

" _You don't have to tell me your majesty." Killian didn't want to know; he just wanted to finish the job and then have his revenge._

" _But you should hear this, what I'm about to tell you I haven't told anyone." Regina had shared small bits and pieces with the Huntsman because he asked but she had never shared the full details._

" _I'm flattered love, truly."_

 _Killian was cautious which Regina thought was good trait to have if he were to face her mother. "I was in love once, with a man my mother never approved of. She ripped out his heart in front of me and crushed it in her hands." Killian wasn't sure whether to believe the queen but by the look on the woman's face he knew that what she was saying was true. The look on Regina's face matched the one on his own when he looked in the mirror every morning. The look of complete helplessness, the feeling that you could have stopped it and the desire to make that person who caused your suffering pay. Killian sat down and joined the queen for drink. Tomorrow would be the time for vengeance but tonight he would enjoy the company of the woman who understood his pain._

* * *

Belle had walked out of Merlins' room where Regina spent most of the day working to save Emma. They had found Emma but she was in a bad way. She was threatening to crush the heart of a complete stranger. Rumple looked completely natural when dealing with the darkness but with Emma it didn't look right.

Belle didn't know what Rumple had been like before the curse, the only one who did was Killian and there was no way he was going to volunteer that information. Belle couldn't believe his hypocrisy, the way he was so attentive to Emma's plight but showed no sympathy to the man who was responsible for Milah's death. Thinking about it logically Rumpelstiltskin couldn't have been the Dark One that long when he had killed Milah and given the fact that at the time he had just lost Baelfire it was no surprise that Milah was killed in his anger.

Belle noticed the pirate heading towards Merlins' room, he better not be trying to bother Regina, Belle thought. Her step daughter had been working really hard to help Emma barely eating or sleeping. Henry was becoming very concerned, he had already felt he was losing one mother to the darkness; he didn't want his other mother to lose herself trying to save Emma. Belle had tried to reassure Henry that she was doing all she could to help Regina save Emma but the pirate and the Charmings continued to pile on the pressure. Belle had managed to convince the Charmings to let Regina work in peace but the pirate was getting too persistent and constantly badgered Regina for results. "You know Killian, Regina isn't going to help Emma any faster with you hounding her all the time."

"I didn't want to talk to Regina about that." Killian said, "I want to talk to her about using the dagger for her own gain."

Belle knew what incident he was referring to. They had been only in King Arthurs' court for a day when someone had attempted to assassinate Regina. He would have succeeded if Belle hadn't pushed her step daughter out of harm's way and thus getting herself stabbed in the process. Regina tried to save Belle herself but the dagger used was designed to prevent Regina from using her magic. Desperate Regina asked Emma for assistance they didn't know what price was paid to save Belle but Killian wasn't happy that they had risked Emma's sanity by allowing her to use the Dark Ones powers. "Regina didn't use the dagger to force Emma to save me." Belle stated "Regina asked Emma for help." Killian wasn't prepared to listen to Belle and continued on his way until she stopped him. "I can understand how you feel Killian but taking out your frustration on Regina isn't going the help Emma." Killian continued on his way as if he hadn't heard her.

* * *

 _Regina marched to the docks in a fury. Her mother had paid Regina a visit claiming to have changed. It was only after Cora had systematically destroyed what little standing she had left in Storybrooke. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid but she knew who to blame._

 _Ursula had told Regina that the pirate couldn't be trusted but what did Regina do? Not only did she show weakness in front of the pirate but she actually allowed him into her bed. It had to be the drink Regina thought, there was no conceivable way she would ever allow that filthy pirate to touch her. She should have known something was wrong when she had cast the curse and Killian Jones was nowhere to be found. Now Regina's mother was here and if what Emma said was correct about Hook working with Cora then Regina knew exactly where to find him._

 _Killian paled when he saw her. The Huntsman he had met in the Enchanted Forest told him what would happen if she had found out he had failed to complete his objective. Obviously Regina felt that magic was too good for him as she begin use her fists to hit him whilst uttering a string of swear words at him. He honestly found her fiery temper attractive and was surprised that a woman who relied on magic could hit so hard. He grabbed her wrist and wrapped his other arm around her waist in an effort to restrain her. "Regina stop."_

" _It's your majesty you piece of filth!" Regina spat and continued to struggle against him._

 _Killian was amused by the hot headed queens' behaviour but he felt he had to calm her down before she started using her magic to destroy him. "Listen love, I tried ripping out your mothers' heart just as you suggested but it wasn't there."_

" _Then why are you still alive?" Regina growled._

 _This caused Killian to pause, there was no way he could tell her that her mother had made a counter offer to kill Regina. He liked Regina but he was a survivalist, Cora had made it impossible to refuse her offer so instead he had decided to go on the defensive. "Don't pretend that you were the only one betrayed in this deal." He turned Regina around forcing her to look him in the eye, "You failed to mention that when we arrived in this new land I would be without my memories. How was I supposed to bloody avenge Milahs' death without knowing who I am?"_

" _Well helping my mother didn't get you any closer to killing the Dark One did it?" Regina snapped, "Rumple has his magic back, you don't stand a chance against him."_

" _I will when I have the Kris dagger and then I will end him." Killian smiled and was about to walk away when Regina grabbed his arm._

" _You can't!" Regina pulled his arm to face her. "If you use that dagger to kill him you'll take his place as the new Dark One." Regina knew that Rumple had centuries to control the darkness; Regina had only a taste of the darkness and knew how dangerously addictive it could be._

" _Don't worry love." Killian smirked at her, "As nice as it would be having all that power, I have no need of it."_

" _No you won't need it but you'll use it anyway!" Regina knew Killian didn't understand but she had to try and convince him not to go through with it. "What if there was another way?" Regina didn't like the idea of helping the pirate kill her mentor but she had little choice. Regina had no allies and she couldn't stop her mother on her own._

" _How?" Killian approached Regina pulling her close._

 _Regina didn't know whether it was a manipulation tactic or whether he was genuinely attracted to her but Regina wasn't going to let him get the better of her. Regina slid her hands up his arms onto his shoulders and then up to his head. She then leaned up to Killian and whispered seductively in his ear, "Are you going to finish what you started?"_

 _Killian couldn't tell whether Regina was referring to the assassination attempt on her mother or if she was referring to that wonderful night in the Enchanted Forest but one thing for sure he was going to have her now. The pirate kissed the queen savagely and led her away to his ship._

* * *

Regina heard the door open, it was probably Belle encouraging her to eat and sleep. Emma didn't get to sleep being the Dark One so why should she. Belle had told Regina countless times that she wasn't to blame and that Emma had chosen to save her but Regina couldn't help but feel guilty. The pirate hadn't been making it easier always criticising on the way she was doing things.

Zelina enjoyed the show, Regina had used a silence spell preventing her sister revealing to King Arthurs' court that the Dark One was in the castle but it didn't stop the gleeful look on her sisters' face when she saw Hook snap at Regina. Regina saw Killian enter the room and decided to use her magic to send her sister to her room. She could cope with Hooks' comments but she didn't want to look at her sisters' smug face when he would storm out of the room in a huff.

"Where did you send her?" Hook asked.

"Not that it is any of your business pirate but I sent her to my room?" Regina said dismissively as she looked through one of Merlins' books.

"What if she finds the dagger?" Just because Zelina didn't have access to her magic didn't mean that she couldn't use the dagger to get Emma to help her gain freedom. Killian wasn't prepared to let that happen.

"I'm more concerned about Emma rifling through my things trying to get the dagger back." Regina replied, "She's done that more than once you know."

"And you just love having that power over her don't you?" Hook growled.

"You know what guy liner I'm just about getting sick of you!" Regina slamming book she was reading closed in a temper.

"Well I'm sick of watching Emma struggle with the curse while you're sitting around here doing nothing to fix it!" Hook shouted and was about to storm out when Regina used her magic to slam the door shut in his face. Regina began picking up the books she had been reading and started hurling them at Killians' head. Killian dodged them but Regina continued to throw objects as well as insults. Killian grabbed her before she could throw another, "Careful love you don't know what some of these items can do."

"Don't call me love you jackass!" Regina continued to struggle.

"Would you prefer your majesty?" Killian smirked enjoying the queens' hot headedness. Regina responded by elbowing him in the stomach and knocking him to the ground. Regina got on top of him and started to hit him. Killian rolled on top of her and pinned her on the ground and looked at her in the eyes. There was something familiar about this situation, something he couldn't put his finger on. All he knew in that moment he wanted her and so he kissed her. Regina knew it was wrong and it was dangerous kissing the new Dark One's boyfriend like this but there something familiar about the kiss but she couldn't for the life of her remember.

* * *

 _Regina had just left the mausoleum after laying her mother to rest. She still had been reeling from what she had discovered, Rumplestiltskin was her father. The last year of their relationship hadn't been a good one; he had already tried to kill her for how she had treated Belle but what about how he treated her? Rumple had corrupted her so that she could cast the curse and find his son. Her brother Neal or Baelfire was kind enough to help prepare for the funeral. It was odd, from the moment he had arrived he had watched Regina do unspeakable things but when he saw Regina crying over her mothers' corpse he was the only one to offer comfort the rest were way too afraid that she going to exact vengeance on those involved in her mothers' death. None of them except Neal saw it for what it was a daughter grieving for her mother._

 _Regina ran into someone she didn't expect to see Killian Jones. Their relationship was a complicated one. At first she thought it was just lust that brought them together but she had started to have feelings for the pirate. How would he react when he knew who her father was? Killian noticing Regina's conflicted look cupped her chin to get her to look at him. "Are you alright love?"_

 _Regina noticed the concerned look on Killians' face and turned away. She saw a grave that she almost forgotten about, the last person she had killed as the Evil Queen, Graham. A lot of people believed that she used his heart to force him into her bed but that wasn't strictly true. Initially she had planned to do so but the awful memories of being married to the King resurfaced and she sent him away. The next day Graham had surprised her by asking her what had made her this way. No one had ever asked her that before but she didn't tell Graham the full truth like she had with Killian mainly because she didn't think he would understand. "Killian do you know what happened to the Huntsman?" she asked._

 _Killian had remembered the Huntsman warning him of the consequences for not following the queens' orders. It was strange on the one hand the Huntsman behaved like a prisoner but after he had left the queens' room the next morning to kill Cora the Huntsman had this look of an angry wolf protecting his pack. Did something happen between them?_

 _Noticing that Killian was not going to answer she turned to the Huntmans' grave. "During the curse I was very lonely and we developed somewhat of a relationship. I didn't return his heart though I was frightened that he would leave me. As it turns out he didn't need his heart to leave me, all he needed was Emma Swan to help him remember who he was. I crushed his heart and he died in Emma's arms." Regina then looked at the horror in Killians' face. "Don't you see I'm not like you. I'm everything that you fight against and that is why we can no longer be together."_

 _Regina had left Killian at the gravesite to allow him to process what he had been told not knowing that someone else was watching the events unfold."Your daughter and the pirate seem close."_

 _Rumplestiltskin sighed it was voice he hadn't heard in centuries, "What do you want Zuso? I've embraced my darkness a long time ago."_

 _Zuso smirked, "But your children have made you soft and weak."_

" _I will not listen to you." Rumple growled and turned to walk away. The last time he had listened to Zuso's advice regarding his child he had lost Bae to another world he would not make that same mistake again._

" _The pirate will hurt her!" Zuso called back causing Rumple to stop in his tracks."You know as well as I that he wants revenge for his beloved Milah." Rumple remembered, Zuso was there but till this day he couldn't figure out whether his actions that day were his own or the Dark One's. Milah wasn't the only one miserable in that marriage, a part of the reason why didn't want to accept the pirates' challenge for Milah was partly because he wanted to be free of her not just cowardice. He remembered walking home that night somewhat relieved that she was gone but when he looked at his sons' face as he told him that his mother was dead Rumple had felt ashamed._

" _What a better way to take that vengeance by pursuing your lovely daughter?" Zuso continued circling Rumple like a vulture. "And when he has her right where he wants her, he'll discard her and break her heart. You need to stop him now before he has the chance."_

 _Rumple knew there was some truth to Zuso's words but he still had his doubts. "If I harm him Regina will never trust me again." Rumple knew his relationship with his daughter had fractured over the years and he wanted to make it up to her. It wouldn't be possible to mend their relationship if he harmed the man she had feelings for._

 _Zuso smiled evilly, he knew he had won. "There are other ways to ensure he never harms her." A dream catcher appeared in Rumple's hand._

* * *

Regina woke up on the floor in Merlins' room she turned and saw the pirate laying beside her. She then looked down at their state of undress horrified by what she had done. She got up quickly trying to cover herself up but her sudden movements caused Killian to stir. "Well good morning to you too your majesty."

"Do you have any idea what we have done?" Regina panicked. How could he be so casual about this? Regina scrambled to retrieve her clothing. Killian rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and it slowly began to dawn on him what had happened. He had slept with the queen. Regina flung a shirt in Killians' face trying to snap him out of the trance he found himself in. "Never if you value your life speak of this to anyone, especially Emma do you understand?" Emma was bad enough without her powers; Regina still remembered the fight they had over Graham. It would only be worse with the Dark One's power running through her veins.

"Believe me love no one understands the consequences of upsetting the Dark One more than I."Killian said putting his clothes on, "Let's just pretend it never happened."

"No arguments there." Regina said making her way to the door wanting to get as far away from the pirate as humanly possible. "It wasn't even that memorable anyway." Killian knew she was lying, the images of the night were burned into his brain but he dared not contradict her. Killian loved Emma, he pursued her long enough so why did he cheat on her? Could Regina have placed some spell on him? Though judging by the look of shock and horror on Regina's face this morning she was just as confused by what happened as he was. It could have been one the magical objects she had thrown at him shortly before it happened but he dismissed that as well. Killian knew tension was building between the two of them for awhile, it was only a matter of time before something happened, though he never expected this. He decided not to dwell on it whatever happened between them it had passed and it wasn't going to happen again.

* * *

 _Killian headed below deck on the Jolly Rodger to have a chance to talk to Regina. They had been sailing on their way to Neverland to rescue Henry from Pan. Killian supposed it was partly his fault for making that deal with Tamara and Greg. He never really wanted to be involved in what they were planning but shortly after Regina had left him at the Huntsmans' gravesite her saw her laughing and joking with Baelfire. Killian wasn't usually a jealous man but seeing Regina being so openly happy after she all but crushed his heart seemed to anger him. He had tricked her into believing that the Charmings' were threatening to take Henry away from her and in a panic she plotted with him to destroy the town. She didn't know that he had planned to hand her over to Tamara and Greg but he didn't know what they had planned for her. He tried to put it out of his mind until Baelfire had barged in on Killians' ship demanding to know what he had done with his sister did he realise his mistake._

 _Regina was the child of his most hated enemy Rumplestiltskin. She had never told him and that was why she had ended it between them. Regina knew she could never trust him not to use her to harm her family and Killian also knew he couldn't make her choose between them so she did what she thought was best and ended it. Killian knew an apology wouldn't be enough for what he had done to her nor would saving Henry but he had to try and make it up to her._

 _However there was one thing standing in his way. "And where do you think you're going?" Rumple was standing in front of the door to Regina's room glaring at the pirate. Rumple would have loved nothing more to end the pirate then and there but they had needed him to sail this ship and save Henry._

" _It's none of your business crocodile." Killian went to push past Rumple but was thrown back by Rumple's magic._

" _I'll think you'll find deary that my daughter is my business." Rumple had pinned Killian to the wall using his magic. There was no escape._

" _Well, what are you waiting for crocodile?" Killian gasped, "Kill me just like you killed Milah or like Cora had killed Daniel."_

 _Rumple approached the pirate curiously, "Regina told you about Daniel did she?"_

" _She told me everything." Killian said looking into the Dark One's eyes, "She even told me how you used her to cast the curse so that you could find Baelfire."_

" _I can see my daughter trusted you a great deal." Rumple smiled menacingly, "And yet knowing all this, knowing how hurt she was by the people who had broken her trust, you still betrayed her." Killian looked away in shame he knew Regina didn't trust easily but she had let him in and he had hurt her in the worst possible way. Rumple looked at the pirate satisfied that his words had affected him but he wasn't done yet. "I'm not going to kill you, I won't even make you lose another limb but I will alter your memories involving your relationship with my daughter."_

" _How will that hurt me?" Killian didn't understand, he thought Rumple wanted to make him suffer for harming his daughter. How could that happen if he didn't remember they were even together?_

" _It won't." Rumple stated making dream catcher appear in his hands. "Regina won't remember either. It would be like this whole sordid affair never happened." Killian began to struggle against the magical bonds as the dream catcher in Rumple's hands began to glow. All the memories of their time together had disappeared and in its place were new memories. As far as Regina and Killian knew they were business acquaintances nothing more. Killian had passed out and Rumple had released the magical bonds dropping the pirate to the ground. As far as Rumple was concerned his daughter was now safe._

 _Rumple had disappeared when he heard Emma's footsteps come below deck. Emma scowled at the pirate lying in the corridor. He was supposed to retrieve Regina so they could discuss plans for saving Henry not get drunk and pass out. Emma tried gently kicking him awake but she was realising that it was having little effect. She crouched down so she was eye level with the pirate and slapped him hard across the face. This obviously had the desired effect as Killian awoke instantly. Killian held his face in pain and looked into Emma's angry eyes. "When you are finished resting I need your help getting to the island." Emma stood up from her crouching position, "And don't worry I'll get Regina myself since you're so obviously busy." The Saviour stormed off to retrieve the queen leaving a mesmerized Captain Hook. Killian didn't know much about this Saviour but one thing he did know she was beautiful when she was angry._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hook arrived in Storybrooke with Emma and Henry, the town now had its Saviour but he had his own unfinished business. Baelfire was in danger and the only person who can save him was nowhere to be found. He tried looking for her at her mansion but she was not there, then he tried the mayor's office but no luck there either. Did something happen to her? Killian then tried the last place he wanted to look Golds' shop. He knew the crocodile wouldn't be there but he would at least find a person who would know where she was._

 _Belle was busy dusting the shelves when she heard the door open. She saw the pirate and immediately reached for a weapon to defend herself. "Easy there love." He said trying to not look threatening, "I'm looking for Regina and I hoped you might know where she is."_

" _Why would I know?" Belle looked at the pirate suspiciously._

 _Killian growled in frustration. He should have known, Belle and Regina hadn't really gotten close until that missing year. Now with their memories gone, they were now back to being complete strangers. "I tried her home she wasn't there. I was hoping with you being so close to the crocodile, you would know where his daughter is."_

" _Whatever you're plotting I doubt Regina would be interested." Belle knew Regina went out every day with Robin and his hunting party looking for the Wicked Witch. Many of the residents of Storybrooke believed she was responsible for bringing them back here and Regina went out her way to prove that she had nothing to do with it._

" _I'm not plotting anything love." Killian said, "I simply wanted to give her some information regarding her brother." This made Belle pause, Neal hadn't returned with the others which made Regina and Belle worried. It was another reason why Regina spent lot of time with Robin and his merry men; she wanted to find out what happened to her brother. It could be a trick; Killian didn't have the best relationship with the family. At best it was tense and at worst it was downright murderous. Against her better judgment Belle informed the pirate where she thought Regina would be._

* * *

Regina took to walking in castle grounds to clear her head. They were still no closer to finding a way to free Merlin from the tree. There was an idea to communicate with him using the crimson crown toadstool but that too was a dead end. She was running out of ideas, fortunately since her most recent incident with the pirate, Killian hadn't bothered her about results.

In fact they avoided each other like the plague. She still couldn't understand why she had done it. They had been at each others throats for most of the year so why now? Regina wanted to put that encounter out of her mind but there was something vaguely familiar about it. That in itself was strange because they never shared anything other than strictly business; feelings were never brought into it.

Regina was quickly brought out her thoughts when a sword went flying at her feet. She looked up and saw a very apologetic Henry. "Henry," she said, "You should be more careful."

"I'm sorry Mom." He apologised. "I'm just trying to get in the Camelot spirit."

Regina picked up the sword. "Well this sword is too heavy for you," she said approaching her son, "and you need a more solid stance. That's why your swing was so clumsy."

"How do you know this?" Henry asked his mother curiously. "I thought that you usually rely on magic."

"Believe it or not your Dad taught me." Regina smiled remembering when they would practise during that year in the Enchanted Forest. "After that incident with Tamara and Greg he didn't want me completely defenceless without magic. I tried to tell him at the time when I was caught I didn't have access to any weapons either but he was insistent."

"I vaguely remember Dad teaching me before Neverland." Henry tried to remember but at times it was getting harder to remember what he looked like. "Could you tell me about him?" he asked hopefully.

"I don't know Henry." Regina answered with uncertainty. "I didn't know him for very long. I think Emma might know him better than I do."

"She doesn't talk about him." Henry sighed in disappointment. "It's almost like Dad never existed." Regina wrapped her arms around her son to offer him some comfort unaware that someone else was watching.

Emma had seen the exchange and was very disappointed in herself. Did she really give her son the impression that Neal didn't matter to her? The answer came from the darkness, "Well its hardly surprising deary. Young Baelfire was not even cold in his grave yet before you had found someone else to truly love. Now that's cold even for a Dark One." Rumplestiltskin smirked at her.

Emma clenched her fists in anger. "Neal knew I loved him, he was the one who asked me find Tallahassee with someone else."

"Oh he knew you loved him alright deary." Rumple cackled. "He also knew that you wanted him dead. I believed you said something to that affect in Neverland that you loved Neal but you wished he was dead."

"I didn't mean it!" Emma exclaimed and turned away from her tormentor but Rumple was not deterred.

He appeared right in front of Emma and smiled evilly. "But you did mean it deary and he loved you so much that he carried out your wish."

"No!" Emma cried collapsing near a tree. A dream catcher appeared in her hand and she was forced to watch Neals' death all over again. It didn't stop there she had witnessed Belle force Rumplestiltskin over the town line and countless other Dark One's loss of true love. She had felt all their pain and it was overwhelming.

Desperate to make the visions stop she called out to the dagger asking Regina for assistance. She didn't think she could do that but here Regina was with a very worried Henry. Regina knew something was wrong when Emma's name on the dagger started to change to various others including her father Rumplestiltskin. Regina found Emma leaning against a tree staring at a dream catcher with tears falling down her face. Regina tried to get Emma's attention to snap her out of it but she only said one word, "Neal."

Both Henry and Regina looked at each other in confusion. Had Emma missed Neal more than she was letting on? Now wasn't the time to dwell on it, Emma was losing control of her powers. Regina had no other option but to use the dagger to focus Emma's thoughts. Eventually the names on the dagger stopped changing but it wasn't Emma's name on the dagger it was another "Nimue." The image on the dream catcher showed Nimue use her loves tears of heartbreak to imprison him in a tree.

The images stopped and Emma's name returned on the dagger. Emma's breathing slowed and she was calm again. Regina and Henry had decided to escort Emma to her room where she could get proper rest. On the way they had discussed what they saw on the dream catcher. "The first Dark One imprisoned Merlin." Henry reasoned, "In the legends they say Nimue used his love for her to trap him in the crystal cave or a tree depending on which legend."

Regina smiled at Henrys' intelligence. "I think she loved Merlin too."

"Then why did she do that to him?" Henry asked not completely understanding.

Regina was about to answer but Emma beat her to it. "He was the only person powerful enough to stop her. She couldn't kill him because she loved him, so she trapped him instead."

Henry wanted to ask how Emma knew Nimue's reasoning but Regina reading his expression answered before he could utter the words. "All Dark One's lives are connected. That's why true loves kiss didn't work for Belle; she only knew and loved one Dark One. That was my Dad; the only way for true loves kiss to work is to love all Dark One's."

They had managed to get Emma to her room but she was a tad reluctant to sleep. "Here this might help you sleep." Regina said holding a new dream catcher.

"Are you sure that's good idea Mom?" It was a dream catcher that almost made Emma lose control. How was it supposed to help her sleep? Henry thought.

"It's not that kind of dream catcher kid." Emma smiled and clung to it as if it were a life line. "It's the one your Dad gave to me." Emma's hand moved up to her neck where her Swan necklace should be but quickly frowned when she realised it wasn't there but the ring Killian had given her.

"Don't worry Emma." Regina reassured knowing what Emma was looking for, "I'll find it." Emma smiled and finally went to sleep holding Neals' dream catcher to her chest. Regina was about to leave but she sensed something magical coming from a chest in the corner of the room. Regina looked to see if Emma was still asleep and then opened it.

"More dream catchers?" Henry couldn't believe it there must have been about fifty in there.

"She must really miss your Dad." Regina reasoned though she was angry at Hook for not informing her. Though she had pretty good idea what had happened to Emma's necklace.

"You got all that from these dream catchers?" Henry knew that his dad had given Emma one but this was taking it too far.

"Your grandfather liked spin straw into gold when he was unhappy." Regina explained, "When he was a man with no powers with little respect from other villagers, he would spin thread which earned him quite a bit of money. It was the only thing he was ever good at before he got his powers and spinning straw into gold reminded him of those times."

"So you're saying that Emma makes these dream catchers because they remind her of Dad." Henry was a smart boy and was beginning to understand but Regina was worried. Spinning gold was relatively harmless but dream catchers were more dangerous and unpredictable. Killian should have told Regina about this but he let his insecurity about Neal cloud his judgement. Even though Regina didn't want to be around Killian at the moment, she was going to confront him and give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

 _Robin was impressed, he didn't think a pampered queen could handle themselves outdoors but Regina had been out here every day scouring the forest looking for her brother. "What makes you so sure your brother is out here?" he asked._

" _I'm the mayor of this town." Regina stated, "I know every building, if he were in one of them I would know it."_

" _But you didn't cast the curse this time." Robin stated, "There could be new parts to this town that never existed in the previous curse."_

 _Regina was surprised, most of the people believed she had cast it. "You actually believe I had nothing to do with this curse?"_

" _Well I'll admit a part me thought you might be conspiring with the Wicked Witch." Robin said honestly, something that Regina did appreciate. She didn't like those people who swore blindly that they believed she had changed and then as soon as her back was turned they would voice their suspicions about her. He continued, "But after spending so much time with you I believe your search to be genuine."_

" _In all honesty Robin, I've never met the Wicked Witch before." Regina admitted, "I once thought about having an alliance with her a long time ago but my Dad, Rumplestiltskin talked me out of it." Rumple always told her that the Wicked Witch from Oz was moody and irrational but what would you expect from a women whose main story was chasing after girl who stole her sisters' shoes._

 _Robin wanted to speak further but was interrupted by Captain Hook, who he had only known by reputation. "Ah there you are love." Killian said in relief, "I've been bloody looking everywhere for you."_

" _Love?" Robin queried. Was there something going on between the queen and the pirate that he didn't know? Regina hadn't given the impression she was seeing someone._

 _Regina rolled her eyes at Robins' response though she was flattered that he cared. "He calls every woman he meets that."_

" _That's not true love," Killian smiled flirtatiously, "Only the pretty ones."_

 _Regina scoffed at the pirates antics, "Did you come here for a reason?" Regina smiled vindictively, "Did Emma turn you down pirate?"_

 _Killian wasn't going to rise to her taunts, she always knew how to get under his skin but this time he wasn't going to let her. "For your information your majesty," he said making a mockery of her title, "I came to give you information about Baelfire."_

 _Regina who happened to be looking at her phone whilst he was speaking was about to share her own piece of information. "Well it looks like you are little late guy liner." Regina sighed in relief, "They've found him." And with that she used her magic to disappear, obviously to go and see her brother._

 _That was not the information Killian had wanted to give her and growled in frustration. "She's always bloody doing that."_

 _Robin who was still unsure about the status of the queen and pirate's relationship just had to ask, "Is there really nothing going on between you?" Killian looked at the thief in confusion; surely the thief wasn't interested in Regina. Robin was far too timid for the likes of her, Regina would eat men like him alive but it wasn't Killian place to say who was right for Regina. That honour belonged to her father and brother though he doubted Regina would listen to them. Once Regina's heart was set on something nothing would stop her and Killian kind of admired that about her._

* * *

Killian was walking in the woods trying to avoid Regina. Although he had been successful avoiding her physically, mentally he was having a problem. Captain Hook encountered many sirens in his time including the dreaded sea witch Ursula but Regina was more deadly than all of them. She had successfully managed to enthrall him without even trying, even when she was hurling insults at him he found her seductive.

Regina would lead him to his doom and it looked to be sooner than he thought. Regina had found him and looked as though she wanted to rip his head off. "Where is it guy liner?" She growled menacingly.

"You're going to have to be more specific love." He honestly didn't know what she was on about. Had she lost something during their encounter? He knew they had both lost their minds but whatever it was Regina was angry about it.

"The necklace my brother gave to Emma, the necklace you stole," Regina growled impatiently, "I want it back now give it to me."

"What makes you think I have it?" Killian said angrily. He of course did have it but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Don't you dare think you can lie to me." Regina used to her magic to pin him to a tree. She wanted to avoid touching him as much as possible, the last time she had done so during a confrontation they end up naked on the floor and she was definitely not making that mistake again. "I won't ask again, the next time you refuse to answer me you'll lose another limb. Where is the necklace?"

"Here love," Killian huffed reaching into his pocket to retrieve the necklace. "Here's the bloody necklace are you happy now your majesty?"

"No." Regina wasn't happy. She snatched the necklace out of Killians' hand and inspected it. Neal had shown it to her in Enchanted Forest. Regina was surprised that it had managed to cross realms. It was proof that Neals' love for Emma had been true and that damn pirate had tried to take that away from Neal just as he had taken everything else from him. Regina had released Killian from her magical hold and turned to look at him. "How could you do this?" she asked despair written across her face "You of all people, how would you like it if Emma had used her magic to erase Milahs' name off your arm or burn everything she had ever drawn for you? How could you not let Emma grieve for a man she loved?"

"I've spent centuries grieving for Milah and it brought me nothing but pain and misery." Killian revealed sadly, "I don't want Emma to go through what I did."

"Not everyone is like that." Regina understood in a way but it wasn't like that for her, "When Daniel died I wasn't allowed to grieve or show my pain. I had to pretend to be happy and thrilled to be marrying the King and you know what killed me the most was the fact the King could grieve so openly about his previous wife. I used to sit there and watch as he and Snow would reminisce about what a wonderful queen Eva was, whilst I couldn't share my happy memories about Daniel to anyone. In the end all the memories I had left of Daniel was the one memory I wanted to so desperately to forget. It was that moment when my mother crushed his heart right in front of me. That is why I couldn't let my need for revenge go; it wasn't because I hated Snow White. It was because if I gave up I wouldn't be able to remember Daniel at all."

It was in that moment Killian understood what a mistake he had made. He thought he was doing right by Emma helping her to forget her pain but really he was just burying it. He had began to understand Regina, they were so similar in a way but at the same time so different. After noticing how upset Regina had gotten, Killian had decided to put his arms around the queen to offer her comfort. Regina relaxed and sobbed in Killians' arms, she couldn't tell who she was grieving for, Daniel, her brother Neal or herself.

They stayed like that for awhile until they had realised how close they were to each other and sprang apart as if they had been burned. Regina looked away awkwardly, nothing had happened but she knew something almost did and that frightened her. She had come here to confront Killian about how he was treating Emma and instead she almost ended up betraying her friend once again. "I should probably go." She announced.

"Have you found anything?" Killian was also avoiding making eye contact; he knew exactly how close he was to making that mistake again.

"We might have made a breakthrough in freeing Merlin." Regina said formally keeping her distance.

"That's great." Killian smiled awkwardly. The sooner Merlin was free, the sooner Emma would be rid or the darkness and they could leave this whole bloody mess behind them.

* * *

 _Killian had just missed Regina again; he followed her to the hospital where they were keeping Baelfire. Maybe he should get one of those phone devices so he wouldn't have to run all over town just to deliver a bloody message. He decided to just tell Baelfire about Regina's plan that way when Regina would come to visit, her brother would just tell her what she would need to do. However Baelfire wasn't playing fair, "She can't cast the sleeping curse."_

" _Why the bloody hell not?" Killian was frustrated, he spent the entire day looking for Regina like a lost puppy dog and Baelfire was saying she can't do it._

" _It'll kill her; the price will just transfer to her." Baelfire said with certainty. Killian wondered how on earth he could possibly know that. Baelfire began to explain, "Papa and I we don't just share a body now but a mind as well and I know for a fact that if she casts that sleeping curse to save me she will die. I won't let that happen not when the town needs her now more than ever."_

" _The town has Emma Swan the Saviour." Killian pointed out. That was whole reason why the Charmings cast the curse in first place was so that Emma could to defeat the Wicked Witch._

" _I thought so too but not anymore. Emma wants her old life in New York back, she thinks that she can just come here defeat the Witch and go back to New York without Henry ever finding out where he came from."Neal said sadly._

" _I thought you loved her." Killian said._

" _I do." Baelfire stated his eyes softening as her thought of her. "But I'm not blind to her faults or weaknesses. She is afraid of Henry finding out the truth just like Regina was the first time the dark curse was cast but Henry has to believe in the Saviour or the curse won't break. And if the curse doesn't break Storybrooke won't have the tools necessary to defeat the Wicked Witch."_

" _So the lad just has to believe in Emma again and break the curse." Killian summarised._

" _No not Emma." Baelfire informed, "This is a new curse with a new Saviour, that person is Regina. It's her bond with Henry that will break this curse."_

" _So what will you do now?" Killian asked, "You won't let Regina use the sleeping curse to save you and your father is sharing his power to try and save you."_

" _Not for long." Baelfire lifted himself up from the hospital bed. "I'm going to ask Emma to separate us."_

" _But if you and your father separate before the curse has consumed you you'll die." Killian didn't think Baelfire deserved to die, the crocodile most certainly did but Baelfire definitely not._

" _I will not allow my son to go through what I did." Baelfire declared._

" _But you can fight this curse, I know you can." Killian said trying to convince him, "You survived Neverland."_

" _It took my Papa centuries to control this curse and he hurt a lot of people before he had managed it." Baelfire didn't even bother mentioning his mother because they both had thought of her in that moment. Baelfire had decided he was going to die and he was going to spend his last moments with the woman he loved._

* * *

Emma was pleased when Regina had returned her Swan necklace to her. For the first time in a long while she had felt like the old Emma Swan but she still had the ring that Killian had given her. She couldn't give it back that would break his heart but she couldn't wear it on her fingers because that would give him the wrong impression. Emma wasn't ready for commitment, not yet any way. Regina seeing Emma's indecision offered to help, "I could hang on to it if you'll like?" Regina wasn't sure why she was doing this, "just until you're ready."

Emma handed the ring over to Regina, "Thank you," she said hugging Regina "You're such a good friend." In that moment Regina didn't feel like a good friend. In all the years of hugging her step daughter Snow White pretending to be her friend she never once felt guilty but now here was Snow Whites' daughter Emma Swan going through a difficult time being the Dark One hugging Regina in gratitude and she was physically sick with guilt. Emma Swan had trusted her more than her own parents at one point and Regina had betrayed her. Regina couldn't tell her, not with the curse but when Merlin was free and helped Emma be rid of the curse maybe then. Regina could not hold onto this lie forever, lies no matter how big or small will find their way out eventually. Regina just hoped that when this particular lie was discovered Emma would no longer be the Dark One. Emma Swan, Regina could deal with but Dark Swan she could not say for certain.


	4. Chapter 4

_Regina arrived at Golds' shop, today her father was getting married to his long time love Belle. A part of Regina was happy that her father had found someone but the other part of her was reeling from the events that happened at Grannies Diner. Emma and Killian took a trip through time and brought back Robins' wife Marion which wouldn't have been so terrible except Regina just happened to be dating Robin at the time. What had started out as a celebration for Regina's victory over the Wicked Witch turned into a celebration for Emma's almost ruining the timeline but managed to save some random person. Regina was beginning to wonder if Emma had done it on purpose but her thoughts were dismissed when she had run into her father. There was no sense in ruining his night as well._

" _Where's Robin?" Rumple asked. He allowed Regina to invite Robin to attend the wedding since they had gotten so close. Rumple was glad Regina had chosen someone better than that blasted pirate but by the look on his daughters' face he might of misjudged the thief._

" _He's not coming." Regina said trying to keep the tears at bay, "Emma went to the past and rescued his wife Marion from being put to death by me." Regina burst into tears, she didn't want this to happen._

" _Oh deary." Rumple put his arm around his daughter to offer some comfort. "Come inside and I'll make you some tea."_

" _But what about Belle?" Regina asked, "Your wedding?" She had done enough to separate her father and Belle; she didn't want cause more problems between them again._

" _She'll understand." He responded sitting Regina down at the table and began to make the tea. "Now deary, tell me what happened." As Regina began to tell the tale of what happened, an old rage began to resurface. That bloody pirate again, Rumple thought. Even without his memories Hook had found a way to break his daughters' heart. And Emma Swan, Rumple thought he could never hate the mother of his grandchild or the woman who had reunited him with his son but when he heard about the risks she had taken to save a complete stranger and not his son, he could not help but feel bitterness towards the woman._

" _It's not just Robin I'm upset about." Regina declared. "It was supposed to be the first time I was looked at as one of the heroes and in one swoop she has taken it away."_

" _You are a hero." Rumple said trying to bring back her confidence. "You have done what few children of Dark One's can do and that's use light magic. Don't you understand the significance of it?" Regina shook her head, she thought it was just pure luck. Rumple began to explain, "The Dark One's power wasn't always this dark and corrupt, in fact it wasn't really purely light either. It was magic in its purest form, the people who sought this power corrupted it and turned the magic dark. I don't just carry my sins Regina, I carry all my predecessors' darkness as well and it will take centuries for me to atone and make that magic pure again. You Regina have succeeded in something that I'll never accomplish, your magic is now pure again and no one not even Emma Swan can take that away from you."_

 _Regina put her arms around her father and hugged him in gratitude. Rumple had shown Regina that she didn't need any ones approval for redemption her magic had already shown her that she was on the right path. She had been given a gift of light magic and it was up to her to nurture it but who would teach her? Almost all the light magic practitioners she had ever known all looked down on her because of her heritage. Glinda the Good Witch wouldn't even grant her an audience and yet she invited her sister Zelina into her little group. Regina supposed it was just as well her new step mother was librarian because it seemed that the only way Regina was going to learn light magic was to train herself._

* * *

Regina was practising her light magic outside of Grannies Diner. Merlin had been freed from his prison so she was no longer needed. Regina was fortunate that she had managed to take some of Merlins' spell books from Arthurs' castle before King Arthur had betrayed them. As it turns out King Arthur wasn't as noble as he appeared to be which devastated David who had grown up on tales of King Arthurs' chivalry. Regina had known these tales also but what appealed to her most about them was that no one character was completely evil or good. Each one had their own flaws and made some mistakes, maybe that's what bothered her so much about Merlin. Merlin seemed almost too good to be true, there didn't seem to be any hidden motive, he seemed perfect and that frustrated her.

Regina was so lost in thought that she didn't know that she was being watched. "Quite impressive." Merlin observed.

"Quite impressive for a Dark One's child you mean." Regina huffed, she didn't care who he was, she wasn't going let herself be star struck. This probably impressed Merlin more, even Nimue at times struggled not be captivated by his name. Regina continued, "I heard your lecture to Emma about dark magic."

Merlin knew Regina didn't approve, he had seen her struggles and her triumphs with dark magic. Regina had used dark magic to help people and managed not to use it selfishly. Though at times she did have set backs, she persevered and Merlin couldn't help but respect her. That's why he felt he had to clear up any misunderstanding, "I told Emma that because that is what she needed to hear." He then turned to look at Regina directly, "You on the other hand need to hear something completely different."

"And what is that?" Regina folded her arms defensively. She had many other heroes and practitioners of light magic talk down to her. She gathered what Merlin had to say wouldn't be any different but Merlin surprised her.

"One of the reasons why I forged Excalibur was to cut away my magic. I partly did this to be mortal again but the other part was so I could feel like everyone else." Regina looked at Merlin in confusion not completely understanding what he meant so Merlin continued, "If I use magic in anger or use it to harm others I become a Dark One."

Regina was finally beginning to comprehend what he was saying, "That's what happened to Nimue wasn't it? She was like you and gave into her anger."

Merlin nodded, "Once Nimue thought that the perfect vengeance was to grow rare flowers that a man had destroyed along with the rest of her village in defiance. She only had to give into anger just once and it condemned her to a life of darkness. You have that freedom of choice, for you redemption is a matter of choosing between right and wrong. Sometimes you'll even make mistakes but for a Dark One mistakes aren't so easy to rectify, mainly because the darkness doesn't want them to."

It was in that moment Regina began to have some common ground with him. Merlin had struggled with darkness like she had done. However Merlin had never given into his darkness like she had because the consequence was too high. It had been bad enough when she had given in to the darkness but Regina wondered what the world be like if Merlin had surrendered to his darkness as Nimue had, perhaps he might have if he wasn't imprisoned in that tree. To face the person you love in that state and not give in to darkness it seemed almost impossible but Merlin had done it at a great cost to himself. Regina hugged Merlin to offer him some comfort. It had surprised Merlin that Regina would do such a thing but it only showed how far she had come.

Another person watched the exchange and was surprised on how it had made him feel. Killian Jones was surprised by how much he didn't like Regina spending time with Merlin. He tried to rationalise that the reason why he was so upset about the exchange was that Merlin should be helping Emma not flirt with the queen but he also knew that was not the real reason. The real reason he didn't like Merlin being so close to Regina was because he was jealous and he couldn't understand why. When Regina had dated Robin he didn't feel that way, he had Emma. He still had Emma but she wasn't the same person she was at the moment but had she been Killian suspected he would still feel the same way. The night he and Regina spent together awoken something he hadn't felt before and he had a problem understanding it. Killian had countless women before why was Regina so special?

* * *

 _Regina knocked on the door to Neals' room. The confrontation she had with Snow had really shook her up. What had Snow been thinking showing up to her door offering Regina a chance to kill her so soon after Cora's death? Didn't she know that Regina was trying to change for Henry? Regina had already slipped once that was why she urgently wanted to see Neal. After her mothers' death he offered to support her, whilst she initially scoffed at the idea he came through for her when she needed him and now she needed him again._

 _Neal opened the door and saw the look on Regina's face. "Is something wrong?" He asked in concern._

" _I almost killed Snow." Regina confessed._

" _Okay start again." Neal knew that it wasn't a good idea to jump to conclusions. "Tell me the whole story." Regina told her brother everything, what Snow had said, how she felt at the time and what she did. In the end Neal came to the only conclusion, "You gave her heart back."_

" _But I didn't want to." Regina cried in distress._

" _But you gave it back anyway." Neal tried to reassure her, "Regina it's not terrible to be angry at the people who had hurt you. The important thing is you didn't act on it and for that we should celebrate."_

" _Celebrate?" Regina was confused, she almost killed the grandmother of his child and he wanted to celebrate._

" _Yes celebrate." Neal confirmed, "You have to take small victories when you can because they don't come as often you would like." Neal locked up his room and dragged Regina out of Grannies bed and breakfast not realising that the pirate was watching them and he didn't like what he was seeing._

* * *

Merlin had given Regina the task of helping steal Excalibur, not that she needed asking but it was nice he had so much faith in her. After their conversation Merlin had taken it upon himself to teach Regina some light magic. Not only was she grateful but truly honoured. Not that she would tell him that, Regina early on learned that Merlin wasn't a fan of being hero worshiped and that suited her fine. Regina was a fast learner; it wasn't that much different from dark magic really. Regina quickly learned that whilst dark magic was fuelled by negative emotions, light magic was fuelled by positive. Once Regina had learned that it was easy to put into practise.

What wasn't easy was trying to find a way into Arthurs' castle and retrieve the sword. Her sister Zelina had volunteered some information but Regina was uncertain of trusting her sisters' word. Seeing as she had very little option she had decided use her sisters information but not before she had a talk with her sister first. "Zelina what game are you playing?"

"Why sister." Zelina smiled mischievously, "I'm merely turning over a new leaf for the sake of my child."

Regina obviously didn't buy it. "I want to believe you sis but I've seen mother use that flimsy excuse before."

"She kept you." Zelina couldn't believe how ungrateful her sister was being at least she was wanted.

"Yes she kept me." Regina conceded, "She kept me isolated from everyone and she wanted me to love no one but her. In the end I got so sick of her smothering I made a deal with the Dark One to be rid of her. Is that how you want things to end with your child?" Regina could see Zelina put her hand over stomach protectively as Regina's words started to sink in. "Contrary to what you believe Zelina, I want you to have this child and your redemption but you have to stop fighting us."

Regina left Zelina to think things over hoping she would make the right decision. Merlin seemed to have read her thoughts when she ran into him, "Don't worry she'll find her way to you eventually."

"You've seen this?" Regina said sceptically. Although she did say to Zelina that she had wanted her to redeem, at times Regina struggled to believe that Zelina could. When Merlin responded with a nod, Regina smiled. "Thank you." She said and then kissed him on the cheek surprising them both just in time for the pirate arrive to inform her that they were ready to leave.

Killian couldn't believe the amount of affection she was showing the wizard and couldn't help but comment on it, "You and Merlin seem close."

"Why is it any business of yours pirate?" Regina didn't like being alone with the pirate nor did she the like the tone of accusation he used.

"Keep in mind your majesty he is here to help Emma, not flirt with you." Killian said showing disdain in his voice.

Regina was about to deny the accusation that Merlin was flirting with her but then she stopped. "My God you're actually jealous." She accused.

"I'm not jealous." Killian denied. "I just think he should be concentrating on saving Emma that's all."

"Then why don't you bother him about his behaviour?" Regina snapped. "Or are you too scared?"

Killian grabbed Regina's arm forcing her to face him. "I'm not scared, besides I don't think he knows what to do with a woman like you."

Regina laughed in his face, "You are jealous."

"So what if I am." Killian breathed leaning in only for Regina to push him away.

"Then I say you forget about it and try to remember that you're with Emma." Regina was angry. How could he do this to her? Regina had worked so hard to be the person her son could be proud of. Her once enemies were now her friends and now the pirate was ruining it.

"Don't you think I know that Regina?" Regina could tell he was being serious because called her by her name and not love or your majesty. "Ever since that night in Merlins' room I've been trying to put you out of my mind but here you are." Regina was about to open her mouth and tell him to stop but Killian interrupted her. "And don't pretend you don't think about it either. You haven't been doing a great job of hiding it."

"But we have to." Regina said her eyes softened, "For Emma's sake. She's my friend and mother to my son I can't risk our friendship for something that might not mean anything."

"So what are we supposed to do, just pretend it never happened?" Killian sighed in frustration; he knew she was right they both had worked too hard to throw it all away now.

"What choice do we have?" Regina didn't wait for an answer and went to join the others.

* * *

 _Neal took his sister to the Rabbit Hole against Regina's better judgment. She knew Jefferson owned it and hated her guts but Neal assured he would look out for her. He would have to test that theory. When Jefferson had saw Regina he demanded to know what she was doing in there Neal answered for her, "To have a drink like everyone else."_

" _She's the Evil Queen." Jefferson seethed like hell he would allow the women who had separated him from his daughter in his place of business._

" _Didn't you have a hand in making her the Evil Queen? Dad told me everything, you're hardly innocent." Neal had also heard how he had kidnapped Emma and Mary Margaret. Whilst Neal did have some sympathy for Jefferson losing his daughter by Regina's actions it didn't give him the right to be a hypocrite._

" _Maybe I don't want the Evil Queen or the Dark One's son in my place of business." Obviously he didn't know that Regina was the Dark One's child as well but Neal wasn't going to tell him that unless Regina wanted people to know._

" _It's you funeral." Neal shrugged indifferently, "Personally I don't mind going someplace else but Papa he's almost if not more protective of his children than you are."_

 _Jefferson paled at that. He knew how far Rumplestiltskin was willing to go for his child and didn't want face his wrath. "Have your drink, I don't care."_

 _Regina watched the Mad Hatter storm off and then she smirked at Neal. "You were seriously going to tell Daddy on Jefferson."_

 _Neal laughed and said, "He should have been more worried about me ripping his head off his shoulders and I believe that is one victory to me for not going through with it."_

 _Regina was beginning to understand what Neal was getting at. He was trying to make her understand that she wasn't the only one with dark impulses once and awhile, it's just most don't act on it. She just wished Neal hadn't resorted to their fathers' teaching methods but she had learned her lesson and sat down to have a drink with her brother._

 _Across the tavern Killian watched as Regina and Baelfire enjoy themselves. He couldn't believe it, of all the people she had chosen, it was the son of his most hated enemy. Baelfire was also the son of his greatest love but that didn't stop Killian from glaring a hole into his head. How dare she? He had told her everything and not only does she leave him but go to the very people who hate him most. Well if she could cruel than then so could he. Killian reached into his pocket to pull out Greg Mendells' business card._

* * *

Regina could have predicted this would happen. Zelina took her opportunity to escape by faking an illness to Mary Margaret. Regina could almost curse her step daughters' naivety though she supposed it wasn't really her fault. Regina had brought Zelina to Camelot in the first place to keep an eye on her but in the end it was only a matter of time before Zelina would find a way sabotage their chances of helping Emma. Zelina had bound Merlin to Excalibur and he was forced to restrain them, everyone that is except Emma.

Emma was facing him now. She had already taken Zelina out of play. Zelina was too cocky, thinking she could take on the Dark One was ludicrous. Just because Regina was reluctant to harm a pregnant person didn't mean the Dark One would hesitate not that Emma did harm her. That still left Merlin, although they were equal in power Merlin had more experience but what worked in Emma's favour was that Merlin was resisting Arthurs' command on the sword.

Regina turned to look over her shoulder to where Killian was struggling with his bonds. Arthur had them tied to the same tree which annoyed Regina to say the least. She did have plans to avoid him after their recent confrontation but fate seemed to make a mockery out of her. They watched as Emma tried to reason with Merlin. "She's doing it wrong." Regina said.

"What?" Killian lifted his head in shock at her words.

Regina rolled her eyes at the pirates' reaction. Regina thought that Killian should seriously get his head out the gutter. "She needs to go after Arthur." Regina explained, "He's using the sword to make Merlin do this."

"Why are you telling me this love?" Killian queried. "Surely that information would be more useful to Emma."

"Well I thought pirates love forcing nobles to give them what they want?" Regina reached over to remove Killians' hook allowing him to free himself. Killian wasted no time to knock Arthur down. Arthur tried use the sword but Killian managed to disarm him. Once Arthur knew that this was a battle that they weren't going to win, he and Zelina made their escape. Merlin had freed everyone else but being under the swords' influence had drained him. Regina went to offer her new mentor some support whilst Emma checked Killian for injuries. As far as Regina was concerned it was only a scratch, the pirate had been through much worse but she let Emma have her moment. They had both pieces of Excalibur their quest to save Emma from the curse was almost complete.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma had surrendered to the darkness. Regina couldn't understand how it could have happened. One minute Hook had managed to talk Emma out of crushing someone called Merida's heart in Camelot and the next they were back in Storybrooke. The difference in Emma was astounding; the callous way she acted when a fury attacked Belle and refused to help wasn't like her. Fortunately thanks to Regina and the Charmings help they had managed to save Belle.

Everyone had turned to Regina as their Saviour and Regina didn't know how to respond to that. Undoing some of the spells Emma had cast on one of the dwarves had been easy. Deciphering Emma's true intentions had been difficult. They had managed to sneak into Emma's house and find Excalibur in the stone however that wasn't the only thing they had found. A dream catcher containing memories of a thirteen year old girl Violet who Henry was interested in was also there. Had Regina known what memory was in the dream catcher she wouldn't have allowed Henry to see it. Unfortunately Henry had seen it, watching Emma ripping Violets' heart out and telling the girl to break Henrys' heart had been devastating. Emma had claimed it was the only way to free Merlin but if that was the case, how did she become like this? Wasn't Merlin supposed to help Emma get rid of the darkness?

They had all decided to meet in the Mayors' office to decide what the next step was. The Charmings and Hook wanted to use the crimson crown toadstool that Regina had suggested could be used to talk to Merlin. However Belle had felt that they should find Rumple who Emma had abducted. Regina had thought her step mother had brought up some good points but the pirate was unconvinced. "The crocodile had more than enough chances."

Regina snorted in response, "Unbelievable."

"With all due respect your majesty." Killian said, "We wouldn't even be in this bloody mess if the crocodile just stayed over the town line where his magic couldn't harm us."

"Even over the town line the curse still affected him and you know what bothers me?" Regina argued, "Is that after everything Emma has done you can blame all of her actions on this curse but for my Dads' crimes, it was all his choice." Killian looked as though he was going to argue back but Regina cut him off, "You know what? You can go and waste your time trying to contact Merlin but I know Emma wanted my Dad for a reason. So I'm going to stop whatever she has planned for him because that is the right thing to do. Come on Belle lets go." And with that Regina and Belle left.

* * *

 _Regina was beginning to regret she had ever had listened to Snows' stupid plan. Regina should have known that it was going to take more to convince the Queens of Darkness that she had switched sides. What it took was abducting a small child from his father. Regina wanted to blame Snow and her family for making her do this but Regina knew she could have and should have refused. As a man August Booth had done many things to ruin her brothers' happiness but this child had done nothing wrong. The kid knew nothing of the Author, how could he be possibly useful?_

 _The damage had been done; Maleficent invited Regina to their headquarters, her fathers' cabin. Regina was surprised to find her father waiting for her and by the look on his face he wasn't convinced that Regina had changed sides. "Leave us." Rumple ordered, "I wish to speak to my daughter alone."_

 _The three women reluctantly left Regina alone to face her father, "I see you didn't waste any time retrieving your dagger." Regina noticed the dagger in her fathers' hand, it only proved to her that his power mattered more to him than his family._

 _However Rumplestiltskin didn't see it that way, "I meant what I said to you at the town line. I want you to have your happy ending."_

 _Regina remembered that day. Marion got struck down by the Snow Queens' curse, the only way to save her was to send her over the town line where there was no magic. Of course she couldn't go alone; Robin and his son had left with her and all of Regina's hopes for a happy ending with it. Regina and Henry had decided to look for the Author so he could rewrite Regina's story and give her a happy ending. It was at this point she was beginning to regret Operation Mongoose as she knew what Rumple was here for, "You're after the Author." Regina realised, "It's because Belle forced you to leave and you want her back. It has nothing to do with me at all."_

" _That's not true at all." Rumple stated. "Sit down I've got something to show you." Regina didn't want to sit down, she wanted to run out of the cabin and not look back but she stopped when she saw her dad reach into his chest and pull his heart out. "You thought your heart was dark deary but you have never seen one quite as black as this."_

 _It was black indeed it looked as though it could crumble to pieces at any moment. Regina looked up to her fathers' haunted face as the realisation dawned on her, "You're dying."_

" _Yes." Rumple stated putting his heart back in place. "And once this heart has crumbled into nothing the curse will be free to look for a new host for the curse, and as my daughter you would be its' first choice."_

" _Then why come back?" Regina queried, "If you're that desperate to protect me, why not stay over town line where there is no magic?"_

" _Storybrooke didn't have magic until recently and even in New York with my powers considerably weakened the curse still affected me." Rumple explained, "Worst case scenario I'd much rather be amongst people who know the curses' nature and would do anything they can to stop it."_

" _And the best case scenario?" Regina questioned not believing her father had any faith that the heroes would stop him or the curse from being released._

" _We find the Author and change our fate." Rumple stated with certainty. Regina however wasn't so certain. Regina could tell that the curse had a lot of influence over her fathers' decisions recently. She couldn't tell whether her dad was acting in her interest and not the Dark One's interest. One thing she did know was that she couldn't leave him in this state._

* * *

Killian was surprised when Regina had returned to help the Charmings contact Merlin which proved to be another dead end. Merlin had left them a message regarding Nimue whoever that was. Perhaps Arthur knew considering he had tried to sabotage the spell by trying to burn the crimson crown toadstool without them finding out. Killian knew there was something off about him, Regina didn't trust Arthur either. Killian assumed you had to be a villain to sense when someone is lying to you and Arthur just seemed to scream liar.

Thanks to Henrys' help they were successful in getting Merlins' message but it didn't mean Killian wasn't curious as to why Regina had returned without Belle. He waited until the Charmings had left before he asked her, "What made you return to help us?"

"The mission was a success." Regina stated glumly, "Emma wanted to turn Dad into a hero so he could remove the Excalibur from the stone. She'd threatened Belle's life so that he would defend her."

"I didn't know the crocodile had it in him." Killian knew Rumplestiltskin before his powers, there was no way that man would stand up to the Dark One to save Belle. It was then that Killian had realised, "The bloody coward didn't defend Belle did he?"

"Don't say that!" Regina turned around to face the pirate. Killian could see that she was clearly distressed. She had only had ever known her father as the Dark One. Seeing Rumplestiltskin so weak and helpless clearly upset her. "It was me who had suggested it. I didn't want Emma getting her hands on Excalibur so I told him it would be better if he just go."

"So why do you look so ashamed by it?" Killian asked. In a way Regina was correct, Emma couldn't get her hands on the Excalibur if there was no one to pull it from the stone. The crocodile would be safe and so would Belle, why was the queen so unhappy?

"Because I want him to be the hero I know he can be. My Dad never believed he'd amount to anything without his powers and rather than show him faith that he can be a hero, I turned my back on him." Regina sat down and looked away in shame. "I behaved no better than Milah had done. No offence."

"None taken." Which had surprised Killian, normally anything about Milah that was mentioned was a sore subject but after seeing Regina's distress he had decided to sit down next to her and offer his help. "If it bothers you that much love why don't you go to the bloody crocodile and tell him that you believe in him."

"But what about the sword?" Regina didn't know what Emma had wanted with it but it can't be good.

"Could you really live with yourself if your father had run away and you didn't tell him how you felt?" Killian knew Regina had loved her father, despite all he had done. Killian never really felt the crocodile deserved her love but if Rumplestiltskin really succeeded in being a hero then Regina would finally have her faith in him be rewarded and that was something Killian had felt Regina deserved.

* * *

 _Rumplestiltskin was really disappointed in his daughter. Regina had followed him in his quest to find the Author diligently until she had betrayed him by having Henry forge that page. She had tried to play it off as Henrys' doing but Rumple knew his daughter. Regina knew it was a fake and Rumple cast a spell that would make her fall asleep. Couldn't she see that he was doing this for her? Why had she defied him? He would get his answers soon enough when he had noticed Regina had regained consciousness. "Rise and shine deary. It's seems our original plan has failed thanks to you."_

" _You didn't give me a choice." Regina said coldly._

" _Why?" Rumple asked. "I didn't do this for my benefit; I did it to protect you."_

" _Not at Emma's expense." Regina exclaimed. "I will not have you turn her into a monster like you did with me." Not to mention the fact her brother was anything but pleased to learn what his father did to Regina in order to find him. Regina knew that the guilt had played on Neals' mind, it was one of the reasons why he was so protective of her. Regina had told Neal that she didn't blame him for what happened to her but he wouldn't have any of it._

" _Do you have any idea what a monster you will be if this curse is released?" Rumple was proud that Regina was able to redeem herself but it would all amount to nothing if the curse takes hold of her._

" _I've dealt with the darkness before." Regina said defiantly._

" _Not like this deary." Rumple growled leaning over his daughter to try and intimidate her but Regina remained defiant. Desperate times called for desperate measures, he thought. He needed to make a phone call to a certain Wicked Witch. He didn't want to use Robin to get Regina to cooperate but he'll have to if he had any chance of preventing his daughter suffering the same fate as he had._

* * *

Regina appeared at the town line just as Rumple was arriving in his car. Rumple braked the car to avoid hitting his daughter in the middle of the road. "Are you crazy?" Rumple exclaimed. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I wanted to stop you from making a big mistake." Regina looked around and saw that Belle was missing, "Where's Belle?"

"Obviously she didn't like being married to a coward." Just like Milah he thought. He had hoped Belle would be better than that but he saw the look on her face when she had found him. She didn't want to have anything to do with him.

"I don't believe you're a coward Dad." Rumple looked into his daughters' eyes and he could see that she was telling the truth but he couldn't believe it.

"I am a coward." Rumple said flatly looking away in shame. "I didn't fight in the Ogre Wars because I wanted to meet my son, I ran because I was afraid of dying."

"What do you have to fear now?" Regina turned her father to face her. "You've already died remember? I remembered. You faced a man who had tormented you since childhood and told him to do his worst."

Rumple knew she had been referring to her grandfather Peter Pan. "I was the Dark One then." He pointed out. "Now look at me, I'm powerless."

Regina just shook her head at him. "You were powerless then too." She stated, "You knew that the only way to stop Pan was to die. It wasn't the Dark One who had sacrificed himself that day it was you. You were the hero that day and you can be again. You just have to believe you are."

* * *

 _Rumplestiltskin was on the floor in his shop, his plan had failed. The Author Isaac had fled, if Rumple been at his full strength he would have killed the Author himself. Isaac had manipulated events in that book he wrote to make Rumple kill his own child. He wondered if Regina was alright, he knew in a few minutes she won't be when the curse was unleashed._

 _To Rumplestiltskins' surprise and horror Regina had rushed into the shop with Belle and Henry following closely behind her. "You shouldn't be here." Rumple gasped clutching his chest._

" _Since when have I always listened to you?" Regina said putting her fathers' head on her lap. Belle and Henry looked on in concern. The prophecy always said Henry would be his undoing, in a way he was, he undid Isaacs' work and became the new Author leaving Rumple in this situation. He knew it wasn't really the boys' fault, Henry didn't know._

 _Emma had barged into the shop bringing in the pirate and Merlins' wretched apprentice. What did they want, to gloat? They talked about removing the darkness from his heart and placing it in the magical hat which they had brought with them. "I'll agree to do it under one condition." Rumple stated._

" _You're in no position to make deals crocodile." Killian growled. He was anything but pleased about the new story he was given, nor was he happy about being stabbed by Emma's father._

 _Regina tensed at Killians' words, she looked like she was going to kill him when Rumple placed a soothing hand on her wrist. "I want you to take Regina out of the shop whilst the deed is done. If the darkness escapes, it'll choose her as its new host." He looked up into his daughters' face noticing tears in her eyes, "I will not have her become like me. Promise me Swan."_

 _The Saviour nodded had asked Henry to take Regina out of the shop but Regina was reluctant. In the end the pirate had to physically drag her out of the shop. Killian wouldn't have normally accomplished this task except Rumple had placed the bracelet that nullified her powers when he placed his hand on her wrist to sooth her. Regina was furious but Rumplestiltskin knew it was for the best, he knew the Saviour would keep her word._

* * *

Rumplestiltskin insisted that Regina stay on the sidelines while he saved Belle. It wasn't he didn't trust that his daughter could be able to defend herself; in fact he requested that if he failed she would step in. Rumple knew that if he didn't do this on his own Emma would escalate it further, not that she hadn't done so already, somehow Emma had turned Merida into a bear and forced her to attack Belle.

Regina couldn't believe how far Emma would go for a sword though she shouldn't really be surprised. Regina's dad had a long convoluted plan to come to this world and find Neal so why should Emma be any different. The problem for Regina was figuring out Swan's ultimate goal. Once her father was successful in saving Belle and breaking spell Merida was under, Regina decided go with them to see what Emma's motive was.

Regina was proud of her father for having the nerve to bargain with Emma for Merida's heart. Rumple had no reason to help Merida but he had chosen to. Regina smirked at Emma's impatience when her dad paused in pulling Excalibur from the stone to issue apologies to Belle and Regina for not being a better man. Regina didn't think that was necessary because she knew he already shown he was a better man but was pleased that Belle had shown faith in her husband. Like Regina any doubt Belle had displayed in Rumple earlier must have been only temporary.

However Regina was not pleased to learn that if her father had failed to pull Excalibur from its' stone it would kill him. Regina supposed it was right to warn Killian from attempting to remove the sword from the stone when they had broke in earlier. Regina would doubt Emma would pleased to sweep Killian of the floor as she so carelessly commented to Belle about sweeping Rumple's remains but Regina decided to bury what rage she was feeling against Emma for the moment.

Regina was confident that her dad would pull the sword from the stone and she was right. Regina wasn't really the type to be in awe about anything but seeing her father lift the sword effortlessly was something to behold. She had only wished her brother was around to witness it, to see his father who had been once called a coward and a monster do something that only the bravest and noblest of people could do. Regina knew Neal would have been proud as she was.

Rumplestiltskin dropped the sword to the ground. "You have just made a terrible mistake in all this." He said, "A very terrible mistake."

"What would that be?" Emma asked flatly.

"You've turned me into a hero." Rumple said walking past Emma.

"There are heroes all over this town and none of them have been able to stop me yet." Regina resented Emma's arrogance but at the same time she couldn't deny that what she had said was true. So far they had no information on what her ultimate goal was; only that she wanted Excalibur.

"Just one problem deary." Rumple growled, "None of them were me." Regina smirked at Emma, Regina's father was right; no one knew the Dark One's motives or strategies better than Rumplestiltskin. Regina knew with her father on their side Emma wouldn't know what had hit her.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina was in the Sheriffs' office listening to Captain Hook interrogate Arthur. At least that is what he thought he was doing, to Regina it looked like he was asking the same question over and over again. Who was Nimue? It was a shame Regina thought, he used be so much better at interrogation than this but now his desperation to save Emma was clouding his judgement. Regina watched as David pulled Killian away from Arthur and try to make him see reason that Arthur knew nothing. David had managed to lead the pirate away to where Regina and Mary Margaret were sitting, of course Regina couldn't resist making a comment, "Feel better?" she said sarcastically.

However Killian was in no mood to answer back the encounter he had with Emma had shaken him up. He spoke of how Emma had saved him from being killed by Arthur and how she had implied that everything that she had done, she had done it for him. The Charmings' had their doubts that their Emma was still existed but based on what Regina had heard she thought differently, "The Captain could be right."

This had shocked the pirate, "Excuse me love canon fire must have damaged my hearing but it sounds to me your majesty that you just said I was right."

Well at least the pirate was no longer angry Regina thought, now he looked smug which Regina wasn't happy about. "I know what I said." Regina groaned, "Now I wish to God I can take it back."

"It's too late for that now love," Killian smiling smugly at the queen only irritating her further, "You've said it now there is no taking it back."

"Well maybe it's not about you." Regina said glaring at the pirate, "But I do believe Emma is pushing us away because she feels guilty about something."

"What makes you think that?" Mary Margaret asked curiously hoping that her daughter was still in there and hadn't been consumed by the Dark One.

"When the darkness was destroying my father and had chosen me for its new host, he didn't ask for anyone's help. Instead he tried doing it on his own and decided to alienate everyone in the process." Regina remembered seeing her dad at baby Neals' coronation. The Charmings had invited him and then soon after that he had isolated himself. Regina and Belle assumed it was his ordeal with Zelina that made him that way but now Regina believed he knew he was dying even then. "He pushed away the people who loved him just like Emma is doing now."

"The only question is what mistake is she trying to make up for?" David voiced what everyone was wondering. What did happen in Camelot?

* * *

 _This was it Emma was finally going to repair Excalibur and be rid of the darkness for good. All her family was watching her offering their support. Emma realised it was silly of her to try and deal with the darkness on her own, the only reason she had made it this far was because of their help and support. With Emma's new found confidence she lit the spark which would help her repair Excalibur._

 _As Emma was doing the spell she heard a gasp followed by Regina's startled voice, "Killian!" Emma looked up from what she was doing and noticed Killian collapse in the arms of a very concerned queen. Emma instantly stopped the spell and rushed to their side, "What happened?"_

" _I don't know." Regina answered trying use her own magic to heal the pirate, "All of a sudden his wound reopened and he was bleeding all over the place." It was just as it had been with Belle, Regina's magic had little to no affect._

" _The wound was made by Excalibur." Merlin explained, "Not even my powers can heal him now."_

" _You'll mean he'll die?" Emma panicked._

" _Too bad so sad deary." Rumplestiltskins voice in the background unnoticed by anyone except Emma, "Now back to business, repairing the blade."_

" _There must be a way to save him." Emma pleading to Merlin or the darkness she couldn't say for sure._

" _Look I don't know why you're so upset deary." Rumple said indifferently, "I'm sure he can be easily replaced just like the last one."_

 _Images of Neals' death flashed once again in Emma's mind. She could not lose anyone else, not again. "No!" Emma grabbed Excalibur and approached Killian. "I'll use Excalibur to heal him."_

 _Merlin approached Emma, his face full of concern, "Emma if you use the sword to heal him he'll become a Dark One."_

 _Upon hearing Merlins' words Killian latched onto Regina's wrist. Emma didn't know what he was like in the past Regina had some idea of what he was like before, so he pleaded to her, "Regina stop her." He gasped looking directly into the queens' worried eyes. "Please."_

 _Before Regina could do anything Emma had disappeared with the pirate. Regina looked around and noticed that both parts of the sword were missing. She then turned to Merlin, "Where did they go?" she demanded._

" _I don't know." Merlin answered looking worried, "I can't trace them."_

" _Maybe you can't." Regina took out Killians' ring that he had given to Emma. She waved the apprentices wand over the ring and disappeared. Regina knew Killian didn't want to be a Dark One and she was going to do everything in her power to stop it._

* * *

Killian was becoming desperate to contact Emma but the Dark One would not answer. Emma was the only one who knew what had happened in Camelot and she was refusing to cooperate. All that he did know was that she cared enough to save his life. He knew it was probably a stupid idea to get her attention this way but he was running out of ideas.

Killian stood on the roof ready to make a jump into certain death when he was pulled away by magic. At first he thought it was Emma but then he had found himself face to face with a very angry queen. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Why do you care?" Killian raged back.

"I care because the last thing I want is the Dark One flying into a rage because her boyfriend was stupid enough to hurl himself off a building." Regina would never tell Killian that she was actually worried for him. The longer Emma remained the Dark One the more desperate and self destructive he had become. It had reminded Regina of herself when she first tried to reform, she had relied on Henry to save her from herself and when Henry was unable to fulfil that role Regina would fall back into those old habits. It wasn't until Regina had started to rely on herself to make good decisions that she had actually found it easier to reform but it was still an uphill struggle.

"I need to find out what had happened in Camelot." Killian was getting exasperated. "I need some bloody answers!"

"You want some answers?" Regina raged, "Then why don't you go to her house and ask her." Regina decided to walk away from the pirate, she was getting sick of Killians' stupidity. Everyone in the town knew where the new Dark One lived; Emma was bound to turn up there eventually.

Right now Regina had some of her own problems to deal with. According to the nurse at her sisters' asylum, Zelina was advancing in her pregnancy rapidly and looked as though she was going to give birth. Regina didn't know if this was some sort of trick but she had called Robin and decided to see her sisters' condition herself.

* * *

 _Regina appeared in a field full of flowers. She saw Emma holding Excalibur over Killian. As Excalibur began to glow Regina called out, "Emma stop!" However it was too late, Regina felt a wave of dark magic rush through Killian and he disappeared. The white clothes that Emma had been wearing had turned black; she had finally surrendered to the darkness. Despite the change in Emma's appearance it didn't stop Regina from flying off into a rage, "What the hell were you thinking?"_

" _It was the only way to save him." Emma said her body shaking. "Don't tell me you wouldn't do the same for Daniel."_

" _Don't you dare bring him into this Miss Swan." Regina was livid; Emma didn't understand what she was letting herself in for. "I wasted years learning magic to find ways to bring Daniel back to me and when he had finally come back he wasn't himself anymore."_

" _You brought Daniel back?" Emma didn't hear any of this, though it wasn't surprising. That time was very painful for Regina and she was grateful that neither David nor Henry had spoken of it to anyone._

" _I didn't bring him back." Regina said, "Doctor Whale did. He thought he could bribe me into sending him home by bringing back my first love. Only when he did Daniel was nothing more than a shell of his former self. He had terrorised the town and almost killed Henry. In the end, I had to kill him to stop Daniel from harming anyone else."_

" _It won't end like that for me and Killian." Emma said stubbornly, "I can talk to him, convince him to help save us both."_

 _Regina could see that Emma wouldn't be persuaded. Emma was so frightened of losing people that she wouldn't be told that a Dark Killian wouldn't want to be saved. "Alright Emma have it you way." Regina took the wand and Killians' ring again._

" _Why don't we just use the sword to summon him?" Emma asked._

" _If I know the pirate he isn't going to be happy about being turned into a Dark One, let alone be summoned like a spaniel." Regina said as she waved the wand and appeared into a clearing and noticed Killian approaching. He looked the same Regina thought but as predicted he did look angry._

" _I'll go to him." Emma stated handing Regina Excalibur. "You take this; I'd rather get through to him without magic."_

" _Of course." Regina said not showing any emotion. As Emma began to approach the dark pirate Regina looked at the remains of Excalibur. If Emma wasn't willing to do what needed to be done Regina would just have to do it herself. With one last look at the couple she pulled out her wand ready to transport her back to the diner. "I'm sorry Emma." And with her final apology Regina disappeared._

* * *

"You turned Hook into a Dark One." Regina stated in disbelief. It wasn't that long ago she had berated Hook for given her son dating advice and all that time he was a Dark One. She would have thought that with her being Rumplestiltskins' daughter she would have sensed the darkness in Hook but Regina hadn't sensed anything. Regina had the sense though to stop Killian from pulling Excalibur from the stone maybe it was because deep inside she knew Killian would instantly know the truth if he had attempted it.

"It was the only way to save him." Emma sat with her arms folded petulantly. Killian had placed a bracelet around Emma's wrist preventing her from using magic.

Regina could have removed it if she wanted but she needed answers. "And you didn't think of the consequences to everyone else?"

"I was trying to fix it by getting rid of the darkness for good." Emma was looking directly at Regina, "You can't tell me that after everything that Zelina's done your life would not be better without her."

This made Regina even more furious, Emma had intended to transfer the darkness from Emma and Hook into Zelina. Once that was done Emma would destroy the darkness and Zelina along with it. It was the reason why Emma had needed to speed up Zelina's pregnancy; Regina's sister didn't even get to hold her child before she was taken away. To Emma she thought it was vengeance for what happened to her mother and brother but Regina thought it was disgusting. "I bet many people would have said that to Neal about me but he still gave me another chance."

Emma flinched at that, not many people had trusted Regina after Cora died but Neal offered Regina support when no one else would. Regina's father Rumplestiltskin kept his distance partly out of guilt but also because he thought Regina wouldn't allow him into her life.

It was the sudden thought of her father that made Regina rush out of Emma's house and towards Golds' shop. Regina knew that the dark part of Hook would always want vengeance for what happened to Milah. Regina had to try and warn her father before it was too late but a wave darkness forced Regina to stop in her tracks.

"In a hurry to warn Daddy Dearest are you love?" Regina conjured a fireball and hurled it at Killian. She knew it wouldn't stop him but it might be enough to distract him long enough for her to transport herself to her dads shop. Her hopes were dashed when her wrist was grabbed from behind and a magical cuff was placed on it. Regina was powerless in Killians' arms, he had his hook placed at Regina's midsection and whispered seductively in ear, "You have a lot of fight in you." He then nuzzled into Regina's dark hair and breathed in her scent, an action which confused and enticed Regina at the same time. "I love that about you Regina."

Regina knew she had to get away from him and tried to pry herself out of Killians' arms but he held firm. He finally had her right where he wanted her and he wasn't going to let her go. Together they disappeared in a puff of smoke into the night.

* * *

 _Regina arrived at the diner, she looked around for the others who must have been out looking for Emma. It suited Regina just fine that they weren't around, although she wasn't certain she had the power to repair Excalibur, she had to try. Even if Emma managed to talk Killian around both of them were far too deep in darkness to do what was necessary._

 _Her father Rumplestiltskin had taken centuries to master the darkness. He had found a way of controlling it through his contracts. If someone was unfortunate to sign one without reading it then that was their own stupidity and misfortune. However even with all those precautions he still managed from time to time follow those dark impulses. Both Emma and Killian were new Dark Ones, Emma had her potential for darkness ripped out her as a child so her ability to understand the darkness was limited whilst Killian had spent centuries wallowing in it, feeding it with his lust for vengeance. Regina knew Killians' darkness well because it matched her own and she didn't want to think what he would be like with the Dark Ones powers feeding it._

 _Regina collected the spark she needed to repair Excalibur from the counter. Regina felt the power coming from it and thought it was beautiful but she couldn't allow herself to be distracted. She turned around and discovered Killian standing before her._

 _Killian examined Excalibur in his good hand and looked at his name on the sword with fascination. "I have to admire you your majesty, the sheer arrogance you displayed thinking you could actually mend Excalibur." Then he looked at Regina, he thought she looked ravishing in that red dress. Although he liked her in the Evil Queen garb which was Regina's armour which she wore to protect herself. Here she was vulnerable, defenceless and his for the taking._

 _Regina noticed Killian predatory look and tried to distract him. "That isn't the only thing you're admiring Captain." Regina smiled at him flirtatiously. Maybe if she got close enough she could take Excalibur from him._

 _Killian was amused by Regina's attempt but he wasn't going to let her get Excalibur."Nice try love." He looked at the sword, "Go back to the stone." Regina sighed in frustration as the sword had disappeared. Killian began to circle her, "I know all about you, your majesty and there was a time when you knew all about me." Regina was confused, she had only briefly known him professionally, why was he implying that she knew more? Killian took advantage of Regina's confusion and pulled her into his arms from behind. He began kissing her shoulder, "You feel it too love." His lips moving up her neck and he started nibbling her ear, "that sense of familiarity." Regina couldn't deny that there was something familiar but she couldn't voice it, she couldn't let him win. His good hand moved up her body as he continued to speak to her, "You mind doesn't remember but your body and your heart remembers everything."_

 _Regina panicked at hearing this, she knew what he was after and tried to pull away but it was too late. Killian had ripped her heart from her chest and shoved her away from him. Killian brought his hook to her cheek to force Regina to look at him. "I'm sorry love but I need to get to Storybrooke. I believe you know why I need to get there."_

" _Your revenge." Regina breathed clutching her chest, "You want to kill my father."_

" _Aye love and to get to Storybrooke I need to cast the dark curse which means crushing the heart of the person I love most." Killian stepped away from Regina to ready the curse._

" _It won't work." Regina protested, "You don't love me."_

" _We'll soon find out won't we." Killian smirked._

 _Another voice came from the darkness, "Stop!"_

" _Stay out of this Merlin." Killian glared at the intruder. He had enough of the sorcerer trying to take what belongs to him. If Killian couldn't have Regina no one else will.  
_

" _You don't have to kill Regina to cast the dark curse." Merlin looking between Regina and the new Dark One, trying to reason with him._

" _Merlin don't!" Regina didn't want Killian getting close to her dad especially if Rumplestiltskin was asleep and defenceless recovering from having the darkness ripped out of him._

" _Quiet love." Killian squeezed slightly Regina's heart to silence her and turned to Merlin. "So sorcerer tell me, how do I cast the dark curse without killing the thing I love most?"_

" _You kill the person who Nimue loves most." Merlin answered. "She was the original Dark One, her soul lives on in you."_

" _Don't you think you are being a bit presumptuous mate?" Killian smirked at the sorcerer. Nimue did imprison Merlin in a tree after all._

" _Well look at it this way," Merlin shrugged, "you'll be removing a powerful threat."_

" _Have it your way." He shoved Regina's heart back into her chest and went to approach Merlin._

 _However Regina refused to stay down and tried to get up to reach Merlin. "I won't let you do this." She couldn't understand why he would sacrifice himself for her. He was the most powerful sorcerer who had ever lived; he had the skills and knowledge to defeat the Dark One why would he do this?_

 _With a wave of Killians' hand Regina was asleep. He then took Merlins' heart out of his chest but he couldn't resist asking Merlin a question, "Why would you sacrifice yourself to save Regina?"_

" _My time has passed Dark One." Merlin watched as Regina slept with affection, "The future belongs to her now."_

 _Killians' eyes burned with jealousy. Whether this feeling belonged to him or Nimue he couldn't be certain but one thing he was certain of. "She belongs to me." Killian growled and began to squeeze only to be interrupted by Emma. She obviously must of worked out she had been tricked and came to stop him but nothing would stop him. He will have his revenge and will have what rightfully belongs to him._


	7. Chapter 7

_Regina was lying in Hooks' arms on the Jolly Roger. She had been sneaking over there under her mothers' nose. Regina had been so lonely since the town had turned against her. It all had been of course Cora's doing to bring her daughter under her thumb. Having secret rendezvous with Killian gave Regina some sense of freedom from her mothers' scrutiny._

 _It had also reminded Regina of time when she had been innocent when she had used to sneak away from her mothers' lessons to meet Daniel. Killian was no Daniel and she was no Milah either but together they had found some level of peace._

 _Regina knew she had to leave soon before her mother would come looking for her but Killian sensing Regina' intention tightened his hold. "Going so soon love?"_

" _You know I have to." Regina replied reaching for her clothes._

" _What if you don't go?" Killian said pulling Regina back into his arms._

" _If mother finds out about this..." Regina bit her lip not wanting to speak about it out loud. She didn't want to lose him as she had lost Daniel; though Regina was surprised she had felt that way towards the pirate._

" _Your mother doesn't scare me." Killian tried to reassure Regina by stroking her cheek with his hand but Regina wasn't reassured._

" _You won't be saying that when she rips your heart from your chest." Regina buried face into Killians' chest kissing the spot where his heart lay underneath._

 _Killian was touched by Regina's concern, she very rarely let her guard down but here she was completely open and honest with him. A part of him felt truly honoured that she would share so much with him but Cora's threat was still hanging over their heads. "We could take off you know." Killian suggested, "Sail away and never come back."_

 _Regina looked up and smiled at the pirate. "It sounds like a pleasant dream." Regina put her fingers through his hair and pulled him in for a kiss. When the kissed had ended she had rested her forehead against Killians' own. "But we both know she will follow us and I also know that you won't give up your chance at revenge against Rumple." Killian sighed and knew she was right, he had come to far just to give up now but someday when the crocodile was gone he could actually have a new life with this woman at his side._

* * *

Killian watched as the queen had slept in his bed. It had been a long time since she was last here with him. However Regina wasn't aware of that, she wasn't even aware of what happened between them at Camelot. When Killian had become the Dark One it was like being reborn. He had seen flashes of his past even parts he didn't remember like his time with Regina. Killian knew the crocodile had been responsible and it only served to motivate him more in his quest for vengeance.

When Regina had attempted to repair Excalibur herself it only served to anger him even more, so he took her heart to enact the curse. Killian was glad that Merlin had stepped in to take Regina's place for she wouldn't be here now. It worked out even better because Rumplestiltskin would die knowing that his daughter would now belong to his worst enemy.

Killian smirked at the thought but the darkness refused to be silenced. "She won't love you deary."

The image of Rumplestiltskin taunting him only seemed to anger Killian further. "She will once she gets her memories back." Killian then looked down at Regina stroking her hair with affection. "She will be mine again."

"Oh I'm sure; after you have slaughtered her father in front of her she'll just run right into your arms." Rumple cackled.

"Need I remind you crocodile," Killian growled getting up and glowering at his tormentor. "It was you who erased her bloody memories in the first place."

"It wasn't just me deary," Rumple said smiling at the pirate, "Emma Swan played her part as well. After all weren't you so close to rekindling your relationship with Regina before Emma had erased both of your memories of Camelot."

"Oh trust me mate." Killian said seething in anger, "Emma will get what she deserves." He had enough of Emma Swan trying to control him. While they were together he always had to be on his best behaviour, never letting his darkness show. Regina had never tried to change him, it wasn't until her wretched father got his claws into her that her attitude towards the pirate had changed but once the crocodile was dead Killian will have his Regina back of that he was certain.

* * *

 _Killian was furious; Cora had double crossed him whilst her daughter Regina stood on the sidelines and had done nothing. Cora was trying to find the location of the crocodiles' dagger, the only weapon that could kill him. Regina was the one who had talked him out of using the bloody thing in the first place but here she was helping her mother find clues to the daggers' whereabouts._

 _Killian had enough of Regina's indecisiveness; it probably was all just a ploy to control him anyway. He heard the crocodile had just crossed the town line to look for his son. Outside the town Rumplestiltskin had no magic which gave the pirate a perfect opportunity to kill him. So why was he wasting his time here? One of those reason just happened to walk onto his ship. "Are you all right?" Regina said with her face full of concern._

 _Killian almost believed her concern was real but he wasn't going to allow himself to be distracted again, "Why do you care?"_

 _Regina knew he had been upset by her mothers' actions but she knew it could have been a lot worse. "I didn't know she was going to betray you like that?"_

" _Oh I knew she would love." Killian scowled, of course he knew. Cora always looked after number one even ahead of her own daughter. The problem was he couldn't get Regina to see it. "What I'm angry about your majesty, is that you just stood there and did nothing whilst your mother flung me across the room."_

" _She would have done a lot worse if I had defended you." Regina argued. "You know what she did to Daniel."_

" _I'm bloody not Daniel!" Killian raged._

" _Well I'm not damn Milah either!" Regina shouted back. Regina knew she was definitely not Milah, she knew no matter how much Henry may hate her right now she would never abandon him and yet this pirate had expected her to do the same. Regina didn't voice this; instead she turned away from him and put her hands in her pockets. "You know what go, have your vengeances since it's so important to you."_

" _I didn't need your majesties blessing!" Killian shouted back as Regina walked away. Good riddance he thought, she was only distracting him from his goal anyway. Then why did it feel like he was missing her already?_

* * *

"Emma turned you into a Dark One." Belle observed the pirate. She was surprised by the difference in his manner. She had thought he would be like the man she had first met, full of self righteous anger but also a deep sadness about him. However this Killian seemed completely smug about something.

Rumplestiltskin however was not surprised he knew what the pirate wanted. "And now you have come for your revenge."

"Not quite crocodile, you see I've come to make you an offer." Killian waved his hand and Regina appeared at his side. She was powerless with that cuff on her wrist and she was furious.

"Let her go your problem is with me pirate." Rumple watched as Regina struggled in Killians' hold. He knew the pirate had feelings for her in the past but this Dark One held Regina possessively like she had belonged to him.

"Oh don't worry crocodile I fully intend to give her back to you. Provided you do for her what you couldn't do for Milah." Killian smirked evilly, "Fight me for her."

Regina was incensed, "Take this damn cuff off me and I'll fight you." She glared hatefully at the pirate, "I'm no one's damsel in distress."

"As much as I like your fiery temper love," Killian waved his arm silencing Regina with a spell, "I need you to be quiet whilst the adults are talking." Killian threw a sword at Rumplestiltskins' feet, "Well?"

"You know perfectly well that sword can't kill you." Rumplestiltskin looked like he wanted to kill the pirate right now but he was being realistic no mortal weapon could kill the Dark One.

"True that sword can't kill me but this sword however can." Killian revealed Excalibur. "All you have to do is take it from me."

* * *

 _Killian had arrived back from New York weary. He had thought that he was finally successful in vanquishing the crocodile once and for all but that wasn't the case. Now that his one time ally Cora had been killed only Regina was left to help him on his quest to kill the Dark One. He did have an offer from Tamara and Greg, some new comers who had arrived in Storybrooke. Killian didn't believe for one second they had what it took to kill the Dark One but many said the same about him. That wasn't the only reason why he had refused their offer; they had wanted Regina for some reason. Killian may have fallen out with the queen recently but he wasn't ready to just hand her over to people who want to hurt her. She had been through enough recently._

 _Killian tapped on the door to Regina's mansion with his hook knowing that Regina would recognise the sound. She did not answer, was she still mad at him? Killian quickly dismissed the idea, it was obvious she was grieving for her mother and probably wanted to be left alone. However the pirate would not be deterred instead he decided to let himself in._

 _Regina sat on the sofa nursing her drink; she had forgotten how many she had. Then she heard a noise from the hallway and looked up seeing Killian enter the room. "Captain." She said formerly, "Care to join me for a drink?"_

 _Killian watched as Regina finished the rest of her drink. She got up and unsteadily made her way to the liquor cabinet to collect another. "How many of those have you had love?" He asked in concern._

" _Not nearly enough." Regina said refilling her glass and offered one to the pirate. They sat together quietly with their drink until Regina broke their silence. "Can I ask you a question?" Regina asked hesitantly looking down at her drink, "You don't have to answer but I'd really like to know."_

" _Ask away your majesty." Killian observed the queens' behaviour. He had never seen her look so vulnerable before. Regina never liked to show weakness but she was letting him witness it now._

" _After everything your father had done to you, even when you had killed him, did you still love him?" Regina knew she shouldn't talk about that night. Killian liked to avoid that topic at all cost and she could understand why but she needed to know._

 _Killian flinched at the question, of all the things he had done in his quest for revenge that was probably what had haunted him the most. He often wondered what had happened to his half brother, he often thought about taking his half brother into his care but then Killian remembered the look on Baelfire's face when he had learned the part Killian had played in his mothers' disappearance. Killian knew that his half brother wouldn't forgive him, hell if the boy had been anything like Killian was he would most likely be swearing vengeance against the pirate._

 _Regina noticing the pirates' hesitation looked away awkwardly. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."_

 _She went to get up and get another drink but the pirate had stopped her. Killian pulled Regina back into her seat and decided to answer her question, "Yes." They had lain on sofa in each others' arms giving comfort for their losses. It was in that moment that Killian realised that there was no one in the world who would understand him the way Regina did. Anyone else who would have known about his past would either judge him or fear him but not her because her past was just as dark as his and he didn't want to let her go._

* * *

Regina was struggling with her bonds; Killian had tied her to ships mast. She didn't like the magical cuff it had brought back too many horrible and painful memories, memories that the pirate was responsible for. Killian seeing the queen pulling at her bonds, "You can struggle all you want love," he said, "You're not getting out."

"Cut the crap Captain Dark One," Regina snapped glaring at the pirate, "I know you want revenge against my dad, why did you have to bring me into it?"

"Besides the obvious reasons love." Killian leaned over the queen leering at her.

Regina couldn't understand his sudden interest in her, was it her own darkness that sparked his interest or was it to get under her dads' skin, Regina couldn't tell. "You love Emma."

"Hardly Regina." Placing his hook underneath Regina's chin forcing her to look at him, "I thought she was the one to save me from my own darkness but she had proved me wrong when she turned me into the Dark One. Ever since then she has tried to control me, change me back into that devoted dog that hounded her all the time."

Regina supposed Killians' reasoning had made perfect sense to a Dark One but there was still something Regina didn't understand. "That still doesn't explain your sudden fascination with me."

"I can assure you love there was nothing sudden about it." He said stroking the side of her face in affection. "We were once very close you and I until your father had ruined everything."

"I don't remember anything of this." This had to be some sort of trick to turn her against her dad Regina thought.

"Of course you wouldn't because your memories had been erased." Killian then lightly slid the blunt end of his hook down Regina's neck and down to her chest where her heart lay. "However just because your mind doesn't remember, there other parts of you that doesn't forget what we had."

"Say if I do believe you." Regina was still uncertain but she couldn't deny there was an odd sense of familiarity. "I don't want you to kill my dad."

"That's a shame Regina because I do." The pirate turned and observed Rumplestiltskin come aboard his ship, "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"And let you take my daughter," Rumple glared hatefully at the pirate, "not on your life."

"So you are a changed man are you?" Killian smirked, "In my mind you are still that same coward not man enough to fight for his own wife."

"Only a coward would pick a fight with a cripple." Regina snapped. She knew her father was no coward she had witnessed it time and again. In fact that sword Killian was holding wouldn't be whole if it wasn't for Rumplestiltskins' courage.

"Is that so love?" Killian with a wave of his hand healed Rumplestiltskins' leg. "Happy now your majesty?"

"Let's just get this over with pirate." Rumple drawing Hooks' attention away from his daughter. Regina watched as her dad and Hook dueled each other on the deck of the Jolly Roger. She was surprised her dad had such skill with a blade, Regina always assumed he had relied on magic when he was the Dark One but surprisingly he was holding his own. Unfortunately Killian had the home field advantage. The pirate tossed Rumple onto the lower deck but Rumple quickly recovered. One thing that had worked in Rumplestiltskins' favour was the fact that the pirate was over confident and was making mistakes which gave him all the opportunity he needed to strike. Rumple stabbed Killian through chest but Regina saw the pirate smirk it was all a ploy to draw her farther in. Regina screamed as Killian dragged his hook across her fathers' arm causing him to stumble to the floor.

Regina struggled against her bonds as the pirate stood over her father ready to strike him dead. "Stop!" Regina cried, "Please don't hurt him."

Killian saw the look of worry on her face. The darkness taunted him, "Told you deary, killing her father in front of her won't win her heart but at least you'll have your revenge."

The real Rumplestiltskin took advantage of the pirates' distraction and caused some rigging to fall onto Killian knocking the pirate down allowing him to retrieve the sword. Everything in Rumplestiltskin was screaming to finish the pirate off but he had decided against it. He had bested the pirate without any powers whilst Killian had all the powers of the Dark One at his disposal and he still failed.

Killian disappeared in a puff of smoke but Rumple couldn't bring himself to care. His main concern was Regina; he removed the bonds and checked her for injuries. Deep down he knew the pirate would never harm her but he had to be certain. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Regina was glad to be rid of that magical cuff and checked her dads' wound, "I should be asking you the same question." She smiled and used her magic to heal her dads' wound. They had left the ship arm in arm refusing to let go of each other, frightened that one of them might disappear.

* * *

 _Neal and Henry were on their way to Regina's house dressed in black suits. They were going to attend Cora's funeral in support of Regina. David had been dead set against the idea but Neal had firmly told him that it was not his business. Neal was kind of annoyed at Emma's parents' behaviour. Snow had just tricked Regina into killing her own mother and had been moping around the house as if she was the victim._

 _What was worse was both Emma and David were expecting some sort of retaliation from Regina and had almost convinced Henry that there was going to be one. "Dad I don't think Mom wants to see me."_

" _Of course she does buddy." Neal assured his son, "She needs you now more than ever."_

" _But I don't understand, Cora was a horrible person." Henry wanted to know, "Why doesn't Mom hate her?"_

" _It's a childs' love for a parent I suppose." Neal was thinking about his own situation with his dad. Rumplestiltskin may have been awful as the Dark One but he never laid a hand on his son. Whilst Rumple had hurt Regina physically and mentally in the past as soon as he found out that Regina was his child he had been very careful with her. "I still love Papa after all the terrible things he has done. Though I don't like him from time to time I still love him. Don't you still love Regina after all the terrible things she has done?"_

" _I don't know." Henry answered honestly. "It looked like she wasn't going to be the Evil Queen any more but maybe she hasn't changed at all."_

 _Neal could understand his sons' reluctance. He had felt the same when his father first became the Dark One but the kid had to learn that not everything was black and white. Neal turned to face Henry and placed both hands on his sons' shoulders, "You know what the main difference is between heroes and villains?"_

" _Is it something to do with dark magic?" Henry wondered, magic seemed to be the cause of a lot of bad things lately._

" _Not quite." Neal answered, "Captain Hook more than proved you don't need magic to do bad things." The pirate had stabbed his father using a poison in New York. Neal had been more than ready to leave his dad behind until Hook almost killed Rumple right in front of his very eyes._

" _Then what is it?" Henry asked his dad still not understanding._

" _In your book it tells you all about Snow White's life after she had lost her dad and during that dark period of her life she had Red, David and even the dwarves to help her through her difficult time. Regina had no such people to help her when she had lost the people who she loved except Papa who needed her to be dark for his own gain." Neal still hadn't gotten over that. His father had systematically destroyed his little sisters' life just to find him._

" _So that's why you want us to be there for her." Henry reasoned, "So she doesn't turn evil again."_

" _No Henry." Neal answered, "I'm trying to make you see that villains are people too. Regina feels pain just as Mary Margaret does and she needs us to be there for her just like Emma and David are there for Mary Margaret right now."_

 _Henry was beginning to understand but something caught his attention, "Dad, what is Captain Hook doing at Moms' house?"_

 _Neal turned to see where his son was looking and noticed the pirate leaving the mansion. "I'm not sure but whatever he's planning I doubt Regina would help him." As horrible as Rumple was to Regina, Neal didn't believe his sister would help the pirate hurt their dad not so soon after Cora's death._

 _Neal knocked on Regina's front door. "You came." Regina was surprised to see Neal and Henry standing there ready to go to her mothers' funeral._

" _We couldn't let you face this alone." Neal smiled at his sister reassuringly as Henry hugged her. Regina accepted Henrys' hug and smiled in gratitude at her brother. She didn't expect Neal to come through for her but he did and also convinced Henry to offer his support too. Mother had always said love was weakness but the love her brother and son offered made her feel stronger than she had ever felt before._

* * *

Regina had decided to say stay at her dads' for the night. It wasn't that she was frightened of the pirate for she now knew he wouldn't harm her. Emma had given her a dream catcher containing Regina's memories. Obviously Emma hadn't looked at them otherwise Regina would be just a stain on the floor.

Regina had slept with Hook in Camelot. Regina still couldn't believe it but it was all there. One minute she had been fighting with the pirate like cats and dogs and the next they going at it like wild animals. It was both shocking and mortifying, how was she going to face her family again?

However there was another memory that was fresh in her mind, the moment when he was going to use her heart to cast the dark curse. Regina tried to convince herself that there was no possible way that she could be the one that Killian loved most but there he was again alluding to a past that she had no memory of.

"Have you settled in?" Rumple asked his daughter but she seemed to be another world of her own. "Regina, are you alright?"

Regina got out of whatever trance she was in and looked at her dad. "I'm sorry Dad. Its' just these memories from Camelot have brought more questions than answers."

Rumple sat down next to his daughter taking her hand in his own. "Why don't you tell me about it?" He suggested.

"I don't think you'd like it." Regina said honestly and looked away from him. After what the pirate had tried to do today, the last thing her dad would want to hear was how his daughter allowed herself to sleep with the very same pirate who had just recently kidnapped her.

"I've seen you at your worst deary." Rumple assured, "Nothing you can say would make me think any less of you."

Regina knew he was telling the truth so she had told him everything. As she was speaking he didn't seem shocked or surprised more like resigned. This worried Regina could the pirate be telling the truth about their past together? Had her dad erased her memories? Rumple sighed, "I've had a feeling that this moment would come."

"You mean what the pirate said was true about our memories being erased." Regina couldn't believe it, her father had been so good to her and he had been lying to her all this time.

"It didn't happen as the pirate believes it did, for one thing you had asked me to do it." Rumple explained quickly before Regina lost her temper. He knew how quick his daughter was to jump to conclusions.

"Why would I ask you to do that?" Regina couldn't understand and followed her father into the shop where he had retrieved another dream catcher.

Rumple held the dream catcher in his hands and looked into Regina's eyes very seriously. "I'm not going to lie to you Regina some of these memories are very happy but also very painful." He then handed the dream catcher to her, "It's up to you to decide if you want them back."

Regina looked at the dream catcher in her hands. She could tell he was being truthful about the memories that were in it. She wondered what was in them that was so painful that she didn't want to remember her time with Killian? Regina had been through enough pain without these memories did she really want to add to it? But then she had thought about Killian, he was literally causing chaos because she didn't remember him. Maybe the memories in this dream catcher could give her the answer.

Taking a deep breath Regina used her magic to access her memories. The images were so overwhelming that Regina collapsed into her fathers' arms. Rumple took her to the back room where she would feel more comfortable. He had watched over her until suddenly Regina had woken up with tears streaming down her face. Rumple wrapped his arms around her as Regina cried in his arms. "Daddy." Regina looked up into her fathers' eyes as he held her, "I remember everything."

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:** **For those of you who are panicking that I'm following closely to canon. It will be that way for a while as Emma has no clue that an affair occurred between Regina and Hook. Emma will still go to the Underworld to save Hook but Regina who has had harsh lessons trying to resurrect Daniel and is also very protective of her brother Neal will refuse to go. Mary Margaret noticing Regina's strange behaviour will also stay behind. Neal will be also in the Underworld having his own unfinished business.**

 **I understand that my story will not please everyone but do try not to send me insults via review. If you don't like don't read and don't inform me that you have stopped reading because it didn't turn out how you wanted.**

 **To others who still enjoy reading this thank you for your continued support. This is the most difficult story I've ever written so far and I'm glad to have people who follow it.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Regina heard a familiar tap on her front door. The last time she heard that sound Hook had spent the night after Regina's mother had died. Regina knew she was getting too close to the pirate so she had decided to end it before he had found out who her dad was. As strong as her feelings were for Killian she couldn't trust that he wouldn't use her for his revenge._

 _Following their separation Killian had kept his distance so she was surprised to find him at her door. "What can I do for you Captain?" She asked formally._

" _It's not what you can do for me love," Killian leaned against the door frame leering at her, "it's what I can do for you."_

 _Regina rolled her eyes at the pirate's act. "I don't want anything from you guy liner." If he could pretend to be indifferent then so could she. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and meet Neal and Henry at Grannies Diner."_

" _Playing happy families with the lads' father, how sweet." Inside Killian was seething, how dare she flaunt her new relationship in his face. It had to be a trick, he thought. Regina must be using Baelfire to get close to Henry but he wasn't about to let her get away with it. "Do the Charmings know about this?"_

 _Regina scowled at Killians' insinuation, "It's none of their business." It wasn't, Emma, Neal and Regina had decided to share custody between the three of them. They had all agreed that this fighting between them was not good for Henry and had even scheduled outings with the four of them together to get used to the idea of sharing Henrys' time. Sure it was awkward at first even more so now when Emma had discovered that Neal had become engaged to someone else._

 _Emma was convinced that Neals' new fiancé was up to no good, a part of Regina agreed with Emma. Regina had gotten closer to her brother recently and didn't want Tamara to hurt him. That's why she needed to meet up with Neal and discuss her own suspicions about Tamara. For an engaged woman Tamara didn't seem that fond of Neal, it looked to Regina drawing from her own experiences with the King that Tamara was merely playing a role._

 _Regina pushed past Killian only to be stopped by the pirate again. "Did you know that their new giant friend is growing crops for them?"_

 _Regina turned and looked at the pirate with suspicion. She knew all about the giant who Killian and her mother had brought from the Enchanted Forest. "That's impossible," she stated, "There is not enough magic to grow those crops here."_

" _Then how did I acquire this?" Killian opened his hand to reveal a magic bean. "On the edge of town there is plenty more where that came from."_

 _Regina looked at the bean, it seemed to be genuine but she had to be sure. "Show me where these crops are."_

" _What will you give me love if I show you?" Killian smirked looking up and down the queens' form in lust._

 _Regina paused then; she wasn't sure what she could give the pirate. Regina was certain she couldn't help Killian in his quest for revenge. Since finding out Regina was his daughter, Rumplestiltskin had tried to make amends. Although Regina hadn't been ready to accept him yet she had appreciated the gesture. Rather than offer Killian a promise of revenge, Regina decided another route, "How about you'll live to fight another day pirate."_

" _We both know you won't kill me love." Killian approaching Regina making her nervous."You'll miss me too much." Regina didn't want to admit it but it was true._

* * *

Once everyone had their memories returned to them, they had all decided to split up and look for Killian. Regina knew where to find the pirate but she wasn't sure she was ready to face him. It was strange in way, Regina had always felt Emma was harsh with Neal over one betrayal but faced with her own memories with Hook she was beginning to understand why. Both Emma and Regina had been hurt by the person they had trusted the most and had lost something precious.

Regina was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her son call for help. Regina saw a dark figure approaching her son, using her magic Regina transported herself in front of Henry and used light magic to push the dark figure away. The figure revealed herself to be a woman with green skin, "Impressive," she said quickly recovering from Regina's attack, "I didn't think Merlin would take it upon himself to train a Child of Darkness."

Regina instantly knew who it was, only one Dark One knew Merlin, "Nimue how are you even here?" Regina had a lot of respect for Merlin but she had little respect for the woman who had used her dad as her own personal puppet.

"I had help from a mutual friend of ours." Nimue replied. Regina obviously knew Hook was behind this but what would he get out of this? Nimue reading Regina's expression continued, "It's only temporary unless I have a living soul to trade then my return is permanent."

"You're not taking my son." Regina growled. "If you're looking for a soul to trade take mine."

Upon hearing his mothers' proposition Henry instantly protested, "No Mom we still have time to stop this." Henry always believed good would triumph over evil. He didn't think it was necessary to make that sacrifice.

"I'm afraid I'm not the only one soul trading today." Nimue sneered, "The other Dark One's are here now, leaving their mark on people whose lives should be sacrificed so they could live again. I believe you have seen it done before."

Regina had seen the mark before on her brothers' wrist shortly before he died. Now Nimue wanted Regina's son suffer the same fate as Neal. "So why hasn't my soul been up for trade?" Regina had known that Henry had been Nimue's intended target not Regina so that had shown that the Dark One's choice wasn't random. Regina could tell Nimue was waiting for Regina to let her guard down and mark Henry.

"Your soul has been spared Child of Darkness because he won't allow it." Nimue seemed disappointed that she couldn't offer up Regina's soul in exchange for her own life. It only proved now more than ever that the Dark One's choices for soul trade weren't random; each one had been selected by Killian. It must have been part of his revenge on Emma for turning him into a Dark One but surely he must have known how much Henry meant Regina so why didn't Killian spare her son?

Then it occurred to Regina how possessive Hook was over her as the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin as the Dark One always wanted to keep Neal close to the exclusion of others. Rumple had gradually gotten better at sharing his loved ones but if anyone had harmed a person he had loved there would be hell to pay. This was Hooks' price for Regina losing her memories and causing them to separate. Killian wanted to ensure Regina would never leave his side again.

Nimue took advantage of Regina's distraction and had marked Henry. Emma had arrived shortly after Nimue disappeared. "What happened?" she asked.

Regina was annoyed with herself for getting distracted. "Nimue had marked Henry." She said dejectedly, "She wants to trade his soul so that she could live again."

Emma looked at the mark on her sons' wrist. "Like Neal." Neal had sacrificed himself so that his father could live and now his son was about to be sacrificed so another Dark One can live.

"We are not giving up." Henry said determinedly, "Maybe Grandpa Gold might know a way to stop this. He was a Dark One once"

Both Regina and Emma knew of a way to stop this the question is who was going to die to accomplish it?

* * *

 _Killian woke up in a burnt out field, he looked to his side and saw the queen sleeping peacefully beside him. It was hard to believe that the woman lying next to him was the same woman who last night had burned down the crops in a savage rage. Most men would have been terrified but Killian was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He had taken her that night as the fire burned the magic beans into nothing. It was so intense that when the fire had died down they had passed out into the field in exhaustion not caring if someone had found them in the morning._

 _Killian looked away from the queen and looked at the magical cuff that Tamara and Greg had given him. It would be so easy just place the cuff on her and deliver Regina to them but he was having doubts. He had promised that he wouldn't let Regina distract him from his goal but Killian couldn't stop himself anymore he could stop the tides. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Regina's voice beside him, "I didn't think you would still be here."_

 _Regina had been embarrassed by her actions last night. She had tried so hard not give into her darker impulses but when Killian had shown her those crops Regina saw red. She let out all her anger and fury burning every single magic bean until there was nothing left. Regina was surprised when Killian had kissed her, most men who saw the Evil Queen out in full force would head for the hills not try to have their wicked way with her and definitely not kiss her in the morning as if last night wasn't out of the ordinary. Killian caressed Regina's cheek and smiled, "Nothing you could ever do would frighten me love."_

 _Regina smiled at that; it was so exhausting at times trying to be a good person. It was comforting to know that no matter how many times she would slip into the darkness Killian wouldn't desert her. "That offer to sail away and never come back," she said nervously, "did you mean it?"_

" _You want to leave Storybrooke?" Killian had been surprised by Regina's question, "What about Henry?" There was no way Regina would leave the boy._

 _Regina sighed looking at the burnt out crops, "I'm starting to believe that no matter how hard I try the Charmings will never trust me to be in Henrys' life. Growing these crops just proves it and the fact that Emma had never said anything about this makes me believe that I can't trust her either." Regina knew she could trust Neal but if it had come down to a choice between Regina and Emma he would choose Emma every time. Sure Neal was engaged to Tamara but Regina didn't see that lasting. Emma was Neals' true love and nothing could break it._

" _What do you propose we do?" Killian asked "Take the lad with us? You know the rest of his family would just follow us." Rumplestiltskin crossed realms to find his son. Killian would imagine Baelfire wouldn't be any different._

 _Regina knew he was right but she didn't like the alternative. "I guess we have to find a way to ensure that they can't." Regina knew that some of the people in Storybrooke didn't deserve to have her wrath unleashed upon them but to ensure that she would be able to raise her son without the Charmings' interference it would be worth it._

* * *

Regina had decided to forget her nerves and face Killian. She was surprised that the towns' people hadn't found him yet; it was so obvious to Regina. The pirate was standing at the dock facing the ocean. Sensing her presence he spoke, "I thought you would find me."

"Where else would you find a pirate?" Regina fidgeted she didn't know what to feel for him. She was a different person from the woman he was with all those years ago but for some reason she was still drawn to him even in his Dark One state.

Killian turned and looked at Regina. She seemed a lot different from the woman he held captive on his ship. There was no hostile look in her eyes and then it hit him. "You remember." He stated in amazement.

"My father returned my memories." She stated calmly. Rumplestiltskin had been right some those memories where some of the most happiest moments she had ever experienced but it had all ended so painfully.

Killian snorted as far as he was concerned it was too little too late. "It won't save him love," he said hotly, "he shouldn't have bloody taken them in the first place."

"It wasn't against my will." Regina protested, "There are some things that happened that even you don't know." She showed him her memories taken in the dream catcher.

 _Regina woke up in Snows' apartment her father looking over her in concern. She tried to get up but her body was still in pain from Greg Mendalls' torture. "You shouldn't try to get up," Rumple insisted "You lost a lot of blood and fairy magic can only do so much."_

" _Blood?" Regina was confused. Greg had used a machine to electrocute her, Regina didn't remember any blood. Though it did explain why she was wearing some pyjamas rather than the outfit she was wearing when she was captured._

 _It was the Blue Fairy that had answered Regina's question much to the protest of Regina's father. "I'm sorry Regina but the torture you had suffered had caused you to miscarry your child."_

" _What?" Regina sat up suddenly in a panic. "That's impossible; I cursed myself so I couldn't conceive. How could I've possibly been pregnant?"_

 _Rumple couldn't believe it either. He had known about Cora's scheme to trick Regina into conceiving a child and what lengths Regina had gone to ensure that no child would have to go through what she did. Of course he had given her potions that prevented her from conceiving King Leopolds' child but he had thought she would eventually change her mind on having children one day. By the time Regina had changed her mind the damage had been done and she had to look elsewhere for a child. Rumple had arranged the adoption himself mainly to break the curse but he soon discovered how much Regina had changed when she had become a mother. The Evil Queen had disappeared and the Regina he had first met returned the minute Henry was placed into her arms._

 _Rumple was quickly brought out of his thoughts when the Blue fairy had spoken again, "True love can break any curse."_

 _Rumple was anything but pleased by that statement. He refused to admit that his most hated enemy was his daughters' true love but it looked he wasn't the only one refusing to believe it. "No." Regina shook her head tears pouring down her face. "Tinkerbelle showed me my soul mate." She tried to argue._

 _Blue grabbed Regina's hand to try and calm her down. "At that time he was." Blue explained, "But your paths had separated. He found his way out of the darkness whilst you…"_

" _Thank you Mother Superior." Rumple interrupted not at all happy that the fairy was upsetting his daughter, "You can leave us now."_

 _As Blue left and Rumple sat down to offer his support but Regina didn't want his comfort. "I want Neal." She said tearfully, "Where is he?"_

 _Rumple didn't want to tell Regina particularly after what they had just heard but he had little choice, "Tamara shot him when he was trying to rescue you and fell into a portal to another world."_

" _So now not only have I lost my child, I've lost my brother too." Regina cried sadly._

" _I'm so sorry Regina." Rumple put his arms around his daughter as she cried._

" _It's my fault." If Regina hadn't given into her darkness her brother and her unborn child would still be alive. She continued to cry into her fathers' arms and repeated over and over again, "It's my fault."_

Killian was in shock. He knew his betrayal had hurt Regina but hadn't realised how much. "It wasn't your fault Regina," he stated sadly, "it was mine."

"No Killian," Regina said tears forming in her eyes, "it was ours; we chose our vengeance and paid the ultimate price for it."

"Then why erase our memories?" Killian asked, "If you didn't hate me, why did you choose to forget about us?"

"It wasn't my first choice." Regina looked at the dream catcher in her hands her face full of sorrow.

 _Rumple found his daughter sitting in the cabin on board the Jolly Roger. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through; not only had she lost her unborn child but now she was facing the possibility of losing Henry as well. It didn't help that they were sailing on a ship with the man who had caused Regina all this pain. If Regina was in pain she didn't show it, she was staring at a box in her hands looking cold and emotionless. This caused Rumple great concern, "What is that?" He queried pointing at the box in Regina's hand, though Rumple had a horrible feeling he knew exactly what it was._

" _There are too many memories here dad." Regina said quietly, "Despite all this pain he caused me, I can't stop loving him."_

" _I understand deary, I really do but removing your heart isn't the answer." Rumple sat down next his daughter and tried to reason with her, "I held onto your mothers' heart for many years. Often I thought about crushing it as she crushed mine all those years ago but another part of me hoped she would ask me to give it back. As you know Regina none of those things happened but it wasn't me or Cora who suffered the most because of it, you did. You needed your mothers' love just as Henry needs your love right now."_

" _I know Henry needs me but how can I concentrate on saving him when I have all this pain in my heart?" Regina asked in desperation._

 _Rumple knew his daughter had a point; Regina needed to be on top form if she wanted to survive Neverland and face Peter Pan. "I can try changing the memories that had caused you pain." He suggested. "Not everyone knows about your relationship with Hook, we can change it so that the memories of your time together are strictly professional."_

" _But Killian will remember differently." Regina argued._

" _Then he's going have to try harder to win you back." Rumple stated indifferently. Of course he had already made plans to change Killians' memories as well. The Dark One would not allow the pirate to hurt his daughter again._

"And you believed him?" Killian couldn't believe how naïve Regina was. Everyone knew how much Rumplestiltskin despised the pirate and yet Regina believed her dad wouldn't attempt to drive a wedge between them.

"He is my Dad and cared for me but he was also the Dark One." Regina stated as though it was obvious, "You should know what that is like."

Killian couldn't deny it, some of the decisions he had made as the Dark One were rash even for him. "It doesn't matter love," taking Regina's hand in his own, "You remember now and we can start over."

Regina looked at Killian with pity in her eyes. "No we can't." She pulled up her sleeve to show him her wrist.

Killian saw the mark on her wrist, he knew he didn't select her to be traded. "What have you done?"

"Traded my life for Henrys'." Regina answered. "I will not have another one of my children die for your revenge Killian."

"So you chose your son over me." He turned away from her; Killian knew he was always her last choice. The fact that she would rather die than be with him only proved it.

Regina knew that was the Dark One speaking and not Killian. "I could be spending my last moments with my son right now but I'm choosing to spend them with you." Regina placed her hand on his arm to try and get Killian to face her. "We have wasted so much time apart; don't you want to make our last night together count?"

A dark part of Killian wanted to be mad at Regina for throwing their life together away but another part him knew she didn't have to come here. She could have just traded her life for Henry and waited but she had chosen to confront him, to be with him in her last moments. He took her into his arms not wanting to let go but soon he would have to and he'd didn't want to waste their finally moments fighting about what could have been.

* * *

 _Emma and Regina had just explained to Gold their plan to be rid of the darkness. Emma would use Excalibur to absorb the darkness into herself and then Regina would use the sword to destroy the darkness as well as Emma._

 _Rumple went to retrieve the sword that was still in his possession. Regina followed closely behind because there was something she wanted to discuss with her dad. "Do you really think she'll go through with it?" he asked._

" _She would but Killian is more familiar with darkness than her." Regina knew Emma wasn't good at recognising darkness in others and could easily be manipulated by it._

" _So why should I hand this sword over to her?" Her father queried._

" _I do believe Emma would do what needs' to be done but I also think provisions need to be made in case things go wrong." Regina suggested._

" _That tends to happen a lot around us." Rumple stated placing Excalibur on the table. "Alright, what provisions do you want make?" he asked curiously._

" _I want to trade my life for Henrys'." Regina said with conviction._

" _Are you insane?" Rumple said in shock at his daughters' suggestion. "Even if you are successful in trading your life for Henrys' it won't stop an army of Dark Ones killing him once the trade has been made."_

" _Look Killian made a deal that my life would be spared," Regina tried to explain to her dad her idea, "if my soul is traded for a Dark One it voids the deal, all the Dark One's will have to go back to whatever rat hole they crawled from."_

" _But you don't understand deary," her dad argued, "the deal could still stand because you had sacrificed yourself willingly."_

" _The other Dark One's might agree with you but Killian won't." Regina said confidently. From the moment he was turned into a Dark One Regina was all Killian could focus on._

" _You really think he would drop his plans for vengeance for you?" Rumple was certain the pirate couldn't do it. "The last time he had chosen vengeance over you it almost destroyed you."_

" _It's because I never chose him first." Regina reasoned, "Henry, Neal, Mother, and you were all my first choice. Killian I just ran to when I had no one else left but if I show him that he is important to me, then it may be different this time."_

 _Rumplestiltskin sighed, after all this time, after everything pirate had done, Regina still had feelings for Killian and believed he would do the right thing. "I hope you are right Regina, for your sake."_

* * *

Both Killian and Regina lied in each others' arms on board the Jolly Roger. They were looking through the window of the captains' cabin at the waves. The moon continued to rise, "It's almost time isn't it?" Regina looked up to Killians' face.

"Aye love." Killian looked at Regina dejectedly and kissed her. "I've really made a bloody mess of this haven't I?" He couldn't believe he had let this get that far. Killian knew he always acted impulsively when he thought he was betrayed but to decide to resurrect a load of Dark One's was insane even for him.

"We both did." Regina placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him once more. Once the kiss had ended she rested her forehead against his own. "I can't help but think if I hadn't agreed to erase my memories, if I was just a little bit stronger, we could've worked things out and none of this would have happened."

"I'm done wasting my life on what ifs Regina." Killian pulled away and looked directly into her eyes, "I love you Regina and I should have said it a long time ago." Regina smiled at the pirate and was going to say it back but then she felt a burning sensation on her wrist. Killian noticed what was happening and looked at the glowing symbol on her wrist. "The Boatman is coming."

Regina suddenly found herself out of Killians' arms and at the lakeside with other towns' people. She noticed her dad and hugged him, "Where's Belle?" she asked.

"I sent her to go on a trip over the town line." Rumple answered. "Though I doubt she was a target." Regina couldn't help but agree Belle hadn't really done anything to the pirate. The whole revenge scheme was a way to get back at Emma. Regina noticed Snow and David were present as well as a few other towns' people who were close to Emma. Fortunately Henry was nowhere to be found, Regina's trade had been successful.

Emma came rushing up to her parents apologising for her failure to stop Hook. Then she noticed Regina standing there, "Where's Henry?" Emma asked.

Regina revealed the mark on her wrist, "I've traded places with him."

Emma was about to answer but was interrupted by Nimue who smirked at Regina. "How sweet Child of Darkness but ultimately pointless. Who would protect him in a town full of Dark One's?"

Emma growled "You will not harm him." She approached Nimue menacingly only to be stopped when Nimue used her magic to choke Emma.

The others watched helplessly as Emma struggled in Nimue's hold only to be stopped by Killian, "That's enough." Killian approached Nimue with Excalibur in his hand. "We had a bargain Nimue and you broke it." Most people who were there believed he was defending Emma but both Regina and Rumple knew what bargain he was referring to.

Nimue noticed Killian raise Excalibur, "What are you doing?" she panicked.

"Choosing what kind of man I want to be." He was choosing something other than vengeance and absorbed all the Dark Ones into himself using the sword. Regina watched helplessly as he struggled with the power and handed the sword to Emma, "Now finish it Swan."

Emma hesitated but then eventually stabbed Excalibur into Hook chest. Regina stood there motionless it felt as though Regina was the one being stabbed through the heart but no one noticed. Everyone was so focused on Emma crying over Killians' body that no one saw a part Regina's soul die along with her pirate, no one that is except her father Rumplestiltskin. "Come Regina there is nothing more to see." He knew that Regina didn't want the town to see her so vulnerable and decided to lead her away from the scene. Regina allowed her father to lead her away in a trance barely taking in what was going on around her. It seemed like all the fight Regina had for her happiness was taken out of her.


	9. Chapter 9

_It was her wedding night Regina ran out into the palace gardens to try and forget what she had experienced. She had often had dreams of how her wedding night would go with Daniel but it didn't match the reality she was facing. Initially she had tried to imagine the King was Daniel but unfortunately she wasn't the only one pretending to be with someone else in that moment. The King seemed to look right through her as though Regina wasn't there._

 _Regina felt like she was going to throw up until she had felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Regina froze, did the King come to look for her? Then she turned and was relieved to find the Dark One at her side. Most would say that meeting the Dark One was worse but Rumplestiltskin had helped her gain freedom from her mother. None of the fairies had listened to her prayers. Rumple handed Regina a vial containing a potion of some sort, "This should help with any unwanted pregnancies."_

" _What's the price?" Regina asked in suspicion, she knew the Dark One wouldn't offer his assistance without getting something in return._

" _Nothing deary." Rumple said sincerely which had surprised Regina. "I know what it's like to live in a loveless marriage. Believe me no child has to live with that." Although Rumple didn't regret having Bae, he knew that his estrangement from his wife had hurt the boy. Bae had always doubted Rumple's love for him because both of Bae's parents were poor examples of what love was supposed to be like._

" _Thank you." Regina accepted the bottle. "I don't know what to do. How can I pretend to be happy here when all I feel is hatred and pain?" She was doing fine, she could disappear into her own world in her mind during the day but when the night had come and Regina actually had to touch the King her thoughts became dark._

" _I can help you with that deary." Rumple said standing behind her placing his hands on Regina's shoulders, "Magic is fuelled by emotion all you have to do is unleash it. Take all that pain like you did when you pushed your mother into that mirror. Summon up that moment that made you so angry you'd kill if you could."_

 _Regina didn't want to become like her mother but she had all these emotions bubbling up inside her needing to be let out. Regina moved her hands in front of her and summoned up all that pain when Daniel had died. Regina felt a huge adrenaline rush when a wave of magic left her finger tips and knocked down a nearby tree. Regina smiled at her accomplishment and for the first time since her marriage she didn't feel trapped, she had felt free._

* * *

Rumple led his daughter to his shop. Regina sat down and stared into space. She hadn't spoken a word since the incident. Rumple believed Regina was playing the Queen, the woman somewhere between Regina and the Evil Queen. Regina was beginning to lose faith in happy endings and Rumple didn't know what to do to make her feel better.

Rumple decided to go into the kitchen and fetch a drink when he had ran into someone who should have been over the town line. "Belle?"

Belle was sat at the kitchen table with a book open. "What's this?" showing the book he had left behind before he had been summoned by the Boatman. "Who did you trade your life for?"

"Regina had traded her life for Henry." Rumple decided to explain what had happened and what Regina had planned. "It looks like the pirate had come through for her, now he is gone and my daughter is miserable." Rumple didn't know what to think, on the one hand he had despised the pirate but he could also see the pain his death had caused Regina.

"I always thought something strange was going on between them." Belle was in deep thought, "the way they used to bicker with each other in the Enchanted Forest and in Camelot they were acting so strangely towards each other."

Rumple had known that his wife was observant it was one of the many things he loved about her. "Will you go in there and sit with her whilst I get her something to drink?" Rumple looked in the direction of the room he had left Regina in, "I don't want to leave her alone."

Belle nodded in agreement, both went to get up but all of a sudden Rumple had collapsed. "Rumple!" Belle exclaimed in concern. She leaned over to check on him.

Regina had felt a familiar wave of magic and followed it to the kitchen where she had found her father unconscious. She looked over him and saw the book on the table and hissed in anger. Belle noticing Regina's presence asked her what was going on. Regina answered solemnly, "Only those who are pure of heart can use Excalibur to vanquish the darkness. If not the darkness gets passed on to another."

"Emma was a Dark One when she used the sword to vanquish Killian." Belle reasoned but there was still something Belle couldn't understand. "But shouldn't the darkness have been passed back to Emma?"

"It would have." Regina staring at the book in sadness, "However Dad had just traded his life for Emma." Regina thought of Emma's original plan to absorb the darkness and to sacrifice herself. Regina couldn't believe her own stupidity, Merlin had specifically told Regina that only a person pure of heart could use Excalibur to vanquish the darkness but Regina had been so wrapped up in her own turmoil over Killian that she had forgotten. Now she faced the horrible truth, "Father is the Dark One again."

Belle looked at her husband sadly, "Everything Rumple has done to be a hero without magic, it has all been taken away." Belle knew how difficult it was for Rumple struggling with darkness, never being sure whether his actions were truly his own and not someone else's. Though initially it wasn't easy to adjust without his powers, once he had overcome his fears he was more happy as a man. Now he had to face this misery again. "It was all for nothing." The lights started to flicker in the house, Belle looked around at the chaos, "Is Rumple doing this?" she asked Regina.

"No." Regina answered her body shaking and her hands clenched at her sides. "It's me." The emotion in Regina was bubbling up the surface and she was losing control of her powers. She had to get away. Somehow she had managed to transport herself to the beach where she could release her powers and not hurt anyone. Regina had let out a mighty scream and released all her magic across the water. Regina had expected the rush of adrenaline that would give some relief of the pain she was feeling but it never came. She felt hollow and empty. Regina collapsed onto her knees and cried in sorrow, for her father, for Killian and her memories.

* * *

 _Snow went to look for her step mother, she wanted see if Regina wanted to go horse riding with her. Snow had hoped Regina would love it at the palace but Regina seemed almost dead inside. Maybe Regina had missed her mother Snow thought. Regina had told the King that her mother was not feeling well and decided to remain at her family estate to recover. When the King offered that they could go to visit Regina's ailing mother she had instantly refused which confused Snow. When Eva was ill Snow was constantly at her mother side and yet Regina didn't seem at all concerned. Did something happen between them that Snow White didn't understand?_

 _Snow had eventually found her step mother sipping tea whilst idly playing with a gold ring in her left hand. Snow had noticed it wasn't the wedding ring her father had given Regina it was more of a humble ring not really fit for a Queen. Regina had noticed Snows' presence she instantly hid the ring in folds of her dress. "What can I do for you dear?"_

" _I was wondering if you would like to go horse riding with me seeing as it's such a nice day?" Snow wasn't sure she liked the formality in Regina's tone. It didn't resemble at all the bright and courageous woman she had first met. Snows' father had often compared his daughter to Queen Eva but Snow didn't feel she could live up to her mothers' image. When Snow had met Regina she had found the person who she wanted to be like, brave, strong and who was willing to help anyone in need._

" _I'm sorry dear I don't feel like horse riding today." Regina said coldly, the last thing she wanted was to be reminded of how this nightmare had began._

" _But you haven't been out riding since Daniel had left." Regina had explained to Snow that Daniel had ran away because her feelings for him were nothing more than an infatuation so why hadn't Regina gone out riding anymore?_

 _Snow began to regret her outburst when Regina grabbed Snows' wrist and glared at the little girl. "Do not speak that name in my presence or in this castle." She growled hatefully, "Do you understand?"_

 _Snow was frightened and tried to pull away from Regina's grip but the queens' hand tightened around Snows' wrist. "Regina you're hurting me."_

 _Regina didn't care if she was hurting the girl, she had enough of the spoilt brat. "Do you understand?" Regina repeated her voice rising in anger._

" _I understand step mother." Snow said frightened by what Regina would do if she had refused to answer her step mother._

 _Regina instantly let go of Snow White's wrist as the King walked in to greet them. Regina was casually sipping her tea as if the last few minutes had never happened. "Do you have any plans today Snow?" The King asked._

 _Snow was still dazed and confused by what had just transpired between her and her step mother so Regina had answered for her. "We had planned to go out horse riding your majesty." Regina said with a smile on her face. Regina believed if she had given the little brat what she wanted Snow would keep quiet about this little incident. Snow White was even more confused by the Queens' behaviour, a minute ago she was so angry at Snow for mentioning Daniels' name but now she was smiling and offering to go horse riding with her. One thing was for sure she wasn't mentioning that name again, Snow White definitely didn't want see that frightening side of Regina ever again._

* * *

Mary Margaret watched Regina idly playing with a ring on her kitchen table. There was something oddly familiar about it but she couldn't quite place where she had seen it before. Emma had invited Regina around to discuss something with her. Mary Margaret was just glad to get Emma out of that house where she had planned to move in with Killian.

Mary Margaret didn't know what to make of her daughters' relationship with the pirate, they both seemed so closed off from each other. They never really shared anything about their past with each other but Emma had said that she was trying to move on with her life and Killian was doing the same. However it didn't seem that way to Mary Margaret, from what she had witnessed from both of Emma and Killians' actions as Dark One's they both buried their past until the darkness exposed what they had been trying to hide making them both dangerous. Emma who was so frightened of loss started acting rashly to keep what she had, whilst Killian who hadn't really let go of his desire for revenge and didn't like being controlled acted monstrously. Mary Margaret didn't know what had made Killian give up his need for vengeance, Emma assumed it was for her but Mary Margaret wasn't so sure. Emma had told her mother of her attempts to reach Killian but it seemed to Mary Margaret that the pirate wasn't interested in anything Emma had to say.

Mary Margarets' thoughts were interrupted when Emma walked in and noticed the ring in Regina's hand. "Regina you said I could have the ring when I was ready, well I want it now."

Regina slammed her hand over the ring and looked at Emma with such coldness that Mary Margaret hadn't witnessed in an age. "It's a little late for that Miss Swan." Regina said cruelly, "Killian's dead."

"I know Regina but I'm going to get him back." Emma said determinedly unfazed by Regina's behaviour.

"Dead is dead Miss Swan." Regina glaring a hole into Emma's head, "No magic can bring him back." Regina would not go through this again, having false hope that her love would be returned from the dead, it brought her nothing but sadness and despair.

"I'm going to the Underworld and bringing him back." Emma declared. "It wasn't fair to Killian not after Gold had tricked him."

At this Regina slammed her hand on the table and stood up looking at Emma threateningly, "You better choose your next words carefully Miss Swan or you'll end up joining Killian in the Underworld a lot sooner than you think." Regina knew her dad didn't want to be a Dark One again but he was, all because he had decided to save Emma from sacrificing herself to stop the darkness. He had no idea Killian would take Emma's place nor did he know the requirements for stopping the darkness. Regina would always blame herself for not remembering what Merlin had told her but Emma was standing there accusing her father of knowing all along.

Mary Margaret chose to step between them, "Regina, Emma was just upset about losing her true love."

"True love." Regina laughed cynically at Mary Margaret, "Emma Swan doesn't know what true love is." Then she turned to Emma, "He told you to let him go and instead you turned him into a Dark One for your own selfish reasons. You never once thought about what he wanted and now you planning on going on this foolish quest to save him, not because he wants to be saved but because that's what you want." Regina gathered her things to get ready to leave, "I'm done catering to your whims Miss Swan and clearing up your mess. You can go to the Underworld but I won't be joining you."

Regina left slamming the door behind her. Mary Margaret was shocked at Regina's behaviour whilst Emma was angry. "Can you believe her?" Emma raged. "It was me who cleaned up her mess when she had cast the dark curse in the first place and it was me who took her place to become the Dark One."

"She worked none stop trying to free you from being the Dark One and Killian did kidnap her when he was the Dark One." Mary Margaret reasoned. "Maybe he did something to her."

"Rumplestiltskin did horrible things to people when he was the Dark One and yet she still defends him." Emma argued. Rumplestiltskin practically made Regina into the Evil Queen. Why was he forgiven? Emma thought.

Mary Margaret didn't want argue with her daughter but there was something off about Regina's behaviour. Before Emma had even brought up this idea of going to the Underworld Regina had been acting strangely. Even though her daughter would want her mother to join her on this quest Mary Margaret felt she had to refuse. The last time Mary Margaret had ignored Regina's strange behaviour the Evil Queen emerged. This time she would do everything she can to help Regina out of this turmoil by finding out what was wrong with her. She just hoped David would be enough to help Emma in Mary Margarets' absence.

* * *

 _Regina was stood at Daniels' gravesite dressed all in black. After Doctor Frankensteins' failed attempted to revive Daniel she had finally laid him to rest. She had told the King that she had gone to visit her ailing mother. He had offered to go with her but Regina had instantly refused claiming that what her mother had could be contagious and she didn't want Snow White catching anything. The old fool believed her lie so easily._

 _Regina kneeled at the gravesite and placed a rose on top of the stone she had built over his grave. "I'm sorry Daniel," she cried, "I failed to bring you back to me. I know you would want me to move on and be happy but I don't see how. Not while I'm trapped in a loveless marriage to the King and I have tried to love Snow like I used to. But every time I look at her I'm reminded by what I've lost and that she is responsible for it. If she hadn't told Mother about us then we would have been together but I promise you this, we will have our revenge."_

 _Regina stood up and walked back to horse. She knew she didn't have the tools needed to get freedom from her marriage or the ability to get her revenge. Regina needed help and she knew exactly who would. Regina got onto her horse and set out to find the Dark One, he had helped her before to get her freedom from her mothers' cruelty and he had helped her with the pain after her awful wedding night. Regina knew Rumplestiltskin wanted to teach her magic and now she was ready to learn._

* * *

After her confrontation with Emma, Regina barged into her fathers' shop. She had found him behind the counter polishing an old pocket watch. It was strange to Regina how natural he was with the darkness, in the short time that Emma and Killian were Dark One's they had caused such chaos but her dad was just running his shop as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Regina didn't have time to be distracted she needed answers, "Why did you do it?"

"Do what deary?" Rumple placed the watch back into the counter. He had expected his daughter in her grief for the pirate to give into her anger eventually but he wondered what had caused it.

"Emma wants to take a trip to the Underworld to save Killian." Regina approached the counter looking into her fathers' eyes. "I know you are the only one who has access to that realm. I also know that you know what Emma is planning is a fools quest. It was one of the first lessons you taught me Daddy, dead is dead." Most of her dads' lessons were harsh but none were more painful than that simple truth. "So I'll ask again, why are you helping her?"

Rumple sighed he knew Regina would find out eventually and he also known that she wouldn't be easy to fool as Emma had been. "If you must know I owe someone a favour in the Underworld."

"A deal type favour?" Regina asked. She knew how seriously he took deals but to go to the Underworld. It must have been important for him to go back there.

"It's more of helping someone find a loop hole to break a deal." Rumple knew he couldn't give her the full details of his business in the Underworld but Regina was persistent when she wanted to know something.

"But you're always going on about how it's not right to break deals. So why are you helping this person break one?" Regina was really worried, Rumple was acting very similar when the darkness was killing him and was trying to protect her from being consumed by it.

"It was a deal I made before I became a Dark One and didn't think it would materialise. If Hades finds out about it he can use it against me and everything I hold dear." Rumple come around the counter and places his hands on Regina's shoulders. "That's why I need you to stay here."

"I don't want you to fall back into that darkness again." Regina looked tearfully at her dad, she already lost so much, and she couldn't lose him again. "How are you going to fight it if I'm not with you?"

"The curse feels different this time." Rumple explained, "Before I had other people's darkness influencing my decisions. This time it's all my own and as you saw when I pulled Excalibur from the stone I've already conquered my darkness. However you know what I'm like if one of my children are threatened, if Hades get his hands on you there'll be nothing left of the Underworld."

"You know I can take care of myself." Regina didn't like being treated as though she was helpless.

"I know but let's be honest you are not at your best." He knew Regina was still coming terms with the memories she had lost and there was a good possibility she could face the pirate again. Both Regina and Rumple had known the laws of magic and for Regina to be around Killian again knowing that he couldn't come back was too much for Regina's heart to take. "I'm given you this chance to grieve as you should have done for Daniel and as you should have done for your lost child. I'm not giving you anymore magical quick fixes this time. In the long term it only ends up hurting you more anyway."

"How can I get over this if you're not here with me?" Regina cried in fathers' arms. "How will I know if you'll come back?"

"Belle will stay here with you and you know once I set my mind on something not even a God of the Underworld could stop me." Rumple continued to comfort his daughter until she fell asleep in his arms. It was almost time for him to go. Rumple probably should have woken Regina up to say goodbye but he knew his daughter would insist that she would come with him and he couldn't allow that. The deal he had made involved his second born child and Rumplestiltskin had to do everything in his power to stop Hades from getting that contract even if meant killing the God of the Underworld himself.


	10. Chapter 10

_Emma followed Neal to Hooks' ship. Regina was missing and for some reason Neal believed that Hook had something to do with it. Emma knew Hook had a grudge against Neals' father but most of the town didn't know Regina was related to Gold. However Hook was a close ally to Regina's mother and Emma's parents' were convinced that Regina was plotting something with him. Emma wasn't so sure, unlike her parents Emma's relationship with Regina had improved but when word had reached Emma about some burnt out crops Emma became worried._

 _Emma hadn't been pleased when she had learnt of her parents plan to use magic beans to move everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. Emma knew for a fact that neither Neal nor Regina wanted to return there but Emma's parents dismissed them as not important in Henrys' life. As far as Emma's parents were concerned Emma was Henrys' mother and had more rights to him than his father or adoptive mother. Emma didn't see it that way, from what Emma had heard Regina was a good mother until Henry discovered the town was cursed and from then on it was a constant struggle for Regina to keep things the way they were. Neal didn't know of Henrys' existence until recently and was doing everything he can to make up for lost time which gave Emma a lot of conflicting emotions of what could have been. Then there was the fact that Henry was Rumplestiltskins' grandson, the man who moved everyone around like chess pieces just to get his son back. What would the Dark One do to get Henry back?_

 _Emma didn't have time to dwell on this when Neal had seen Hook on the deck of the Jolly Roger and punched him in the face. Emma hadn't seen Neal so angry before as he lifted the pirate by the shirt and slammed him against the railing. "Where is she?" Neal growled menacingly at the pirate._

 _Emma was beginning to see the family resemblance between father and son. She had also seen a similar look on Regina's face, it seemed so obvious that they were related that it had surprised Emma that no one had seen it before. Emma tried to calm Neal down before things got of hand, "Neal I know that you want to find your sister but this is not helping."_

" _Sister?" Killian gasped, "I didn't know you had a sister." As far as the pirate knew Baelfire was an only child._

" _Regina." Neal snarled at the pirate not releasing his hold, "Rest assured Hook I may not have powers like my father and sister do but I'll make your life a very short and painful one if you don't tell me where she is."_

" _Neal!" Emma was surprised at Neals' threat and tried to pull him off Killian. "He doesn't know anything."_

" _You don't know him like I do Emma." Neal raged, he saw the pirate leave Regina's house on the morning of Cora's funeral and he noticed the way the pirate looked at his sister when Regina and Neal had went to the Rabbit Hole. "He knows where she is."_

 _Emma wanted to dispute Neals' assumption but was interrupted when the pirate spoke, "The newcomers Tamara and Greg have her at the old warehouse by the dock." Emma knew something was wrong about Tamara but when she had voiced this concern people assumed she was jealous. Only Regina had believed Emma was right about Tamara, did Regina try to investigate Tamara herself? Emma rushed off the boat, Neal was about to follow her but was stopped when Killian had spoke, "I swear Baelfire, I didn't know she was your sister."_

 _Neal could see remorse on Killians' face but he wasn't prepared to accept any apology from the pirate, "What would you do if you did?" Neal looked at the pirate in disgust, "Dump her on a haunted island full of lunatics?" Neal hadn't forgotten on how Hook had betrayed him and by the look on Killians' face he hadn't forgotten either. Neal didn't have time to listen to Killians' apologies nor did he care. His sister needed him, Neal had made a promise to be there for her and he wasn't going to break it._

* * *

Neal was sitting in his cell in the Underworld, he had lost count of how long he had been there but it wasn't the first time he had lost track of time. Neal had spent centuries in Neverland before he had figured out a way to escape but there was no escape from the Underworld particularly from its ruler. His thoughts were interrupted when a guard opened a cell door and shoved a new prisoner in, "It looks like you'll have some company for eternity."

Neal looked at his new cell mate curiously and then he noticed the familiar hook. "Did Papa finally finish you off?" he asked sarcastically.

Killian was surprised to find Baelfire in the cell with him but recovered quickly. "Actually no," he answered Baelfire's question, "it was Emma who stabbed me with Excalibur but that's a long story."

Neal was surprised, he didn't think Emma had in her to kill anyone but to actually stab someone. "We've got nothing but time in here." Neals' curiosity piqued, "Also I would particularly like to know how Emma got her hands on the sword from Arthurian legend in the first place."

Killian wondered whether it was a good Idea to tell him or not. He had learned from personal experience on how protective Baelfire was over his sister. Killian would doubt Baelfire would be pleased to learn on how he had cheated on Emma with Regina nor would Baelfire like to hear how Killian had kidnapped Regina to use against Rumplestiltskin. Noticing that Neal was waiting for Killian to start, the pirate had decided to tell Neal everything. It wasn't like Neal could kill him for his actions anyway.

* * *

 _Neal had managed to catch up to Emma. Emma was still shocked at Neals' behaviour she didn't know what he'll be like when they had caught up with Tamara and Greg so she decided to speak about what had happened, "Neal I want to talk about what happened on the Jolly Roger."_

" _I don't." Neal didn't want to talk about how he had messed up again, all he wanted was to rescue his sister and make sure she was safe._

" _Well I do." Emma insisted, "These people could be dangerous and I need you to have your head together when we go save Regina."_

" _What do you want me to say Emma?" Neal snapped, "That I messed up, that I should have listened to you." Emma had tried to warn him but he dismissed it as jealousy on her part. Regina had her doubts too and now she was the one paying for Neals' mistake._

" _She was you fiancé." Emma reasoned, "Of course you were going to believe her."_

" _She was nothing and we both know it." Neal sighed in frustration. "I went to her when I realised that you could never forgive me for what I did just like I couldn't forgive myself."_

" _You thought you were reuniting me with my family." Emma heard his reasons, she still thought he had a stupid way of going about it but he had tried to do the right thing even if it was misguided._

" _It wouldn't have been broken up in the first place if it wasn't for me." Neal argued, "If I hadn't ran away Regina wouldn't have been the Evil Queen and the dark curse that separated your family wouldn't have even happened."_

" _There's a good chance that Regina, me or Henry for that matter would have never existed." Emma never knew Neal had carried all this guilt with him. He always seemed so resilient and so confident that things were going to work out. It was one of the things that had annoyed Emma so much was that he could continue with his life as if nothing had went wrong. Now Emma knew that wasn't the case, Neal was just simply better at hiding his pain then most people. "You don't regret Henry don't you?"_

" _You know I don't." Neal said honestly, "Henry's a great kid; I could never regret having him."_

" _Regina doesn't either and neither do I." Emma voiced looking directly at Neal. "When Henry first found me I wasn't sure I could be around him. He reminded me so much of you that it had hurt. It was very hard to stay angry at you when Henry would do something you would do that would make me smile and remind me of the good times we had shared. I thought I had forgiven you but when I saw you again in New York I was so mad at the situation. We could have been a real family."_

" _I know Emma and I'm sorry." Neal wanted a real family too, it was one of the many things they had in common._

 _Emma had stopped him before he could say further, "I know you're sorry Neal but now we have a bigger family than we could have ever dreamed of. That surely outweighs all the low points. Regina is our family and we are getting her back."_

 _Somehow Emma's words put Neal at ease, as angry as Emma still was at him for abandoning her she still considered Neal as her family. Neal just hoped his sister had felt the same way despite him being the one who brought Tamara here._

* * *

Neal had listened to Hooks' account of what happened between him and his sister. Some of those events had happened when Neal was still alive. Neal had never known Regina's memories were erased and Neal had spent the most time around her and then there was Hooks' relationship with Emma. "I'm not sure whose behalf I should be angry for Regina or Emma."

"I would have never have pursued Emma in the first place if I had my memories." Before his memories were erased, he wanted to make amends with Regina. With Emma it just started out as harmless flirting nothing more but then he saw the way she had become the leader in Neverland. People who had been enemies for a long time working for a common cause he couldn't help but admire that. However that Emma Swan somehow had disappeared, Killian didn't know whether it was him or something else but Killian seemed to suspect it was the death of the man sitting opposite him that may have something to do with Emma's change.

Neal didn't believe Killians' excuse, "It shouldn't have made a difference, you didn't make one move to make it up to Regina or try to apologise for what you had done." Neal knew that ff Hook was sincere about reforming the circumstances of his relationship with Regina shouldn't have altered anything. "You had the perfect opportunity to start fresh with Regina and you didn't take it." Neal would have loved a second opportunity with Emma having past mistakes erased but he knew he had to live with what he had done.

Killian had winced at this; it was true regardless of the circumstance of their relationship he should have tried to make amends. Regina had tried to atone for her mistakes but Killian had just stayed by Emma's side hoping that her goodness would rub off on him. "I don't know how to be a good person Baelfire," Killian admitted, "I thought Emma could help me with that."

Neal snorted at Killians' response, "I guess my sister knew you well enough despite having her memories erased," Neal looked at Killians' confused expression, "she said that was the reason why you were following Emma around in Neverland that you thought if you'd stayed around the Saviour long enough you would become a good person."

Killian was surprised that even without her memories Regina had read him so well but maybe he shouldn't have been at all that surprising. One of the reasons Killian and Regina got on so well was their similarities. They could read each other like no one else can because they were the same. Once again Killian had lamented over the time they had wasted apart but he wasn't on his own. Baelfire had plenty of regrets over the time he had missed with Emma.

* * *

 _Neal walked through the jungle glaring at the pirate who was in deep conversation with Emma. Neal couldn't understand, one minute Emma was declaring her love for him and the next she was flirting with the pirate right in front of him. His thoughts were interrupted when his sister spoke, "You know Emma is far better at hiding her jealousy then you are."_

" _Emma wasn't jealous of Tamara." Neal didn't want bring up the woman that had betrayed him and hurt his sister. He was surprised Regina had bounced back so well from her ordeal.  
_

 _Regina shook her head at her brother obliviousness, "The only reason why Emma noticed Tamara's plot in the first place was because the woman was engaged to you." She reasoned, "She's only humouring that pirate to rile you up."_

" _I can't help it Regina." Neal knew Emma was punishing him, she had done nothing but that since they had found each other in New York. Neal had accepted he had to do a lot to make amends but for her to bring the pirate into it was too much to take. "He's the reason my Mom ran away and now he is trying to seduce the mother of my child."_

 _Regina knew of her fathers' first wife and her relationship with Hook but she had seriously doubted Emma knew that. Regina would doubt Emma would be in ten feet of Hook if she had known the truth of Hooks' relationship with Neals' mother. "I would comment but you're talking to the woman who attempted to seduce her step daughters' husband at least twice."_

 _Neal quickly spun around to look at his sister "Are you serious?" He then turned to look at the Charmings who were acting all lovey dovey. "But he's so vanilla." Neal continued looking at the couple in disgust, they were acting like they weren't on a island full of psychopaths._

" _I just told you I tried to make a pass at my step daughters' husband and this you have a problem with?" Regina was surprised at her brothers' reaction. It wasn't as if she was seriously interested in David, the fact she actually did it out of spite should have made her brother upset but this was not the reaction Regina was expecting._

" _He just doesn't really seem like your type Regina." Neal explained. Of course Regina could get a nice guy if she'd wanted but Neal knew she would be bored in a matter of minutes.  
_

" _Since when did we start discussing my love life when we clearly meant to be discussing yours." Regina snorted, like her brother knew what her type was. Regina didn't even know if she had a type, though looking at Snow and Charming giggling at each other maybe her brother had point. Even if Regina found the right guy she had hoped she would never be as disgusting as they were behaving._

" _Maybe it's easier to discuss other peoples' love lives than your own." Neal mused looking at Emma laughing with the pirate._

" _He thinks she can reform him." Regina observed the pirate, "Killian doesn't see Emma Swan the person, he only sees Emma Swan the Saviour." Regina placed a reassuring hand on her brothers' shoulder, "Trust me Neal; Emma has enough of those people who see her as a hero. What she really needs is someone to see her for herself."_

 _Neal wasn't sure whether Regina was talking about Emma or herself. Regina had wanted people to see her and not the Evil Queen but it had been difficult for her. Neal had never met the Evil Queen, not really, Neal only ever saw Regina as his little sister and Regina was grateful for that. Emma had seemed so comfortable in her role as the Saviour but did she too want someone to see the real woman beneath the Saviour?_

* * *

Killian woke up to Neal removing the hook from the pirates' arm. "What are you going to do with that?" Killian asked nervously. He knew Neal wasn't happy with the way Killian had treated both Emma and Regina but if Neal was going to resort to violence surely he would have done it long before now.

Neal noticing Hooks' nervousness rolled his eyes, "Relax Hook it's not like I can kill you," he stated as though it were obvious, "you're already dead."

Killian still raised his arms defensively, "But you can still do a lot of damage with it."

Neal snorted, "If you must know I'm going to use it to pick the lock and try to get out of here." The cell lock was an old design and the hook seemed to fit nicely but he needed to concentrate which wasn't easy with the pirate chatting away at him.

"Why the sudden interest to get out of this cell?" Hook asked curiously. When they had spoken earlier Neal gave no indication that he was looking for a way to escape.

"Emma's here." Neal revealed. "Don't ask me how I know but she is here, alive and looking for you." Neal had a dream that he saw her in their yellow bug at the abandoned theme park that they had gone to years ago.

Killian tried to reason with Neal, "Mate you must be dreaming, no living person can enter the Underworld."

"Well she found a way." Neal snapped "And now she's coming to save you!"

"Well I didn't bloody ask her to did I?" Killian didn't have a chance to tell Emma that he didn't feel that way for her. Though Killian made his disinterest quite clear when he was a Dark One he had doubted Emma would believe the Dark Ones words to be true.

"It doesn't matter." Neal turned and focused his attention on picking the lock. "Hades doesn't like to be crossed; she is putting herself in great danger." One of the reasons why Neal was in this cell was because Hades believed Neal had crossed him, Neal couldn't allow Emma to get hurt. Neal had finally managed to get the cell door open. "Well? Are you coming?"

"It's not like I have any other place to be." Killian answered walking out of the cell. "My hook if you please." Killian held out his hand waiting for Neal to give him his hook back.

Neal looked at the hook he had used to break out of the cell, "No," he answered, "I still have a use for this." Neal needed an ally to help him protect Emma and he knew just the right person to help him. The person was another prisoner of Hades and the hook was a perfect tool to get that person out.


	11. Chapter 11

When Regina had woken up Belle had informed her that her father Rumplestiltskin had left for the Underworld. A part of Regina wanted to be angry at her father for leaving her behind but another part of her knew he was right about her not being ready. Suddenly a thought struck her, surely her son wouldn't join Emma on this fools quest would he? Regina rushed out of her fathers' shop to search for her son. Belle noticing her step daughters' distress followed her and was surprised to run into Mary Margaret with baby Neal. "I'm surprised to see you here," Belle stated, "I thought you would have gone with Emma to the Underworld."

"Whilst I've no problems taking my baby son to Camelot on an adventure," Mary Margaret smiled at her son in his stroller, "I do object to taking him to the Underworld."

"What about my son." Regina demanded impatiently. It was bad enough when Emma allowed a ticking time bomb hang around with Henry offering dating advice now she was taking her son to the realm of the dead.

"I thought you knew." Mary Margaret was nervous. She knew Regina was in a volatile mood which was one of the reasons why Mary Margaret had chosen to stay but she didn't know how to calm down a very angry protective mother.

Fortunately Belle was used to dealing with Rumple when he was in moods like this, "Don't worry Regina," she said trying to sooth her step daughter, "Rumple is with him and you know he wouldn't let anything happen to him."

Belle's word seemed to calm Regina down a bit but then Mary Margaret had to open her big mouth, "He was just trying to help his mother."

Both Regina and Belle turned and look at Mary Margaret. Belle looked at Mary Margaret as though she was completely stupid, the other woman should have known that was not what Regina had wanted to hear, whilst Regina looked murderous. "You honestly think Henry went to the Underworld to look for Killian." Regina knew why Henry had gone but noticing Snows' look of total cluelessness she had decided to inform her, "He went to see his Dad." Regina knew Neal had been on her sons' mind when Henry had asked questions about him in Camelot. Regina had tried to answer as best she could but it wasn't enough. Emma could have helped Henry but she was so wrapped up in Killian that she had failed to notice her own sons' grief.

At the time Regina was content to blame the pirate for Henrys' neglect but after Killian became the Dark One it was clear to Regina that Killian had felt betrayed by Emma as well. It wasn't just the fact that Emma had turned him into a Dark One that Killian had felt betrayed, it was because Emma made Killian believe that she had loved him. Regina knew Killian didn't take to betrayal very well particularly if it involved the heart and he didn't like being used. In Killians' mind that was what Emma had done, used him to fill in a void that Neal had left behind. Regina was guilty of that herself; Regina had used Graham to fill in a void that Daniel had left behind. Regina had tried to do the same with Killian but he was too different and so was Regina. Regina wasn't the same woman Daniel had loved those years ago, she wasn't sure that Daniel could love the woman she was now but she knew Killian did and that was what made it so much harder.

* * *

 _Rumplestiltskin didn't know what he had expected when he met his end but he didn't expect this. The Underworld was just like Storybrooke but it wasn't. Some of the buildings looked the same but then some were rubble. At first he thought it was probably the way he was seeing the Underworld through his eyes but when he noticed some people who had never been to Storybrooke go about the their daily lives he knew something was odd. He saw his first wife Milah and he immediately turned in another direction, the last thing he wanted was to see her again but he ended up running into another woman from his past. "Hello Rumple avoiding the wife I see." It was Cora, even though she had aged Rumple still found her attractive but he was still wary of her, he turned the opposite direction but Cora stopped him. "You may be able to avoid your wife but you can't avoid me. We have certain things to discuss."_

" _If you want to blame me for what happened to Regina just remember this deary." Rumple glared at the woman who had hidden his daughter from him. "You played your part as well."_

" _I know that." Cora looked down in shame. "I was hoping you would help me make amends."_

" _It's too late for that." Rumple snapped. "We're dead."_

 _He started to walk away from her but was stopped again when Cora called out. "Just because we're dead Rumple doesn't mean our daughter isn't in danger."_

" _What are you talking about?" Rumple turned to face Cora. She was probably referring to Zelina he thought. He knew Zelina was jealous of her sister and it was only a matter of time before she would try to take out her frustrations on Regina but Rumple was confident in his children's abilities. He knew Baelfire wouldn't let anything happen to his baby sister nor was Regina a pushover. Rumple knew they could handle the Wicked Witch._

" _I had a chat with your wife about a certain contract regarding your second child." Cora couldn't resist confronting Milah. Although Cora never knew Rumplestiltskin as the man he was before he became the Dark One she knew what it had felt like to be treated like you were nothing. To hear about this contract was most uncomfortable, though she had understood why he would make such contract. Cora had thought she had successfully found a loophole to keep Regina at her side at the time Rumple knew nothing of Zelina who was safely in Oz out of the Dark One's reach but she didn't know why he had changed the contract in the first place. Rumple must have thought that by making that contract with Cora it would somehow overrule the previous one._

" _It doesn't matter that man who had made that deal is dead and the contract is lost." Rumple had taken major pains to ensure it, only for Cora to break their deal. He had made Regina suffer needlessly for Cora's lies._

" _Just because you destroy something in the land of the living doesn't mean it won't find its way here." Cora explained, "Hades is the God of riches for a reason Rumple, if an item is valuable enough it will find its way here and that includes that contract."_

 _Rumple hadn't thought of that possibility, had the contract involved any random child it wouldn't be worth anything to Hades but a child of the Dark One could be worth a great deal to the Lord of the Dead, that is if he had found the contract. "You're proposing a team up?"_

" _I've tried to look for the contract myself but I'm having not much success." Cora looked at her former mentor with the same desperation he had seen the first night they had met. Back then she knew how to hide it well which had intrigued him but this time Cora knew that hiding her emotions wasn't going to get Rumple to help her. She had to be honest, "I was hoping that with your knowledge you would know of a way to save our daughter."_

 _Rumple knew he couldn't refuse Cora's request but that didn't mean he could trust her. With her heart back Cora had claimed that Regina was enough but having a heart didn't stop Cora abandoning Zelina to save her own skin. Rumplestiltskin had to be careful; his daughters' future was at stake._

* * *

Shortly after arriving in the Underworld it was proposed they split up and look for the pirate. Rumplestiltskin knew how likely it was that he would look for the pirate. Although Rumple had accepted that the pirate had genuine feelings for his daughter centuries of blood feuding was hard to ignore. Rumple had thought he could let his past with the pirate go, after all his marriage to Milah was long over by the time she had even met Killian but after seeing how the pirate had carelessly hurt his daughter and then casually tried to replace his son in Henrys' life made Rumple furious. The people of Storybrooke couldn't understand what had made the Dark One suddenly turn against Emma but it should have been obvious to anyone. Emma had no respect for his sons' memory and everyone knew how protective Rumple was where family was concerned.

Emma also had no idea how her ignorance was affecting her son. Henry had volunteered to go with Rumple to "aid" in his search but it should have been obvious that Henry had no interest in looking for the pirate anymore than Rumple did but Emma didn't see it. She only saw what she had wished to see and it was hurting her son. Rumple had decided to use this time to talk to his grandson, "You don't have to hide from me," he said placing a comforting hand on his grandsons' shoulder, "I know you want to look for your Dad."

"Is it so wrong to want to see him?" Henry asked. He knew his grandfather would understand after all he was the one who went to great lengths to be reunited with Neal.

"No Henry." Rumple stated honestly, "However I think it's fair to warn you that whilst you may see him the laws of magic forbid you from returning him to life."

"So why are we here?" Henry didn't understand, why would his grandfather bring them here if it was a fool's quest?

"What I'm going to say to you must be between the two of us." Rumple had decided to be honest with the boy; he was old enough to now be apart of this quest. "I want to consult with the Fates."

"I read somewhere that they live in the Underworld but I don't understand why you want to see them. Do you want them to change something like when you wanted to find the Author?" Henry queried. Operation Mongoose was the first time Henry had to find a way to save everyone himself and not rely on his relatives to help him. Whilst his moms did help him to save the day it was Henry who had to bring them together.

"Not exactly, the Fates are one of the most powerful beings in the universe. I seriously doubt they can be afraid or tricked by the Dark One." Though Rumple was impressed by his grandsons' knowledge, obviously the brains came from his fathers' side of the family because it certainly didn't come from Emma. "What I need from the Fates is their wisdom and guidance."

"On what?" Henry was curious now; his grandfather was one of the most knowledgeable and experienced practitioners of magic. The only person who knew more than him was Merlin but that was understandable since their powers came from the same source.

"On why I was chosen to be the Dark One again." Rumple wasn't sure what Emma had told Henry but she was certain Rumple had chosen to become the Dark One on purpose. "Regina told me about both Merlin and Nimue's origins. Merlin couldn't read Nimue's future because she was already chosen to be his natural opposite."

"So you believe that you were chosen like Nimue was?" It sounded like an interesting theory; both his mom and Killian were so chaotic in their brief time as Dark Ones. Only his grandfather had firm control of his powers and had a great respect for the power that he was given. Henry just thought it came down to experience but did the Fates actually choose Rumplestiltskin?

"There were many possible outcomes in that final show down with the pirate and the chances of those powers returning to me was small." Rumple explained, "The Fates don't just see one possible future like your average sorcerer but all possible futures. I want to understand their purpose for me being the Dark One again."

"Do you think it's important?" Henry asked.

"I think that this turmoil we have experienced in the past year or so is because I was pulled from the correct path when I died. We barely had time to stop and breath before another threat had arisen to take its place." Rumple thought that Neals' death might be playing part in this as well but he wasn't certain and he didn't want to get Henrys' hopes up. "I think Fate has tried to right itself again and is not having much success."

"So where to do you suppose to find these Fates'?" Henry wasn't sure if he believed in his grandfathers' theory but Henry had to admit it was hectic recently, maybe there was some truth to it.

Rumple was about to answer but was interrupted by a person he was trying to avoid. "Hello Rumple."

Henry didn't recognise the woman but there was something familiar about her. Whoever it was Rumple wasn't pleased to see her. "What do you want Milah?"

"Our son is in trouble." Milah knew Rumple would do nothing to help her personally but Baelfire, there was nothing he wouldn't do for his son.

"My son." Rumple snapped possessively, "You lost your right to him when you ran off with that bloody pirate."

"Grandpa?" Henry looked at him in shock. He had a feeling he knew who this woman was and he also had a feeling he knew what pirate his grandfather was referring to. He had seen the tattoo on Killians' arm, did Mom know?

Milah looked at Henry and saw the family resemblance. "Is he Baelfire's son?" she asked her former husband.

"Who he is doesn't concern you." Rumple seethed, if she thought she could come here and try to lay claim to his grandson she had another thing coming. "Tell me what's happened to Bae and leave. It's what you're good at after all."

"Hades has captured him." Milah sighed, "He joined Cora on this foolish quest about the contract."

"There wouldn't be a contract in the first place if you hadn't drunk and gambled away all my earnings to impress your pirate friends!" Rumple raged.

"What contract?" Henry asked, "And why is Cora involved?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Henry." Rumple turned to face his grandson. "I'll take care of it. You go and tell your mother what's happened."

"But I want to help!" Henry was tired being treated like a child. He wanted to help his grandparents save his dad.

"You can help us by telling your mother what's happened." Rumple insisted, "She probably think I've done something terrible if you don't return to her soon." Henry eventually relented and went to find his mother. Rumple turned to his former wife and asked, "Where is my son?"

* * *

 _Cora followed Rumple to the caves. It wasn't dark like ordinary caves; crystals glowed on the cave wall which made it look beautiful. Cora had a closer look at one of the crystals and saw Regina spar with her brother Baelfire in the crystal. "What is this place?" she asked._

" _It's the Crystal Cave where magic began." Rumple answered watching his son and daughter sparring together. He was glad that his children had each other. "The crystals show the past, present and all the possible futures."_

" _And you think one of these crystals will tell us how to help Regina?" Cora queried._

" _No." Rumple answered. "I know how to see into the future but interoperating it is tricky. However deep within these caves is the home of the Fates."_

" _Do you really think they will help us?" Cora had heard of the Fates, even the Gods had feared them. She was unsure they would be willing to help them in their quest. Then Cora noticed the cave change shape behind them. "How do we find them if the cave keeps changing." Cora questioned._

" _The Dark Ones have a special relationship with the Fates, only they can successfully navigate the cave and seek an audience but it's not without a price." Rumple continued to move forward until they had faced a large door. "This is one of the entrances to the Dark Ones Vault; in there I will have an audience with the Fates."_

" _I'll go with you." Cora was about to enter but was stopped by Rumple._

" _You cannot." Rumple stated, "Only Dark Ones may enter; besides it is too dangerous for you to enter. Stored within that vault is all the darkness of the past Dark Ones. If you could go in there the chances are that the darkness would consume you."_

" _So you want me to stay out here whilst you face the darkness alone?" Cora didn't like to sit on the sidelines, she wanted to help._

" _I need you out here in case the darkness consumes me." Rumple explained, "You are the only person capable of stopping me should the darkness takes control." Rumple knew that Belle was also capable but she was in the land of the living._

" _I'm no match for the Dark One." Cora said honestly. As powerful as she became there was no way she could beat him._

" _Same Cora, always assuming that power is the solution." Rumple smiled at his former lover, "You never needed magic to stop me. You had something far more precious. Hopefully when I return you'll remember what that thing was." Rumple entered the vault leaving a very confused and bewildered Cora behind._

* * *

Rumplestiltskin had followed Milah to what looked like a dungeon. Milah had tried to make conversation with her ex-husband but Rumple had no interest in speaking to her. Something was not right about this, it seemed far too easy and how come Milah seemed know exactly where she was going? He was about to ask her but then he had heard his sons' voice in the distance. Rumple had followed the voice into a cell and then he heard the door shut behind him. "I should have known that this was a trap." Rumple turned to his guilty looking ex wife. "Congratulations deary, it finally looks like you have your revenge."

"It was the only way to save our son," Milah had the decency to look ashamed. She knew how much Rumple cared about his son and she used his own love against him. "Hades said if I led you here, he would release him."

"You stupid pirate wench." Rumple snarled, "There is no way Hades would give away one of his bargaining tools. Not when he knows he can use Bae to control me."

"Well I'm afraid that is true." Hades said finally revealing himself, smirking at the Dark One. "So glad we could finally meet."

"We had a deal." Milah said in a panic. She genuinely thought she was saving her son only to have the Lord of the Dead trick her.

Hades turned to the woman and sneered, "Do I look like the Dark One to you? I'm the ruler of this realm and your son defied me."

"Don't pretend you're doing this because Bae defied you." Rumple snorted, "You're doing this because you want to make a deal. What is it?"

"Straight to the point I see." Hades smiled sinisterly, "What I want is a portal to bring Regina to me. Your daughter is one of three valuable chess pieces and sadly she is not here."

Three? Rumple thought. Could it have something to do with the Fates but how was Regina tied to them? Whatever it was he couldn't let Hades get to her. "So it comes down to this a choice between son or daughter."

"Come now." Hades reasoned, "We both know she will end up here eventually. The question is how long your son has to suffer before she arrives?"

"Rumple please." Milah pleaded. Even though Baelfire wanted nothing to do with her at the moment she didn't want to see him suffer.

"Bae will never forgive me." Rumple knew Bae had blamed himself for what had happened to his sister. It wasn't his sons fault, Rumple had other apprentices but Regina had shown the most promise.

"We'll see how forgiving your son is." Hades summoned one of his guards to bring the Dark One's son to him. The guard shifted nervously and whispered something to his master and Hades screamed in rage, "What?!"

The guard watched as red flames surrounded his master and shook in fear, "He and the pirate escaped my lord."

Hades incinerated the guard before him in a rage. Milah watched on in fear whilst the Dark One laughed at Hades misfortune, "It seems to me deary that you have nothing to threaten me with."

"I'm not beaten yet Dark One." Hades snarled and shoved Milah into Rumple's cell, "I'm sure you and your dear wife have much to discuss. Don't worry your son won't be missing for long."

Once Hades had left Milah turned to her ex-husband and cried, "What are we going to do?"

Rumple had no comfort to give his ex-wife, "You've done enough." Milah certainly had done enough, outside the cell he had a fighting chance to stop Hades plan but in this cell there was not much the Dark One could do except hoped that his grandson had gotten word to the Saviour. He just hoped Emma had gotten out whatever day dream she was in and was able to help them.

* * *

 _Cora sat outside the vault entrance, there wasn't much for her to do but wait. She would occasionally look into the crystals and see what her daughter was up to and what she saw was unsettling. Zelina had found Regina but rather than try to bond with her little sister like Baelfire had done, Zelina had decided she wanted to destroy Regina's happiness instead. Cora watched grimly as Zelina tricked Baelfire into opening the Dark One Vault and thus ending his life._

 _With Rumplestiltskin resurrected there was no means for Cora to escape the crystal caves. Cora was all alone and all she could do was watch as her daughters fought bitterly. No one knew of the time Rumple had spent in the Dark Ones Vault or the effect it had on him. Zelina certainly didn't know she was playing with fire by tormenting the Dark One nor did she know the risks for attempting to change the past. Breaking the laws of magic was possible but Cora knew that there were dangerous consequences for attempting it._

 _Cora was broken out her thoughts when the door to the vault had opened. Cora knew it couldn't be Rumple for he was alive and in Storybrooke. Cora prepared a fireball and waited for the person to leave the vault. Cora didn't know who to expect but she didn't expect Baelfire to come out of the vault with a haunted look on his face. Cora was immediately at Baelfire's side when he passed out into her arms. It must have been the trade Cora had thought, Baelfire must have taken Rumplestiltskins' place in the vault. Baelfire wasn't Cora's son but he had made Regina happy and that had meant something to Cora. Cora decided to help Baelfire in his time of need and who knows maybe he would help her to protect Regina._


	12. Chapter 12

Regina was sat in Dr Hoppers' waiting room outside his office with her sister. Regina had managed to convince Mary Margaret and Robin that provided Zelina attends sessions with Dr Hopper and that she wears a cuff preventing her from doing magic Zelina could see her daughter under Regina's supervision. Neither Zelina nor Robin were happy with the situation they still hadn't agreed on what to name their child. Regina was determined to help her sister but the only time Zelina ever let her guard down was in her daughters' presence. Regina knew if Zelina had any hope of reforming she had to see her daughter. However Zelina still chose to be difficult. "I don't see why I have to attend these sessions." Zelina huffed, "It's not like anyone made you do this."

Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her sisters whining about how Regina got everything, instead she pointed out, "Actually after the dark curse was broken the Charmings wouldn't let me see Henry unless I attended these sessions and I wasn't fortunate enough to have a sister to hold my hand through it."

"No you just had your brother who I killed by the way." Zelina taunted.

A dark part of Regina wanted throttle her in that moment but she knew that Zelina was trying to bait her so she let it slide. "You know sis, you make such a big deal that Dad chose me to cast the dark curse but you haven't considered why Dad wanted the dark curse cast in the first place."

"No but I'm sure you'll tell me." Zelina snorted, looking away from her sister.

"He wanted to find his son in this land. He didn't care what would happen to me once the curse was broken just as long as he would find his son." Regina looked at her sister to see if she was listening to her. Zelina turned to look at Regina to see if she was telling the truth. Regina continued, "Don't think I don't know what it's like to be unwanted by a parent because I do. Dad may want me as his child now but it was Neal who wanted me in his family first and despite what you may think of me I want you in mine."

Before Zelina could respond Dr Hopper called her into his office. Dr Hopper greeted his former patient, "How you've been Regina?"

"I think you should save your questions for Zelina because she is going to be difficult." Regina smiled.

"No more difficult then you were when you first started." Dr Hopper smiled back, "You know my door is open if you need anything." After Dr Hopper had left with her sister, Regina first considered taking him up on his offer. Her dad said that she needed to work through her grief on her own and not rely on magical quick fixes. The problem was Regina wasn't sure how to work through it herself. Perhaps Dr Hopper could help her with that.

* * *

 _Milah was in the captains' cabin drinking awaiting Killians' return she had heard news of a new Dark One stopping the Ogre wars once and for all. A part of Milah didn't believe it when she heard the new Dark One's name Rumplestiltskin. Milah knew her husband wasn't capable of killing one worthless physician never mind killing a Dark One and taking his place. Her thoughts were interrupted when Killian entered, "Is something the matter love?"_

 _Milah swallowed the last of her drink and answered, "My husband is the new Dark One."_

" _You're joking love," Killian laughed in disbelief, "that coward?"_

" _I wish I was." Milah looked down, her hands were shaking, "But there was no mistake, not many parents name their child Rumplestiltskin."_

" _And you're worried for your son." Killian assumed. Killian knew the lad didn't have a good life being raised by the town coward but he knew despite being a coward Rumplestiltskin loved his son. It was the only good thing Milah had to say about her husband._

 _Milah was ashamed; she hadn't given much thought about how Rumple being a Dark One would affect her son Baelfire. "Rumple would never harm him but should he find us there is no telling what could happen." She had no idea how her husband would react if he had found them. Milah knew that the Rumplestiltskin as man would have done nothing just as he did when Killian had given him the opportunity to win her back but what would the Dark One do?  
_

" _And what do you suggest?" Killian wasn't sure if Milah was truly convinced that the Dark One wouldn't harm her son but it wasn't his place to argue._

" _We make a deal." Milah suggested. "I know of a contract that he would be desperate to get his hands on now that he is immortal." When Rumple had made that deal their marriage was already failing and there was no hope of there ever being a second child but now he was a Dark One and a child of the Dark One could be valuable. Rumplestiltskin couldn't afford to have such a contract lying around in existence.  
_

* * *

Killian was waiting nervously as Baelfire had hidden his hook somewhere for Cora to find. According to Baelfire she had been captured and forced to work in the mills with her magic blocked by a cuff. The hook was supposed help Cora remove the cuff and allow Cora to escape. Killian was surprised that Baelfire would even work with Cora but something happened in the Underworld that had forced them to work together. "You seem nervous Hook." Neal smirked at the pirate in a way that almost reminded Killian of the crocodile.

"Considering what Cora did to Regina's first love I have every right to be nervous." Killian said pacing.

"Relax Hook, it's not like I could kill you." Cora appeared from the darkness and handed his hook back. "Thanks for the help. Did Rumple finally finish you off?"

"Why does everyone assume that?" Killian huffed as he put his hook back in its proper place.

"It's not important." Cora dismissed. "What is important is finding that contract for Regina."

"What contract?" If Regina was in danger Killian wanted to know.

Neal began to explain, "Before Papa became the Dark One he signed a contract trading his second child for…"

"I know all about it." Killian interrupted, "Milah told me about it when she first discovered that her husband became a Dark One."

"Let me guess she wanted to find it so she could save her own skin." Neal growled. Neal hadn't forgiven his mother for leaving him behind. Killian had said that she wanted to go back for him but in Neals' mind she had plenty of opportunities to come back for him but she never did. The fact that she had wanted the contract to use against his father only hurt more. She didn't even care that the Dark One was raising her son on his own.

Killian didn't answer; he couldn't deny that what Baelfire had said was true. Cora sensing Neal distress moved onto the topic about the contract itself. "Well it's obvious that she didn't find it or she wouldn't be down here."

"We did find it." Killian stated, "I had it locked away in the ships safe but then I destroyed it shortly after finding out about Regina."

Neal was shocked maybe the pirate was telling the truth about his feelings for Regina. Having that contract in his possession Killian could have easily had his revenge but he chose to protect Regina instead. "Then the contract is down here." Cora reasoned, "There is a copy of Hooks' ship in town it could be in there." Neal was torn, he wanted to protect Emma but there wasn't any time to waste. Neal had to find the contract before Hades did.

* * *

 _Milah was upset, Killian had run into her husband outside of a local tavern. Rumple hadn't forgotten the humiliation he had suffered at the hands of the pirate and challenged him to a duel and Killian the fool had chosen to accept."I don't understand why you don't just let me use that contract."_

 _Killian was tired of arguing about this with her, "I'm not a coward Milah, I will not hide behind some bloody piece of paper."_

 _Milah put her hand on Killians' arm in an effort to reassure him. "I know you aren't but he's immortal there's no way you'll survive."_

 _Killian pulled his arm out of Milahs' grasp, "Thank you Milah," he said sarcastically, "your confidence truly overwhelms me."_

 _Milah was getting annoyed at Killians' stubborn pride, "Well if you won't use it I will."_

" _I'm afraid you can't love." Killian argued, "It's in the safe and only I know the combination."_

 _Milah growled in frustration, "Why can't you see I'm trying to protect you?"_

" _But could you love me if I run away?" Killian reasoned, "You didn't love your husband when he ran away from the wars so why would this be any different?"_

" _That's not fair." Milah cried. She had never felt for Rumple the same way she had felt for Killian. Why couldn't he see that? "If you won't help me then I'll find some other way to reason with the Dark One." Killian watched as Milah stormed out of the room. It wasn't how he wanted to spend his final night with the woman he loved. Killian knew he wasn't coming back alive but at least Milah would be safe._

* * *

Killian looked at supposed copy of his ship. It looked like a complete wreck, he went to take a closer look but Baelfire had stopped him, "Be careful," Neal warned, "if you fall into the water your soul gets trapped in the river of death."

"Thanks but I don't understand why there is a copy of my ship in a version of a crumbling Storybrooke in the Underworld?" Killian queried.

"It's hard to explain," Cora climbed on deck being careful to avoid the water. "According to previous residence of the Underworld Hades just decided to use his magic to create a Strorybrooke but the magic here is different. The Underworld rejected Hades changes and this is the result."

They made their way through the wreckage to the captains' cabin. If Killian had any doubts that the ship they were aboard wasn't his own it was quickly dismissed when he saw the cabin. It was almost exactly as he left it. The safe was in the same hidden place and had the exact same combination to open it. Only when he had opened the safe it was empty. "Well that was a complete waste of time." Cora said in disappointment.

Neal had closer look at the safe. Previous experience of being a thief allowed him to notice some dust which indicated that something was in the safe and had been moved recently. He then turned to Killian and asked, "Does anyone else know the combination to this safe living or dead?"

"There was Liam, my brother." Killian answered, "But he didn't know anything about a contract."

"There's a Liam Jones that runs a bar that Milah visits in town." Cora reasoned, "It could explain why you were placed in that cell with Neal." Cora knew that given the right amount of drink Milah would tell anyone her life story. It was how Cora had learned of the contract in the first place. If she had told Liam and he told Hades Regina could be in a lot of trouble.

Neal began to understand what Cora was getting at, "Hades was using you as leverage against your brother." Neal knew he was only placed in that cell to use as leverage against the Dark One. Others in the Underworld could go about their business in their own version of Storybrooke without any interference. Killian could only have been placed in the cell with him if he was valuable to Hades.

"I don't believe it." Liam was an honourable man the idea he would work for Hades to protect his own interest didn't sound right to Killian.

"There is one way to find out." Cora said determinedly, "We go and ask him." Killian still didn't want to believe that Liam would do such a thing. Killian also didn't want to believe that once again he had placed Regina in danger. He had to know the truth, did his brother give Hades that contract or not?

* * *

 _Killian made his way below deck to the captains' cabin. He was still bruised from the punch he had received from Baelfire. Killian opened the safe and looked at the contract that he and Milah had stolen. Milah had believed that this contract would save them from the Dark One's wrath but Killian refused to allow her to use it. He had often wondered if the outcome would have been the same if he had just used the contract to bargain with the crocodile._

 _Killian had kept the contract in his possession with the intention of using it on a later date but now he had a name of the second child. It wasn't some unknown child that he didn't care for. It was Regina, a woman he had allowed into his bed, a woman who he had shared his past with and a woman who he had recently betrayed. Killian knew he should be with Emma and Neal right now rescuing Regina but would they allow him to, would Regina ever trust him again?_

 _Killian knew that if he were to win Regina's trust again he had to let go of his revenge. Killian stared at the contract and made his decision, using his hook he tore up the contract. As much as Killian had hated the crocodile for what he had done to Milah he couldn't allow anyone else to use this contract to hurt Regina again. Regina may never forgive him for what he done but if he had to; Killian would spend the rest of his days making amends for his mistake and have Regina back in his life._


	13. Chapter 13

Regina decided to take Dr Hoppers' offer for therapy sessions to help her try and make sense of what happened to her. Regina had a limited number of options of who to discuss her problems with. Mary Margaret offered assistance but Regina would doubt she would like to hear how Regina had betrayed Emma. Belle was an option but she had been struggling with her own problems on where she had stood with her husband. Somewhere along the way Belle had lost faith in Rumplestiltskin and was trying to get it back but it was hard now that he was the Dark One again and it didn't help that most of Storybrooke was against him.

Regina needed to talk to someone who would not judge her and for a long time that person was Killian but now he wasn't there anymore. The first session back with Dr Hopper was the worst, confessing everything that had happened in Camelot but Archie didn't comment he just sat and listened to Regina tell her story. This week's session however was different, this was analysing what had occurred. "Regina," Archie began looking at his notes and then back at Regina, "I like to talk about what had occurred between you and Killian in Camelot when you had become intimate again."

"That's one way of putting it." Regina muttered sarcastically. Really Regina thought, who would ever thought of a psychiatrist getting flustered at mentioning sex.

"What I mean to say Regina," Archie blushed and started to fiddle with his notes, "is that there were probably other moments that sparked some recognition of your time together before your memories were erased. What was it about that moment that made you act on it?"

"I don't know." Regina answered not really thinking about it before. "We were arguing, he thought I wasn't doing enough to help Emma." Regina spat out Emma's name as though it was a disease, Regina was still furious at the Saviour for taking her son to the Underworld on a fool's quest.

"And were you?" Archie enquired curiously.

"Of course I did!" Regina exclaimed, "No one worked harder than I did in trying to free Merlin and save her from the darkness."

"But I seem to recall you saying that after the incident with Killian you didn't feel any remorse until you had returned Emma's necklace to her." Archie read the notes off the notebook on his lap. "Why didn't you feel any guilt until then?"

Regina clenched her hands in her lap, "I guess I had misjudged Emma." Regina looked up to the confused expression on Archie's face and then she began to explain. "That necklace was important to my brother. There wasn't a day that went by in the Enchanted Forest where he didn't stop to look at it and every time he would look at that necklace he would think of Emma." Tears began to appear in Regina eyes, "When Neal died our family fell apart. Dad fell further into the darkness; Henry began to distance himself from others." Regina knew Henry didn't just create Operation Mongoose for her it was also a means to give Neal a happy ending that he deserved. "Emma started dating Killian and began to act as though my brother never existed."

"Could it be that Emma didn't know how to grieve for Neal and was hiding behind her role as the Saviour?" Archie queried.

"I don't know." Regina sighed, "When Emma was the Dark One signs pointed to her missing Neal but it's not him that she's going to the Underworld for."

"It may not be her feelings for Killian that made her go to the Underworld." Archie explained, "But the desire for a mission for the Saviour to accomplish. She doesn't want to face her feelings anymore than you do so she looked for something to distract her, like her relationship with Hook."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Regina glowered, "She used the man I loved in order to forget my brother and in doing so she also neglected my son." Archie sighed and looked down at his notes. It seemed to Archie that Regina had fallen into her old pattern in looking for someone to blame. When Daniel had died Regina had fixed the blame onto Snow and now with Killians' death Regina had decided to place the blame at Emma's door. Archie hoped that with these sessions it wouldn't escalate as badly as it had done so before.

* * *

 _In the Crystal Cave Cora conjured a damp cloth and placed it over Neals' forehead. Ever since he had come out of the Dark Ones Vault he had been in the throes of a nightmare. Cora tried to sooth him as much as she could but there was little she could do. She wasn't his mother, she was barely one to Regina or Zelina what did she know about helping people out of bad dreams? She was the one that usually caused them._

 _Cora still remembered when Regina had been sick and had nightmares. Cora tore through every spell book she had to find a cure whilst Henry remained at her daughters' side. It had infuriated Cora to no end, Regina and Henry were not even related by blood and yet Regina had loved him more than Cora. When Cora had brought Zelina to use her magic to help cure Regina, she had seen an opportunity to use both her daughters to obtain more power but when Regina and Zelina had become so close, Cora had allowed her jealousy overrule her common sense. Cora could handle sharing Regina's love with Henry but with a sister who Regina barely knew was too much. Now seeing her daughters at each other's throats Cora had now realised the mistake she had made in separating them but there was nothing she could do about it trapped here in the Underworld._

 _Cora was brought out her thoughts when she heard Neal groan beside her. Cora thought it must have been another nightmare and prepared to sooth him but then she noticed Neals' eyes open. Upon seeing Cora over him Neal began to panic, the last time he saw her alive she attempted to murder his father. Noticing Neals' panic she attempted to sooth Neal as best she could, "Relax Neal I have no intention of hurting you."_

" _You expect me to believe that?" Neal attempted to move away but he was too weak._

" _If I wanted to hurt you I would have done so already." Cora knew a simple denial would not allow Neal to trust her so she had to find another way to persuade Neal that she was no threat._

" _What do you want with me?" Neal wasn't sure that he could trust Cora but if he could find out what it was she was after then maybe he would have something to work with._

" _That depends on whether you can find a way out of the Crystal Cave." Cora stated, "Your father said that only the Dark Ones can successfully navigate the cave but since you've been in the Dark Ones Vault you may be able to find a way out."_

" _You mean Papa just left you here?" Neal knew his dad could hold a grudge and he wasn't exactly pleased about Cora keeping Regina a secret from him but surely Cora wasn't gullible enough to fall into a trap._

" _He went into the Dark Ones Vault to seek an audience with the Fates." Cora stated pointing towards the door._

 _Neal look towards the door and shivered, "I saw no Fates in there only nightmares."_

" _I won't ask you to repeat what you saw." Cora said with compassion which shocked Neal because he didn't think she was capable of it. "Your father had stated he would have to face the darkness of all past Dark Ones before he could consult with Fates. I suppose that when you had traded your life for Rumple you ended up the last place he had been, in that Vault"_

" _What did the Fates know that was so important that he would face that?" Neal asked._

" _They may know a way of protecting your sister from Hades." Cora answered with a worried look on her face._

 _Neal wanted to believe that it was some sort of lie or a trick but seeing the look on Cora's face made him hesitate. "Tell me everything." He wanted to dismiss Cora's words as lies but if Regina truly was in danger he couldn't stand idly by and do nothing._

* * *

Henry was getting frustrated, he was trying to tell his mother that his dad was in trouble but Emma was refusing to listen. "It's probably one of Golds' tricks" she said. In Emma's mind Gold had tricked them all to get his powers back but neither Henry nor Regina could see it.

"It's not a trick!" Henrys' rage was building; he heard the argument between his Granpa and who Henry believed to be his Grandmother. Henry now knew that the Milah tattooed on Killians' arm was also his Grandmother and he was furious. Killian never spoken a word about his past and now Henry knew why. "I saw him argue with Grandma."

"And I saw Neal and he was fine." Emma argued not wanting to hear anymore. She probably should have told Henry but the memory was too bittersweet. Emma was brought to the place where she and Neal were both happy. She had tried to make excuses for not coming for him but Neal didn't seem convinced, instead he urged her to turn back.

"You saw Dad and didn't tell me?" Henry breathed. He couldn't believe it. It was just like the time when they first returned to Storybrooke when their memories were altered. Emma was pleased with the memories they were given and was desperate to go back, however Henry wasn't. Whilst Henry did enjoy the memories of New York and the friends he had made, he didn't like the memories of Emma telling him how his father left her when she was pregnant. Whilst it had been partially true Henry knew that Neals' absence from his sons' life wasn't intentional. From the moment Neal had found out about his son he had spent every day trying to make up for lost time and knowing that Emma had denied Henry to even see him before he died was tough for Henry to take.

Emma seeing her sons' distress tried to comfort Henry, "It was in a dream, he told me he moved onto a better place."

Emma placed a hand onto Henrys' shoulder but he shrugged her off, "You're lying!" he cried.

"Henry," Emma tried to reason with him, "I'm your mother."

"No you're not." Henry growled which forced Emma to step back. "You're just like Milah. You gave birth to me but all you care about is that damn pirate and I'm sick of it!" Henry may not have known much about Neals' mother but he had managed to piece together what had happened thanks to his grandparents argument.

Emma felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She had seen Henry deny Regina's place as his mother many times before and wondered if this was how Regina had felt. "That's not true," Emma cried, "I love you."

"Why don't you go and look for your precious pirate whilst I go look for my dad." Henry spat, "At least I know he actually loved me." Henry turned and walked away from his mother.

Emma broke down in tears, she didn't realise that Henry had felt that way and what was that talk about Milah? All Emma knew was that Milah was Killians' first love but it seemed that Henry had known more. She wanted to ask Henry about what he knew but Henry was in no mood to speak to Emma at the moment. Her thoughts were interrupted when her dad approached her noticing Emma's tears, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"No I'm not." Emma cried, "My own son hates me."

"He's a teenager," David said trying to reassure his daughter, "They all say that at some point." Emma didn't seem convinced so he continued, "Look I'll go and try to talk to him man to man and see if I can straighten this out."

Emma watched her dad go and follow Henry. She didn't think David could get through to Henry. Regina probably could but she wasn't speaking to Emma either. Maybe Regina was right Emma thought, maybe this was a fool's quest.

Emma walked into a bar, maybe a drink would calm her nerves. She sat at a bar stool and waited to be served by a man that vaguely looked familiar. "You're not one of my regulars." The barman observed.

"I'm just visiting," Emma answered though right now she wasn't sure what she was even doing in the Underworld anymore.

"We don't get many visitors." The barman stated. "Anyone in particular you're looking for?"

"Killian Jones." Emma answered though right about now she wasn't even certain anymore.

The barman looked at Emma suspiciously, "What do you want with my brother?" Emma was surprised. She had spent a good amount of time looking for the pirate with not much success only to end up stumbling into Killians' brother by accident. Maybe he would know where to find Killian.

* * *

 _Neal and Cora had managed to find their way out of the Crystal Cave. Since Neal had previously been in the Dark Ones Vault and it had allowed him to navigate his way out of the cave. Neal also believed it would allow him to return to the Vault if he wished to consult with Fates but Cora was against the idea._

 _The time Cora had spent nursing Neal through his nightmares made her very protective over him. Neal didn't believe Cora could be protective over anyone but her time in the caves had changed her. She saw how her mistakes affected her daughters' relationship. Neal guessed her looking after him was Cora's way of atoning but Neal couldn't think about that right now. All he could think about was his sister and that contract._

 _They had made their way into town and after discussing their next plan of action they had decided to go their separate ways. Neal felt he could use a drink in the local tavern just to try and make sense of everything of what happened. Unfortunately the idea of having a quiet drink was not on the cards when he had ran into his own mother Milah. She looked just the same as he remembered, sadly they weren't fond memories. One of his last memories as child were of her in the tavern and his father pleading with her to come home. Seeing Milah slumped over the bar brought all those unhappy memories back. Neal was tempted to walk out and not look back but then he thought against it. He wasn't going to run away like she did, Neal had decided to approach her. "You still haven't changed have you Milah?" Neal had no desire to call her mother because in his mind Milah wasn't one, certainly not to him._

 _Milah turned to look at him. "Do I know you?" She knew there was something vaguely familiar about this man but she couldn't place it._

 _Neal sighed in disappointment. "You know I dreamed of one day seeing you again but to know that you don't even recognise your own son makes it seem more like a nightmare."_

 _Milah stood up from her bar stool in shock. "Baelfire?" It seemed so obvious now looking at his fathers' eyes staring coldly at her. "I'm sorry but you're all grown up. I didn't realise it was you."_

" _Of course you wouldn't you haven't been around." Neal seethed in rage. He could forgive his father and sister for all their sins; at least they had wanted their children. Neals' father moved entire communities to be reunited with his son but what had Milah done? Nothing, she had left and never looked back._

" _I wanted to but your father…" Milah had tried to explain but Neal stopped her._

" _Let me guess, is this the part where you complain about how Papa was a coward and not worthy of you?" Neal sarcastically snapped, "Because Killian was so much better, especially the part where he left me on my own in Neverland to rot. Nice to know that you threw your family away for such a great man."_

 _Milah was shocked, Killian had told her stories of Neverland and how dangerous it was. The thought of her son being alone in that place made her feel sick. "Where was your father?" She knew her husband loved their son and would do anything for him even as the Dark One. Surely he would have done something._

" _Probably moving heaven and earth trying to find me and he did." Neal may not have been happy with his dads' methods but he had understood in way. It was Neals' own desperation to be reunited with his son that had cost him his life. "Would you have done the same?"_

" _I wanted to come back for you." Milah desperately argued but Baelfire wasn't moved. To Milah her son was looking at her just how Rumplestiltskin looked at her shortly before she had died._

 _Like his father Neal wasn't willing to hear her excuses. "Wanted to but didn't." Milah had turned away and began to cry but Neal had no comfort to give. In his mind Milah had made her choice and he had other things to worry about. "I don't have time for this. Someone needs my help and I don't turn my back on people who need me."_

 _As Neal left Milah sat at the bar and sobbed. The barman Liam approached her and offered her a tissue. Milah knew he was Killians' brother and shared stories with him. He was probably her only friend in this town. "Are you alright?" he asked gently._

 _Milah took the tissue and shook her head. "My own son hates me."_

" _You'll have plenty of time to patch things up." Liam reassured, "You'll just have to be patient. In time his anger will die down and you will have your chance to get know him." Milah knew Liam was right. In the Underworld there was nothing but time, the main reason why people were stuck in this town was because they had unfinished business and Milah knew for a fact that her son was hers. Milah just had to find a way of reaching her son that's all._

* * *

Emma had just finished telling Liam her story about Killian and what she had hoped to accomplish by coming to the Underworld. Liam seemed unmoved by Emma's declaration of love for his brother. "So let me understand this Miss Swan, you turned my brother into a Dark One because you didn't want him to die even though it was his own request that you let him go and now that he sacrificed himself for a noble cause…"

"The cause meant nothing." Emma interrupted, "Gold is still the Dark One."

"It doesn't matter, it was Killians' decision and rather than honouring it you're forcing him to return with you even though he may not want to." Liam argued.

"Of course Killian would want to we love each other." As Emma said those words even she struggled to believe them and from the look on Liams' face he didn't believe them either.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan but if you truly loved him you would respect his wishes." Liam folded his arms and stared at Emma defiantly. "I love my brother, I want to see him happy and I know it's not with you."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for your brother?" Emma couldn't believe it, there would be many in Storybrooke that would say it was the other way round and here was Killians' brother saying that the Saviour wasn't good enough for Captain Hook.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Miss Swan." Liam said placing his hands on the bar top.

Emma wanted to argue further but another voice came from other end of the bar, "Oh I beg to differ."

"Neal?" Emma breathed in shock. She had honestly believed that he had moved onto a better place but here he was but not with the look of warmth she was used to seeing from him. It was the same cold look Henry had given her moments before when he had said that she wasn't his mother.

Emma wasn't the only person shocked by Neals' sudden appearance. Liam quickly came around the bar to greet him, "Neal I'm so glad you're here. Milah was so worried when Hades had you arrested."

It was the second time Milahs' name was mentioned to Emma and it confused her. How did Neal know Milah and what was that talk about him getting arrested? Was that why he had lied to her about moving on, was he trying to protect her, Emma wondered. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when Neal spoke to Liam coldly, "But you weren't, were you Liam? After all it was you who told Hades what I was up to."

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Liam said nervously.

"Only three people knew about that contract," Neal stated, "Me, Cora and mother. Now I know it couldn't possibly be Cora because she wants that contract as much as I do and despite things not going well between my mother and I, she would never sell me out to the Lord of the Dead. However you were her closest confident and she must have told you everything."

"Milah and I weren't that close," Liam said defensively, "I swear."

Emma was shocked, Milah was Neals' mother. Suddenly Neals' hostility towards Hook started to make sense. It also explained why Gold distanced himself from Emma and her family when she and Killian started dating. It also explained why Henry had made the comparison between her and his grandmother. Killian had never told her and she never asked. Emma had claimed to love Killian but knew nothing about him.

Not that Emma knew much about Neal either but did he really lie, he obviously never told her about the Enchanted Forest which Emma couldn't really blame him for. Had Neal started talking about curses and magic at the time she had met him, she probably would have thought he was insane but what he had told her that all was true. His mom did leave him when he was young and his dad did change when he became the Dark One. That's why it was so shocking when he had left her, he always seemed so honest, for a thief.

Emma was so lost in thought she didn't notice Neal pull out a familiar hook, "Then swear it on this." Neal said so menacingly it would have made his father and sister proud.

Emma couldn't believe how Neal was acting. "Neal this isn't you." Neal wasn't like Gold or Regina he didn't do things like this.

"You're right Emma this isn't me." Neal smirked sinisterly, "Cora on the other hand is another matter."

"Tell me where he is." Liam demanded.

"Ah Ah." Neal was waving his finger at Liam as if he were scolding a naughty child. "That is not how a deal is made. I should know my father was famous for them. You have to give me information I want in exchange."

"Okay fine I told Hades about the contract you were looking for, I found it in the safe and gave it to him. He had my brother I didn't have a choice" Liam confessed hoping that would be enough.

"I already knew that Liam." Neal looking at the hook disinterestedly, "What want is something I don't know like what does Hades want with my sister?"

"It's not just your sister he wants; he wants your father too." Liam explained, "Their powers are closely linked with the Fates. There was supposed to be a third too but he died recently and his soul is lost somewhere."

"Merlin." Emma breathed. Merlins' power came from the same source as the Dark One and he died at the hands of Killian. Emma saw it happen; it almost looked as if Merlin had accepted his fate.

"I gave you what you wanted." Liam glared at Neal. "Now where is my brother?"

"He's standing right behind you." Neal smiled tossing the metal hook in Killians' direction. Neal then turned and looked at Emma, "Like I said before, you're right this wasn't me."

Emma watched as Neal left without another word. She then turned and looked at Killian who was glaring angrily at his brother. "You go after him Swan," Killian ordered not even looking in Emma's direction, "Me and my brother have much to discuss."

Emma had felt torn, she came to the Underworld to save Killian but seeing Neal again made her doubt her own feelings for the pirate. There was also Henry to consider, he was so angry with Emma over her obsession with Killian and he wasn't the only one. Regina had been against the mission from the start, she looked ready tear Emma limb from limb when she had told her. Regina accused Emma of not knowing what true love was and right now Emma was starting to believe her. Emma knew nothing of Killians' past and a part of her didn't even want to know. Emma knew Neal was bluffing about threatening Killian because she knew Neal and with that in mind she left the bar to go after him.

After Emma had left the Jones brothers' alone Killian spoke first, "I once looked up to you, respected you, admired you and now I see you are nothing more than a coward."

"That's not fair brother, I did this to protect you." Liam argued.

"I'm not child Liam; I don't need your bloody protection!" Killian raged, "I survived countless centuries without you."

"By making other people suffer for your revenge." Liam argued, "I saw your victims' brother, including our father."

Killian lunged at his brother at that, grabbing hold of Liams' shirt and placing his hook at his neck, "Don't you dare speak of that night." He threatened.

"Why not?" Liam gasped in his brothers' hold, "It was you fear of him replacing me brother that led you to do it. You forget brother how well I know you. After all these years you still haven't changed."

"If you know me so well why harm the woman I love?" Killian growled.

Liam rolled his eye at Killians' accusation, "I've hardly done anything to harm Emma." Liam saw the way she looked at Neal during their exchange it was obvious to Liam she didn't care for his brother as much as she thought she did.

"I wasn't talking about Emma," Killian snarled noting the look of confusion on Liams' face, "I'm talking about the woman which the contract refers to, a contract that you gave away to Hades." Killian stepped away from his brother and made his way to the exit, "It looks to me brother you don't know me as well as you think you do."

* * *

 _Cora was in the Mayor's office looking through some papers that would give her some clues to the whereabouts of the contract. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she barely noticed Neal walk in. "I thought you were going to have some down time at the bar."_

" _I was but then I ran into my mother." Neal said dejectedly. He knew he probably didn't say the nicest things to his mother but he couldn't help himself. Neal was still so angry and he wasn't ready to hear Milahs' excuses. He didn't know why he was telling Cora this but there was something he wanted know, "Before you ripped out your heart you abandoned Zelina, Why?" This question caused Cora to stop whatever she was doing, not even Rumplestiltskin asked her that question before and now his son was asking her. Noticing Cora's hesitation Neal decided to try and recover the situation, "You don't have to answer. It's just after seeing my mom; I just wanted to know what would make a mother do that?"_

" _I seriously doubt Milahs' reasons for leaving you behind were the same." Cora answered sitting down trying to gather her thoughts, "You believe life was hard growing up with a town coward for a father well it was much worse for a child growing up with an unmarried mother. It doesn't matter if you're rich or poor; if you have a child out of wedlock in the Enchanted Forest you and your child will be nothing more than outcasts." Neal couldn't deny the truth to Cora's words. Neal remembered when he was younger when people speculated about whether or not Rumplestiltskin was his father and his parents were actually married. It didn't make the comments any less cruel._

 _Cora noticed Neal was listening and continued on, "I had tried to rectify that problem by marrying King Leopold before the pregnancy was noticeable."_

" _Wait a minute." Neal interrupted "Regina's former husband Leopold?" Neal had known Regina's husband was much older than her but knowing that he also had a previous relationship with Regina's mother made Neal want go out and beat the old man senseless._

" _Even now I still can't believe I forced Regina into that." Cora looked down in disgust. "I guess in my heartless state I thought I was using Regina to avenge her sister and myself. Princess Eva who would eventually become Leopolds' first wife told him of my deception and when he had found out he threw me out onto the street. It was too late for me to find someone else; Zelina's actual father certainly wasn't going to make an honest woman out of me. I had little choice but to abandon her and hoped she would have a fresh start without having her mothers' reputation spoiling things for her."_

" _Is that why you sent her to Oz?" Neal asked._

" _Oz had the reputation of taking in outcasts and turning them into something great." Cora explained, "No one knew where the famous wizard came from but he was made into the leader of the Emerald City. I had hoped the same thing could happen for Zelina but how wrong I was. Sure she had become powerful but she also became the most hated and instead of blaming me for it, she chose to blame her sister instead."_

" _Do you regret it?" Neal asked curiously. He could see Cora was saddened by the pain she had caused her daughters but he couldn't be certain if she regretted her actions._

" _Do I regret the pain I caused my daughters? Of course I do." Cora answered honestly, "But at the same time, I'm not sure what I could have done differently to make their lives better. One thing you need to learn Neal is that parents are human; they make mistakes and don't necessarily know all the answers. I did what I thought was best at the time but it wasn't necessarily the right thing."_

 _Neal wasn't certain whether Cora was defending herself, his papa or even his own mother but one thing was for sure that Cora's time in the Crystal Cave had definitely changed her. Regina had told him how good Cora was at manipulation but Cora had nothing to gain by manipulating him. Neal had already agreed to help her find the contract so she had no reason to share what she had with him._

 _Neal was immediately brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Neal was surprised when Cora opened the door to reveal David or least someone who looked like David. Neal had almost forgotten that David had a twin, James had died so long ago without ever meeting his brother. "What can I do for you James?" Cora enquired._

 _It was obvious to Neal the difference between the two brothers. There was no warmth in James eyes as he pulled out a piece of paper, "This is a warrant for your arrest," James looked at Neal and smirked. "You're both charged with conspiring against our Lord Hades and aiding Rumplestiltskins' escape to the land of the living."_

" _This is ridicules." Neal exclaimed. Rumplestiltskin didn't escape he was summoned not that Neal would mention that. If Neal had mentioned that he was the person who resurrected his father it would only land him in more trouble and as for conspiring against the Lord of the Underworld Neal hadn't even met him. Neal could hardly conspire against someone he had no opinion of._

 _Cora seemed to have a very good idea of what Hades was capable of. "I take it Hades was the one who issued the warrant." Cora took the piece of paper out of James hand and studied it._

" _His guards are waiting for you outside so I wouldn't try doing anything foolish." James smiled coldly at the two. Neal went to look out the window of the Mayor's office and saw Hades men surrounding the building. There was no way out._

 _Cora saw from the look on Neals' face that what James had said was indeed true. She handed the warrant back to James and straightened out her suit, "Then we mustn't keep our Lord waiting." Cora walked out of the building with all the grace and dignity of a queen but inside she was terrified. Hades didn't tolerate treason and had a very vicious temper. She had no idea what was awaiting her and Neal when they faced Hades._


	14. Chapter 14

_Neal and Regina entered a local tavern in the Enchanted Forest. Regina had decided to borrow one of Snow White's bandit outfits to blend in with the locals. They had just finished one of their sparring sessions and they weren't ready to return to the castle. "Tell me why we're here again?" Neal asked despondently._

" _I felt you could use some cheering up." Regina answered placing the drinks on the table. "Don't think I hadn't noticed the way you look at that necklace when you think no one's looking. You've been sulking ever since you had that conversation with the Charmings."_

" _The Charmings." Neal snorted glaring at his drink. "What ever happened to that I will always find you nonsense?" Neal took swig of his ale and then slammed the container on the table in frustration. "Now they're telling me to just give up on Emma and Henry."_

 _Regina casually took a sip of her own drink and then reached over to her brothers' hand to offer some comfort. "Well fortunately for you our family is a little different from the Charmings. Our Dad didn't give up when you were separated from him and you're not going to give up either."_

" _You do realise Regina," Neal pointed out, "that in order for us to be reunited he pushed you into becoming the Evil Queen and manipulated half the Enchanted Forested to back you into a corner so that you would cast the dark curse."_

" _We probably should save that for plan B." Regina shrugged and smirked mischievously. They both knew that neither of them had any intention of casting the dark curse but Regina didn't want her brother to feel guilty for what happened. Regina had made her choices and told Neal this many times. Unfortunately stubbornness ran in the family because Neal had refused to listen so Regina had chosen to make light of it. "Maybe my sister could do it since she is so desperate to prove that Dad should have picked her to cast the curse."_

 _Neal knew Regina wasn't serious and decided to join in. "Well she does love herself most so that could work in our favour." Zelina was just another one of Cora's many secrets, Neal just prayed it was the last one. He didn't think Regina could cope with another sibling coming out of the woodwork._

 _Neal was brought out of his musings when he heard the barman shout at a familiar man across the room. "I've told you enough times Jones no money no rum!"_

" _Aw come on mate." Killian smiled, "Show some compassion for a pirate that has fallen on hard times."_

" _That line may work on some of the tavern wenches Jones but it doesn't work on me and if you don't get out of here this minute I'll be forced to remove another one of your limbs!" The barman threatened._

" _Like I haven't heard that threat before." It wasn't the first time someone made that threat to Killian and it certainly wasn't going to be the last._

 _The barman wasn't amused and grabbed Killians' shirt, "Maybe you should have listened then you probably wouldn't have that hook."_

" _He doesn't listen because he's an idiot." Regina interrupted the confrontation and placed some money on the counter. "This'll buy enough rum to keep him quiet." Regina didn't know why she was helping the pirate, he annoyed her most of the time but something inside told her to keep him out of trouble._

 _The barman took the money and placed a bottle on the bar top. "You're lucky to have such a generous lady friend to buy you drinks though if she has any sense she'll dump your sorry ass."_

" _I'll keep that in mind." Killian huffed and took the bottle._

 _He was about to walk away but Regina stopped him. "Oh no you don't." Regina said taking the bottle out of his hands. "I paid for it so you're sharing it."_

" _I thought you said you don't do rum love." Killian smiled leering at Regina. "Though I don't mind sharing a drink with a beautiful woman such as yourself."_

" _Then I hope you don't mind if I had a chaperone just make sure that you keep your remaining hand to yourself." Regina replied pointing to her brother Neal who was watching over his sister protectively. "I thought you were heading back to your ship where's your crew Captain?" Regina asked curiously._

 _Killian was going to answer back with a flirtatious remark but with Neal looking ready to throttle the pirate he thought better of it."The crew weren't fond of an absentee captain so they elected a new leader." He muttered._

 _Regina was going to ask who but was interrupted by a grizzly looking man with a beard, "That would be me, Captain Black Beard at your service."_

" _How original."Regina observed the rough looking man not liking the way he was looking at her, with Killian she knew his looks were harmless this man however looked as though he wanted to eat her alive._

 _Apparently Killian didn't like the way Black Beard was looking at Regina either and stood in front of her protectively. "Leave her alone if you know what's good for you."_

" _There's no reason to be like that Hook." Black Beard smiled patronisingly, "I have no intention of harming her."_

 _One of the crew members laughed, "The Wicked Witch would pay handsomely if we bring the queen to her alive."_

 _This surprised Regina she wasn't aware Zelina had put a bounty on her head. Black Beard wasn't happy about what the sailor had let slip, "She wasn't supposed to know about the bounty."_

 _The crew member tried to apologise but Black Beard showed no mercy. He shot the man dead, once the gun went off almost everyone in the bar had fled not wanting to be shot next. Regina observed the dead man and then looked to the rest of the crew, "Well it looks as though you made a brilliant decision when electing your new leader." Regina knew Killian to be ruthless but she knew he had some loyalty when it came to his crew._

" _It wasn't my fault that Hook here had become too soft, siding with the heroes" Black Beard sneering in disgust._

" _You'll see how soft I am with my hook in your neck." Killian growled. He moved towards the captain but the other crew members drew out their weapons. Killian looked around his former crew then looked to Black Beard, "Too scared to face me in a fair fight?"_

" _I'm a pirate and we don't fight fair." Black Beard ordered his men "Kill him and bring the women to me."_

 _One man went to make a move towards Regina and was quickly knocked out by Neal with a chair. Neal quick used the broken bits of wood and swung it at the other sailors, "Just a quiet drink you said, be no trouble at all you said."_

 _Regina used her magic to hurl one sailor into another. "It's hardly my fault, if you're looking for someone to blame, blame Hook." Regina argued, "They're his friends."_

" _Not anymore love." Killian said punching one the sailors in the face, "They chose to replace me remember."_

" _Really Hook," Neal gasped struggling with another pirate until Regina knock the man out with nearby jug, "You should have better control of your crew."_

 _Killian would have answered but Killian noticed Black Beard sneak up behind Regina with a knife. Without thinking he hurled Regina out of the way and got stabbed himself. When Regina saw what happened to Killian her eyes turned purple and she screamed in rage throwing Black Beard through a window. Seeing that their leader was down the sailors fled leaving the siblings to check Hooks' injuries._

* * *

Neal walked out of the bar and into the street with Emma following closely behind. He didn't need Emma distracting him, he needed to find Cora and plan their next move. Hades had the contract and it wasn't just Regina he wanted, he also wanted Rumplestiltskin, for what reason was any ones guess. Emma interrupted Neals' thoughts, "Neal can we just talk for a minute?"

"We already talked remember?" Neal didn't have time for this; he won't be caught in this love triangle again. "You chose to save Hook." Neal tried not to sound bitter about this but he couldn't help it. He had already lost so much to the pirate, his mother, Emma and now the pirate had set his sights on his sister.

"That was before I knew about Milah." Emma argued, she wanted to believe that had she'd known about Milah she wouldn't have been anywhere near Hook but Neal wasn't convinced.

"It shouldn't make a difference!" Neal knew it shouldn't, his sister Regina knew about Hooks' past and once she had found out that she was Rumplestiltskins' daughter she took major pains to push the pirate away. Both Killian and Regina were successful in staying away from each other thanks to Rumple erasing their memories but even then they couldn't stay away from each other. "The point is you left me behind." Neal reasoned, "You didn't even mourn me."

"That's not true!" Emma argued, "And you want to talk about leaving someone behind? You left me in jail!"

"My God you're just like her!" Neal raged, "My father made one mistake and Milah had never let him forget it, even when she knew she was wrong!"

"I'm not like Milah!" Emma shouted in outrage. She was so sick of people comparing her to Milah.

"Oh really, then tell me Emma have you given one single thought to what Henry thinks of this?" Neal knew he was sinking low bringing Henry into this but when Neal had met Emma earlier in their dreams he had asked how Henry was. Emma wasn't able to tell him much only that their son had missed him and then she proceeded to make excuses for why she hadn't come to the Underworld to get him.

Emma flinched at Neals' words; she already knew how Henry had felt about Hook and her. She didn't know how to answer but David came rushing towards them looking worst for wear. "What happened to you and how did you get changed so fast?" Emma just noticed that her fathers' clothes were a little different from the last time she saw him. Come to think of it she didn't think her dad even brought a change of clothes.

"What are you talking about Emma?" David asked in confusion. "I haven't changed clothes since we started this quest and it's my guess you haven't noticed that I've been locked in my own jail cell for about an hour." David was becoming really concerned; the Emma he first knew wouldn't miss details like this.

Neal groaned he had a feeling he knew who would have locked David in the jail cell but Emma was unable to put the pieces together. "If you were in the jail cell for an hour, who was it that I just saw chase after Henry?"

Neal looked at Emma in shock, "You brought our son to the Underworld?" Neal couldn't believe Emma's stupidity, surely Regina wouldn't allow this. "What does Regina have to say about this?"

"Regina doesn't actually know." Emma had the decency to look ashamed. Normally Emma would have consulted with Regina about Henrys' welfare but Emma had been so angry after their fight that she didn't say anything about Henry going to the Underworld. "Regina isn't actually talking to me right now."

Neal swore under his breath, he never thought he could ever be angry with Emma but her complete disregard for her own sons' safety made him see red. "I'm going to find my son before his grandfathers' evil twin does something horrible to him." Neal was trying to keep the anger out of his voice but in his eyes had that same boiling rage that Emma had seen in both Regina and Gold which Emma knew not to mess with. Neal continued, "You can either choose to help me or stay out of my way." Neal then stormed off, he didn't think about if Emma and David were following him because they most likely were.

* * *

 _Regina and Neal carried Hook out of the tavern into the woods, not before paying the landlord generously as an apology for trashing his bar. Regina was checking Killians' wounds whilst Neal kept watch, "Can you use magic to heal him?" Neal asked. "I'm only saying this because Black Beards' men could still be out there."_

" _The dagger used was enchanted to prevent me from healing myself." Regina explained taking the bottle of rum she had bought and pouring it onto the wound. "Fortunately it missed all the major organs. It looks like we're going have to heal this the old fashioned way."_

" _We're going to have to find an inn." Neal suggested. "We can't look after him out in the open."_

" _You go; I'll stay and watch over him." Regina volunteered._

" _Be careful little sister." Neal kissed Regina on the head and went to look for an inn. He didn't like to leave her alone with the pirate but he had little choice._

 _Neal wasn't the only one who was not happy about Regina being left on her own. Killian knew the queen could take care of herself but if Black Beard had more weapons like he tried to use on her she could be defenceless and Killian was too weak to help her. "Leave me." Killian breathed._

" _Don't be silly if I leave you here you will die and before you say anything, I owe you a debt for saving me tonight." Regina wanted believe that was true but when she saw Hook get stabbed in front of her, she just lost control of her powers. That had never happened to her before and she couldn't understand why. It was almost as if she had feelings for the pirate but that seemed impossible, they weren't even that close._

 _Hook had just lost consciousness when Neal had arrived with a young innkeeper named Liam. Regina wasn't sure but there was something about the young man she didn't trust, particularly the way he would coldly look at the wounded pirate. Regina had hoped that events of this evening had just made her paranoid, Liam was probably just not comfortable with pirates in his house she had reasoned._

* * *

Neal, Emma and David piled into a replica of Golds' Cadillac. "Just where exactly are we going?" Emma asked from the passenger seat whilst Neal was driving.

"We have to reach the town line before James does." Neal was speeding through the town streets, taking all possible shortcuts and avoiding traffic. He just hoped James hadn't borrowed Cruella's car which was faster. However no matter how much amusement Cruella had gotten from her relationship with James, Neal doubted she would ever let James near her baby. Cruella loved that car more than fur coats and that was saying something.

"What's over the town line?" David asked from the back seat. As far as first meetings with his twin brother go, it was rather unpleasant. James had not only knocked him out and locked David in a jail cell his brother had now kidnapped his grandson if Neal was to be believed.

"Hades castle." Neal answered. "Hades had me imprisoned there to use me against my father and now Hades intends to do the same with Henry."

"And James works for him?" David didn't know his brother but wanted know what was James connection to Hades.

"It may have escaped your attention David, but your brother is not a nice person." Neal explained putting it mildly. "He's just one of many of Hades proud lackeys. He doesn't care about anyone but his cushy position as sheriff and he'll keep that spot as long as he does what Hades says."

"It wouldn't be the first time I have had to deal with a sheriff that was under the heel of a dictator." Emma thinking of Graham and the things he did for Regina.

"No offence but that was completely different." Neal knew what Emma was thinking of. Neal had met Graham once or twice in the woods before he was arrested. Neal was surprised when Graham had asked him questions about Regina and her life. Out of anyone Graham had most reason to hate Regina but from what Neal had gathered from his conversation with the Huntsman it sounded like he had pitied her. Once Graham had found out that Regina had found some peace with her former enemy he had managed to move onto Elysium a place where good souls were finally put to rest.

"No one is forcing James to do anything he doesn't want to do. James enjoys his place under Hades thumb and Hades has no reason to doubt his loyalty." Neal explained, though he didn't want to think of what would happen to James once he had failed to deliver Henry to his master. Hades was known to have a temper and didn't tolerate failure even from his favourites.

* * *

 _Regina's uneasiness about staying in the inn hadn't gone away. Liam seemed to have nothing against Regina and Neal but the way he would stare at the pirate when he thought no one was looking was disconcerting. Regina had hoped that when Killian had regained consciousness he would be able to shed some light on Liams' behaviour but he had yet to wake up so it was up to Regina to work it out on her own. There was something burning in the back of her brain that Regina had felt she should remember but no matter how hard she would try it wouldn't resurface._

 _Regina had sent Neal out to the local apothecary to get some medicine for Killians' wound. Liam had offered some that he had stored away but Regina didn't trust him. Neal had felt she was being paranoid but followed her wishes. Regina had decided to find out once and for all if Liam was telling the truth and took the medicine that was on offer. Regina had no intention of using the medicine but the Evil Queen didn't survive as long as she did without having some basic knowledge of poisons. Regina's suspicions had been confirmed when she had found traces of poison in the medicine. Liam had wanted Killian dead but the question was why?_

 _Regina was just thinking about what to do next when an arrow flew in her direction. She had caught it with ease but quickly realised her mistake when the arrow had been covered in squid ink which had froze her in place. Liam walked into the room holding a crossbow, "Sorry your majesty, I've got nothing against you and you brother but me and mine have our own scores to settle."_

 _The pieces had finally come together for Regina. Liam didn't look much like his brother but his eyes burned with the same hatred and pain she had recognised in Killians' own. "You would kill your own brother to avenge your father?"_

 _Liam glared at the queen in suspicion, "And what exactly do you know about my father?" As far as Liam knew Regina had no idea why he wanted the pirate dead unless, he thought, "You were the one who ordered my fathers' death."_

 _Regina knew she was in dangerous territory, the squid ink had left her completely frozen. The best she could do was keep Liam talking until Neal arrived back with the medicine. "I didn't ask Hook to do anything less than what I would have done. We both did terrible things to avenge the ones we loved; the question is Liam is how far are you willing to go for yours?"_

" _I don't have to go very far for my vengeance." Liam said as he aimed the crossbow at Regina, "I have you both right where I want you." Liam was about to pull the trigger when Neal had rushed in and knocked Liam to the ground. Liam grabbed a knife but Neal stood protectively in front of Regina preventing Liam from stabbing her. "I don't want to hurt you Neal but I will have to, if you don't get out of my way."_

" _Then you'll become like more them than you realise." Neal had heard everything of Regina's conversation and though he was disturbed by what he had heard he also knew she wasn't that person anymore. "Think about your father, Killian was his son too, would he want him murdered by your hand?"_

" _You know nothing of my father!" Liam cried. Both Regina and Neal knew he was losing his nerve._

 _Regina tried to reach Liam, "I know a good parent loves their child no matter how far they have fallen." Regina was thinking about her adoptive father Henry and how he had remained by her side even as the Evil Queen._

" _Then he'll forgive me." Liam said readying his dagger._

 _Neal grabbed his own sword ready to defend them but Regina spoke again, "A man once told me revenge isn't a beginning it's an end. Once you've killed me and the pirate what then? It won't bring your father back and it won't make you happy. You'll be left with nothing."_

" _Shut up!" Liam cried his hand was shaking._

" _You know that we're right even if you don't want to admit it." Neal said sympathetically. "You need to ask yourself is what kind of man you want to be?"_

" _My father used to ask me that all the time." Liam cried and lowered his weapon. "Heal you friend and leave. I may no longer want to kill you both but that doesn't mean that I've forgiven you." Both Regina and Neal sighed in relief, Killian still lay unconscious unaware of what had transpired._

* * *

Neal had managed to reach the town line before James and cut off his means of escape. James swerved to avoid them and ended up hitting a tree but he wasn't beaten yet. James grabbed Henry and held a gun to the boys head, "I wouldn't move if I were you unless you want to make Henry a permanent resident."

Emma panicked, suddenly she had realised the mistake of bringing her son to the Underworld but Neal had remained calm. "You know for a fact James that Hades wants Henry alive." Neal reasoned.

James laughed, "He only wants the boy alive long enough for your father to give him what he wants. A far more effective method than some ugly dagger, don't you think?"

Both Emma and David surged forward in anger but Neal held them back. "You're playing with fire James. You think Hades is terrifying when he's in a foul mood, you certainly don't want to mess with this family."

"What can the Dark One do locked away in Hades dungeon?" James boasted.

A voice suddenly came from behind him. "He wasn't talking about the Dark One." Cora used her magic to make the weapon that James was holding burn in his hand forcing him to drop the weapon. Once James was unarmed Cora magically pulled him away from Henry and slammed James into a tree. Magical vines made their way around James securing him tightly to the tree.

Most of the onlookers were stunned by Cora's actions but Neal didn't care. He was more worried about his son, "Are you alright buddy?"

"Yeah." Henry had gotten over his shock but now he was face to face with his dad. Henry wrapped his arms around his dad in a tight embrace not wanting to let go. "I missed you." Henry cried into his father's arms.

"I missed you too." Neal replied. Neal had waited so long to see his son, he thought he had missed his chance when he had died but now Henry was here in his arms. Although he was still angry at Emma for bringing their son into danger, he was happy to see Henry again and he wasn't going to let Hades harm his son ever again.

* * *

 _Regina was taking a break from watching over Killian. Regina didn't know why she was so concerned for the pirate's safety or even why she had chosen to confess to Liam the part she had played in his fathers' death. Regina was wondering if the reason she had confessed was her way of trying to atone for her past sins but then dismissed the idea quickly. Regina hardly allowed anyone else the opportunity to take their revenge for someone. For some reason she wanted to share the blame with Killian and she couldn't figure out why._

 _One thing she was certain of she can't be around him anymore. That stupid pirate wasn't even awake and he was messing with her head. Regina had noticed Neal coming into the room and she began to panic. No one was watching over Killian what if Liam had changed his mind about killing his brother. Neal almost reading his sister expression tried to sooth her. "Relax you boyfriend is safe." Neal explained, "Liam thought it would be best to stay with a neighbour that way he won't be tempted to change his mind. He even gave me the key." Neal placed the inn key down on the table._

" _He is not my boyfriend." Regina retorted._

" _You could've fooled me." Neal teased. "You throw a pirate captain through a window for stabbing him. You stay up most of the night checking his wounds and you even protected him from his vengeful little brother."_

" _I wasn't the only person protecting him." Regina argued. "It wasn't like I could let him die."_

" _Somehow I get the feeling it was more than that." Neal observed his sister. "The man that told you that revenge was not a beginning, Hook told you that didn't he?"_

 _Regina sighed and looked down at her hands. "He told me that ages ago but for some reason it stayed with me. For a brief time after I cast the dark curse I had everything I wanted and yet I still wasn't happy. It wasn't until I had Henry that I'd finally felt like my old self again, the woman before the Evil Queen and when Emma came to Storybrooke it was like that old feud had started again. I'd almost forgotten what that time was like until Hook had reminded me the cost of vengeance and the loneliness it involved."_

 _Neal reached over and took his sisters' hand in his own. "You're not alone anymore."_

" _But Killian is." Regina said sadly. "His crew is gone, his own brother wants to kill him and his entire purpose for living is gone as well with Dad dead."_

" _Are you suggesting we adopt a pirate?" Neal joked._

" _Don't be silly." Regina smiled. "I know Hook wouldn't want to be pitied. Maybe I'm just counting my blessings that even after all those plots for revenge I still have people who care about me."_

" _I think that you need to get rid of Snows' bandit outfit and start wearing your own clothes again." Neal smiled trying to lighten the mood. "Before you know it you'll be giving speeches about hope."_

 _Regina laughed, "Now that'll be truly horrifying."_


	15. Chapter 15

Belle was in the back Golds' shop preparing a meal for her and Regina. Regina had decided to live with Belle for a while because she didn't like sitting in that big mansion worrying about Henry. She also wanted to make use of Belle's skills and knowledge to see if they could find another way of reaching the Underworld. As much as Regina didn't want to be confronted by the people she had lost or wronged, she also didn't want risk losing her father and Henry on a foolish mission.

Regina wasn't the only one worried. Belle was deeply concerned about Rumple being the Dark One again. Although Regina did her best to try and reassure Belle that Rumple was better now that he had faced some of his demons, Belle couldn't help but be reminded that she had been tricked before. Regina also reminded Belle that Rumple had just lost his son and was bound to relapse at some point. Belle couldn't help but agree with Regina's observation, finding Neal and making it up to him was Rumplestiltskins' main purpose in life. Not that he didn't want to make amends with Regina but it was more difficult with Neal because he knew what Rumplestlitskin was like before he became the Dark One.

Rumplestiltskin lost his way when he lost his son and he didn't want Regina to lose her way now that she had lost Killian that's why he had asked Belle to watch over her. However Rumple wasn't the only one concerned with Regina losing her way. Belle heard someone entering the shop and went to see who it was. Mary Margaret walked in carrying her son baby Neal, "Hi Belle," she greeted, "is Regina here?"

"No she's with her sister." Belle answered looking at Mary Margaret with suspicion. Mary Margaret had been making a lot of surprise visits recently. Regina was becoming very irritated with Snows' coddling and Belle could hardly blame her. Mary Margarets' heart was in the right place but unfortunately she didn't know what was going on.

"Is Zelina still giving her a hard time?" Mary Margaret enquired.

"I think she is resigned to the fact Regina isn't going away." And neither are you, Belle silently thought in irritation. Really Belle thought, if Regina wanted help she would ask for it she didn't need Snow White prying into her private business.

"I hear Regina is also attending some sessions with Archie." Mary Margaret said trying to sooth the baby who was getting fussy.

Belle shared the babies' frustration. "I can't tell you what goes on in those sessions Snow." Occasionally Regina shared with Belle what happened in the sessions with Archie but it was in confidence and Belle didn't want to break it especially when Regina took those things personally.

"Belle I only wish to help." Mary Margaret insisted.

"Try to understand Mary Margaret that I made a promise to Regina that it was in the strictest confidence." Belle urged, "You know how seriously Regina takes these things."

That statement caused Snow White to flinch, she didn't like being reminded of that incident but she was reminded every day when she looked at Regina. "I've grown up since then; Regina knows she can trust me."

"Then trust Regina, she's getting help from Archie and I'm sure when the time is right Regina will confide in you." Belle reasoned, although she'd doubted it. It wasn't that Regina didn't trust Snow; in fact Regina was glad they had finally become friends which made it difficult for Regina share with Snow what she had done. Regina was Mary Margarts' friend but Emma was Snow White's daughter. Once Snow would find out about Regina's betrayal, Regina wasn't sure they could be friends anymore.

* * *

 _Rumplestiltskin was on his way back from the market after selling his thread to a local merchant Balthazar. A crook would best describe Balthazar, Rumple thought. Closer to the palace Rumple could sell the thread for twice the price Balthazar was paying him but Rumple's guardians were so old and frail that they couldn't make the journey closer to the palace._

 _Rumplestiltskin would never forget the kindness old Margaret and Agatha had shown him. After his father had abandoned him the old ladies offered him food and shelter. They had also taught him a trade spinning thread, it was often considered a woman's art but it paid well provided you got a good deal that he wasn't getting from Balthazar._

 _Suddenly Rumple saw a woman rush right past him with long dark hair and right behind her was Balthazar chasing after her shouting, "Stop thief!" Rumple saw a perfect opportunity to get even with the cheat. As Balthazar was on his way to pass Rumple, he stuck his leg out and tripped Balthazar off his feet._

" _So sorry." Rumple apologised and went to help him up but Balthazar shoved Rumple away and looked around for the thief. "Are you looking for someone?" Rumple asked though he already knew that woman got away. After Balthazar left to continue his search Rumple laughed all the way home, it was about time someone cheated him for a change._

" _Did you find something amusing boy?" Margaret enquired who was the nosiest out of the sisters._

" _Leave him alone Maggie." Agatha huffed who was the grumpy one though Rumple knew she did mean well._

" _I'm just taking an interest Aggie." Maggie then turned to Rumple and smiled. "I bet it was a girl, wasn't it?" she said excitedly._

" _Why do you always think there's girl involved." Agatha huffed and continued to spin her thread._

" _Well it's about time we have some grandchildren in the house and besides his blushing." Maggie teased._

" _Well a girl did steal from Balthazar today." Rumple informed them and from what he saw of the thief she was fairly attractive._

" _Ha!" Agatha cackled, "It's about time that cheat got his comeuppance."_

" _Now Aggie." Margaret scolded her sister, "Balthazar is one of our long standing customers."_

 _Before the sisters started bickering there was a knock at the door. To Rumple's surprise it was the woman from the market and she was injured. "I'm sorry I didn't know who else to turn to." She had recognised the man who had helped her in the market earlier and took a chance following him home assuming he would help her again.  
_

" _Well don't stand out there child, come in." Maggie said urging the young woman inside._

" _That's all we need." Agatha groaned, "Another stray."_

" _Oh hush up." Maggie snapped at her sister whilst Rumple was checking the woman's wound._

" _What's your name?" Rumple asked whilst applying pressure on the wound._

" _Milah." The woman answered with a smile glad that she had found safety._

* * *

Rumplestiltskin had been returned to his cell after his session with daddy dearest. Hades wasn't pulling his punches; he had pulled Pan from Tartarus and Pan in a desperate attempt to spare himself from his suffering made Rumple suffer to appease his master. In the past it may have worked but Hades made one miscalculation, Rumplestiltskins' daughter was on the line. Every time he felt he was faltering he remembered who he was doing it for.

Milah was surprised by her former husbands' endurance. "If only you would've shown such courage during the Ogre Wars." She observed.

Rumple gritted his teeth and glowered at his ex-wife. "Even after all these years you still haven't let that go."

"Maybe it's because I don't understand you Rumple." Milah sighed in frustration. "You're willing to endure so much for your children but you weren't willing to fight for us."

"Maybe because it's a cause worth fighting for." Rumple snapped checking over his wounds knowing that his powers would heal him soon enough. "It'd never occurred to you Milah that even if I did die as a hero like you'd wanted, the Ogre Wars wouldn't be over. A few years later our brave and fearless leader would have recruited our son to fight his battles and what then? Would you have took him and fled with that pirate of yours? Who would have been the coward then?"

Milah couldn't deny his logic, only a few short years later the leader of their village started recruiting children. "I heard how you managed to stop the war as the Dark One. Is that why you did it? He was going to take Bae?"

"It was also to prove a point." Rumple explained, "That man had the Dark One under his control the entire time and did nothing to stop the war. So many people had lost their lives in that damn war of his and he had the power to stop it all along."

"Agatha and Margaret always said that all magic comes with a price." Milah stated. She was quite fond of the two old women and was saddened when they had died but it couldn't compare to the pain Rumple had felt. He wasn't the same after that, after his guardians' death he had began to distance himself from Milah and soon afterward he volunteered to fight in the Ogre Wars.

* * *

 _Rumple was away at the market buying things for his new home. After Milahs' wounds had healed she and Rumple had gotten closer much to the delight of his guardians. Margaret and Agatha had wanted to see him wed for a long time. Milah never had a true home, she'd always moved from place to place but Rumple had not only had given her that, he had given her a family as well. The two old ladies welcomed her with open arms and Milah had never felt so loved._

" _Here's a new gift for your new home." Margaret handed Milah a parcel wrapped in paper and string._

" _Maggie you shouldn't have." Milah smiled opening the parcel revealing the most beautiful tapestry she had ever seen. "How were you ever able to afford this?" Milahs' hand brushed against the golden fabric, she didn't think she could hang it in her home for fear it would be stolen._

" _We didn't buy it dear." Agatha demonstrated putting a piece of straw into the spinning wheel and to Milahs' surprise it turned to gold. "You're family now and it's time you know all our secrets." She said._

" _But I don't understand, if you could do this the whole time why are you living in a small cottage like this?" Milah enquired._

" _Our other sister Edna became too greedy." Margaret said sadly. "She had brought too much attention to herself and was burned at the stake for witchcraft."_

" _Although magic is widely accepted in this land, this particular kind of magic is considered dark and magic like this always comes with a price." Agatha explained. "Edna's greed fed this spell, the more she used the more addicted to the darkness she became."_

" _Fortunately Rumple doesn't suffer from that same darkness and that is why he hasn't been able to perform that particular spell." Margaret reassured._

" _I don't understand, Rumple doesn't have magic." At least Milah didn't think he did. In fact Rumple had never shown any interest in magic._

" _Rumple doesn't practise magic but he was born with a great potential for darkness." Margaret explained. "Fortunately my sister and I ensured he'd never reach that potential by teaching him the difference between right and wrong. A lesson he would never have gotten from his true parents."_

 _Milah wasn't sure she believed in what the old ladies were telling her. The idea of Rumplestiltskin having a great potential for darkness seemed laughable to Milah. Rumple didn't possess a dark bone in his body. Milah didn't think he had it in him to harm a living soul regardless of the sisters' magical demonstration. Milah believed the old women were just trying to scare her into looking after him which Milah had intended to do already. Whilst Milah didn't love him she had felt she could learn to. She and Rumple would finally have the family they had always dreamed of having._

* * *

"They got away!" Hades raged at James "You're the sheriff of that town how could they have possibly escaped your grasp?" Hades was not pleased about having visitors from the land of the living. His initial thought was to have them thrown out but he had a great opportunity to not only capture Rumplestiltskin but bring Regina into his grasp. Unfortunately Rumplestiltskin proved to be uncooperative and so he had to find other means to control him. All James had to do was bring Rumplestiltskins' grandson to him but somehow Neal had proved to be just as uncooperative as his father.

James shuffled nervously, "They escaped into the Crystal Cave." James knew any search there would be fruitless. Whenever he had sent someone into the caves the pathways would shift and send people back outside again. They had even sent Cerberus to track down their scent but even that had come to nothing.

"I thought you had that place cordoned off?" Hades enquired. In reality Hades would like to demolish the Crystal Caves all together but the Underworld rejected it just as it had rejected the other changes he had made. It was like Underworld had a mind of its own. There was a time when the Underworld and its ruler worked in harmony but recently it seemed the Underworld was rejecting every decision Hades had made and it infuriated him.

"We tried my lord but every time we had attempted it whoever was guarding the caves would disappear." James explained. "No one goes near that place now."

"Except the very people I want to be kept away from that place!" Hades was about to incinerate James on the spot but he was interrupted. "There better be a good reason why you are interrupting my meeting Pan."

Pan approached the ruler cautiously, any arrogance he had was stripped away when he was sent to Tartarus. "I may have found a way to get Rumple to cooperate."

"You're recent attempts were failures." Hades snarled menacingly at Pan. "Give me one good reason why I don't send you back to Tartarus and extend your punishment for wasting my time."

"Because I've found a way to acquire the dagger that controls the Dark One." Pan exclaimed in panic not wanting to serve the rest of his punishment.

James snorted at Pans' statement. "Like the Dark One would be stupid enough to bring that dagger with him to the Underworld."

Hades couldn't help but agree with James statement. "Do you think if I could've gone to the mortal realm to retrieve that dagger there wouldn't be much need for me to have Rumplestlitskin to create a portal to retrieve his daughter for me in the first place!" As Hades rage built so did the red flames that had surrounded him terrifying Pan. James however was grateful that Hades anger was no longer aimed at him.

"Whilst we can't bring a person from the mortal realm to us alive," Pan said quickly trying to appease his master. "We can bring objects to us using this." Pan revealed a magical top hat. In the land of the living it was able to allow people to travel across worlds following certain rules. When that hat was destroyed in the mortal realm it had made its way to the Underworld. Hades attempted to use it to travel to other worlds but it didn't work that well. Zeus curse still stood.

"We'll try it and who knows if this works Pan I may actually reduce your sentence in Tartarus." Hades smirked at Pan taking the hat from him. "Though if it fails I'll choose to not only increase the length of your sentence but I'll make it more horrifying than it is now." This caused James to snicker at Pan. James had done bad things in his life but never enough to warrant a trip to Tartarus. Cora may have done enough to end up in Tartarus but most of her bad deeds were done without a heart and not only that her soul was genuinely remorseful. Pan on the other hand showed no remorse for his actions and not only that he had attempted to steal immortality which Hades saw as an act of defiance that needed to be punished. The fact that Pan had chosen to sell out his own son to save his own skin showed he hadn't changed at all so it stood to reason that Hades had no choice but to send him back to Tartarus whether Pan accomplished his task or not.

* * *

 _Rumplestiltskin had just returned from the market when suddenly he heard a plate smash in the kitchen. He went to see what was wrong when he saw his wife Milah staring at the tapestry hanging on the wall in terror. Rumplestiltskin inspected his guardians wedding gift and saw much to his horror that the gold thread that had sparkled in the tapestry had turned into straw. Rumple had a good idea what this could mean and without even moving to comfort Milah he rushed out of his house to his guardians' cottage._

 _When Rumple had arrived he saw the cottage in flames. Most of the towns' people had gathered around to watch. One of his former neighbours who recognised Rumple as the old ladies relative informed him of what had happened. "Balthazar had believed that Agatha and Margaret had given a thief who had stolen his wares shelter. However there was no proof and the authorities dismissed his accusations. Balthazar had taken the matter into his own hands and burned down the house with the old women locked inside. Some other neighbours caught him fleeing the scene and he was arrested" The neighbour seeing Rumplestiltskins' distress placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Rumple I know how much they had meant to you."_

 _Rumple couldn't breathe; it was because of Milah that Balthazar had chosen to kill his family. Milah had loved those two old women just as much as Rumple did. How could he ever face her knowing that she had been partly been responsible for Margaret and Agatha's death? The answer was he couldn't instead he had decided to enlist in the army. Maybe some time away from Milah would allow Rumple let go of his guilt for allowing Milah into Margaret and Agatha's lives. Maybe Rumple could find the love and affection for his wife that died when his guardians did. They do say absence makes the heart grow fonder._

* * *

Milah had observed her former husband as he told her the truth of why he really joined to fight the Ogre Wars. "You hated me even then." She said sadly. Whilst she didn't actually love her husband she had never hated him, to know now that he had never loved her either really hurt. "Why did you even marry me?"

"You made me happy once." Rumple said honestly. "I had hoped that once I had returned from the Ogre Wars we could be again especially after Baelfire was born."

"You were really good with him." Milah smiled at the memory of her son. "I was so jealous because I couldn't connect with him the same way that you did. It was one of the main reasons why I chose to leave him behind because I knew I couldn't take him away from you."

Rumple smiled at his ex-wife. "You know if you had said that on the boat I would have let you live." This caused Milah to laugh it was almost like the beginning of their marriage, she always did like his morbid sense of humour.

Suddenly Rumple froze in terror. Milah noticing that something was wrong asked him in concern, "What's the matter?"

Rumple started to breathe heavily in panic, "The dagger it's here. If Hades has the dagger he could force me to bring Regina here."

"Now there's no need to panic Rumple." Milah tried to soothe him. "Even if he manages to bring Regina here he still has no power over her."

"But the contract." Rumple argued.

"Is useless unless the holder of the contract has signed it over to Hades and I know for fact he hasn't." Milah explained.

Rumple looked at his ex-wife in confusion and then something had occurred to him from a previous conversation he had with her. "You said that Cora and Neals' quest was foolish. You knew the contract was useless to Hades but why?" Rumple was trying to piece the information together. "I killed the original holder of the contract so he would have had no problem signing the contract over to Hades but you said Hades isn't the holder so that would mean the holder had to be someone else. Someone Hades couldn't get to until recently which means Miss Swans' quest to get Hook out of this realm isn't so pointless after all."


	16. Chapter 16

Regina entered the asylum to pick up her sister. Zelina had made some improvements but Archie believed she wasn't quite ready to be released yet. The sisters had took part in joint counselling sessions together at Archie's suggestion, it was gruelling at first but they had managed to find some common ground which was why Regina had found it so frustrating that Mary Margaret hadn't consented for Zelina to be released into Regina's custody. Mary Margaret wouldn't consent until Emma returned from the Underworld, in Regina's own bitterness she didn't think Emma would care that Neals' killer was walking the streets.

All Emma cared about was someone Regina felt that Saviour didn't have the right to care for. Regina hoped that Emma would wake up soon and decide to return with their son unharmed. Whatever Regina's father had planned had set Regina on edge and the sooner they come back the less likely Rumplestiltskin would get into trouble.

Regina was waiting in reception for her sister when she had noticed Guinevere in reception as well. It had became clear after Arthur was captured that he had lost his mind and despite Regina removing the spell that Arthur had placed on Guinevere to repair their marriage she still chose to visit him. They had also been attending counselling sessions with Doctor Hopper, Regina had met them in Archie's office a few times and Regina admired Guinevere's devotion so she struck up a friendship of sorts. "Still not given up on him I see."

"Have you given up on Zelina?" Guinevere answered back smiling at her fellow queen.

"It's kind of different we're family so we're kind of stuck with each other." Regina smiled.

"Lancelot keeps telling me that I should give up on him but I still believe that the boy I once knew is still in there." Guinevere insisted.

Regina sighed, Guinevere had told Regina how she had met Arthur and what he was like before he had pulled the sword from the stone but Regina felt the need to be honest with the Queen of Camelot. "Guinevere even if you manage to heal some of Arthurs' pain he will never be that boy again. Even now that I'm one of the good guys I will never be the innocent young woman I was before Daniel was killed and a part of me doesn't want to." Guinevere looked down in sadness but Regina placed her hand on the queens' shoulder in comfort. "I'm not saying you should give up on him just try and find something in this new Arthur to love, maybe then you might reach him."

"Is that what worked for you?" Guinevere asked curiously.

"I had managed to find someone who loved even the darkest parts of me. Even though now he's gone, I know that I'm not a monster and not everyone sees me as one." Killian may have been the first person to see beyond the Evil Queen but he had given her hope that some other people may see her as well, people like her brother, step daughter and son. It was for these reasons that she would always be grateful to him.

* * *

 _Regina was sat in the diner watching Belle on her date with Will Scarlet. A part of Regina was disappointed in Belle, for a long time it looked as though Belle had accepted Rumplestiltskins' darkness and wanted to help him. Now that Regina's father was struggling after Neals' death the librarian was now dating someone else. Regina was then approached by someone else she didn't want to speak to. "They seem close." Killian observed the couple enjoying each other's company._

 _Regina glared at the pirate, Belle wasn't the only one who had little care for how Neals passing affected certain people. Neal was barely cold in his grave before Hook started dating Emma but Regina had expected nothing less from the pirate. "Unfortunately it's seems like a common occurrence with my Dads' wives." Regina said glaring sourly in the couple's direction. "Dad disappoints them so they then turn to the first drunkard who offers them a complement."_

 _Killian knew that Regina was referring to him and Milah but he didn't like being compared to Will Scarlet. "Now you're being unfair love. I'm nothing like that idiot."_

" _Oh really, then why does he carry a hipflask similar to yours, unless he somehow stole it from you, though I shouldn't be surprised" Regina smirked; Hook turned and watched Will Scarlet pour some of the hipflasks the contents into his coffee._

" _Then Belle must take extra special care she doesn't end up like your fathers' first wife, doesn't she?" Hook snapped at the queen. Regina didn't like the indication that Rumple would do something like that to Belle, particularly now that the Dark One was currently struggling containing his curse at the moment. Regina wanted to believe that her father loved Belle and would never harm her but Hooks' words had affected her and Regina decided to leave._

 _As Regina was leaving she had bumped into Will Scarlet. "Watch it!" Will then noticed Captain Hook following the woman he had just bumped into. "Oh bloody hell." Will Scarlet groaned, he had few run-ins with the pirate and none of them were pleasant. Will quickly tried to recover the situation, "Sorry my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going."_

 _Regina watched as Will Scarlet scurried away from them. She barely noticed Killian lead her outside. The pirate noticing the queens' strange expression asked, "Are you alright love?"_

" _He doesn't have a heart." Regina said quietly staring in the direction of the diner that they had just left._

" _Now come on love." Killian said. "I may not like the man but don't you think you're being a little harsh?"_

 _Regina rolled her eyes at Hooks' comment, "No I mean he literally doesn't have a heart. I should know I've ripped out more than my fair share."_

" _Do you think it's your fathers' doing?" Hook queried remembering when Rumplestiltskin had taken his heart._

" _It's not usually his style." Regina had also remembered when Rumple had threatened Killians' heart but Rumple only did it to people he really hated unlike her mother who practically did it to everyone she had met. It was thinking of mother that gave her an idea, "Emma said when she arrested Will in the library he had a book on him. That book didn't happen to be Alice in Wonderland did it?"_

 _When Killian answered with a nod, Regina walked away making him wonder what the queen was up to. "Where are you going?"_

" _To look through my mothers' collection of hearts." Regina answered. This caused Killian to worry, on the off chance Regina found Will Scarlets' heart, what had she planned to do with it?_

* * *

Emma watched as her son talked to Neal about what was going on in his life. It was almost as if the threat of Hades wasn't hanging over their heads. Emma went to interrupt them but Cora stopped her, "Leave them; they need this time to catch up."

Emma glared at the woman, "Like I need parenting advice from you." After what Cora had done to both Zelina and Regina Emma knew better than to listen to her.

"Really because after what I have witnessed you're becoming more like me than you realise." Cora stated, "I saw it in the crystals how you put yourself before your own sons' welfare. In fact this little trip of yours had nothing to do with your sons' happy ending but your own."

Emma slammed Cora against the cave wall, "You know nothing about me or my son."

"Let her go Emma." David urged. David may not have trusted Cora but he trusted Neal and he knew Neal wouldn't allow Cora anywhere near Henry if he didn't trust her.

Emma let Cora go but then became distracted by one of the crystals on the wall. It had shown countless of images of Regina and Killian together. Neal had noticed that the rest of the group were no longer following and went back. Neal saw what Emma was looking at and began to explain, "Papa erased their memories. They didn't know they had a history together until Hook became a Dark One."

"You knew about this?" Emma glared at Neal accusingly.

"You're blaming Neal for something the pirate had done?" Cora said with her arms folded. Cora had become quite fond of Neal and didn't like the tone of accusation in Emma's voice.

Sensing a fight was about to break out David suggested that Cora, Henry and Neal walk ahead whilst he talked to his daughter. "Emma I know you're angry."

"How could Regina do this?" Emma raged, "I thought she was my friend." Now Emma understood why Regina said it was a fool's mission. Regina knew Killian didn't love Emma.

"She is your friend." David reasoned. "In Camelot she worked tirelessly to save you."

"And all the time she was sleeping with Killian behind my back." Emma knew she was exaggerating, from what she had seen in the crystal it had only happened once and Regina had pushed him away after that.

"It's not all Regina's fault." David defended.

"So it's mine for trusting her in the first place?" Emma snapped.

"No it's not." David sighed. "Do you remember the first curse, when me and your mother went behind Kathryns' back."

"That was completely different you guys were true love." Emma argued.

"It wasn't different." David countered, "When people found out everyone was willing to blame your mother for breaking up a marriage, not me who lied to his wife. Kathryn and I may not have been true love but she didn't deserve to be treated that way nor did Mary Margaret deserve to be solely punished for my mistake."

Emma sighed; she knew her father was right. Regina didn't deserve all the blame, Emma was mad at Killian too but she was more mad at herself for being so blind. Emma knew from the beginning that Killian wasn't right for her but she had played along with it because she didn't want to be alone. Neal told Emma to find Tallahassee with someone else but there was no one else Emma wanted to have Tallahassee with but Neal.

* * *

 _Hook and Regina arrived at the vault where Regina had her hearts' stored. "That's a lot of hearts." Killian observed uneasily, he still hadn't gotten over the time Rumplestiltskin had stolen his._

 _Regina noticed Hooks' uneasiness and tried to reassure him, "I gave most of them back but some of them Mother had taken from other worlds and I was unable to return them." Regina never kept that many hearts herself only the ones that were useful to the Evil Queen. As the Evil Queen Regina had little use for keeping hearts like Cora had done so in the past Regina had gotten rid of them the only way the Evil Queen knew how by crushing them which to this day she couldn't figure out which was worse, instant death or a lifetime without feeling anything. When Regina started to reform for Henry she had given as many as she could back but there still some yet to be returned to its rightful owner.  
_

 _Hook continued to stare at the glowing hearts on the shelves. "I never saw the fascination in collecting hearts."_

" _They're honest." Regina explained, "When I was the Evil Queen I told myself that what I was doing was for a noble cause but when looked into my heart…" Regina pulled her own heart out of her chest to show the pirate, "it showed my true self. My actions weren't so noble as I believed them to be but in actual fact they were dark as my heart was."_

 _Killians' own heart was beating wildly in his chest whether it was because of his own ordeal he had suffered with Rumplestiltskin or maybe it was the way Regina was staring at her own heart but one thing was for sure he wanted Regina to put her heart back in its proper place. "Regina can you please put it back you're making nervous." Regina was surprised at Killians' reaction but did as he wished and began her spell to trace Will Scarlets' heart. Then something strange happened whilst Regina had cast the spell. Killian noticing Regina's confused look asked, "Is there something wrong love?"_

" _The spell doesn't trace back to one of the hearts on the shelves but right here in Storybrooke." Regina answered._

" _So it is the crocodile's doing." Hook assumed it was the crocodile's attempt at using Wills' heart to get to Belle._

" _No it doesn't trace back to one of Dads' properties but to a room that Will Scarlet himself is staying at." Regina informed._

 _This confused Killian, he himself had been without a heart against his will and wasn't fond of not feeling anything. "Are you sure you did the spell right?" Hook enquired, "Are you sure Scarlet has even lost his heart in the first place?"_

" _There's only one way to find out." Regina said and walked out of the vault._

" _Where are you going?" Killian asked following the queen._

" _To find Will Scarlets' heart of course." Regina answered._

" _Say if you do find the heart and it's not in Will Scarlets' chest, what then?" Killian asked not understanding why Regina was so determined on finding it._

" _I'm not going to crush it if that is what you think." Regina glaring at the pirate not liking the accusation in his tone so she tried to reason with him. "If you must know I'm doing this for Belle. She already had one relationship with a person who had lied to her. Belle at least deserves someone who can love her honestly not someone who can't love at all."_

 _Killian was surprised at Regina's loyalty to Belle, a woman who Regina had locked away for decades and who was the same woman who had banished Regina's father over the town line. Killian wanted to believe that Regina was sincere in her attempts to help Belle but he had to make sure so he followed her._

* * *

Emma and David had caught up with the others whilst Hook had already arrived and was in the middle of an argument with Neal. "What happened?" Emma enquired.

"Your pirate led us on a merry treasure hunt." Neal snapped glaring at the pirate in question.

"He is not my pirate and what is all of this about?" Emma didn't want to talk about Hook; she had wasted enough time on him and she needed to know what this feud with Hades was all about.

Seeing that Neal wasn't going to answer the Saviour Cora had decided to explain the situation, "Before Rumplestiltskin became the Dark One he had signed a contract that would save his only childs' life. His marriage was failing at the time and he had no plans on becoming immortal so he traded his second child."

"He traded Mom?" Henry was surprised, in his book Rumplestiltskin showed nothing but contempt for people who traded their children away the fact Rumple had done this before astounded him.

"Like I said Rumple didn't plan on this deal materialising so when it looked as though I would bare his second child he tried to counter it by changing the deal he had made with me." Cora explained, "Unfortunately at the time I didn't know that such a contract was in existence, I was just trying to get Zelina out of the line of fire."

"You made a deal that was originally in exchange for Zelina?" David queried, he almost started to feel sorry for the Wicked Witch. Not only did Cora give Zelina up she had also traded her daughter away for her own gain.

"Zelina was in another world," Cora defended, "I stupidly believed that the Dark One wouldn't find her or Regina for that matter."

"We're getting off topic here." Emma interrupted, "Why doesn't the second contract void the first one? Surely a contract signed when he was a Dark One carries more weight."

"It doesn't." Neal answered, "In the first contract my father wasn't the holder someone else was and only he can make amendments."

"Contracts in the Enchanted Forest work differently than in Storybrooke." David explained to Emma, "General Laws do not apply, it's magic that legally binds them, you can try to break them like Cinderella did but without the holders consent it only brings more tragic consequences."

Emma had remembered Cinderella's problems with her contract the only way her baby was saved was when Emma had Rumplestiltskins' consent to break the deal. "So all we need is the holders consent to break the deal." Emma was beginning to make sense of the situation but one question remained, "Who is the holder?"

"Who do you think?" Neal began to glare daggers at the pirate, "Our pirate friend here had the original holder sign over the contract to him." He couldn't believe it, they had been looking all over for that contract avoiding Hades men, not realising that Hook was the holder of the contract that they had been looking for.

"Look mate as soon as I found out about Regina being the crocodile's daughter I tore it up." Killian defended. "How was I to bloody know that the contract would turn up here? When you think about it should have been bloody obvious that I was the holder or I wouldn't have been able to destroy it in the first place."

"Well it looks like we'll be taking him back to Storybrooke with us after all." Henry muttered, although he wasn't fond of the pirate for what he did to both his Moms he knew that in order protect his mother Regina he had to follow with what Emma originally planned.

"It won't work." Emma stated folding her arms and scowling at the pirate. "I don't love him not after what he did."

"And what about what you did Swan?" Killian countered getting really angry at everyone lashing out at him. "I saw as the Dark One that you didn't love me, you were leading me on this entire time."

Emma was about to lash out at the pirate but then a thought occurred to her. "If you could see what I was truly feeling then how come I didn't see what happened with Regina back then?"

Henry thought it was a good question then he remembered what his Grandpa Gold had said, "You couldn't see her for the same reason Merlin couldn't see Nimue. Your powers were connected."

"We know that Hades wanted Dad, Regina and Merlin but what for?" Neal wondered.

"Grandpa Gold said something about his powers being gifted by the Fates and how he wanted to seek an audience with him." Henry informed. "Maybe they might know the answer to what Hades wants with them?"

Neal groaned the last thing he wanted was to go back in the Dark One's Vault to seek out an audience with the Fates he barely made it out the last time. Cora seeing Neals' distress offered her support, "You don't have to do this. There are two former Dark Ones here maybe they can go."

"Go where?" Emma asked.

"Into the Dark Ones Vault," Neal explained, "My Dad tried to seek an audience with the Fates before but before he could make it his soul was traded for mine. I was trapped in the darkness with all the past Dark Ones trying to trick me into joining them."

"All the more reason why Hook shouldn't go." David stated noticing Hooks' indignant expression, "No offence but it didn't take that long for you to be swallowed up by the darkness and start causing trouble."

Hook as much as he didn't want to admit it couldn't deny it was true. It was only thanks to Regina that he was able to calm down long enough to stop Nimue. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Emma had volunteered to go in. Neal resisted the idea and both began to argue only to be stopped by Hook, "Why don't you both go?"

Cora thought it over, "It's probably for the best. At least this way if the darkness tries to trick one of you the other can help."

"Or the darkness can trick them both at the same time." David saw what this darkness did to his daughter, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of her facing it all again.

"Baelfire practically grew up in the darkness and still managed to become a decent human being." Hook reasoned, "And Emma had her darkness ripped away from her as a child. I think both of them can resist whatever is in there." There was also another reason why he believed that they were the best choice but he didn't think that both Emma and Baelfire were ready to hear it.

Emma looked in Neals' direction and Neal stared back, without any words they had come to the same conclusion. They were a great team once, it was only when they had tried to make a decision on the others' behalf was when things became unstuck. It was time to stop making decisions individually and work together.

They said their goodbyes to Henry as well as the others and made their way to the door of the vault. "I hope you're ready for this." Neal said.

"What kind of things did you see?" Emma asked nervously.

Neal debated whether he should tell her but it was important for Emma to know what she was facing. "I was in the Echo caves, you and a baby who I assume was Henry were trapped in the cage opposite. I must have told that cave a million secrets but for some reason the bridge refused to appear." Neal clenched his hands at his sides; tears began to fall as he thought of what he did next. "In the end I had no other choice but to leave you and Henry behind something I swore to myself I would never do again."

Emma seeing Neals' distress tried to comfort him, "Neal that wasn't us, it was just the darkness trying to trick you. You have nothing to feel guilty for." Then looked down at her own hands clasped together in nervousness, "If anyone should feel guilty it's me, I let you die, I could have saved you but didn't." Tears began to fall from Emma's eyes as she looked at Neal, "I'm sorry Neal."

"I know you are but it's not me you need forgiveness from, it's from yourself because if you don't the darkness will use your own guilt against you just as it tried to do so with me." Neal warned and with those final words of advice they entered the vault.

* * *

 _Regina used magic to break into Will Scarlets' room. Hook followed Regina into the room and watched as she tried to use magic to trace Wills' heart. "I still think it's bad idea love." Killian insisted._

" _Then why don't you go home." Regina said losing her patience with the pirate. She followed her magic to a wall where a picture of what Regina assumed to be the Red Queen was pinned. Regina only knew the Red Queen by reputation as her mothers' apprentice but never met her mainly because Regina wanted to avoid anything to do with Wonderland since she had banished her mother there. "What do we have here?"_

" _How very poetic," Killian observed noticing the holes in the picture where Will Scarlet must have thrown darts at it, "hiding you heart behind the picture of the woman who broke it."_

 _Regina observed the picture and couldn't deny a lot of effort went into the drawing, it was so obvious that Will Scarlet was in love with the Red Queen. "One must wonder what a queen would see in such a lowlife."_

" _A rogue like that lives beyond the rules of society, whilst a queen is caged by them," Killian theorised causing the queen to look at him strangely, "and it seems to me your majesty you know all about that."_

 _Regina decided to ignore the comment, it shocked her that Killian knew about her feeling trapped but she would never admit it to him. She took the heart from the secret place but was interrupted by the hearts true owner, "I wonder what the sheriff has to say about this or is Sheriff Swan is just as corrupts as the sheriffs are in Sherwood." Will Scarlet stood with his arm folded defensively._

" _Why is this not your chest where it belongs?" Regina asked knowing that Will had no choice but to answer her questions whilst his heart was in her hand._

" _I prefer not have it in there." Will answered._

" _Is it because of the Red Queen, did she remove your heart?" Regina continued to ask using Wills' heart to get answers._

" _No she didn't, I asked her to run away with me but she didn't." Will Scarlet answered reluctantly, "She then asked Cora to break the news to me and because I was in so much pain I asked Cora to make the pain go away."_

 _Regina froze, her hand that was holding Wills' heart was shaking. Hook noticing Regina's distress put his hand on her shoulder but Regina shrugged it off and continued with her interrogation. "When my mother Cora broke the news to you was the Red Queen there?"_

" _No, why is that important to you?" Will asked not understanding why Regina wanted to know his history._

" _My mother tricked you just as she most likely tricked your Red Queen. She wanted the Red Queen in power but you were in the way." Regina was shaking, horrible memories of Daniels' death resurfaced, "Why did she let you live?"_

" _I don't know!" Will Scarlet winced in pain, Regina was so lost in her own memories that she didn't realise that her hand had tightened around Wills' heart._

 _However Killian noticed and tried to snap Regina out it, "Regina he doesn't know, put the heart down before you'll do something you'll regret." Startled Regina dropped the heart in shock and walked out the room. Killian picked the heart up and handed it over to Will. "I'll think you'll find mate that your heart is much safer where it belongs, you'll never know what might happen to it if you'll leave it out in the open like that." Killian walked out to follow Regina and found her with her arms wrapped around herself. "Are you alright love?"_

 _Regina answered shaking her head. "I don't understand, mother wanted us both to be queen but she had allowed her lover to live but mine…"_

" _The Red Queen was easy to replace, you weren't." Killian had worked with Cora and had a vague idea on how her mind worked. "I know it doesn't make it any better but it was obvious that your mother believed your Daniel to be a threat to her relationship with you."_

" _You're right it doesn't make it easier." Regina cried, "I know she loved me that's why I so badly wanted someone else to blame for his death but I can't. She killed Daniel and I can't stop loving her." Killian put his arms around Regina to offer her some comfort. Whilst he did know what it was like to have true love ripped away in front of his very eyes, he had no idea what it was like to love the person that did it. Eventually Regina calmed and looked up in the pirate's face. Realising how close she was to the pirate she quickly pulled away from him. "I should probably go to my Dad and see what he's planning."_

 _Killian had almost forgotten that Regina was working undercover for the Charmings. "Maybe now is not the best time." He said in concern. "You wouldn't want the old man seeing you like this."_

" _I need the distraction." Regina said trying to make herself look more presentable. "Thank you for your concern though. I didn't know you cared." And with smile Regina used her magic to disappear leaving Killian alone in the street. What shocked Killian was that he did find himself caring for Regina and didn't want to see her hurt. Whilst Killian believed the Dark One wouldn't harm is daughter even if he did found out that she was working for the Charmings, what of the other three Queens of Darkness? There had to be a way of removing suspicion from Regina to someone else. Then Killian had a thought, there was something the sea witch Ursula wanted more than finding the author and Killian just knew how to get it. It was time for the pirate to make amends with the sea witch._


	17. Chapter 17

_Killian didn't think the dead could dream but he was proven wrong when he found himself onboard the Jolly Roger. Unlike the wreck he saw in the Underworld this boat was whole and intact. Another clue that he was dreaming was the woman he saw standing on deck. "Regina."_

 _"It is you, you're here." Regina couldn't believe it, the last thing she remembered was her and Snow White falling into a portal that appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly she was now in Killians' arms wondering, "Is this the Underworld?"_

 _"Not quite love." The pirate explained, "When Emma arrived your brother saw her in the last place they were happy together and I seem to recall your majesty we had more than a few good times on this ship."_

 _"They were the best," Regina smiled remembering those times but then her thoughts turned the reason why Emma was in the Underworld in the first place. "Did my brother manage to talk some sense into the Saviour?"_

 _"Let's just say Emma soon changed her mind when she found out about us, not that seeing Baelfire again affected her decision either." From what Killian had witnessed between the two it was clear that Emma hadn't moved on like she had claimed._

 _Regina knew she should have felt guilty or worried that Emma knew the truth about her relationship with Killian but instead Regina huffed at Emma's stupidity, "She didn't deserve Neal." If anyone deserved a happy ending it was her brother for all the sacrifices he had made and even after his death the Saviour continued to treat Neal like dirt._

 _"Your brother is just as protective of you as you are of him." Killian smiled at his queen, it was one of the many things he admired about her was her fierceness in protecting those she loved. "He gave me bloody hell for how I treated you as the Dark One."_

 _"Not as much hell as I'm going to give Swan for bringing Henry here." Although Regina wanted to know more about how her brother was fairing there was still the matter of her son being in the Underworld. "It's not safe and my fathers' dagger has gone missing."_

 _"The crocodile's dagger has gone missing?" This was not good at all, from what Killian heard from Baelfire's confrontation with James the Dark One had been captured by Hades and if Hades had the dagger then Regina could be in danger. "Listen Regina," Killian looked into Regina's eye's and spoke in seriousness, "I will come and find you, in the mean time you have to be careful. If it is who I think it is who has that dagger you could be in serious danger."_

Killian had just gotten Regina to agree when he woke up. He was about to get up and leave to find Regina when he was stopped by Henry who looked at him in suspicion, "And where do you think you are going?"

Killian saw no point in lying to the boy and told him, "Regina is here and I'm going to find her." He then began to explain to the lad how Baelfire had a similar dream when Emma arrived in the Underworld.

Henry listened to Hooks' explanation and looked back at the vault door where his other parents had entered. Henry knew of the dream because Emma had tried to tell him about it earlier when they had been arguing, if his father had the same dream it must have meant they had been true love. Henry then looked back at the pirate and then suddenly came the conclusion, "You're not Emma's true love but my other Moms'." He said in disbelief.

"Well there is no need to be shocked about it lad," Killian said, "me and Regina have a lot in common."

"I just thought you had a weird fascination with mothers." Henry commented sassily.

"Very funny," Killian huffed, "I see you have your fathers' sense of humour now if you'll excuse me." Killian went to leave but noticed the boy following him, "Where do you think you're going?"

"To help you find Mom of course." Killian tried to argue with the boy but Henry wouldn't have any of it. "You know stubbornness runs in both sides of my family right, so there's no point in arguing about this. I'm going whether you like it or not." Killian knew there was no point in arguing with the boy but he also knew that Regina wasn't going to be happy with him for putting her son into harm's way. It was one of those occasions Hook thought he was fortunate that he was dead.

* * *

 _Mary Margaret was becoming desperate; whilst Regina's mood looked to be improving considering her son was in the Underworld she was still remaining distant from Mary Margaret. The mayor of Storybrooke couldn't think what she had done to upset her. Every time she had tried to talk to Regina, the queen would just disappear. Mary Margaret tried talking to Belle but the librarian remained silent. Mary Margaret knew Regina had started taking sessions with Archie again so the Mayor had decided to take drastic measures to find out what was happening to her friend and break into Archie's office._

 _Mary Margaret had managed to find the filing cabinet and was about to open it but she was interrupted when someone switched the light on. Mary Margaret turned around to see Robin standing by the light switch. "Robin what are you doing here?"_

" _Regina asked me to act as Sheriff whilst Emma and David are away." Robin answered showing her his badge._

" _Regina asked you." Snow smirked, "A former thief who made it his life mission to antagonise the Sheriff of Nottingham."_

" _He was hardly considered a real Sheriff and correct me if I'm wrong wasn't your Emma a thief never mind the fact you're currently breaking and entering right now." Robin smiled approaching Snow White._

" _Technically Regina doesn't have the authority to appoint you as Sheriff." Snow White pointed out trying to avoid Robins' interrogation. "I could dismiss you right now."_

" _Go ahead, right after you tell me what you are doing in this office." Robin knew Mary Margaret wasn't going to dismiss him._

" _If you must know I was trying to find out why Regina was avoiding me." Mary Margaret had given up, there was no point in hiding it from Robin Hood._

" _So you thought breaking into her therapists' office and stealing her file was a good idea." Whilst Robin didn't like the idea of being pushed out of Regina's life he wasn't willing to go that far to be let back in. "You're not going to earn Regina's trust by doing this, if anything this is only going to hurt your chances more."_

 _Snow sighed she knew in her heart that Robin was right but it was still difficult. "I've tried talking to her but like I've said she's been avoiding me lately."_

" _Then try again." Robin tried to explain, "I don't know if Regina will ever trust me with her heart again but the fact she trusts me to be Sheriff means something to me. You don't want lose Regina's trust do you?" Mary Margaret wondered if it was trust that Robin had lost with Regina or something else. In Camelot Regina hardly mentioned him, she was so focused on saving Emma that's why it had shocked Mary Margaret that Regina didn't want to go and help Emma in the Underworld after being so dedicated in helping Emma before. Mary Margaret had thought Regina's file would shed some light on it but she wasn't prepared to lose what little trust she had worked so hard to get back from Regina._

* * *

Regina watched as Mary Margaret paced back and forth in the jail cell. In her dream Hook had specifically told her to be careful and what does Mary Margaret do but allow herself to be fooled by her husbands' twin brother. "It's your fault you know," Regina said glaring at her step daughter, "since when have you ever seen David wear black?"

Snow knew Regina was right; she stopped pacing and sat facing her step mother. "There was that time when that author Isaac wrote that story about us."

"Uh don't remind me." Regina groaned. "In that story he had me spouting off speeches about hope and he had made you so evil that he made my Evil Queen seem positively angelic."

"You want to know the scariest part?" Mary Margaret leaned in to share something with her step mother, "There was a part of me that actually enjoyed it, having all that power at your fingertips. How did you ever give it up?"

"I haven't really given it up." Regina informed. "I merely just changed my purpose for using it." In a way Regina was relieved that Snow wasn't perfect and had some dark impulses. It had made it easier to relate to her, before when Snow White had urged Regina to change it was hard for Regina to accept that offer because in the Evil Queens eyes Snow White hadn't suffered as Regina had and could never understand what Regina had went through.

Snow White wanted ask more about Regina's experiences but was interrupted when the so called sheriff had entered the room. "Well ladies, it isn't going to be much longer until Hades sends his guards to escort you to your new lodgings." James leaned against the bars leering at the women, particularly Regina. "You know it's a shame that such a beauty was wasted on such an old fossil like Leopold." James was playing with fire, Snow didn't appreciate her father being called an old fossil whilst Regina didn't like being reminded of her farce of a marriage but James continued. "I was once tempted by an offer for the princesses' hand, if only for the opportunity to get a shot at the queen."

Snow was livid whilst Regina just smirked flirtatiously at her jailor. "How flattering," she purred stepping closer to the bars luring James into her trap, "care to show me how you would have gone about that?" As James stepped closer Regina grabbed him through the bars by his shirt and quickly slammed his head into the bars knocking him out. "What a moron." Regina muttered as she reached through the bars and grabbed his keys which he foolishly had on him whilst standing too close to the cell.

As Snow left the cell she couldn't resist kicking James as in the gut. "What a jerk." She stated glaring hatefully at her brother in-law. "Can you imagine what would have happened if he accepted such an offer?"

"It's probably just as well that I tipped off Maleficent that a certain prince was killing her kin." Regina answered. Regina knew that Leopold was considering such an offer but Regina knew of James reputation and put a stop to it.

"You set Maleficent on him?" Mary Margaret was shocked. "Why would you do that? It was the perfect opportunity to make me miserable."

"I wanted to but I guess when it came down to actually doing the act I couldn't go through with it?" Regina knew there were plenty of opportunities to put an end to Snow White but for some reason Regina couldn't find it in her heart to finish the job. It was just like as Killian had said that once vengeance had been accomplished there would be nothing left to look forward to.

* * *

 _Mary Margaret entered Golds' shop determined to talk to Regina. After her talk with Robin Mary Margaret was left with more questions than answers like why did Regina push Robin away and act as if that relationship never existed? Why didn't Regina want to help Emma save Killian after Regina had done so much to help Emma in the past? All these questions were swirling in Mary Margarets' mind as she was about confront Regina but something made the mayor stop in her tracks._

 _Regina's hand was over the counter concentrating on something, whilst Belle looked on in concern. "What's going on?" Snow asked._

 _Belle answered whilst Regina was still concentrating on the spell. "Rumple's dagger is missing. Regina is using a spell Rumple taught her to trace the dagger in case it got stolen in his absence."_

" _It's not in Storybrooke. The trail ends here," Regina said placing her hand on the spot where the trail had ended. "There is a magical signature here that indicates that a small portal was used to pull the dagger to another world."_

" _You can do that?" Mary Margaret queried._

" _Only if you have access to the true owner of the object." Regina explained. "I did it once to retrieve the poison apple I left behind in the Enchanted Forest." Regina didn't like remembering that particular moment. Her desperation to keep Henry to herself had almost got her son killed._

" _Why would Rumplestiltskin want to bring the dagger to the Underworld?" Mary Margaret wondered out loud. Surely it would be too dangerous she thought._

" _He wouldn't." Belle reasoned and explained her theory, "but if he has been captured his enemies might want to use the dagger to control him or kill him."_

" _Let's just hope it's the former rather than the latter." Regina said staring at the counter in worry. Although she didn't like the idea of her father being controlled she didn't want him to die. Regina had lost enough people already._

" _We have to find a way to the Underworld and help the others." Mary Margaret knew Emma was strong but she had never faced Rumplestiltskin alone._

" _What do you think we've been trying to do since Emma left?" Regina snapped. There was no way she was going to leave her son unprotected._

" _Well maybe the Blue Fairy can help." Mary Margaret suggested._

" _Like I would trust that woman to help my family after what she did to Neal." Regina snarled._

" _What did she do?" Mary Margaret asked. Even Belle had no idea what Blue Fairy did to Neal beside send him to another world but Regina couldn't have been referring to that since it had happened centuries ago._

 _Regina took a deep breath and tried to explain, "When my father held August hostage in his cabin I was curious as to why the Blue Fairy had changed him into a boy when I knew from personal experience that she was more than capable of saving him without having to change his age and wipe his memories of his life as an adult." Regina's injuries at the hands of Tamara and Greg were substantial and yet the Blue Fairy had healed Regina with little effort. It was not beyond her power to save August without resorting to changing his age._

" _You thought he knew something that Blue didn't want anyone to know about." Belle suspected._

 _Regina nodded in confirmation. "The fairy sent the puppet through the wardrobe to protect Emma from the Dark One's son." Regina folded her arms defensively, her eyes were burning with hatred when she remembered what August had told her. "He said that the Blue Fairy didn't want the Dark One's son corrupting her. That's why he encouraged Neal to leave Emma and then called the cops making Emma believe that Neal had betrayed her by tipping them off."_

 _Mary Margaret couldn't believe it, the woman who encouraged her to believe in people had purposely robbed Emma of a happy ending because she didn't believe that Neal was capable of being good. "Rumplestiltskin wasn't even the Dark One when Neal was born." Snow reasoned, "Neal was trying to save his dad by leaving the Enchanted Forest at the Blue Fairy's instruction."_

" _The Blue Fairy wants all dark magic to be eradicated but she doesn't understand that light cannot exist without darkness." Regina explained, "There has to be a balance."_

 _Snow looked down in shame, "And I let the Blue Fairy's teachings scare me into ripping away Emma's darkness and ruining Lily's life as well."_

" _There's no time for that." Belle said practically, "We still need to find a way to the Underworld or at the very least send a message to the others to warn them of the danger." Both Mary Margaret and Regina knew that Belle was right but the big problem was accomplishing it._

* * *

Both Mary Margaret and Regina had made it out of the Sheriffs' office when they ran into Gold. Regina wanted to reassure herself that her father was fine but she knew the dagger was missing and Killian might have known who had it. Whilst Regina remained cautious Mary Margaret didn't waste any time, "Where are the others?" she asked urgently.

Rumplestiltskin looked coldly at Snow White and answered, "I'll take you to them." He then looked into his daughters' eyes and said, "This way your majesty."

Snow went to follow Gold but Regina instantly stopped her and used her magic to transport them away from the Dark One. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snow didn't understand why Regina would pull them away.

"He called me 'your majesty'" Snow clearly didn't understand Regina's reasoning so the queen explained, "It was something we came up with if someone got a hold of the dagger and intended to use Dad to harm me. If he called me 'your majesty' that meant he wasn't to be trusted."

"But if someone was controlling him to hurt you then surely he wouldn't be able to warn you." Mary Margaret reasoned.

"Dad's the master of loopholes." Regina stated, "The only way he couldn't have warned me was if the person who was controlling him specifically told him not to."

"Well it looks like we going to have to find the others ourselves." Snow White was about to ask Regina where they should start but Regina looked distracted. Snow wondered whether it was because Regina was worried about her father but judging by the look on Regina's face it could be something else. "Regina?"

"Do you hear that?" Regina asked Mary Margaret who shook her head. "Are you sure? It sounds like a baby crying." Regina followed the sound, "Do you hear it? It's getting louder."

"Regina I don't hear anything." Mary Margaret was really worried for her friend as far as she was concerned there was no baby crying but Regina was adamant. It must have been some sort of trap and Snow White was about voice her suspicion but Regina seemed to be in a trance.

* * *

 _Mary Margaret with her son Neal in his stroller watched as the Mills' sisters walked together with Zelina's daughter in her own stroller in the park. It was hard to believe that they were the same sisters who used be at each others throats. Zelina smiling at her little jelly bean as she liked to call her. Regina joking about how her sister should find a name for the baby girl or the name jelly bean was going to stick._

 _Then all of a sudden a portal started to open by their feet. Regina shoved her sister and niece out of the way before they could get sucked in. Snow quickly grabbed Regina's hand to try and pull her to safety but the magical pull was getting too strong. It was slowly pulling the children towards the portal who were wailing in their strollers. Zelina noticing the children being pulled by the force of the portal, quickly grabbed the children's strollers to keep them from being sucked in whilst Mary Margaret tried to pull Regina to safety._

 _Regina seeing the danger towards her niece and her friends' child looked to Mary Margaret. "It's not closing." Regina shouting over the noise of the portal and trying to convince her step daughter, "Mary Margaret, let me go!"_

" _No!" Snow White stubbornly shouted, "I'm not letting you go, not again!" Snow White remembered all those times when she turned her back on Regina's pain. When Snow White ignored the fact that Regina didn't love her father King Leopold, how she allowed others' to ignore the fact that Regina was just as much a victim as anyone else. It wasn't just Rumplestiltskin that made the Evil Queen, it was others who ignored her pain and ignored her cries for help. It was learning about the Blue Fairy's deception that made Snow realise that not everything was black and white as she thought them to be._

 _Snow then looked towards Zelina the woman who once stole baby Neal in order to change the past because the one the Wicked Witch had was so miserable. Now Zelina was not just protecting her own child but making sure Neal didn't fall into the portal as well. Regina had faith that Zelina could change so Mary Margaret decided to show faith in her as well. "Zelina!" Snow White called gaining the witches attention. "Take the children and find Belle. It's up to you now."_

 _Zelina couldn't understand what Mary Margaret was going on about until the mayor threw herself into the portal with the Evil Queen causing it to close. Zelina thought the woman had to be insane, who would trust her to help but then she remembered the sessions she had with her sister. No one trusted Regina in the beginning, she had to start somewhere. It was with that thought in her mind that Zelina decided to start by calming the children down. It wouldn't do to draw negative attention to herself. Once she got the children calm she could then go to Belle and hopefully the librarian would give Zelina a chance to prove herself. It shouldn't be that hard right Zelina thought, Belle gave Regina and Rumplestiltskin another chance._

* * *

Killian and Henry managed to find their way out of the Crystal Caves. Killian knew the lad didn't like him and the pirate could hardly blame him. Killian had done Henrys' family no favours since arriving in Storybrooke. Killian had tried to pick one moment when he had done something truly heroic and he couldn't think of one. Most of the acts that he once thought were noble were correcting his own mistakes. Regina once told him of how she deceived herself into believing her acts were noble and good only to have her heart reveal the truth. What did his heart show of his true self when it was still beating? Killian didn't even remembered what it had looked like when the crocodile was about to crush it right in front of him. He was so lost in thought that he almost missed Henry shout, "Mom!"

For some reason Regina didn't hear him and continued walking towards a lake but Mary Margaret who was trying to get Regina's attention sure did. "Henry something's wrong." Mary Margaret explained, "She said she could hear a baby crying and then she went into this trance."

"I can't hear anything." Henry said watching his mother walk towards the lake trying figure out what was wrong with her.

"I can." Killian heard it too but shut the sound out of his mind and made his way towards Regina. He knew the sound was trying to lure Regina into the lake to trap her soul. Hook couldn't let that happen so he dragged her away from the lake and as far from the sound as he could.

Regina struggled against him, "Let me go it's here!" She cried, "I can hear it!"

"Hear what?" Henry had no idea what his mother was referring to and neither did Mary Margaret.

"The cries of their dead child of course." Rumplestiltskin appeared out of nowhere. Hearing her father say the words out loud caused Regina to slump into Hooks' arms. Killians' arms tightened around Regina to offer comfort but he wasn't sure if it would help since he was the one responsible for their childs' death.

Both Snow and Henry were confused. Snow had no idea that there was a relationship between the two of them. Whilst Henry did know about the relationship he knew nothing of a child. Rumple continued on, "You know when Hades once cared about his kingdom lost children like these would be given a second chance for their soul to develop into something whole but now with Hades neglect the unfinished souls become something else."

Rumple pointed towards the lake and the others watched as a fury rose out of the lake. Regina remembered when she attacked one trying to protect Belle and cried, "I didn't know." She had done many terrible things in her life but knowing that she could have potentially attacked her own child made her sick.

Killian who saw Regina's distress glared at the Dark One, "Stop it crocodile, can't you see that you're upsetting her."

"Oh I didn't do this," Rumple snarled at the pirate, "you did." He then used his magic to lift the pirate and hold him over the lake. "Hades said all I had to do was bring Regina to him but he didn't say that I couldn't drop the holder of the contract into a lake of death trapping his soul forever."

"No!" Regina cried and begged her father, "Please don't do this."

"No Regina its fine." Killian words surprised everyone including Rumplestiltskin. "Do it crocodile." With Killians' soul trapped here the contract would be useless and Regina would be safe, with that thought in mind Killian resigned himself to his fate.

"As you wish." Rumplestiltskin let go of his magic allowing Killian to drop only for Regina to use her magic catch him in mid air and drag him back to shore.

"I said no." Regina growled menacingly at her father, magic was coming off her in waves and her once brown eyes were now purple with rage. Snow White and Henry didn't know if they should be afraid or in awe of the queens' power "No one is going to decide my life for me not you, not my mother, not him," Regina said pointing to Killian who was picking himself of the floor and looking at the queen in all her glory in admiration, "and definitely not Hades."


	18. Chapter 18

Zelina's first attempt at redemption wasn't going well as she hoped. Robin had caught her before she had the chance to make it to Belle. Robin immediately believed that Zelina was responsible for the mayor and Regina's disappearance. Although Zelina immediately denied the allegations and tried to explain to Robin what actually happened, the acting sheriff didn't believe her and continued to question her, "Where are they Zelina?"

"I told you a portal opened by their feet and sucked them in." Zelina could understand Robins' distrust but surely if Zelina was behind this she would come up with a better story than that, she thought. Zelina was getting annoyed and frustrated, was it just as hard for her sister to gain people's trust she wondered.

"No doubt you opened the portal in the first place." Robin accused knowing firsthand how deceitful the Wicked Witch could be.

"How could I do that with this around my wrist?" Zelina waving her arm wristband that prevented her magic. Surely Zelina thought even Robin Hood couldn't be that clueless.

"Maybe you could have used a magic bean." Robin guessed refusing to believe Zelina's innocence.

"And where am I supposed to get one of those?" Zelina asked angrily. "And if I had one of these magic beans don't you think it would have been wiser just to use it to take my daughter away?"

"She's my daughter too and if you are responsible for this I'll make sure you'll never see her again." Robin threatened.

This made Zelina even more furious and was about to issue some threats of her own when Belle entered the sheriffs' office interrupting the interrogation. "Zelina's innocent." Belle told Robin. "I checked the area, there's a magical signature that shows a portal was open in that spot."

Zelina was amazed not only was Belle defending her but she confirmed everything Zelina said was true. "How did you find that out?" Zelina asked curiously. "Last I checked you didn't have any magic."

"Just because I don't have magic doesn't mean I can't mix potions and I know where they are too." Belle explained.

"Where?" Robin asked.

"After comparing the signature to a sample I have, I believe Rumple brought them to the Underworld." Belle claimed.

"Why?" Zelina asked. "I thought the Dark One didn't want Regina joining in on this quest." She remembered from previous conversations with her sister.

"He doesn't but his dagger had disappeared through a small portal recently and I believe whoever it was is responsible for Regina's and Mary Margarets' disappearance." Belle explained.

"And you didn't tell me the dagger was actually missing in the first place." Robin said angrily. He was the acting sheriff; he should know when a dangerous item like that was missing.

Zelina sat in disbelief; she knew exactly who had the dagger. "It's Hades, he has the dagger."

"How do you know that?" Belle questioned.

Zelina began to explain, "Before I came to the Enchanted Forest, Hades came to me. He made me believe that he knew what it was like to feel inferior to a sibling but as it turns out he was just using me to get to Regina." At that time Zelina had already made a name for herself in Oz and didn't care about what happened to Regina but after Hades deception it made Zelina more to determined to destroy her sister.

"What did he want with Regina?" Belle asked sympathetically, she could see that Hades had hurt the Witch.

"It was something to do with her power." Zelina answered, "At the time I thought it had something to do with the Dark One."

"There must be some way we can help them." Robin said worried for Regina's safety.

"Me and Regina have tried but without Rumplestiltskin there is no way into the Underworld." Belle stated.

"There may be another way." Zelina said.

"We are not killing anyone." Robin said folding his arms and glaring at Zelina.

"I wasn't going to suggest it." Zelina defended glaring back at the acting sheriff. "What we can do is seek out Poseidon his brother in arms."

"I thought according to the legends they were actual brothers." Being a librarian with a passion for reading Belle was aware of the Greek myths and legends.

"As you know from our experience in Camelot not all legends are completely accurate." Zelina informed, "However just because Poseidon and Hades weren't actual brothers doesn't mean that they weren't close."

"If Hades and Poseidon are close as you say what makes you think Poseidon will actually help us?" Robin enquired.

"Poseidon might not but his daughter Ursula might." Belle reasoned, "She and Regina are somewhat friends."

"Villains don't have friends only allies but she does owe us a favour." Zelina knew the one thing villains don't like, is owing someone something and whilst Ursula didn't owe any of them specifically Zelina did know she owed a certain pirate something. Zelina had her own suspicions on her sisters' relationship with the deceased pirate. At first Zelina had planned to use that information against her sister somehow but after becoming close to Regina recently Zelina had decided to keep that secret to herself.

* * *

 _After successfully retrieving the dark curse from Maleficent Regina decided to pay a quick visit to the sea witch Ursula. Regina knew she had to act fast because by the time Maleficent got out of her restraints she would try to warn Ursula and try to stop Regina from using the curse. Despite not knowing anything about the curse Ursula wasn't pleased to see Regina, "You've got a lot of nerve to show up here after that trick you pulled."_

" _Why would you be upset over some little mermaid?" Regina smirked at sea witch._

" _I'm not upset over that." Ursula snapped. "That girl heard of my reputation and should have known better but what does upset me is that you impersonated me and didn't do a good job. To think Rumplestiltskin said you were one of his best students and you still can't manage a simple shape shifting spell."_

 _The truth was Regina was very good at shape shifting; the problem was she didn't like doing it. The first time she used magic to change her appearance it had almost got her killed no thanks to Rumplestiltskin. "I didn't come here to discuss my abilities Ursula; I came because I want some information."_

" _What kind of information?" Ursula asked curiously._

" _I heard that pirates were ruthless killers." Regina sat across Ursula ready to do business._

" _However they are unreliable." Ursula informed, "You're probably better off asking your Huntsman to do it."_

" _The last time I asked him to kill somebody for me he ended up letting her go." Regina complained. The Evil Queen was determined this assassination attempt wasn't going to end the same way._

" _So you're telling me that this is another attempt on Snow White's life." How boring Ursula thought. Ursula didn't dabble in vengeance it reminded her too much of that pirate who had stolen her voice._

" _It isn't Snow White I want killed, it's my mother." Regina explained, "So I need someone that is not only ruthless but someone who is resourceful too."_

" _I know just the person." Ursula smirked sinisterly this would be the perfect opportunity to get even with the pirate. "Did I ever tell you about the pirate who betrayed me and stole my voice?" Regina shook her head but she was intrigued. Who stole from the sea witch and live to tell the tale?_

* * *

Robin looked nervously at Belle as she handed the apprentice wand to Zelina along with a shell that would help direct the spell to Poseidons' kingdom of Atlantis. Belle was just about to remove Zelina's wristband when Robin stopped them, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Robin we need someone with magic to open the portal." Belle explained.

"I still don't trust her." The only reason Robin allowed Zelina anywhere near his daughter was that Regina was around to supervise.

"Well too bad." Zelina snapped, "You don't have a choice." Belle removed the wristband and Zelina waved the wand over the shell and directed the wand to the edge of the beach where they were standing.

Belle was surprised to see a door appear on the beach. "I somehow thought that a tornado was going to appear like it did when we went to Camelot."

"Whilst I do personally believe that travelling by tornado is fun, some others do not think so." Zelina smiled mischievously and walked through the doorway with Belle and Robin following closely behind.

They were surprised to find themselves in a gigantic bubble. Inside the bubble were buildings that were in the Ancient Greek design. Merpeople would swim into the bubble and their fins would transform into legs. The group looked in awe of their surroundings, "Where do you suppose we find Poseidon in a place like this." Robin wondered.

"Where else would you find a god of the sea but in the temple." Belle suggested.

They had managed to find what they assumed to be the temple of Poseidon. It had enough statues and mosaics on the wall showing the glory of Poseidon though they weren't many mosaics showing Ursula. Belle managed to find one in the process of being made telling the story of how Hook stole Ursula's voice causing a rift between her father. "If we happen to find Hook in the Underworld let's not tell him that his image has been placed on a temple wall." Zelina suggested to Belle. "We may never hear the end of it."

Both Belle and Robin nodded their heads in agreement. They were about to continue their search but were interrupted by a familiar voice. "Fancy meeting you here." Ursula smiled at the group. "What happened to the other members of your band of misfits?" Belle explained to Ursula what happened and why they were here. Ursula was surprised to hear about Hooks' death, "Honestly I didn't expect that, I always assumed Rumplestiltskin would finally finish him off."

"You and most people," Belle agreed, "but can you help us?"

"You'll have to speak to my father." Ursula answered, "I'll explain everything to him and see if he'll grant you an audience."

* * *

 _Regina was in her castle perfecting her spell for a disguise to trick the pirate Captain Hook into coming to her castle. Regina had it all figured out, she would pose as one of Belle's servants and tell the captain of how the Dark One had kidnapped her mistress who was now prisoner at the Evil Queens' castle. Ursula told her of Hooks' long standing feud with the Dark One and would practically jump at the chance to rescue someone who would most likely have information to destroy the Dark One. Regina had chosen an appearance completely opposite to her own, her hair was no longer dark but blond and her eyes were a pale blue. Regina was just trying to think of a name but she was interrupted by the Huntsman. "Why do you have to rely on such theatrics to bring him here?" He asked, "Why don't you just summon him to the castle or have your guards bring him here?"_

" _I need to make sure the job is done Huntsman." Regina answered checking her appearance in the mirror then she turned to look the Huntsman in the eye. "I need to test him to make sure he has what it takes."_

 _The Huntsman knew she was referring to his so called failure and wondered when he would stop paying for it. "I may not think Snow White deserves death but this mission you're sending the pirate on I definitely won't hesitate."_

 _Regina was intrigued, "Why would you say that?" she asked curiously._

" _I was practically raised by wolves your majesty and despite being vicious predators they treated me an outsider far better than your mother treated you." The Huntsman explained. Whilst he initially hated being forced to remain at Regina's side like a pampered pet he had begun to understand her a little bit and from what he heard about Regina's mother the Huntsman knew he could have gotten a lot worse._

 _Regina's eyes softened at the Huntsman statement, at times like these she had thought that the Huntsman had genuinely cared about her but then she remembered he didn't have heart. Regina thought he was probably trying to get on her good side so he could get his heart back and there was something her mother had always taught her, 'love is weakness'._

* * *

Poseidon agreed to the audience and listened to Ursula's explanation. He was very concerned by Hades supposed actions though he didn't doubt it was him, Hades always was known to be crafty. "This Regina," he asked, "by any chance can she wield both light and dark magic?"

The group nodded in answer and Belle asked politely, "Does that have any significance?"

Poseidon explained, "Those powers once belonged to myself whilst the Dark One powers belonged to Hades."

"And I suppose Merlins' powers once belonged to Zeus." Zelina guessed. No wonder both Zeus and Hades didn't get along Zelina thought, they were each others' natural opposite.

Poseidon nodded his head in agreement and continued, "They were once gifted to us by the Fates to aid us in defeating the titans but once we had lost favour with the mortals the powers were stripped from us."

"Does Hades plan to take his powers back from Rumplestiltskin?" Belle asked worriedly. If Hades had the dagger in his possession he could easily take the powers back by killing Rumplestiltskin.

"I know Hades, he wouldn't want the powers tethered to a dagger that can control him." Poseidon reassured. "However if he has the other two representatives of Fate his power will be unstoppable."

"There must be a way to stop him." Robin said worriedly.

"Unfortunately Hades has the home field advantage." Poseidon explained, "Whilst he may not have the Fates powers anymore he can draw power from the Underworld. In order for you to defeat him you must fight him in a place he'll be weakened and Zeus has sealed that realm preventing Hades from leaving."

"If Rumplestiltskin can bring Regina to the Underworld then surely their combined power could bring Hades some place where they'd have the advantage." Zelina supposed.

"First you'll have to get the dagger." Robin reminded.

"We can't do anything if we can't get to the Underworld." Belle stated.

"I can get you to the Underworld; I have a ship that can get you there." Poseidon offered. "Ursula I would like you to go with them and aid them in their quest." Ursula led the group to a ship that was facing a gateway. As they climbed aboard Poseidon performed some magic to open the gateway to reveal a portal. Ursula steered the ship into the portal leading to the Underworld.

* * *

 _Regina managed to trace Captain Hooks' ship using her magic mirror. All she had to do was wait for the Jolly Roger to dock and look for the most run down bar she could find. Hopefully she would find the captain himself rather than associate with his disgusting crew members. Regina wouldn't admit it but from what she had seen in the magic mirror she did find the pirate handsome and she was intrigued by his vendetta with Rumplestiltskin. Not many people with magic never mind without would try to take on the Dark One but Captain Hook did, not for fame or glory but because he had a deep personal grudge with the malevolent imp. Captain Hooks' desire for revenge matched Regina's own and she wanted to know more._

 _Regina entered the tavern close to where the Jolly Roger had docked, she'd already shape shifted into the disguise of a humble maid. She looked humble enough to not draw too much attention but pretty enough to get a pirate to talk to her. There was no sign of the captain but Regina did find his first mate Smee. Regina couldn't understand how he got such a position, from what Regina saw in her mirror the man was weasel, easily intimidated which suited Regina's purpose. He would give her the information she would require, "Sir, can you help me?" Regina was trying her best to sound timid and the stupid fool looked to be falling for it._

" _What can I do for you miss?" Smee said politely although Regina thought it was too polite given his profession._

" _I'm looking for a Captain Hook." Regina did her best to sound shy. "I was told that you work for him."_

" _What do you want with the captain?" Smee asked._

" _I heard he has a personal vendetta against the Dark One." Regina gave Smee a friendly smile._

" _Aye." Smee said, at times Smee would wish his captain would give up this foolish quest and start living his life. Many of the crew members left and moved on to other ships but Smee stayed for which Hook was thankful though he would never admit it. "Where did you hear that if I may ask?"_

" _My master," Regina answered pretending to look sad, "His daughter was the Dark One's prisoner and now she's the Evil Queens'." Regina then proceeded to pretend to cry, "I don't know what to do."_

 _Smee made a move to comfort the blond woman but was interrupted by his Captain, "You always have a way with women don't you Smee."_

 _At the sight of his captain Smee practically jumped out of his chair "Captain, this woman was telling me about how her masters' daughter was a prisoner of the Dark One."_

" _You're Captain Hook?" Even if Regina hadn't seen him in her magic mirror the hook on his arm was a dead giveaway but she had to remain in character._

" _In the flesh love." He said then looked up and down her form in interest, "And who might you be?"_

 _Regina had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at his appraisal of her but she stored the information about his weakness for the fairer sex for later. "Emily." Regina using her fake name smiled pleasantly._

" _Well as you can see love this is no place to discuss business." Hook said smiling at the blond woman before him. He then turned to his first mate, "Smee." He ordered, "Prepare my cabin for my guest will you?"_

 _Regina wondered how many women were dumb enough to fall for that but she had to pretend to be a naïve idiot, "Oh sir I couldn't possibly."_

" _Please call me Captain." Killian said interrupting her protest. "We need the utmost privacy if we are to discuss business."_

 _Regina knew the pirate had no interest in discussing business when he invited her to his cabin but she played along. "If you insist Captain." The stupid pirate had no idea who he was playing with._

* * *

Ursula was steering the ship along the river of death. Belle looked curiously over the edge when Zelina pulled her back. "Be careful," Zelina warned, "If you fall in you die and your soul will be trapped in the river forever."

"How do you know so much about the Underworld?" Ursula asked curiously.

"Let's just say I have rotten taste in men." Zelina answered thinking of her relationship with Hades if she could call it that. Zelina had been so certain of Hades feelings but as soon as he asked about Regina the spell had been broken, Zelina sent Hades packing and began her quest to destroy her sister. Looking back on it Zelina wondered if she overreacted but now Zelina was beginning to wonder if asking about her sister was just some big ploy to get Zelina to destroy Regina and bring her soul to the Underworld right into Hades kingdom.

"Have you considered trying a nice man?" Belle smiled at the Wicked Witch.

"Like you needn't talk, oh wife of the Dark One." Zelina countered. Zelina wouldn't admit it but she was beginning to like Belle, she didn't judge Zelina and was willing to give her a chance which was more than what Robin was giving her.

"What is that?" Robin asked pointing at something flying in the distance.

Belle recognised the creature instantly; it was the very same creature that Regina had saved her from before. "It's a fury!"

"Hades knows we're here." Ursula quickly went into defensive mode and ordered, "Get down and hold onto something!" Both Belle and Zelina ducked holding onto the rigging on the ship but unfortunately Robin wasn't fast enough a fury pulled him into the air. Zelina quickly used her magic and began a tug of war with the fury to bring Robin back down to the ship. Ursula saw Zelina struggling and decided to help the witch using her tentacles not before telling Belle to steer the ship away to safety.

They had managed to drag Robin down who muttered his thank you to the two women who saved him. "We need to get to shore before anymore of them turn up." Zelina suggested.

"There is a good place near a secret tunnel that leads right to Hades dungeon." Ursula mentioned.

"If we're not more careful we could end up in Hades dungeon." Robin muttered.

"Surely a thief like you is used to a little risk." Zelina said sassily. Both Belle and Ursula laughed as Robin glared at the witch but it had none of the same venom as it usually did. Zelina believed that she was suddenly on the right track to gaining their trust.

* * *

 _Regina entered the captains' cabin onboard the Jolly Roger and pretended to be impressed, "This is so exiting. I've never been on a ship before." Regina of course seen the ship in her mirror but Captain Hook didn't know that._

 _Captain Hook was completely taken in by Regina's disguise leaned over her flirtatiously, "There is a first time for everything love."_

 _Under normal circumstances Regina would snorted at the captains attempts to flirt with her but instead Regina chose to pretend to giggle like a smitten school girl and moved away from him curiously looking at some of the items in the cabin. She came across a drawing of woman on his desk and asked curiously, "Who is this?"_

 _Hooks' expression changed to one of sadness when he looked at the picture Regina was referring to. "She is the whole reason why I hunt the Dark One." He said sadly._

 _Regina recognised the look instantly it was the look of someone who had their true love taken away. Regina knew that because she saw that look everyday on her own face. "You loved her." She said in genuine sympathy._

" _Aye and thanks to that bloody crocodile she was taken away from me." Killian clenched his remaining hand._

 _Regina for some reason placed her hand into his own to ease his pain and asked, "How do you plan on doing it? He's so powerful." Although Regina was sympathetic she didn't think the captain could stand a chance against the Dark One._

" _Well I was initially planning to use squid ink to immobilise him." Regina was aware that squid ink had that effect on people with magic but was becoming distracted when the pirate crowded her at his desk and placed his hook at her neck. "I would then use my hook to slice his neck open." He said slowly dragging the metal across Regina neck being careful not to cut the skin._

 _Regina knew that tactic wasn't going to kill Rumplestiltskin but she couldn't help being distracted by what the pirate was doing. The way Hook spoke and the way the metal felt against her neck would've had most women scared but Regina was enthralled. Regina tried to get her mind back on track and asked breathlessly, "Would that work?"_

 _Killian smiled and moved his hook away from the womans' neck impressed that the blond woman before him wasn't frightened of him. "Unfortunately no," he answered and explained, "there is only one weapon capable of killing the Dark One and I don't have it." He shuffled the papers on his desk and smirked at the woman, "Yet."_

 _Regina looked away, she knew of the weapon he spoke of and she also knew the price of using it to kill Rumplestiltskin. Regina had no desire to become darker than she already was but this man's darkness did things to her she couldn't explain. Regina needed to leave before she made a mistake but Hook offered her a drink and unable to break her cover Regina reluctantly accepted. Regina took a sniff of the drink to make sure it wasn't drugged or poisoned but it seemed to be safe and took a sip to calm herself. "You know my masters' daughter lived with the Dark One," Regina suggested casually, "maybe she might know where it is."_

* * *

Zelina, Robin, Belle and Ursula had made it to shore. They were navigating they way through dungeon in the hopes of finding Rumplestiltskin. Zelina knew from personal experience that Hades couldn't be around all the time to make sure that Rumple obeyed his commands; he had to keep him somewhere. Belle observed the prisoners looking for any sign for her husband, "Why does Hades have these dungeons?" she asked. "I thought all punished souls were sent to Tartarus."

"These are not damned souls," Ursula explained, "these are souls waiting to be judged."

"How are we going to find Rumplestiltskin amongst all of these?" Robin observed.

"Are you looking for Rumplestiltskin?" A voice came from one of the cells.

"Who wants to know?" Zelina asked not ready to immediately trust the person in the cell for all she knew this person could be trying to avoid judgement and the people who usually do that are heading for Tartarus.

The prisoner introduced herself, "I'm Milah. Hades had me sharing a cell with Rumple."

"Why would Hades imprison you with Dark One?" Robin asked not understanding who this woman was.

"I know why." Belle said angrily glaring at the prisoner. Zelina had never seen the librarian genuinely angry at someone before, it was quite unnerving.

"I don't think we've met." Milah couldn't understand what she did to upset this woman.

"We haven't met but my husband knows you and none of his memories were pleasant." Belle snapped.

"I didn't think the Dark One had many pleasant memories." Robin commented.

"It depends on your point of view." Zelina claimed.

"Wait a minute you married the Dark One?" Milah was shocked. Rumple didn't mention that he was married again, she had thought after their failure of a marriage Rumple would be put off the idea of marriage.

"Surprised that a woman could love the Dark One?" Belle sneered, "Or are you surprised that someone could love Rumplestiltskin?"

"We don't have time for this; Hades guards could be here any minute." Ursula said urgently and turned to Milah, "Do you know where Rumplestiltskin is?"

"Hades sent him out to retrieve his daughter Regina." Milah answered.

"Let's go then." Belle said and was about to walk away when Robin stopped her.

"We can't leave the woman here after she helped us." Robin insisted.

"She didn't help us!" Belle exclaimed. "We already knew Hades was after Regina."

"What did this woman do to make you so hostile?" Zelina asked in curiosity. "I wasn't the nicest person to Rumplestiltskin when I had him captured and yet you're nice to me."

"She is Rumplestiltskins' first wife." Belle said through gritted teeth.

"That explains everything." Ursula stated.

Zelina completely agreed, "It certainly is awkward to say the least."

"Well regardless I'm helping her anyway." Robin said taking out his lock picks to open the cell door. "You're not only person here who is in an awkward situation." Robin was currently working with a woman who tricked him into having a child with her. Robin thought you couldn't get any more awkward than that.

* * *

 _The Huntsman wasn't sure what to make of the pirate that Regina hired. When Regina came back from her mission she seemed out of sorts. Although she accomplished her goal of bringing the pirate to her, she had debated with herself endlessly on whether she should confront him._

 _After the queen finally decided to confront the pirate the Huntsmans' curiosity got the better of him and he asked the magic mirror to show him the exchange. This had made the Huntsman even more confused because he saw little difference in the meeting with pirate compared with his own with the queen when he was hired to kill Snow. It wasn't until the pirate had past the Evil Queens' test and shared a drink with the Queen did the situation differ._

 _Captain Hook came out of the queens' bedchamber straightening out his clothes and looking pleased with himself. For some reason the Huntsman didn't like this man's arrogance. Hook finally noticing the Huntsman presence informed him, "The queen is just getting ready."_

" _I see." Huntsman approached the pirate and began to warn him, "You know you should be careful. The queen doesn't tolerate failure."_

 _Killian smirked at the Huntsmans' attempts to warn him off. "Jealous are you?"_

 _The Huntsman just smirked back at the pirate, "It's hard to be jealous when you don't have a heart." The Huntsman continued on his way to the queens' bedchamber not waiting for Hooks' response. When he entered the room he saw the queen staring vacantly into her vanity mirror. "Is something wrong your majesty?"_

 _Regina sighed sadly, "No Huntsman why do you ask?"_

" _He didn't hurt you did he?" The Huntsman enquired. If the pirate did the Huntsman would tear the man in two._

" _Why do you care?" Regina snapped not understanding why the Huntsman would care for a woman who robbed him of the ability to feel anything. Hook she understood, they were almost exactly the same but she couldn't let him become too close to her not when she was so close to achieving everything she wanted._

 _Regina was so deep in thought that she almost missed the Huntsman speak to her, "You once said that people are either wolves or sheep. I've seen wolves like you before your majesty, wolves that have been hurt so badly by humans that they would bite anyone who approaches them, even the humans trying to help them." Regina knew that she should probably punish the Huntsman for his insolence but she couldn't bring herself to because deep down she knew in her heart that he was right._

* * *

Once they had escaped the dungeon with Milah the group had found themselves in what they could describe a post apocalyptic Storybrooke. Zelina observed Ursula's shock at the towns appearance, "Poseidon never took you for a visit?" Zelina enquired.

"Actually he took me a few times but it was never like this." Ursula observed the broken buildings.

"What was it like?" Robin asked curiously.

"It's hard to explain, Hades used his magic to make the surroundings comfortable for his tenants." Ursula explained. "Now it seems as though he doesn't care at all for his people or his land."

"That's not exactly true." Milah claimed. "Hades used his magic to create this town but for some reason the Underworld rejected it. Buildings collapsed in a matter of days." Milah was around when the town first came up but when the town was starting to fall apart Hades never showed his face in town again. Hades always sent his minions like James to do his dirty work.

Ursula wanted to ask Milah more but Zelina froze in place. "What is it?" Belle asked in concern.

"Powerful magic." Zelina answered. It felt kind of like Rumple's but slightly different, it was almost pure.

"I feel it too," Ursula breathed, it wasn't like any magic she had experienced. "Where's it coming from?"

Zelina was concentrating on the source till she eventually realised who was causing it and gasped, "Regina." Zelina rushed off to find her sister with the others following closely behind. They arrived just in time to see Rumplestiltskin get slammed into a tree with enough force to knock him out. Regina's hands were shaking in shock not believing in what she had just done and then passed out into Killians' arms.

Belle went to check on her husband whilst Zelina went to check on her unconscious sister. Killian saw Zelina approaching and pulled Regina way from the Wicked Witch. "Relax," Zelina assured, "I'm not going to hurt her. I've reformed."

"Like I've never heard that before." Killian snapped clutching the queen close to him.

"I thought there was nothing going on between you two." Robin was confused about the pirate's behaviour.

"You weren't in Camelot." Zelina commented to Robin, "You could have cut the tension between those two with a knife."

"Something happened in Camelot?" Said Mary Margaret who was more shocked that Zelina knew more than she did.

"It's rather complicated." Henry sighed. He knew the basics but he didn't understand it himself.

"Can we talk about this someplace else." Ursula said pointing towards a lake where more furies came from the surface. "They must have been drawn to that burst of magic from earlier."

Robin turned to Zelina urgently, "Can you get us out of here?"

Zelian used her magic to transport them to safety. She then looked around the group for any one missing, "I think everyone made it."

"Not everyone." Belle said worriedly. "Rumple didn't make it."

"I'm sure the Dark One is fine." Milah said with her arms folded.

"Of course you would say that." Belle snapped. "If anyone is an expert at leaving people behind it's you."

"Who is this woman?" Mary Margaret whispered. She had never met anyone who could make Belle angry like that.

"She's my other Grandma." Henry explained as they watched the two women argue. "Dads' mother, Milah."

"Wait a minute, Hooks' first love Milah the one tattooed on his arm is also Neals' mother?" Mary Margaret looked at the pirate in disgust, not only he did have relationship with Regina right under everyone's nose but he also didn't tell Emma that she was dating the very same person who broke up her sons' grandparents marriage. At least she didn't think that her daughter knew, "Emma didn't know did she?"

"She does now." Killian was in no mood for an argument his main concern was with Regina. He lifted Regina in his arms bridle style and spoke to the rest of the group. "I'm getting Regina to safety if you want to follow then be my guest." Hook then set off towards the Crystal Cave.

The rest went to follow but Belle was still reluctant, "I'm not leaving Rumple behind."

"Even if you did find Rumple there's nothing you can do." Milah snapped. "Hades has the dagger."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Belle glared at Milah and was about to argue further but Milah knocked the librarian unconscious.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Zelina folded her arms shaking her head at Milahs' actions.

"Why is that?" Milah thought it was the only way to get Belle to cooperate.

"Regina's quite fond of Belle and very protective of those she cares for." Zelina explained. "You're already in her bad books for abandoning her brother and treating her father like dirt. I can only imagine on how she is going to react to you raising a fist to one of the first people to forgive her for her past." As Zelina went to follow the others, Milah looked at the unconscious librarian. From what Zelina had described about Regina it seemed that she had inherited a lot of traits from her father Rumplestiltskin. The fact that Milah was down here was not because she had betrayed Rumple but someone in his care. If Regina was the same that didn't bode well for Milah.


	19. Chapter 19

Regina awoke in the Crystal Caves to the sound of her sister arguing with their mother. What was odd to Regina was that Robin Hood was trying to calm Zelina down. Regina looked to the pirate who was watching over her and asked, "How long have they been going on like that?"

Killian was relieved that Regina was alright looked over at his shoulder at the two Mills women in a deep argument. He knew that both Cora and Zelina had been worried about Regina but for now he was content to have her to himself for the time being. Henry was talking with the reunited Charmings whilst Milah was watching over an unconscious Belle. It was strange Killian thought, he had spent years trying to get revenge for Milah and now that she was here he had no desire to speak to her. He was more preoccupied with the woman before him, "Cora informed Zelina that you had met each other when you were children." He answered informing Regina on what had started the argument between mother and daughter.

"I don't remember." Regina looked at the pirate in confusion and then she realised with a groan, "Don't tell me she tampered with my memories too." Regina had enough of her parents messing with her memories and from the looks of things Zelina wasn't amused either.

"I can't believe you!" Zelina raged, "Was I unwanted so much that you just had to cut me off from my sisters' life?"

"You were wanted but you didn't want me you wanted Regina!" Cora revealed causing Zelina to silence. "From the moment you two met you adored each other. Regina showed no interest in magic whatsoever until you used it to cure her illness; she wanted to be just like you."

"You were jealous?" Zelina couldn't believe it, for so long she had been jealous of her sister for having a mother and the whole time her mother was jealous of Zelina because she had something Cora didn't, Regina's love.

"I know it was a stupid reason to send you away, particularly since I wanted so badly to have a second chance at being a mother to you." Cora admitted.

"You wanted me back?" Zelina not sure if she believed it.

"Losing a child is something I wouldn't want to wish on my worst enemy." Cora's statement caused Regina to flinch. Killian knew Regina was thinking of their lost child and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder in understanding. Regina squeezed his hand in gratitude whilst Cora continued, "If I smothered Regina it was only out of not wanting to experience that pain again, even without a heart."

Milah looked down in shame thinking of her own child, only he wasn't a child anymore he was a man and she had missed out on so much. Now he was in the Dark One's Vault trying to save his family and there was nothing she could do to help him. If anything she had made it worse by getting Rumplestiltskin captured. Whilst thinking of her former husband Milah noticed Belle waking up. She went to check on her, "Belle?"

"Did something happen to Belle?" Regina asked struggling to get up and check on her step mother.

Killian helped Regina up as Cora began to fuss over her. "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"I'm fine mother." Regina waved her mother away not wanting to be fussed over. Regina leaned on the pirate for support. "What happened to Belle?"

"Milah clocked her." Zelina answered pointing towards the woman in questioned.

"Milah." Regina growled glaring a hole at the woman. It wasn't that Milah was Killians' first love that made Regina dislike her, she had plenty of other reasons to dislike the woman standing before her and the fact Milah had hit Belle was just another reason for Regina to not like the woman.

"This is awkward." Ursula commented observing the situation.

"The only way to make this more awkward was for Neal and Emma to arrive right now." David whispered to Mary Margaret.

Regina didn't hear their comments; her attention was solely focused on Milah. "Tell me Milah," Regina said clenching her fists, "why exactly did you hit Belle?"

Milah looking nervously at Regina didn't notice Belle getting up and answering for her. "She wouldn't let me go back for Rumple."

"Rumple was with you?" Cora queried.

"Hades has the dagger and was controlling him." Milah defended, "It was obvious what I should do."

"You stupid woman don't you see?" Cora said glaring angrily at Milah. "With that dagger Hades can force Rumple to lead him right to us. Only Dark Ones, former Dark Ones or someone who has been the Vault can successfully navigate the Crystal Cave." The Cora turned angrily at Killian. "Why didn't you insist on bringing Rumple here? We had a cuff he couldn't have harmed us."

"Excuse me your majesty; I was more concerned about Regina's health than the bloody crocodile." Killian snapped.

"Enough!" Regina ordered breaking up the argument. "We'll just find another place to hide."

"We can't, Emma and Neal are still in the Dark One's Vault." David stated pointing toward the door and began to explain to Regina what they were doing in there.

When David had mentioned about the contract and the part Killian had played she couldn't help but look in the pirate's direction. He gave up his chance at revenge just to protect her but Regina couldn't dwell on those thoughts. Hades could be on his way over right now whilst her brother and the Saviour could be walking into an ambush that's if they'd managed to make it out of the Vault. "Okay, I'll stay behind to make sure my brother and the Saviour make it out safely whilst Hook will lead the rest of you out of the caves." Regina decided.

"Are you insane?" Killian exclaimed. "I'm not letting you face the Lord of the Dead on your own not to mention the fact his pet crocodile will also be with him."

"Well you can't stay with me you're the only person here who can find their way out of the Crystal Cave." Regina argued not liking the way the pirate was referring about Rumplestiltskins' status as Hades slave.

"I'll stay." Zelina volunteered. "I've got my own personal score to settle with Hades."

"I'm staying too." Cora stepped forward in determination. "Hades will not lay one finger on my daughters."

The others reluctantly agreed to leave the Mills' women to deal with this mess. Regina was just glad Henry would be out of harm's way. Hook was about to leave when Regina stopped him, "What is it love?" he asked.

"It's about Henry." Regina said seriously.

Sensing what Regina was about to ask Killian said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure no harm comes to the lad."

"That's not it." Regina said placing her hands on her hips. "Don't think I've forgotten the last Emma left him in your care and you tried to teach him how to cheat at gambling."

"Is that why you were so upset when I offered to give the lad dating advice?" Killian asked curiously.

Regina glared at the pirate. "Your advice may work on tavern wenches and …"

"Evil Queens?" Killian finished smirking playfully at Regina earning him a smack on the arm. "Alright your majesty I'll make sure your little prince's virtue won't be harmed either." The pirate then left not before giving Regina a bow in mockery of her title.

Regina smiled and shook her head at the pirates' antics. She then turned to see her sisters' smirking face. It was the same taunting smirk Regina saw in Camelot when Killian would arrive to give her a lecture. "Not one word Zelina." Regina growled at her sister.

"Why Regina," Zelina playfully teased, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

 _A woman with long dark hair and pale skin held up the Dark One's dagger. "Dark One I summon thee." The woman shouted and another woman in dark robes with green skin appeared. The woman greeted the Dark One with a bow showing her the dagger, "Nimue as you can see I was successful."_

" _So I see." Nimue circled the woman looking at her in suspicion, "Merlin didn't give you too much trouble did he my apprentice?"_

" _You taught me well, he didn't see my intention until it was too late." Nimue's apprentice responded._

" _Very well give me the dagger and we can begin our work." Nimue ordered._

" _I'm afraid I cannot." Nimue's apprentice stepped back with a smirk. "You see there is still the small matter of my revenge against the person whole burned down my village."_

" _He's dead, now give me the dagger!" Nimue snapped not liking the way the woman was smiling at her._

" _You're lying!" The apprentice snarled at the Dark One holding the dagger tightly in her grip, "Now tell me the truth, who burned down my village?"_

" _It was me!" Nimue was forced to answer her apprentice. Nimue had thought she had kept that information from her apprentice well but Merlin must have told her. "The man who burned down my village was from there."_

" _And killing him wasn't enough for you." The woman glared at the Dark One in disgust._

" _It's never enough." Nimue responded menacingly, "I need more darkness and when I get that dagger I'll make you suffer too."_

" _You can't do anything whilst I have this dagger." The woman smirked circling the Dark One. "I had planned on using the dagger to kill you but then I realised that like you it wouldn't be enough, so I've decided to let you live with knowledge that today I've bested you."_

" _Only today you have, tomorrow I will take back what is mine and make you suffer for it." Nimue snarled at the woman and then disappeared into a puff of smoke._

 _Nimue's former of apprentice could have called her former mentor back but she knew that was risky. Today she had decided not kill her former mentor but who could say about tomorrow if the pain of losing her family was too unbearable. She then looked to her side at the man who suddenly appeared. "Here you are Merlin," she said handing over the dagger to the sorcerer, "I've already made my choice but I assume you already knew what choice I was going to make considering you let me take this dagger so easily."_

" _Honestly I didn't know." Merlin admitted, "I saw two possible futures based on the choice you made this day but I didn't know which one you would go for."_

" _You chose to let me decide for myself anyway." The woman at his side smiled glad that Merlin had trusted her to make the right decision. "What do your visions say now that I have chosen to give up my quest for vengeance?"_

" _I was hoping you would agree to become my apprentice and use your magic for good." Merlin answered surprising the young woman. He did have another apprentice but the time had come for him to continue his studies on his own._

" _You would teach me?" The woman questioned unsure if she was hearing him correctly. "After everything I've done training with the Dark One and plotting my revenge, you would teach me magic."_

" _You have a great potential for light and darkness." Merlin observed. "Very few manage to master both."_

" _I'll do this on one condition," The woman said seriously, "You'll call me by name and not by apprentice." Nimue had always referred to the woman as her apprentice and she despised it. It had always made her feel inferior._

" _Very well Morgana." Merlin smiled in agreement. He could already tell Morgana wasn't going to be like his other apprentice. Morgana wanted to be taken seriously as Merlins' equal and in his long life he had never encountered that before._

* * *

Neal was surrounded by darkness, somehow he had managed to lose Emma and he was desperate to find her again but then Neal remembered he had to calm his emotions. If the darkness could sense how desperate he was becoming the darkness could use that against him. Neal took a deep breath and all of a sudden Emma appeared before him, only it wasn't the Emma he was familiar with. This Emma was dressed all in black with her hair in a tight bun and when she spoke her voice was lifeless. "Hello Neal."

Neal took a step back from this imposter, "You're not Emma." It must have been the darkness trying to trick him.

"It is me Neal only better." Dark Emma said approaching Neal slowly, "This Emma is not afraid to show you what she truly wants."

"All Dark Ones say that but the truth is they never know what they want." Neal remembered the many times his father tried to justify himself never really understanding that the darkness was controlling him.

"Do you know how many dream catchers I made as the Dark One thinking about you, me and Tallahassee?" Dark Emma placed her hands on his arms and smiling up at Neal.

Neal shrugged out of Dark Emma's hold choosing not believe a word this woman is saying, "We had our chance it's over."

"Not if you believe in us," Dark Emma urged, "When Killian was the Dark One I had planned on undoing the trade you had made to resurrect a Dark One. All I had to do was force Killian back into the vault and you would live again."

"That's lie." Neal argued, "If it was as simple as that, Papa would have traded his life for mine years ago."

"It's because Rumplestiltskin doesn't love you like I do." Dark Emma said, her cold hand stroking Neals' cheek.

"No there is nothing Papa wouldn't do for his children and you can't stand that." Neal pushed the Dark One off him, "You can't stand the fact that there is something more important to him than his power and there is nothing you could do to control him." Right now Neal wasn't talking to Emma but to the Dark One in general, the curse that had tried to control his dad for centuries but ultimately failed when Rumplestiltskin had willingly sacrificed himself to save his family.

"Well maybe not him." The Dark Emma smirked sinisterly and looked over her shoulder towards the real Emma. Neal tried to approach her but Dark Emma used her magic to hold him back.

Neal tried to convince himself it was another trick but something in his heart told him that the woman in front of him was the real Emma Swan. He watched as the real Emma cried over a fake Neal and pleaded to Dark Hook to let Neals' heart go. Dark Hook just laughed at Emma and proceeded to crush the fake Neals' heart. Emma continued to cry over the fake Neals' dead body, "I'm sorry Neal but I'll fix this, I'll find a way to save you."

Neal wondered what Emma had planned to do but then he saw Emma reach into her chest. "Emma stop!" Neal struggled in the darkness hold trying to reach Emma. Neal knew the darkness fed off his fear so he focused on his love for Emma and managed to get free from the darkness hold. Neal knelt at Emma's side placing his hand on Emma's face trying to reassure her, "Emma what you saw was not real, I'm right here."

Whilst Emma did hear him she didn't see him. "I let you die, I could've saved you."

"That's not true." Neal rubbed Emma's shoulders in comfort trying to reassure her that he was with her.

"It's true," Emma cried, "I was so scared of being hurt again that I let you go. I want to make amends, let me save you." Emma pulled her heart out of her chest and was about to break it in two but Neal stopped her.

"First let me save you." Neal wasn't sure if true loves kiss would work in this place but had hoped it would snap Emma out of the darkness she had found herself in. As Neal kissed Emma a light spread throughout the vault and the darkness had disappeared leaving Emma and Neal in a room filled with tapestries.

As Emma placed her heart back into her chest Neal continued to hold Emma close and look around the room. They were approached by a man dressed in dark robes who Emma had recognised instantly, "Merlin."

* * *

 _Morgana woke up from a nightmare but it was no ordinary nightmare. She saw Merlin attempt to kill Nimue with the dagger only to hesitate in the last minute allowing Nimue to trap him into a tree. Morgana didn't have visions as often as Merlin did but this particular one was persistent. The first time Morgana got this vision she dismissed it immediately, Merlin would never strike out at his worst enemy let alone a women he loved but Nimue's actions became bolder as if she was trying to provoke Merlin into becoming dark as she was._

 _Morgana decided to try and talk to Merlin about these visions but stopped as she saw him pack away his things. "Where are you going?" Morgana asked worriedly._

" _The Dark One has attacked another village" he answered dejectedly. This worried Morgana more, Merlin no longer referred to Nimue by name which meant he was starting to believe that the woman he loved was dead._

" _Merlin, I know that Nimue is attempting to provoke you by attacking these villiages." Morgana tried to explain, "She thinks if you surrender to the darkness like she has, you can be together again."_

" _I won't surrender to the darkness." Merlin patted Morgana's hand in a effort to reassure her but it didn't help._

" _I know you won't and that will be you downfall!" Morgana exclaimed._

" _I don't understand." Merlin looked at his apprentice in confusion._

" _I had a dream in which you face Nimue and she imprisoned you in a tree." Morgana confessed._

" _How can you see Nimue in a vision when I can't?" Merlin asked curiously._

" _I don't know, all I know is the day you give up on Nimue is the day the darkness shall win." Morgana said gravely._

* * *

Neal couldn't believe he would find Merlin in the Dark One's vault but it shouldn't have been hardly surprising since his magic came from the same source. "I was led to believe that we would have an audience with the Fates once we got passed the darkness."

"I'm sorry but the Fates are no longer here." Merlin revealed.

Both Emma and Neal were dejected, they went through all of that only to find out that the people who were supposed to help them were no longer here but Emma wanted to know, "What happened to them?"

Merlin began to explain to them, "When Zeus sealed off the Underworld from the other realms; the Fates were unable to record the histories and maintain the balance as they should."

"So what you are saying is the Fates are kind of like the authors." Neal guessed remembering how Henry informed him of how he came by this power.

Merlin nodded, "They were the very first. They recorded the histories as they saw it, in the past, present and future but if something threatened the balance of the world they would pass on their gifts to champions to act on their behalf."

"And you and Nimue were these champions?" Emma queried.

"Not quite." Merlin stated. "When Nimue and I were chosen, the Fates were trapped in the Underworld by Zeus. They sacrificed themselves so they could pass on their gifts to us and one other person Morgana."

"Morgana?" Emma hadn't met a Morgana in Camelot despite the fact she had been in few of the legends. Morgana was an enigma, in some tales she was villain and others she was a hero.

"Nimue represented darkness, I represented the light but Morgana was pure magic, she favoured no side only that the balance was maintained." Merlin explained. "Together the three of us would select the authors and continue to work on behalf of the Fates."

"I'm guessing something went wrong." Neal theorised. Merlin ended up in a tree, Morgana disappeared whilst Nimue was free to spread around the darkness as she pleased.

Merlin confirmed that Neal was in fact correct, "Most champions of Fate are informed of their role in keeping the balance in order but with the Fates sealed away Nimue and I were caught in an endless conflict with Morgana caught in the middle. When Nimue had sealed me into that tree Morgana tried to restore the balance by trapping Nimue into the Dark One's vault thus sacrificing herself in the process. Nimue was eventually resurrected and since then darkness and light have been caught in a never ending battle for dominance."

Emma was slowly taken this in then suddenly realised what Hades was after, "Hades wants the champions of Fate, he already has the representative of darkness and with that contract I'm only guessing Regina is the representative of pure magic."

Neal was slowly beginning to understand, "With Merlin dead he could have power over the representative of light."

Merlin disagreed, "Hades is losing his power over the Underworld that's why he is so desperate to take your father and sisters' power for his own but he can't take that power unless he has all three under his control."

Emma folded her arms in thought, "He can't do that whilst Hook holds Regina's contract, Rumplestiltskins' dagger is in Storybrooke and Excalibur is destroyed so he can't control you there."

"I wouldn't say that." Merlin pulled out the Holy Grail showing it to Emma and Neal, "Objects of value that were destroyed in the land of the living find their way into the Underworld. Hades has the dagger and is now using it to force the Dark One to lead him here and with this item he can restore me to life and tether me to the grail."

"So hide the grail and fight back!" Neal didn't like that Hades had the dagger and was controlling his dad. He also didn't like the fact that his sister was in danger but worst of all he didn't like feeling helpless.

"It's not my destiny to fight alongside you father and sister Baelfire." Merlin answered, "It's yours, with the three of you working together the conflict between light and darkness will end and the balance of the world will be restored."

"You can't be serious!" Neal exclaimed. Him be the one to replace Merlin, Neal had nothing but bad experiences with magic and now Merlin expected him to just take his place as the most powerful sorcerer.

"You have spent most of your life surrounded by darkness and it hasn't corrupted you." Merlin placed his hand on Neals' shoulder in confidence. "This power was meant to be yours. Drinking from the Holy Grail will allow you to take my place."

Emma approached Neal, "You could come back with Henry and me."

Neal turned to Emma in worry, "But I'll also be immortal which means I'll lose you and Henry at some point."

"You won't be alone," Merlin said, "both your father and sister will be with you, whilst they have both tried to forge on without you they still need you a great deal."

Neal looked at the grail unsure on what he should do. On the one hand he would get to see his son grow up but on the other hand he would also see his son die as well. Then Neal thought about what his death had done to his father. There was also the thought of his so called destiny, could he really runaway from his fate?

* * *

 _Everything happened as Morgana had foreseen, Merlin was now trapped in a tree and Nimue was free to spread terror and darkness in her wake. However Morgana had prepared herself using a leaf from Merlins' tree she used her magic into tricking Nimue into thinking Merlin was free from his prison. When Nimue came to investigate Morgana fired an arrow covered in squid ink. Morgana collected the dagger from the imobilised Nimue's grasp and stood over her, "Do you remember the last time I stood over you with this dagger in my hand? I was going to avenge my fallen family but that was until I found a new one in Merlin."_

" _You loved him." Nimue observed. She knew how close her former apprentice had gotten with her former lover and it infuriated her to the depths of her soul._

" _In a way and I know that despite everything you still love him." Morgana said looking at Nimue in pity._

" _So you plan to hold me to a leash like Merlin did?" Nimue asked not taking Morgana pitying looks with kindness. "You know that isn't going to last forever."_

" _You're right it won't." Morgana pulled a frozen Nimue close to her and stabbed the Dark One in the back._

" _Killing me won't stop this curse." Nimue gasped in pain. "The darkness will only pass on to you."_

" _I know that." Morgana could feel the darkness passing on to her, she had to be quick. "That's why I'm going to make sure that this curse ends with me too." Morgana pushed the dagger through Nimue's body and into herself. The darkness had no place to go and whispered to Morgana to let the dagger go but Morgana held firm. The two women disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and all that was left behind was a key to an unknown vault._

* * *

The Mills women were faced off with Hades and the Dark One. Regina had decide to hold her father off whilst Cora and Zelina faced Hades. Rumplestlitskin was surprised by the raw power Regina displayed, "You're still mad about what I tried to do to your pirate aren't you?"

Regina smirked at her father. "Not mad, furious." She hurled pure magic at her dad, reminding her about that incident at the lake only seemed to fuel her magic except this time she was in firm control of it.

Rumplestiltskin shielded his daughters' attack and spoke, "I was only doing what's best for you."

This only seemed to incense Regina further, "Like mother did when she killed Daniel!"

"That's completely different." Rumple said pushing back Regina's magic, "You're mother only wanted you to not live in poverty like she did. I on the other hand was trying to prevent the pirate from signing over the contract to Hades."

"Killian wouldn't sign over the contract in a million years." Regina said trying to force her father back. "Not if you'd put him in the deepest pit of Tartarus, he wouldn't betray me not again."

"Then why did Hades imprison Milah?" Rumple taunted, "It wasn't for my benefit deary." This caused Regina to pause and allowed Rumple the opportunity to knock Regina back. Assuming he had knocked Regina out he turned his attention to Cora but was pulled back by Regina who wouldn't stay down.

Cora and Zelina were successful in making Hades drop the dagger. Unfortunately whilst Zelina went to retrieve the dagger Hades grabbed her by the neck causing all the fights to stop in its tracks. "Okay now that I have all of your attention." Hades said smugly, "Unless you want your sister to become a permanent resident I suggest that you should hand yourself over to me."

"Regina he's lying!" Zelina protested, "As soon as he has what he wants he'll kill me anyway."

"You never did know when to shut up did you?" Hades growled at Zelina and was about to snap her neck when he heard the vault door open. Zelina took advantage of Hades distraction and elbowed him in the gut. Zelina attempted to grab for the dagger but Hades got it first. Seeing that he and the Dark One were heavily outnumbered he decided to make a retreat.

Regina went to check on her sisters' injuries. Both Neal and Emma were surprised that Zelina accepted Regina's help. "It seems I missed a lot." Neal commented.

"You have no idea." Zelina said sardonically.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Cora asked glad that not only her daughters had survived the confrontation but also Neal had made it back safely.

Neal was about to answer but was interrupted by Regina, "I'm sensing magic from you that seems almost familiar."

"Well you see Regina the thing is…" Neal scratched the back of his neck nervously unsure of how his sister would react to his answer, "I've kind of inherited Merlins' power."

"Merlin had him drink out of the Holy Grail and now he's alive." Emma explained looking at Neal in affection.

The Mills women didn't know how to react to this news. Cora was pleased that Neal would have a second chance to know his son but worried about how he would handle such a big responsibility. Zelina was happy Regina got her brother back but wondered where would that leave herself after all the Wicked Witch was mostly responsible for Neals' death.

Regina was probably the most confused of all, Emma had left to find a way to bring Killian back but by some fluke she ended up bringing Neal back instead. A part of Regina should feel resentful but another part of her knew that with these powers Neal would probably outlive them all, Regina couldn't think if he was given a gift or a curse. It was with these thoughts in mind that Regina gave her brother a sincere smile and spoke warmly, "It's good to have you back."

Neal looked at his sister curiously, "You mean it?"

"You idiot." Regina snickered hugging her brother tightly, "Of course I mean it." For a long time after Neals' death her family had a large hole in it that no one could seem to fill. Most people in the family tried to ignore it and carry on with their lives but it was still there and no one could speak of it because it was too painful to mention. Regina was glad to have Neal back but their father was still at the mercy of Hades and despite her recent disagreement with her father she would do whatever it takes to get him back.


	20. Chapter 20

Hook and the others had finally made it out of the Crystal Cave. They hadn't run into Hades on the way out. It was as though as the cave itself was aiding them in their escape. However Killian didn't understand it nor that he cared, he was more worried about Regina though judging by what he witnessed of her power facing Rumplestiltskin Hook had nothing to fear but Hades was a god whilst Regina was a mortal. It was with these thoughts after they left the cave that Killian had decided to turn back but was stopped when heard a voice waiting for them outside the cave, "Hello darlings."

Ursula knew that voice instantly, she had spent a good many years stranded in New York with this person. "Cruella." Ursula looked at the woman wrapped in fur standing next to a rather large three headed dog, "I see you've been making new friends."

"You could say that darling." Cruella smirked at her old friend and then looked at her new pet, "When Hercules murdered Hades first prized pet Cerberus the Underworld created a new one to guard its gates but for some strange reason this new puppy has proved to be disobedient so I offered my services."

"You're going to kill us?" Mary Margarets arms tightened around her husband David.

"Well not quite." Cruella smirked, "Half of you are already dead and its Cerberus job to retrieve souls that try to escape Hades judgement." Cruella turned the hell beast, "Sick em."

Cerberus growled and went to approach the group when Ursula used her tentacles to grab the dog by the snouts and flip the hound onto Cruella. Ursula turned to the rest of the group and ordered, "Split up and head into town, we'll meet up later."

The group scattered by the time Cruella and Cerberus had managed to get their bearings. This would make the group more difficult to capture but Cruella didn't mind the hunt as long as she'd get what she wanted in the end.

* * *

 _Hades sat in the darkness staring at the small flame he conjured thinking about the first time he was able to create fire. He was only a child when his father had locked him away in this dark prison. After a few years of crying not understanding what he had done to anger his father the despair turned to anger and frustration. This anger fuelled his magic and created orange flames; now his bitterness towards his father turned him cold and created blue fire._

 _His cellmate Poseidon saw the blue flame, "Thinking about your father again." Poseidon said this more as statement than an observation. Poseidon had been locked in here a few years after Hades imprisonment. According to Poseidon after Cronus imprisoned his son his other son Zeus rose up in rebellion against his father to free Hades. Although Hades was grateful that his brother hadn't forgotten him he wasn't sure Zeus could succeed judging by his first attempt that led to his friend Poseidons' imprisonment._

 _Hades looked into his palm holding the blue flame and sighed, "Cronus isn't my father, not anymore."_

 _Poseidon was going to comment but was interrupted by a crash coming from outside. Hades summoned more fire to defend himself whilst Poseidon gathered water from the air, both were ready for an attack but were relieved when Zeus entered. "Nice to see you, brother." Hades was pleased, not only his brother hadn't forgotten him but now he was finally free to take revenge against his father and make him regret the day he chose to turn his back on his son._

* * *

After the group scattered Hook had lost sight of Henry. He knew he couldn't face Regina again if the boy was harmed but that wasn't the only reason he wanted to find the boy. Henry looked a lot like Baelfire at that age; it was the same age that Hook had made his biggest mistake and failure where Baelfire was concerned.

Initially Hook liked Baelfire and imagined what it would have been like if Milah chose to go back for him but when faced with the reality things took an ugly turn. Hook always liked to believe that his quest to destroy the Dark One was just but Baelfire didn't see it that way. Killian couldn't face that what he was doing was wrong and he pushed the boy away by the time Killian had realised his mistake it was too late. Killian saw no point in earning Baelfire's forgiveness if in his position Killian wouldn't forgive him either, the pirate certainly never forgave his father for leaving him behind so why should Baelfire?

It was too late to make amends with Baelfire but there was enough time to make it up to Henry. Hook had managed to find Henry cornered by Cerberus. Killian slashed at the hounds' tail using his hook to turn the beast attention towards himself. "Henry!" Killian shouted gaining the boys' attention, "Head for Golds shop whilst I've got it distracted."

Henry got over his shock and ran straight to the shop as suggested. When facing Cerberus Henry couldn't help but feel there was something familiar about the beasts' eyes. Henry arrived into the shop where Belle was waiting for him. "Henry are you okay?" Belle asked in concern checking him over for injuries.

"I'm fine Belle." Henry assured, "But I don't think Cerberus is." He then began to explain how the beasts' eyes looked familiar.

Most would be sceptical of Henrys' observation but not Belle. Belle knew Henry had good instincts considering he was the first one to suspect Storybrooke was under a curse. "If what you're saying is true then Cerberus is under a curse."

"Isn't he already cursed to follow Cruella's every order?" Henry asked.

"In that form he has to follow Cruella's order but in the form of a human that would be different." Belle theorised pulling out a book from a nearby shelf. She flipped the pages until she found what she was looking for. "This was the spell that was used to create Rubys' cloak."

"But don't you need magic to create it?" Henry queried.

"We can still gather the ingredients needed to set up the spell." Belle said, "We'll figure out that problem when we come to it."

* * *

 _Hades and Poseidon followed Zeus to a cave. Hades who spent a long time in darkness was a bit reluctant to be closed off from the outside world but Zeus assured him they would be fine. "There are some people I would like you to meet."_

" _Who?" Hades wondered. He looked to Poseidon to see if he knew who his brother was referring to but Poseidon shook his head. Poseidon had no idea who Zeus wanted them to meet._

 _Suddenly a voice came from the darkness, "We go by many names young man." The woman who spoke had dark hair and green eyes._

" _Some people called us the Fates." The second woman with blond hair and green eyes revealed herself._

" _Others called us the Norns." Another woman with red hair came out of the darkness._

 _The woman with dark hair smirked sinisterly at the three young men, "Some called us old hags or even witches."_

 _The blond woman smiled kindly, "We call each other sisters"_

" _But you may call us your guardians." The red head finished._

 _Hades observed the three women although beautiful he knew they weren't to be trifled with but there was something he was desperate to know, "If you are the Fates then you must know why my father imprisoned me for all those years."_

" _Hades." Zeus warned his brother, he knew how Hades suffered but he also knew that Cronus wasn't the type of father he remembered as child. Cronus was cruel and unkind; anyone who would harm his children in such a way was unworthy of being a father._

" _You don't understand Zeus." Hades existed, "For years I lived locked away in darkness never knowing my crime."_

" _It wasn't anything you had done." The blond said sympathetically. "Your father was acting on the word of a seer. Your grandmother Gaia."_

 _The red head began to explain, "Gaia predicted that like his father Cronus would be killed by his own son."_

" _She was a mere amateur." The dark haired sister snorted in disgust. "She only saw one thread in the tapestry. By pulling Cronus away from his offspring's threads he is now closer than ever to his doom."_

" _Are you saying that my father locked me away over some self fulfilling prophecy?" Hades growled trying to keep his temper in check._

 _Poseidon seeing his friend distress tried to sooth him. "Cronus doesn't matter now. You're free now that's all that matters."_

" _But for how long?" Zeus asked, "It's only a matter of time before Cronus is going send his army of titans after us."_

" _Cronus chose to believe this prophecy, now it's my turn to have his worst fears realised." Hades smirked sinisterly._

" _And how are you going to get past his guards?" Poseidon queried being practical. Cronus was the leader of the titans there was no way he was going to be left unprotected._

" _With this," the dark haired sister revealed a war helm, "you who have spent a life time in the shadows, with this helm you will be allowed to blend in with the darkness. No guard will be able to see you wearing this." Hades tested the helm and as the woman had described he disappeared._

" _But you can't take on Cronus single handed." The red headed sister stated holding up a trident for Poseidon to take, "You must help him as well Poseidon, this will give you power over the ocean and is a very powerful weapon."_

 _Zeus looked on as Poseidon reluctantly took the trident and asked, "What do I get?"_

" _You are an impatient one aren't you?" The blond sister smiled playfully and handed him a lightning bolt. "Remember lightning doesn't strike the same place twice. Be careful not follow in your fathers' footsteps or be prepared to suffer the same fate."_

 _With those final words from the Fates they disappeared leaving Hades to wonder what those final words had meant. Was it possible that Zeus would betray him as his father had done? Hades then thought better of it. Cronus doubt in Hades loyalty created enemies of his sons, Hades had decided he would not make his fathers' mistake. Hades just prayed Zeus wouldn't be the one to follow in his fathers' footsteps._

* * *

Henry and Belle had just finished gathering the ingredients to make the spell when Regina had stumbled in dragging an injured Hook. "Seriously Killian, I don't know how you always manage to find yourself in these situations." She helped him into a seat and checked his wounds, "You must be the most unluckiest pirate I've ever met."

"I wouldn't consider myself that unlucky love." Killian smiled flirtatiously at the queen.

"Ugh spare me." Henry groaned. It was bad enough when Emma giggled like childish school girl at Killians' flirtations but Regina was different in that aspect.

Regina rolled her eyes at the pirates' comment and turned her attention to her son, "What are you working on here?"

"Henry believes that Cerberus might be human." Belle answered, "So we want to make a cloak similar to Rubys'."

"Can you help us Mom?" Henry asked.

"When you make this cloak how are you going to get it on the beast?" Killian enquired. "I doubt Cerberus will simply let you."

Regina looked around the shop and found the perfect weapon. "With a mild sleeping curse on an arrow all we would have to do is get Mary Margaret or Robin to fire it." Regina said taking a bow and arrow off one of the display cases. The group set to work in preparing the plan to stop Cerberus; they just hoped that Henrys' theory was correct.

* * *

 _They had planned this out carefully. Hades would use his helm to sneak into his fathers' fortress and open the gates to allow Zeus army in. Zeus and Poseidon had drawn Cronus guards away leaving Hades to face his father alone._

 _Unlike his guards Cronus had sensed his sons' presence. "I knew you would be the one to kill me."_

" _You shouldn't have locked me away, maybe then I would have felt bad about it." Flames ignited in his palms but there was something he couldn't understand. "Why aren't you getting ready to fight back?"_

" _Why do you think I locked you away all these years?" Cronus countered, "I could have killed you many times over when I discovered the prophecy but I let you live."_

" _Don't tell me it was out of sentiment that you kept me alive." Hades snapped approaching his father, "Killing me would have been a small mercy after spending a lifetime in that hole."_

" _So do it then." Cronus insisted, "Grant me mercy."_

" _Oh I will father." Hades snarled raising his hands and taking aim at his father, "I'll show you the same mercy you wouldn't show me." Hades unleashed his hell fire on his father causing Cronus to scream in agony. It wasn't until the screams had died down that Hades stopped and knelt by his fathers' remains. He should have been happy to finally have his revenge but instead he grieved not only for the loss of his father but his lost innocence._

 _Poseidon and Zeus had found Hades still kneeling next his dead father after the battle was won. Zeus had been horrified by his brothers' appearance his skin turned blue, his hair was now a blue flame but his eyes which frightened Zeus most they were a soulless yellow. Eventually Hades would be able to his hide true form using spells to make him look more human but Zeus would always remember how Hades looked after he killed his father, like a monster._

* * *

Killian and Regina had left Henry with Belle in Golds' shop carrying the items that would stop Cerberus. Both Neal and Emma were left to fight the hell hound whilst there seemed to be no sign of Robin or Mary Margaret. "What do we do now love?" Killian was looking around trying to find the thief and the bandit. "The so called heroes are never around when you bloody need them."

"Maybe we should try it ourselves?" Regina suggest with uncertainty. Archery wasn't her strong suit though her sword fighting skills had developed it wasn't what was needed right now.

"Unfortunately I'm better with guns than archery and what skills I did have was lost when I lost my hand." Killian stated waving his hook.

Regina knew he was right and was about attempt to shoot the arrow herself but was approached by a familiar young woman. "Perhaps I could be of assistance."

"Marion?" Regina was surprised, she never expected to run into Robins wife here of all places.

Marion explained, "I saw Robin get knocked out by Cerberus and strangely enough that witch who killed me used her magic to protect him not to mention the rumours going around town of the Evil Queen and the Bandit Snow White working together. It seems as though a lot of things have changed since my death."

"You have no idea." Regina muttered sarcastically but remembered to get to the task at hand. Regina quickly handed Marion the bow and arrow. "Fire this at Cerberus and we'll take care of the rest."

Marion nodded and took aim at the hell beast whilst Regina and Killian got into position. Marion shot the arrow into Cerberus side causing him to wail in pain. Both Emma and Neal who had been fighting Cerberus let out a sigh in relief as the hell hound had become drowsy but Regina wasn't done. She took the cloak that they had made in Golds' shop and laid it onto the animal.

Emma looked on in shock as the creature beneath the cloak began to transformed into a human. "How did you know that was going to work?" She asked.

"We didn't." Regina admitted surprised herself that the spell had worked.

"It was Henrys' idea." Hook stated in disbelief looking over the unconscious form underneath the cloak.

"Henry believed he recognised Cerberus from somewhere before." Regina explained to the Saviour.

"Well that's not surprising when you find out who he is." Neal said looking underneath the cloak taking good look at the persons face.

"Well don't leave us in suspense," Hook said folding his arms, "who is it?"

Neal lifted cloak to reveal a very familiar face. "Graham!" Emma gasped in shock. It was now Regina felt even worse for the man who was forced to serve her, now he was being forced to serve someone else.

* * *

 _Poseidon the newly named God of the Sea approached the newly appointed God of the Underworld. He noticed how the sons of Cronus had begun to distance themselves from each other. Zeus became distrustful of this new dark form Hades had taken whilst Hades still hurting from his fathers' betrayal began to suspect that one day Zeus would betray him too. The fact Hades was made God of the Underworld a place known for darkness was all the proof Hades needed to realise he was no longer welcome in his brothers' shining kingdom of Olympus._

 _Poseidon placed a comforting hand on Hades shoulder and said with sympathy, "Just because Zeus no longer sees you as his brother doesn't mean I've stopped. We may not be joined by blood but you are still my brother by bond. Your new transformation hasn't changed that."_

" _Thank you." Hades had meant those words he was truly grateful that the man that was there for him during his imprisonment still chose to be there for him now. "Will you come to visit me in the Underworld?" He asked attentively reminding Poseidon of that small frightened child he had first met in that cell._

" _Only if you'll promise to visit me in Atlantis." Poseidon smiled genuinely. He had every intention on keeping his word regardless of what Zeus had thought. Hades needed him and unlike Cronus or Zeus, Poseidon didn't turn his back on his family._

* * *

Everyone gathered in Golds' shop where they awaited for the Huntsman to wake up from his mild sleeping curse. Regina had assured them all that it was mild and he would wake up eventually no true loves kiss required.

Robin had decided to split off to have a private chat with Marion which made Zelina nervous. They were doing well at putting the past behind them and were even begin to compromise in deciding to name their daughter. Zelina was worried that seeing Marion again would set things back but wasn't that what the Wicked Witch deserved, Zelina thought. It was Zelina's plan to sabotage Regina's own relationship with Robin by having his dead wife who was supposedly murdered by Regina show up.

If Zelina was honest with herself it wasn't much of plan to begin with, she hadn't even meant for herself to be sent in that time period in the first place but somehow the Saviours' magic had sent Zelina off course. Zelina didn't know who the woman was when she killed her; Zelina was just using her image to disguise herself in that timeline. Zelina certainly never expected to be captured by the Evil Queen nor did she expect to be rescued by Emma and brought back to her original time. It was by dumb luck that Robin had recognised her as his deceased wife that's when Zelina had decided to use the disguise to her advantage. During her time as Marion Zelina's plan had changed more times that she could count, at one point Zelina had considered on letting Regina have her happiness with Robin, after all Regina did try and save her from the Snow Queens' curse when the Regina of the past wouldn't have hesitated stepping over a corpse to achieve her own happy ending. Zelina soon changed her mind when she begun to suspect that Gold was onto her trick, remembering her previous encounter with the Dark One she fled to New York taking Robin and Roland with her. One of the biggest problems pretending to be someone else is when you start to believe the lie yourself, Zelina had become so used to the routine that she was beginning to lose her identity. Zelina had no clue who she was anymore so when Gold had shown up in New York Zelina practically jumped at the chance in revealing her true self. Zelina didn't know whether the Dark One believed her lies that she planned this all along to hurt Regina but she got what she had wanted at least she thought she did.

The truth was Zelina didn't know what she wanted and that was something her sister could relate to. Regina knew what it was like to lie to yourself and believe that revenge would solve all your problems but it wasn't. It was just a distraction from Zelina truly wanted a family which now she had and what she had stolen from Marion. Marion deserved to be here, not some Wicked Witch.

Zelina's thoughts were interrupted when Robin arrived and asked for the Huntsmans' welfare, "Is he awake yet?"

"Where's Marion?" Zelina asked nervously.

"She's moved onto Elysium, only after berating me for not giving our daughter a name." Robin smiled remembering how his wife expressed her disappointment in him, not for having a child with the woman who murdered her but for not being a good father to his daughter.

"What?" Zelina asked in shock not understanding Marions' behaviour.

"She said 'It doesn't matter who the mother is you should always strive to be a good parent' but then Marion was always like that." Robin then became sad as he began to explain, "When Marion first found me I was in a dark place but she saw something good in me that I couldn't see myself. That's why I'm so angry at myself for not realising that you weren't Marion sooner. The Marion I knew wouldn't have hesitated giving Regina another chance."

"I would apologise but I don't think it would help." Zelina said honestly. "Apologising would mean regretting having my daughter and even though I do regret the manner in which she came into this world I wouldn't want to wipe away her existence. Like you I was in a dark place and like Marion my daughter sees something good in me that I couldn't see in myself."

Robin understood in a way but it would take some time to heal the wound Zelina had caused. He wasn't just mad at Zelina for deceiving him, he was mad at her for being able to have a relationship with their daughter that he could not. He couldn't look at his daughter without thinking about how her mother had tricked him. Marion knew right away that Robin was punishing the child for her mothers' sins by not giving her a name. It was something they had to change when they would return to Storybrooke.

Robins' thoughts were interrupted when Regina announced that the Huntsman was waking up. People gathered round but Emma stopped them, "Back up, give him some room to breathe."

"It'll be hard considering he's already deady." Killian muttered sarcastically.

Graham groaned and recognised the siblings, "Neal, Regina?"

"What do you remember?" Regina asked gently.

"I remember being in Elysium." Graham closed eyes and remembered his version of paradise. He was in the forest with the wolves he considered family and the feeling of being free.

"Did Hades pull you out of Elysium?" Neal asked. He heard of people being pulled out Tartarus before and given opportunities for redemption but people in Elysium had no reason to want to leave.

"It wasn't Hades," Graham answered, "the Underworld asked me to serve as a guardian by becoming Cerberus."

"You agreed to become that?" Emma could not understand, in that form he almost killed them.

"It's in my nature to hunt and the role suited me until Cruella got her claws into me." Graham thought being Regina's pet was humiliating, being Cruella's was far worse. There were times in private where Regina did show her human side but Cruella revelled in his misery and wasn't sorry for it.

"Cruella said she offered her service because you were disobedient but disobedient to whom?" Ursula asked, "The Underworld or Hades?"

"There's a difference?" Mary Margaret asked.

Ursula explained, "Milah said that Hades used his magic to create this town and it collapsed in a matter of days because the Underworld rejected it."

"It can do that?" David queried.

Ursula nodded and continued, "The residents of the Underworld maybe dead but the land itself is alive and has a mind of its' own. It chooses its' ruler and at one time it chose Hades as its' own. When the land and its' ruler were working together in harmony the Underworld was a beautiful place for the people awaiting judgement but if I'm right and there is discord between the land and its' ruler…"

"Then Hades has no power." Belle finished, "Poseidon did say that Hades draws power from the Underworld."

"It would also explain why Hades mainly relied on Rumplestiltskin when he was fighting us." Zelina commented.

"Come to think of it, Hades has been relying more on his minions rather doing the dirty work himself." Milah claimed. In fact she saw more of James and Cruella than Hades himself.

"Merlin did say he was losing power in the Underworld that's why he wanted your father and sister." Emma commented to Neal.

"Well he can't have them." Neal said finally, "We've been on the defensive long enough it's time we fight back. The Underworld isn't helping him anymore."

"Believe me it isn't." Graham confirmed, "That's why I let you in. The Underworld normally doesn't allow the living to enter but the Underworld thought a boat carrying the Saviour and the Dark One could offer a helping hand."

"Dad would most definitely help out once we get that dagger out Hades hand." Regina commented. Regina knew her dad wasn't coping well under Hades control. The longer Rumplestiltskin remained in someone else control the bigger the chance of the darkness taking over him again and neither Regina nor Neal could let that happen.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I've used some Greek Mythology and Disney with my Hades. I wanted his transformation to be similar to Nimue in how one simple act of vengeance changes a person forever. I also wanted him to be a character you could sympathise with, in the Mythologies he is the least selfish out of the Gods of Olympus and he always took his duties seriously.**

 **I've also took some liberties with Zelina's character. I know OUAT claimed she planned on pretending to be Marion the whole time but it just didn't make any sense to me. I don't think Zelina is rational enough to come up with plan like that so I made it to a thing where it was a lie that spun out of control. I think it fits in with character well in a case where something deviates from her original plan she doesn't know how to react so jumps to a conclusion follows through with it.**


	21. Chapter 21

_Hades was paraded in Zeus throne room in chains. Hades glared at Hercules who was stood by his fathers' side. The Fates had warned Hades that his plan to release the titans to invade Olympus would fail but Hades didn't care he had already lost everything thanks to his brother._

 _At first it was only small meaningless jokes at Hades expense which he had learned to live with but then it became worse when Zeus had turned the other gods against him. Hades would never think Poseidon would turn against him but when his wife was killed by pirates and Hades refused to return her to life Poseidon wouldn't listen to reason. Somewhere in the back Hades mind he suspected Zeus had been behind the mermaids' death but Hades couldn't prove it. The damage had already been done; Hades had no allies to fight in his corner many would love to see him be sent to Tartarus but Hades already had an ace up his sleeve. "You know brother that this trial is a farce."_

" _How so brother?" Zeus said smugly, "There are many witnesses who saw you lead the titans into Olympus including myself."_

" _I don't deny that Zeus but let me ask you this, say if you do decide to punish me by sending me to Tartarus who would run the Underworld?" Hades smirked sinisterly, "Look around you Zeus, would any of your precious subjects take my place as ruler of the Dead?"_

" _True I can't force anyone to take your place but I can prevent you from leaving the Underworld altogether." Zeus passed his sentence, "From this moment forward as ruler of the Underworld you are banished from not only Olympus but the mortal world as are all your subjects."_

 _As Hades was dragged away Zeus wife Hera looked at her husband coldly. Zeus knew she wasn't happy that her son was taken from her to be raised by mortals but she wasn't fooled like the rest of the gods. She knew Hades wasn't all to blame, she knew that as the Fates champion of light Zeus was able to see into the future and would have been able to prevent her sons' abduction._

 _As soon as they were alone Zeus tried to reason with his wife, "Try to understand that this was the best outcome for all of us, thanks to Hercules the mortals are starting to believe in us again."_

" _At least one good thing came out of him being raised by mortals; he grew up to be a decent man without your influence." Hera snapped._

 _Zeus was use to his wife's fiery temper, when they we young it was one of things that drew him to her but now he found it to be a mere annoyance, "The more the mortals believe in us the more power we have."_

" _Not if the Fates stand in your way." Hera argued, "They gave you your power and they can take it away just as easily as they took you fathers'."_

" _That is where your wrong my pet." Zeus leered at his wife, "It's not just Hades I've sealed away in the Underworld but the Fates as well. They can do nothing to harm me whilst they're trapped."_

" _You shouldn't underestimate the Fates my love." Hera smirked mockingly at her husband, "They are patient people sooner or later they will have their way."_

* * *

Graham had led the group into the throne room to have a final showdown with Hades but was surprised to find the throne room empty. Graham tried to find the rulers' scent but found none; it was as though he had vanished.

"Where could he be?" Emma wondered.

"I don't know where Hades is but I found the contract?" Killian said holding up the contract found on a table nearby.

"Are you sure it's the real thing?" Mary Margaret asked curiously.

"Only one way to find out." Killian took his hook and ripped the contract up.

Regina knew it was the real thing because as the pirate tore the contract it had felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders but there was something Regina didn't understand. "Why did he leave it here?"

"I don't know." Neal answered honestly, "It's not like him to just give up like that."

"Quiet." Graham ordered and quickly took a nearby chair and hurled across the room. There was a cry in pain as the chair knocked a helmet off a persons' head revealing Davids' own twin brother James. "Trying to use Hades invisibility helm are we?"

James groaned and tried to get away only to be blocked by his brother David. "Where's Hades?"

"How should I know?" James said in denial.

"Don't think you can lie to me." Regina snarled trying to intimidate the man.

"I could never lie to such a beautiful woman like you." James smiled flirtatiously at the queen only to have Killian punch him in the gut. As far as Killian was concerned only one person was allowed to flirt with his queen and James wasn't that person.

Neal rolled his eyes at the pirate's reaction and decided to use his powers to find out himself. By placing his hand on James arm he was able to witness Hades leave through James eyes.

 _James entered Hades throne room not looking forward to report what was happening in the town. Rumours of Hades confrontation with the mortals caused the residence to doubt whether the Underworld even recognised Hades as it's ruler and some dead souls had even began to rebel. James had expected Hades to incinerate him on the spot but was surprised when he actually laughed. "So they doubt my position as ruler." Hades smirked with glee, "Let's find out."_

 _Both Rumple and James had looked at each other in confusion, they were truly beginning to wonder if Hades had lost his mind and watched as Hades used a secret switch on his throne revealing a door. "How does this door prove you are the rightful ruler to the Underworld?" Rumple asked, not understanding what Hades had in mind._

" _Centuries ago Zeus sealed off the Underworld from other realms." Hades answered, "As ruler of the Underworld I was banished from other realms but now that I'm no longer ruler I can now go where I please." Hades demonstrated this by opening the door revealing Mount Olympus. "Now I can finally have my revenge."_

" _You have no power and you can't expect me to fight the Gods single handed." Rumple reasoned._

" _I don't intend for you to fight them Dark One." Hades explained, "With this Dark Curse you so helpfully destroyed in the mortal realm I can now render all the Gods of Olympus powerless. Only I will remember who they truly are and can send them all to the Underworld at my leisure including my dear brother."_

" _Or you can destroy the realms all together." Rumple argued, "The magic in Olympus is highly unstable, no mortal can survive there and by casting the Dark Curse you'll be merging these realms together."_

" _That is your theory Dark One," Hades smirked, "I on the other hand have nothing to lose."_

Neal had just finished explaining what he had seen. "We have to stop him." Mary Margaret said urgently.

"Weren't you listening?" Zelina snapped, "No mortal can enter Olympus."

"You can't maybe but I can." Ursula stated, "As Poseidons' daughter I'm a demigod in my own right."

"Well good for you." Killian muttered sarcastically.

"Neal and Regina can go with you." Emma suggested, "Like Rumplestiltskin they are immortal now and can enter Olympus."

"Don't remind me." Regina muttered looking at her pirate. It was bad enough that he was gone but now she can't even be reunited with him in death.

"It looks like we have no choice." Neal turned to Emma suggesting that she and the others that were still alive to return to Storybrooke. Giving Emma one final embrace before he set off, "We will see each other again." He reassured.

"You better mean that or I'll have to come and get you." Emma joked.

Whilst Emma and Neal could be reassured that they would see each other again for Regina and Killian there were no reassurances. Killian held Regina close as she cried, "This was the reason why I didn't want to go to the Underworld. Seeing you again and not being able to bring you back."

"I know love but life is unexpected in that way." Killian was hurting too but he had to be strong, he had to help Regina believe that she could be happy again. "Neither one of us expected to find love again after what happened to us and I hope that one day you can find someone who'll make you happy again."

"You truly believe that's possible?" Regina asked tearfully.

"No." Killian answered honestly, "Maybe some time in future I'll believe it but for now I'll have to just make do with memories of our happier times together like the first time I kissed you." This caused Regina to smile as they both knew they were too cynical for those mushy comments. Killian laughed at Regina's reaction, "That's the image I'll take with me." Killian kissed her for one final time and they parted ways.

Neal watched as his sister walked away from the pirate and held her hand in reassurance. Regina squeezed his hand back, "I'm fine." Regina steeled herself for the fight to come, "We have a job to do right?"

Neal nodded in agreement, "Yes we do." They then followed Ursula through the doorway.

* * *

 _Hera listened to Demeter rant and rave about how Hades wasn't a good enough match for her precious daughter Persephone. Hera had already heard these ravings every winter when Persephone would return to her husband in the Underworld. In a way Hera envied Persephone's marriage, it was true absence does make the heart grow fonder and with every change of season the rulers of the Underworld proved it by behaving like newlyweds every time they reunited._

 _Hera had lived centuries at Zeus side and she had become tired of him as he was of her. When they had first been married Hera was very fond of him. Whilst Zeus was arrogant at times his heart was in the right place but after centuries of other gods sucking up to him, Zeus had become spoilt and overbearing. The only gods willing to stand up to Zeus had been Hades and Hera but because of that they had a poor reputation amongst the gods and mortals. It was alright for Hades to leave and be amongst his own people in the Underworld who respected him but for Hera as the Goddess of Marriage she was trapped._

 _Hera was trapped in a marriage with a man she no longer loved and she was trapped listening to Demeter complain about her son in-law too blind to realise that Hades did make her daughter happy. "Demeter," Hera began to tell her what she had told her every winter, "I will not break their marriage and despite what you may think I don't think Persephone wants to either."_

" _She is just a child," Demeter huffed, "she doesn't know what she wants."_

" _Persephone behaves more like a grown up than you do Demeter." Hera snapped, "Throwing a tantrum every time your daughter leaves to be with her husband is beyond childish and as one of the elder gods I expect better from you."_

 _Demeter stormed off angry at Hera's words. In Demeters' mind Hera just didn't understand, none of her children were married to that monster. She was so lost in thought that she bumped into the King of Olympus himself Zeus. "My wife refused your request to dissolve the marriage I see." Zeus voiced observing Demeters' distress. "Perhaps I can be of assistance."_

" _You would help me?" Demeter was sceptical, Zeus usually didn't make offers like these unless he got something in return but if it got her daughter away from that monster it would be worth it._

* * *

They had arrived to Mount Olympus Neal and Regina gazed at the new surroundings. Regina was unimpressed, "It's almost oppressive here as King Leopolds' castle when he ruled the kingdom."

Ursula didn't want to tell Regina that the queen who ruled this palace was just as unhappy at Zeus side as Regina was with her husband. Ursula had met Hera countless times growing up and though she played the part of the dutiful queen Ursula could sense there was a deep sadness about her. In fact Ursula used to find her visits to the Underworld more pleasant but now something took root in Hades that even Ursula couldn't understand. "We need to find Hades before he enacts the Dark Curse."

"Hades needs to crush the heart of the person he loves most in order to cast it." Neal informed.

"Is there a person he loves more than himself?" Regina asked sassily.

"Persephone." Ursula suggested. "They were almost as sickening as the Charmings when they were together."

"What happened to them that made them separate?" Neal assumed something must have happened to them in order for Hades to be the way he is now.

"I don't know." Ursula answered honestly, "My father and I had become estranged before they separated but I do know that its Persephone's heart Hades would use to cast the Dark Curse."

"Where do we find her?" Regina asked.

"I know where to find her." A tall muscular man approached them. "I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear that my uncle wishes to cast the Dark Curse."

"And you are?" Regina glared at the newcomer in suspicion.

"I'm Hercules." He introduced offering his hand to shake. Seeing as the girls weren't going to take the offer Neal shook Hercules hand secretly used his powers to see if this man could trusted. Seeing that this man was safe Neal introduced himself and explained the situation. Hercules was eager to help them "Then we don't have time to lose, I'll lead you to my aunt."

"Is it true that she is also your half sister?" Regina asked curiously.

"Not all of the legends about the gods are strictly true." Hercules answered patiently, "For example Hera is my actual mother not some mortal women that my father had an affair with but I was raised by mortals."

"Dad told me how Hades had ordered his minions to kill you as a baby but failed." Ursula sighed in frustration not understanding what could have happened to her fathers' friend, "I still can't believe he did that. What could have happened that made him change this way?"

"I never knew the Hades you knew Ursula." Hercules explained, "The Hades I knew used the woman I loved against me to prevent me from stopping him invading Olympus."

"She was mortal." Neal had seen this woman Hercules had mentioned when he used his powers to see if he could be trusted. "I'm still trying to get used to these powers and I saw her in a vision when I shook your hand. What I don't understand is why I saw the same woman in different time periods."

If Hercules was offended by Neals' use of his powers the man didn't show it. "When I became a god I knew that I would outlive her eventually so my mother offered me a gift." Hercules explained, "She performed a ceremony that would bond our souls. Every time Megara dies her soul is reborn and we can begin a new life together. We don't always find each other and she doesn't always remember her previous lives but when we do find each other it's like falling in love for the first time all over again."

As Ursula and Hercules walked ahead Regina took the opportunity to speak with her brother, "You're thinking about it aren't you, bonding your soul with Emma."

"We just found each other again." Neal reasoned, "It's too soon to think of such things."

"And how many times are you going to lose each other before it finally sinks in that this is it for you?" Regina argued, "Not all of us are given as many chances as you."

"I'm sorry about Killian alright." Neal looked at his sister in genuine sympathy, "I may not have liked the guy but know he genuinely cared for you."

"He loved me but now that I'm immortal I will never see him again." Regina looked at her brother in pure sadness, "I don't want you and Emma to suffer the same fate." Regina then quickly turned and hurried to catch up with Ursula and Hercules leaving Neal to think about his future with Emma.

* * *

 _Hera was in a good mood she had just discovered that she was with child again. Though Hera loved all her children as any mother should she wasn't happy about where their lives had turned out. Ares possessed all of his fathers' worst qualities, he was arrogant and at times he was cruel. Athena was very intelligent but unfortunately was a daddy's girl never questioning her fathers' actions no matter how selfish they were. Then there was poor Hephaestus the only one who was actually brave enough to stand up to his father by defending his mothers' honour which led to him being horribly disfigured by his father. Zeus did try to make it up to his son by marrying him off to Aphrodite the Goddess of Love, a marriage that made them both miserable in the end._

 _Hera was determined that this was going to be different and went to find her husband to inform him of the good news when she bumped into a very angry God of the Underworld. "Is there something the matter Hades?" Hera asked recovering from her shock. If her memory served her right, at this time of the year Hades and Persephone should be preparing to return to the Underworld so why was he so angry, Hera wondered._

" _Ask your husband." Hades muttered darkly and continued on his way to the Underworld without his wife. Hera was deeply concerned; she was the few if not only god who championed Hades marriage to Persephone. Zeus couldn't have possibly undermined her authority as Goddess of Marriage by interfering with his brothers' marriage._

 _Unfortunately Hera hopes of Zeus not being involved were quickly dashed when she walked into her husbands' chambers only to find Persephone and Zeus in bed together. Zeus didn't have the decency to look ashamed, "Well if it isn't my dear wife," Zeus smiled smugly placing his arms around a reluctant Persephone, "care to join us?"_

 _Hera was beyond furious and left her husbands' chambers immediately heading for her own private chambers. Once safely inside she wept feeling completely lost. Hera was the Goddess of Marriage not only she couldn't make her own marriage work but she had also failed in safeguarding her brother in-laws' marriage as well making her feel completely useless as a goddess._

 _As she continued to weep she felt a hand placed on her shoulder in comfort. Hera turned around and saw the Sisters of Fate standing before her. "Don't weep." The blond sister said in sympathy._

" _Zeus won't be king of Olympus forever." The dark haired sister confirmed._

" _The child you carry will rule Olympus with a fair and just hand." The red headed sister assured._

" _But be warned my queen that should Zeus find out about your childs' future, then the mistakes made by the father will be repeated by the son." The dark haired sister warned._

" _Then why tell me?" Hera wondered, though she was happy to know her son would be a better ruler than his father, she was afraid of history repeating itself._

" _We wanted to give you hope that your future would change for the better." The blond sister said kindly and with those final words the sisters disappeared leaving Hera to think about what she had been told about her sons' future._

* * *

Persephone was in her chambers brushing her hair. She had missed her home in the Underworld but Persephone knew her husband wouldn't forgive her for her betrayal just as she couldn't forgive herself. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice her husband Hades stepping into the room with the Dark One at his side. "It's been a long time Persephone." Hades sneered at her in hatred.

Persephone leapt out of her chair in shock, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Sorry to disappoint." Hades then approached his wife and reached into her chest but something was wrong. "Where is it?" Hade raged flames surrounding his form.

"I tried to tell you…" Persephone whimpered in fear not for herself. Rumple wondered who she was afraid of if it wasn't Hades.

"You said my brother has your heart." Hades said in realisation.

"And people always said that you were the smart one." Zeus smugly entered the room holding Persephone's heart.

"You ruling Olympus and me getting the job no one wanted wasn't enough." Hades glared hatefully at his brother, "You had to take the one thing that was mine."

"That technically isn't true since the Fates seemed to always favour you over me." Zeus sneered. "Not long after I had taken the throne of Olympus the Fates saw fit to take my power over light from me so I saw to it that my so called brothers in arms would fall from grace also. Poseidon was easy enough; all I had to do was kill his beloved wife and blame it on pirates. He was so consumed with vengeance that he didn't care when the Fates took his power from him. However you were a tough nut to crack, I simply couldn't kill Persephone as you were the ruler of the dead so I had to come up with more creative means of breaking your heart." Zeus then smirked sinisterly at his brother and began to tighten his grip around Persephone's heart causing her to wince. "Now that you are no longer ruler of the dead there is nothing stopping me from crushing your wife's heart right in front of you."

Hades panicked as he saw his brothers' hand tighten around the heart, "Zeus wait I'll trade you." Hades held out Rumple's dagger, "The power over the Dark One for the heart."

"You really love her don't you?" Zeus smiled cruelly at his brother, "You would trade unlimited power for your loves life."

"Do you want the dagger or not?" Hades snapped.

"Very well brother you have a deal." Zeus and Hades exchanged the items. Hades placed the heart back into wife's chest and held her close. Persephone was relieved to finally feel something again but was deeply afraid when she saw Zeus approach the Dark One with the dagger in hand just time for his son Hercules to arrive with the Dark One's children.

"What are you doing?" Hercules didn't understand what his father intended to do with the dagger. It almost looked as though he was going to use it to kill Rumplestiltskin. "If you use that dagger to kill him you would become a Dark One in his place."

"That is the general idea son." Zeus smiled malevolently. "It was so kind of you to bring the other Champions of Fate with you. Once I've killed the Dark One I'll set about taking their powers as well." He then leered at Regina, licking his lips in lust. "I may spare this one and take her as my prize for ruling the universe."

Both Regina and Neal could barely contain their rage as they raised their hands about to release their full power on the God of Olympus when Zeus turned and stabbed their father in front of them. "No!" They screamed but for some reason Rumplestiltskin remained standing.

Rumplestiltskin cackled with glee, "You may want to check that dagger again deary." Rumple pulled the dagger from his chest and crushed it in his hands. "It's a good fake I'll admit but a fake none the less."

Hades chuckled darkly at his brothers' misfortune, "You know I was always the superior strategist." In a rage Zeus attempted to attack his brother but Regina and Neal used their magic to restrain Zeus in chains. Hades smirked and called to the woman who suddenly appeared in the room along with some other Gods, "I'm sure you got all the proof you needed Hera."

"Mother," Hercules looked at his mother in confusion, "I don't understand."

"I'll explain everything in a minute my son." Hera then turned to other gods, "As you can see from my husbands' disgusting actions this evening, he has been proven unfit to rule Olympus. He has allowed his lust for power to cloud his judgement as his father before him."

"I agree," Poseidon stepped forward, "Zeus has just shown he has no loyalty to us or the mortals that he's supposed to protect. I move that the kingdom of Olympus be passed onto his son Hercules who more than proved his worth."

"You can't do this!" Zeus struggled in his bonds with rage. "I'm the King of Olympus!"

"Not anymore." Athena was sad to see her father fall so low but she had a duty as a goddess that she couldn't put aside any longer. "Zeus is far too dangerous to remain free. I suggest he should be imprisoned beneath the ocean as the titans were."

"It is agreed," Hera announced glaring at her husband, "take him away."

Hercules watched as other gods drag his father away in chains. Ursula had said her goodbyes to Neal and Regina before joining her father in disposing of Zeus. Hades had surprised Hercules by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Congratulations kid, I'm sure you'll make a better ruler than your father." Persephone elbowed her husband and reminded him that he still had the Dark One's dagger. "Here's your dagger the real one this time."

Regina watched as Hades handed over the dagger with suspicion, "So not only did you leave the contract behind for Killian to destroy but now you're handing my father the dagger back as if nothing happened?"

"I must admit I'm confused as well." Rumple sighed relieved to have the dagger back in his hands again. "What was the point in all this?"

"I'm afraid I'm the one you should blame for all of this." Hera confessed.

"You mother?" Hercules said in shock.

"I'm sorry son but me and your father haven't been happy for a long time." Regina instantly felt sympathy for the goddess for she too knew what it was like to be in a loveless marriage. Hera continued, "I had my suspicions from the start that Persephone's betrayal wasn't all as what it seemed."

"Is that why you were still nice to me after what happened?" Persephone had heard of Hera's reputation to punish Zeus lovers and yet for some reason Hera had treated her no differently.

"I cornered Demeter after the incident; it didn't take long for her to confess to me the part she played." It was clear that whilst Demeter wanted Persephone's marriage to end she didn't want her daughter be a plaything to Zeus. "Obviously Demeter didn't plan on Zeus keeping your heart but Zeus claimed that if you had got your heart back you probably would have ran back to Hades."

"He's right, I would have." Persephone smiled at her husband squeezing his hand. Neal had to agree with Ursula's previous statement that Persephone and Hades were almost sickening as the Charmings.

"How does this tie in with you conspiring with Hades against my father?" Hercules questioned.

"Your mother told me what your father had done but that wasn't the only thing she told me." Hades explained, "She told me of a prophecy that the Fates had given her concerning your future. They told her of how one day you would take your fathers' throne and rule fairly."

"Unfortunately we knew you wouldn't become the man you are now if you were raised by Zeus so we devised a plan where Hades minions would steal you away." Neal could see Hera's sadness, he knew she didn't want to give her son away but like Emma she wanted her son to have the best chance.

"I made sure to pick the most useless minions I could find and then I would test you once you had reached maturity." Hades explained.

"So you're saying that the whole thing with invading Olympus was just a test?" Hercules was shocked that his uncle would go so far but in a way kind of made sense. Megara had told him how she overheard when she had previously worked for the Lord of the Underworld that the minions had told Hades that they had killed Hercules as a baby but Hades was the Lord of the Dead surely he had to have known they had been lying.

"It worked didn't it." Hades smirked at his nephew. "You would never have learned humility if weren't for your mortal parents and you would have never learned the value of mortal life if you hadn't fallen in love with Megara." Regina could sort of understand Hades reasoning. Regina wouldn't believe that Snow White could be the resourceful woman she was today had she remained in the palace. A lot of what Snow White learned was while on the run from the Evil Queen.

"Why didn't you say anything at the trial?" Persephone remembered that day. Hades still acted as though he was Hercules greatest enemy not an uncle testing his nephews' skills.

"We couldn't tell anyone for fear it would reach Zeus." Hera confessed, "The Fates also stated that if Zeus found out about the prophecy then he would do as his father had done and try to stop the prophecy from coming to pass. Though you would have been successful in overthrowing your father the cycle would continue with your son turning against you. This was the better out come."

"This is all very fascinating but I for one would like to get home if you don't mind." Rumplestiltskin had enough of convoluted plans that weren't his own. His son was alive and his daughter was safe, he had no reason to linger.

However there was something Regina couldn't forget. "Hades, assuming that you manage to take back your throne, those fury's…"

Persephone could tell that Regina had lost a child and decided to reassure her, "Don't worry; we'll take care of them. They will have another chance for their souls to develop."

"Thank you." Regina was grateful though wouldn't get Killian back their child will have another chance at life, even if it wasn't with her. She then joined her father and brother to leave for Storybrooke. Hopefully the others had made it home okay.


	22. Chapter 22

Zelina was in the park with her daughter alone. Doctor Hopper had finally declared her fit to be with her child unsupervised but that didn't mean as much as the trust Robin showed in her. They had finally formed an understanding, Zelina knew they weren't instantly going to become friends overnight but it was a step in the right direction. Zelina knew it was important for her daughters' sake.

Zelina would never forget when they had arrived back from the Underworld. They had left their daughter, baby Neal and Roland in the care of Guinevere. Whilst they knew Guinevere was fairly new to town they had trusted her to not hand the kids over to the Blue Fairy. Zelina still became angry every time she had thought about the retched woman. Zelina knew Regina didn't trust the Blue Fairy and Zelina had learned the hard way.

 _Robin and Zelina used a tracking spell to find their missing child. When they arrived back they had instantly made their way to Guinevere's home to collect the kids what they found shocked them to their core. Someone had used fairy dust to put Guinevere to sleep whilst both Roland and baby Neal had been safe in their beds their daughter had been missing. Both Emma and Snow offered their assistance in tracking whoever had taken the child._

 _What they had found was both shocking and terrifying. There in the middle of the woods the Blue Fairy was about to hand a crying infant to a dark figure. "Stay where you are!" Emma shouted, "Nobody move."_

" _I'm doing this town a favour." Mother Superior insisted holding the crying infant._

" _Yeah we'll see about that, after you have hand the child back to her parents." Emma ordered._

" _Don't you see that this child is born from darkness? I'm merely sending it to a realm where it belongs." The Blue Fairy then turned to Snow White. "You of all people should understand, after all it was you who sent Maleficents' offspring away where it can do no harm."_

 _Mary Margaret looked away ashamed of her previous actions. "It was a mistake, now I see that. That child could have been the making of Maleficent just as Henry was the making of Regina. That child you're holding is what makes Zelina want to be a better person and if you send that child away now you can ruin everything."_

" _How touching." The woman in black sneered. "We had a deal Blue now hand the brat over."_

" _I'm afraid there won't be any deals today." Rumple arrived with both his son and daughter._

" _Well if it isn't my wayward son and his little brats." The woman smirked. "You know that you shouldn't break a deal with the darkness."_

" _Son?" Both Regina and Neal looked at their father in confusion._

" _Yes, as well as being a son to that monster Peter Pan he is also the son of the Black Fairy ruler of the Dark Realm." The Blue Fairy glared at the Dark One in disgust. "A child born of darkness is only destined for darkness."_

" _That's why you sent August through the wardrobe so he would keep Emma away from the Dark One's son." Regina glared hatefully at the woman._

" _Is that true?" Emma looked at the Blue Fairy in shock._

" _Wasn't I right to do so?" The Blue Fairy said condescendingly. "He led you down the dark path by encouraging you to steal things."_

" _He didn't encourage me to do anything." Emma snapped, "I met him whilst stealing a car he happened to be sleeping in." No one encouraged her to do anything she didn't want to. In fact it was Neal who wanted to collect the watches himself and didn't want Emma involved._

" _Plus your argument is flawed because I just so happen to be Merlins' successor." Neal revealed._

 _The Blue Fairy reeled back in shock, "It's not possible, a child of darkness like you couldn't possibly the most powerful sorcerer of light magic."_

" _Oh it is possible deary." Rumple smirked sinisterly, "What you are looking at are the three Champions of Fate. Light magic," he said pointing to Neal, "Pure magic," pointing to his daughter, "and myself Dark magic. Since I'm the leading authority of Dark magic I can say with certainty that this deal cannot take place."_

" _You can't do that!" The Black Fairy raged at her son._

" _I believe I can for you see neither one of the childs' parents gave their consent to bet traded away so therefore this deal is void." With a wave of his hand the baby was back in her mothers' arms much to the relief of both her parents. Rumplestiltskin then turned to his mother, "As for you mother, your services are no longer required. Go back to your rat hole and do not return until summoned."_

" _You'll regret this." The Black Fairy seethed before flying off._

" _We'll be waiting." Regina smirked and then turned to the Blue Fairy. "Now what do we do with you?"_

" _I know exactly what to do." Neal answered glaring at the Blue Fairy. He had blindly trusted this woman, she had promised him happiness and instead she went out of her way to ruin what little happiness he had found. "You once stripped Tinkerbelle of her wings for daring to try and help someone find their way out of the darkness. Whilst I know that she didn't succeed in helping this person the fact that she had tried took courage and you punished her for it. You have lost faith that people in darkness can be saved so I think it's only fitting to strip you of your wings." Neal waved his hand and suddenly the Blue Fairys' wings were gone. Once he had finished he then looked the woman in the eye and said, "If you can find faith that people can change you can have them back but until that day you'll be powerless."_

Thinking back on that day Zelina thought the woman deserved worse but if Mary Margaret can believe that the Wicked Witch who had stolen her child can not only be a better person, but can also stand in the same room as her then Zelina felt she could leave the former fairy alone.

Nova had been made the new leader of the fairies and already made some changes to how things were run. The fairies had even assisted Maleficent in finding a way to undo the spell the Apprentice did on Lily. In a surprising turn of events both Mary Margaret and David supported Emma's decision in taking her own darkness back and giving some of her light to Lilly. Once everything was ready Rumplestiltskin, Neal and Regina performed the spell.

" _Are you sure about this?" Lily said with uncertainty. "Neal is the Light One now, do you think he can handle you having your darkness back." Although Lily wanted to have a chance at a good life where she didn't make bad decisions all the time, she still had her mother who loved her no matter how dark she was and told her so. When the idea came to have Lilys' light returned Maleficent insisted that it would be her daughters' decision._

" _Neal's related to both the Dark One and the former Evil Queen, I think he's used to a little darkness by now." Emma stated, "I'm not just doing this for you know, I'm doing this for me as well. I want to make decisions based on my own good choices not because I was magically made to be good."_

" _I think I understand." Lily said honestly._

" _Are you guys ready?" Neal asked with a friendly smile. Lily didn't know what to make of him but for some reason she instantly trusted him. Lily wondered if it was part of Emma's darkness inside her but she would soon find out when the spell was undone._

" _From what I was told this spell was performed by the Apprentice on his own, why do we need the three of you to undo it?" Emma queried wanting to understand more of spell._

" _You were both just babies when the spell was originally cast with little knowledge, memories and experience." Rumplestiltskin explained, "Exchanging your light and darkness whilst keeping these things intact is more difficult now that you're adults."_

" _Not only that, making sure the right amount of light and darkness exchanged is also tricky." Regina explained. "Neal will use his magic to protect your memories and experiences during the exchange. Whilst Dad will moves the light and darkness I'll make sure the balance between light and darkness is correct."_

 _Both women laid down in Regina's vault where they couldn't be disturbed whilst the spell was performed by the three sorcerers. Their parents waited outside for the results. Both Mary Margaret and David were worried about how Emma would turn out. After Emma had found out about her parents removing the darkness from her, they were forgiven so easily but this new Emma might be different. They couldn't help but watch Maleficent who despite not knowing her daughter for very long proved to be the better parent. Maleficent loved her daughter no matter what but a part of her was worried that once her daughter would have light inside her heart Lily might not want to be around a scary dragon lady anymore._

 _Maleficent soon found her worries for naught as Lily left the vault and smiled a genuine happy smile for the first time. Whilst Lily did appreciate for what her mother was trying to do for her without light Lily couldn't return her love as freely as her mother did. Lily hugged her mother and though Maleficent was surprise accepted the embrace easily._

 _Regina came out of the vault and spoke to the Charmings about Emma's condition, "Emma is with Neal right now."_

" _Is she alright?" David asked worriedly. He didn't know what he would do if his daughter hated them again._

" _She is fine." Regina assured, "It's just that dark feelings are kind of new to her and she is struggling to deal with it that's why Neal is helping her."_

" _We should probably help too." Mary Margaret suggested and was about to go in but Regina stopped her._

" _Be careful, facing you all at once can overwhelm and upset her." Regina advised. "If she is angry don't take too personally."_

It took some time before Emma had finally had gotten used to dealing with her dark emotions. Neal was the only person Emma had felt safe around. Whilst everyone else walked on egg shells around her Neal was the only one who treated her the same even when she had lost her temper. It was during this time Neal had finally gotten the nerve to tell Emma about the bonding ceremony that Hercules told him about. Emma didn't hesitate to agree and now the town was abuzz with talk of plans for the Saviours' wedding.

Mary Margaret was ecstatic and wanted to go all out for her daughters' celebration but Emma wanted it to be simple without a big fuss which led to big arguments. Regina was tasked with trying to act as referee between the two women as both David and Neal were both at a loss on how to keep the peace. Regina didn't mind, she wanted to be busy, only Neal and Zelina noticed what Regina was trying to do.

 _Zelina and Neal were sat on the sofa whilst Regina seemed to be making a fuss in the kitchen. After Zelina had been released from the asylum she had been staying at the mansion with her sister. Neal looked over the baked goods on the coffee table, "How long has she been on a baking binge?" he asked quietly so that Regina couldn't hear._

" _Since the pirate died." Zelina may have been in the asylum at that time but every time her sister came to visit her she had a basket of baked treats with her. "It's been even worse since we came back. I've had to tell Robin not to allow Roland to visit as often because I'm worried the child would go into sugar shock."_

" _Look at you caring for your babys' daddys' son." Neal smirked._

" _I've had a lot of practise." Zelina said quietly remembering when she pretended to be Marion. She didn't mean to care for the boy but Roland was a sweet child and it was hard not to love him. Zelina tried to pretend it didn't bother her when Robin asked Regina to erase Rolands' memories of their time together but it was her own fault for pretending to be Marion in the first place._

 _Neal was about to speak further but then they heard a crash coming from the kitchen. When they went to investigate they saw Regina sat on the floor in tears with some broken dishes around her. "I shouldn't be crying over some broken dishes."_

 _Both Zelina and Neal looked at each other in concern over their sisters' welfare. Neal was the first one to make a move. He gently helped Regina up "I'll clean up in here whilst you and your sister watch a movie together."_

 _Zelina saw where Neal was going this and suggested, "We can watch the 'Wizard of Oz' and make fun of how they butchered my character."_

 _Regina laughed brokenly, "The media have done a lot worse with my character."_

 _Neal couldn't resist adding a sly comment of his own, "Always a competition with you two."_

" _He's just jealous that no one finds him interesting enough to make a movie about him." Zelina remarked with a smirk._

" _After seeing those films I consider myself lucky to remain unnoticed." Neal joked._

They had spent the rest of the night watching movies that involved the Wicked Witch and the Evil Queen. Zelina thought it was fun making jokes about the adaptations and enjoyed the company. No one mentioned Regina's break down and that was how Regina preferred it. Zelina knew her sister didn't like to show weakness to anyone so for Regina's sake both Neal and Zelina had decided to keep quiet about the incident.

It was thinking about this incident Zelina noticed a boat arriving from the mist on the lake. Zelina was curious to know what a boat from the Underworld doing here. Making sure her daughter was a safe distance Zelina cautiously approached the boat to see if it was a threat but was surprised to see a very familiar face, "What the hell are you doing here pirate?"

"A friend of yours?" A woman who Killian helped off the boat asked.

"Regina's sister." Hook answered and then turned to Zelina, "So they allowed you to walk freely now?"

"Answer my question first." Zelina snapped. This pirate was the reason that her sister was upset in the first place, she be damned if she was going to let him build Regina's hopes up again only to knock her down later.

"So your Zelina, my husband has told me a lot about you." The woman smiled at the Wicked Witch.

"And your husband is?" Zelina didn't really care who this persons' husband was, she was more concerned with pirate standing in front of her.

"This is Persephone Queen of the Underworld and Hades wife." Killian introduced the woman to Zelina which caused her to step back in shock. Zelina knew Hades had been married but she was under the impression it was over between them. It was just one of many lies Hades had told Zelina.

Zelina was about to make an apology but Persephone stopped her, "Truly there is no need." Persephone insisted, "I merely came to drop off the pirate."

"You mean he is staying here?" Zelina couldn't believe how many times this pirate managed to escape death.

"Only for six months then he goes back to the Underworld." Persephone explained, "Then he spends six months in the Underworld and comes back here. Consider it an apology for what my husband put you through."

"I seriously doubt Rumplestiltskin would see it that way." Zelina commented dryly.

"Well I didn't come here for the bloody crocodile did I?" Killian claimed. Zelina knew who he came for, now she had to think how she was going to break the news to her sister.

* * *

Regina was in the diner watching as Emma and Mary Margaret engaged in another debate over wedding preparations. Both Neal and David thought that it was best to stay out of the mother daughter battle. Neal was keeping his namesake amused whilst David decided he had work to do at the station. Regina was about to step in before the argument got too heated when she noticed her sister walk in carrying her niece. "There's my little namesake." Regina smiled at her baby niece. "Hello Gina."

"It's not a competition." Neal reminded holding his soon to be brother in-law and smiling at his sisters' niece.

After a long discussion, Robin and Zelina finally agreed on a name for their daughter. Although Marion was a close second choice, Zelina didn't want the manner of her daughters' birth to overshadow her little girls' upbringing. They had eventually decided to name the girl after Regina much to the surprise of the rest of the town. If someone had told Zelina a few years ago that she would actually be naming a child after her sister she would have told them they had lost it but Regina had helped Zelina to redeem herself and gave her what she always wanted a family.

Zelina was about to tell them about the new visitors but was distracted when she noticed that both Emma and Snow White were still arguing. "What are they arguing about this time?"

"Snow wants Emma to wear here old wedding dress to the ceremony whilst Emma wants something less ostentatious." Neal explained. He himself didn't care, he thought Emma would look good in anything and besides if this bonding ceremony was to go as it was supposed to both Emma and Neal could be sharing many wedding ceremonies in the future.

"I don't see what the fuss is about." Regina commented, "Snow Whites wedding dress was pretty tame compared to that monstrosity I had to wear on my wedding day." Neal winced at his sisters' comment, thinking about Regina's former husband. Snow White and the rest of her loyal followers may have believed that King Leopold was a good man but Neal knew good people didn't force their former fiancé's seventeen year old daughter to marry them. The old king was lucky Neal hadn't ran into him in the Underworld as Regina's older brother would have loved nothing more than to ring that creeps' neck. Rumplestiltskin had shared his sons' sentiment and even confessed to orchestrating the events that led to the Genie's arrival to Leopolds' kingdom. At the time Rumple told himself that he was helping Regina along to cast the curse but when Neal looked into his fathers' eyes he could see that Rumplestiltskin hated Leopold even then for what he had done to Regina.

"I know you didn't come here to talk of weddings." Neal was desperate to change subject so he asked Zelina, "What brings you here?"

Zelina was quickly reminded of why she came to the diner. She needed to inform Regina of her new visitor who happened to be waiting outside. Zelina casually sat down and began to calmly explain to her sister the situation.

* * *

Hook was impatiently waiting outside for the Wicked Witch to inform Regina of the situation. He was beginning wonder how long she was going to take. Killian hoped it wasn't going to be too long as he was only here for six months. As he was waiting he was approached by the last person he wanted to see. "Don't tell me you escaped death again pirate." Rumplestiltskin sneered.

"Rumple" Belle admonished and elbowed her husband for his remark. "I'm sure there is a good reason for him to be here."

"Hades is allowing me to stay here for six months of the year." Killian explained, "Consider it an apology of sorts."

"More like a punishment." Rumplestiltskin commented dryly. "Either Hades doesn't like me or he got sick of having you cluttering up his realm."

Before an argument could break out Regina made her way outside the diner. When Zelina had told her of Hooks' return she almost didn't believe her but when she saw her brother smirk at her, Regina knew it was true, Neal was a seer now after all. Regina quickly exited the diner and saw him about to get into another fight with her father. Belle noticing her step daughters' arrival quickly dragged her reluctant husband away leaving Regina and Killian alone. "So it's true, you're really here."

"Only for six months of the year, I know it's not much but…"

Whatever the pirate was about to say was interrupted by a kiss from his queen. "It's enough." Regina smiled.

Killian smiled holding Regina in his arms. "You're not going to get all soppy now are you love?" The comment earned him a smack on the arm from his queen. "Now there's the hot headed queen I know and love."

Regina rolled her eyes at the pirate, "And there's the irritating pirate I know and love."

"Do you really mean that?" Killian looked into Regina's eyes; she had never said she loved him before.

"Now look who's getting soppy." Regina smirked at the pirate, "Of course I love you, you idiot." This caused Killian to laugh. They definitely weren't the Charmings, they traded more insults than loving words but they couldn't deny their attraction to one another. Both Regina and Killian preferred to let their actions do the talking and for the next six months they were going to make the most of it.

* * *

Cora had watched her daughter and the pirate reunite from the Mayors' office. Persephone had convinced Hades to give Cora her old job as mayor over the town. No longer did it look like a post apocalyptic town but a place the people can be proud of. Before Killian had left he had given Cora a crystal from the caves so that she could keep watch over her daughters and Neal. Neal may not have been her son but to her he was still family, not by blood but by bond.

Neals' actual mother had entered the office, "It looks like your daughter finally has her happy ending after all." Milah had no problem with Killian finding someone else to love. A lot of time had passed since they had been together and they were different people now.

"Your son is not far from having his." Cora smiled at the new sheriff. Milah had wanted to atone for her past mistakes. Graham couldn't do it, as his place was guarding the gates of the Underworld to prevent souls from escaping into other realms.

Milah was grateful for the update but she came because work needed to be done. "What news from the King and Queen?"

"Hades has decided to pass judgment on Cruella but she's proving to be a slippery customer." Cora informed. Cora knew Hades plan for Cruella wasn't necessarily a bad one. Persephone had told Cora that Hades had planned to turn Cruella into the very animal she enslaved. Whilst those in Tartarus would have given anything to be turned into a dalmatian, for Cruella being turned into a dog was true hell. It was just the kind of punishment Hades was famous for.

"I'll get my deputy on it." Milah smirked thinking about James and the punishment he had to endure. For his derogatory remarks towards women he now had to take orders from them. Unlike Cruella, neither Milah nor Cora were susceptible to his charms, whilst his brother would be forever be known as Prince Charming both Cora and Milah referred to James as Uncharming to rub further salt into the wound.

"I'll gather things will go a lot smoothly without the pirate moping about the place." Cora remarked. Whilst Cora knew Neal had missed Emma when he had been dead, he was at least productive. Hook did nothing in the Underworld but drink and mope whilst looking completely untidy. Milah however was not surprised considering how he had spent centuries mourning the loss of her. Milah imagined it would take just as long if not more so to mourn the loss of Regina.

"You weren't the only one grateful for Persephone's suggestion." Milah commented. "If you ask me, I think Hades was also getting sick of Killians' behaviour." It was well known Hades loathed to allow souls to leave the Underworld but in this case he was willing to make an exception. Persephone was always a soft touch when it came to sob stories and Killian Jones was good at laying it on thick much to Hades irritation. Hades couldn't wait to see the back of him. Hades had just got his wife back and he wasn't going to let some filthy pirate steal her away though Persephone assured her husband she wasn't interested in Killian that way. One thing was for sure the six months Killian was going to spend in the Underworld were going to be interesting to say the least.

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: I'm glad to say that this story is finally complete. It was very hard to stay motivated writing this when I was completely losing interest in OUAT all together but I don't like leaving stories unfinished.**

 **Don't read to much into the Persephone/Killian thing. It was supposed to be a joke based on the Adonis Myth where Persephone becomes attracted to Adonis and shares him with Aphrodite. My Persephone is devoted to Hades and won't betray him.**

 **I'll probably stick to oneshots for awhile mainly because it was so hard to remain focused on one story for such a long length of time. I'm glad so many people enjoyed this story and was very grateful for the support.**

 **Thanks again.**


End file.
